Just Like A Fairytale
by shadowkittyxX
Summary: When Dawn accidentally stumbled upon earth as a child, she could never forget it. Now, she's 16 and wants to go back. What happens when she experiences the different lifestyle of earth and the troubles with having almost every boy after her? All she wants is to find the boy whose memory she holds with her 24/7. He's right infront of her and she doesn't even know - neither does he.
1. Accidents Happen

_**Hiiee :)**__**This is my brand new story. To be honest, it came to me in a dream after I did a drawing that I saw of Dawn as a fairy, May as an Angel and Misty as a mermaid XD I have strange dreams. But in that dream only Dawn and Leaf were magic beings...Misty and May were humans - and I am going to stop before I tell you everything o.o **_

_**Yes, I agree...the story title is stupid but I couldn't think of anything else XD It is subject to change and if you guys have any ideas then you are welcome to offer :) I'd appreciate it XD**_

_**I know that most of you are probably thinking "Oh yay...another stupid cliche story about some of the characters being fairies and falling in love with humans blah blah blah -.-" but please give this one a chance :) I only published this after Angelcutepie insisted XD **_

_**In this chapter and half of the next, they will talk strangely and you might start to find it annoying after a while - I did - but I promise it won't last long :) So yeah...honestly, I'm not very pleased with this chapter, but I suck at writing beginnings x.x trust me, it will get better! **_

_**Anyways, without further ado...my new story :) If there are any mistakes, please let me know!**_

* * *

A young, six year old bluenette skipped through a forest in glee, she loved the feeling of the grass and ground on her toes. Her feet were bare with nothing but a purple, vine like piece that wrapped itself around her big toe, up her foot and then twirled around her ankle and up till mid-leg.

She was dressed in a sparkly orchid purple dress that fell off both shoulders and had pink frills around the upper hem. It had a white stripe just above the waist and from there; four pink petals formed the bottom half with three smaller white petals at the intersection between each pink one. Her hair was a deep, almost navy blue that fell just underneath her shoulders and on top of it was a small crown made of pink and white flowers and the same white flower was around her neck in the form of a necklace with matching earrings.

The most intriguing thing about the young girl was the pair of pink and purple, glowing, transparent butterfly wings that jutted out from her back. They were outlined with a thick pink and the rest was the same orchid purple – save for the blue circle designs on top of the purple. They shimmered brightly as she frolicked through the forest in happiness.

The young fairy's name was Dawn Berlitz and she was the youngest princess of her realm – Lynphea. When she reached the end of the forest she giggled and flew up to the largest tree and sat of on the branches. She loved to come here and sit on this particular branch everyday – if she could – at this time so she could watch the sun set over all of Lynphea. It had the best view of the melding oranges, yellows and reds as they disappeared under the ocean and the moonlight took its place.

She was enjoying the view so much that she had lost track of time and it was now quite dark. She shivered slightly in the cold and looked around for some source of light – asides from her wings. The bluenette slowly flew down from the tree and softly placed her feet on the ground before trying to determine the right direction to head back. She was still a fairy in training so she couldn't fly up high enough to be above the forest and simply fly back to her home.

"This was probably not the very best of ideas" she mumbled softly to herself as she sat on the ground against the tree and brought her knees up to her chest "I hope someone can find me soon" she sniffed as tears formed in her eyes. The poor girl was afraid of the dark and she did _not_ want to spend the whole night in the forest.

"Dawn?" The bluenette's head snapped up and she looked around to identify where the sound was coming from "Dawn?" it called again "Are you here?" it sounded a lot like her sister

"I am here!" she called as she stood up "Leaf! I am over here!" she saw a small light in the distance and began to run towards it in relief. It didn't take her long to reach it but the look of relief was wiped off her face when she saw that her sister wasn't there. The light was instead a large glowing, golden sphere "Leaf?" she called out "Where are you?"

"Stay where you are!" Leaf replied "I am coming!"

"Okay" she didn't bother speaking loudly as she was too mesmerised by the object infront of her. She took a few, hesitant steps towards it and slowly reached out her hand to touch it

"Dawn!" The bluenette jumped a step forward in surprise at the voice before turning to see her sister "There you are!" her fraternal twin sighed in relief.

Although it was dark, Leaf's dark brown hair was illuminated by the pair of shimmering wings on her back. They were exactly like Dawn's except instead of pink there was blue and instead of purple, there was green. It was also the same with the outfit and the vines that wrapped around her feet were blue. She had the brunette hair of their deceased father and Dawn had the bluenette hair of their mother – similarly Leaf also had the chocolate brown eyes of their father while Dawn had the sapphire blue of their mother.

"We were all so worried about you!" she then narrowed her eyes "_What_ are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you!"

"I am sorry" Dawn lowered her head "I wanted to watch the sunset and I lost track of ti-_AH_!" she cut herself off and let out an ear piercing scream when she felt a strong force pull her backwards and straight into the sphere behind her.

Leaf's eyes widened in horror as her sister began to disappear "DAWN!" she cried out and ran forward to try and grab her hand but it was in vain as the sphere shrank until it disappeared out of sight. She turned around and ran backwards, screaming for her mother to come and help.

* * *

Dawn out a shriek as she tumbled forward and landed on a rough surface, face first. She stood up slowly and brushed herself off while examining her surroundings. She was at the entrance to a forest _'Is this the same one?_' she questioned in her mind before shaking her head – her forest didn't have a road infront of it.

A loud sound began to come closer and closer and she saw bright lights nearing her. She jumped back and shrieked as a car zoomed past her

"Get off the road you crazy kid!" a man raged as he looked out the window of his car before driving off.

"Where am I?" Dawn whispered softly to herself as she crossed the road and walked in a random direction, hoping she could find another fairy to help her.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, she reached a street that had many things running around the houses. The bluenette stared in confusion before her eyes widened in shock when she saw a little devil running around. "Am I in the underworld?" her voice was trembling in fear but then relaxed slightly when saw another fairy running around. She smiled and ran over to the young girl "Hello!"

"Hi?" she raised an eyebrow. The girl had russet coloured hair that was pulled into two long pigtails, she had a crown similar to Dawn's but instead of pink and white flowers, they were all golden orange to match her outfit. She wore a golden-orange dress that ended just above her knees, it had puffy, princess sleeves and sparkled brightly in the moonlight and on her feet were orange ballet flats. Jutting out from her back was a pair of sparkly orange wings to complete her fairy look "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Dawn" the bluenette looked at the girl in confusion "You should know me, everyone in Lynphea knows me, who are you?"

"You're weird" The girl continued to look at Dawn in confusion "But I'm Melody" she then noticed the wings coming from the bluenette's back and her eyes widened in admiration "Where did you get those wings!" she ran over to them and began to pull on them "I wanna try them!"

"Ow!" Dawn squinted her eyes shut in pain before trying to make the girl let go "That hurts! Please do not pull on my wings!"

"I just wanna try them on!" Melody explained "They look so real!"

"They _are_ real! And it really puts me in pain, please let go!"

"No way!" the brunette remained persistent and began to pull harder "Give me them!"

"Leave her alone Melody!" both girls looked up to see a devil standing infront of them and Dawn screamed

"DEVIL!" she jumped back in fear and hid behind Melody "Stay away from me!"

"Huh?" the devil raised an eyebrow before pulling off his face to reveal a young boy – who looked to be about her age – with chocolate brown eyes and spiky black hair. "I'm not a devil" he showed the bluenette his mask "It's just a costume...you're wearing one too" he gestured to the girl's attire and Dawn tilted her head sideways in a cute fashion.

"Cos-tume?" the boy blushed at her expression "What is a costume?"

"You know...when you dress up?" he raised an eyebrow before pointing at the bluenette "Like you are right now"

"Oh!" Dawn clapped her hands excitedly "I love to play dress up!" she then looked at herself "But this is not a dress up, these are my everyday clothes"

"You wear clothes like _that_ every day?" he looked at her in surprise when she nodded and Melody rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving...I have lots of candy to collect" she gave Dawn a disgusted look before waving sweetly at the raven-haired boy and then skipped off towards a house.

"She is not very nice" Dawn frowned "Are all fairies here this mean?"

"Melody isn't a fairy" the boy chuckled "She's just dressed up like one"

"Why would she dress like a fairy?"

"It's Halloween" he stated as if it were obvious

"What is Halloween?" she questioned and the male's eyes widened

"You don't know what _Halloween_ is!" his jaw dropped "It's only one of the bestest events of the whole year!" he opened his arms wide to emphasise "Everyone dresses up and you go to people's houses and they give you candy!"

"It sounds most fun!" the bluenette clapped her hands together "We do not have things like Halloween in Lynphea – may I try it?"

"Sure!" He took her hand and pulled her in the direction of a house "I'm Ash, what's your name?"

"My name is Dawn" she smiled sweetly "Would you be able to tell me where I am?"

"You're in Pallet Town, in the Kanto region right now"

"Kanto?" her mouth turned into an 'o' "What realm is that?"

"What's a realm?" Ash looked at her with a confused expression

"What planet is this?" she countered his question with another and Ash's expression only deepened in confusion.

"This is Earth"

"Earth..." she said the word slowly in amazement as they reached a house. Ash rang the doorbell and after a few seconds, it opened to reveal a young woman – who was in her early thirties – with chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail and a bowl in her hands. She smiled at the two before looking at Ash.

"Are you already done trick-or-treating honey?" she then fixed her gaze onto Dawn "Who's this, I haven't seen her around before." she smiled at the bluenette "What's your name sweetie?"

"Her name is Dawn!" Ash grinned "And guess what mum!" excitement filled his features "She's a _real_ fairy!"

"It is very nice to meet you" Dawn curtsied "Your son is most polite; he saved me from the evil fairy in orange"

"Of course she's a real fairy" she chuckled "My name is Delia and I'm Ash's mother" she then extended the bowl in her hands forward "Would you like some candy?"

"Thank you very much" the bluenette took a chocolate bar from the bowl and studied it "I have never heard of a 'Mars Bar' before" before she could open it, Ash took her hand and pulled her away from the house

"Bye mum! I'll be back later" he waved "If Gary comes then tell him I'm at our secret hideout!"

"Alright, bye honey" Delia waved as her son and the little 'fairy' disappeared down the road. She was glad that her had finally made a friend that was a girl and wasn't snobbish. She closed the door before walking back into the living room so she could finish watching her soaps.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Dawn looked at her surroundings. It was a small area next to a large tree that had a big bush infront of it

"You're at me and Gary's secret hideout" Ash explained as he removed some of the bushes to reveal a large hole in the bottom of the trunk "It's really big inside so we made it look awesome and made it our hideout" he allowed the bushes to cover up the tree again as he sat on a large rock nearby "But it's too dark to go inside right now so we can just sit out here" he patted a space on the rock beside him and Dawn sat down.

"Gary is your friend?"

"Best friend" Ash clarified before smiling at the girl "So, if you're a fairy, can you fly and use powers?"

"Mhm" Dawn nodded as her wings fluttered and she rose slightly in the air before she floated back down "I am still in training so I cannot fly very high or for very long" she then held out the palm of her hand and closed her eyes – concentrating hard.

"What are you doing?" the raven-haired boy looked at her in curiosity but leaned back in surprise when small sparkles began to swirl in the bluenette's hand "Wow..." he stared in awe as they rose out of her palm and disappeared into the night when her eyes opened

"That is all I can do so far, but I am going to start going to a school soon!" excitement filled her face "My sister and I will have lots of fun learning to control our powers"

"You have a sister?"

"We are fraternal twins" she smiled "But she is three and a half hours older to me" before Ash could reply, a female voice was heard nearby

"DAWN!" both children snapped their heads towards the source to see an older version of the bluenette and a young brunette run towards her in relief "Thank goodness we found you" the older bluenette knelt down beside her "You are not hurt are you?"

"Mother!" Dawn squealed as she stood up and ran towards the older woman and jumped into her arms for a hug "I missed you!"

"You had us so worried!" she pulled away from the girl and then scolded "You are forbidden to roam into the woods alone from now on young lady!"

"Yes mother" she sighed before engulfing her sister into a hug "Sister!" she hugged her tighter "Thank-you for helping to save me!"

"Of course!" Leaf giggled "I am so happy that you are safe!" she then pulled away and whacked her lightly on the arm "You had me so worried!"

"I am sorry" the younger bluenette held a sheepish expression before turning to Ash who standing behind them and watching the reunion silently "But Ash cared for me!" she ran back towards him and took his hand before tugging him towards her mother and sister "He saved me from an evil fairy and took me to Halloween and showed me his secret hideout – he is very kind"

Her mother walked forward and kneeled infront of the boy "I thank you graciously for helping my daughter" she smiled warmly and Ash nodded enthusiastically.

"It's okay!" he then looked at her with a confused expression "What does graciously mean?" the raven-haired boy shook his head before smiling again "I'm happy that I met her! She's going to my bestest girl friend ever!" he extended his arms to had emphasis but the older bluenette shook her head slowly.

"I am sorry Ash, but you know entirely too much now" she sighed deeply and held an expression of regret "The people of earth should know nothing about us and the fact that Dawn met you has already caused much damage"

"Does that mean we can't be friends?" his face saddened when she nodded

"I'm afraid I shall have to take your memory of her too"

"WHAT!" Ash's eyes widened and he stepped back "T-take my memory?"

"Only of Dawn and this meeting"

"B-but, I don't want to forget Dawn" his voice was frantic "I promise I'll never tell anybody!"

"I apologise deeply" The woman sighed again as she brought a finger to Ash's forehead "But it must be done" her index finger began to glow a soft purple and as she moved her finger away from his head, a thin string of pinkish purple followed. As the string came loose from his head, Ash fell forward and fainted, causing Dawn to run towards him.

"Mother!" she looked at the fellow bluenette in shock "What did you do to him!"

"He is fine Dawn" she replied as the string began to swirl until a tiny bottle appeared and encased it "He has just temporarily lost consciousness, he will wake up soon" she stood up and walked back to both girls "Which means we need to leave now"

"Can I at least have the memory?" The bluenette jutted out her lower lip and looked at her mother with puppy dog eyes "I wish to keep it with me" she knew her mother couldn't resist this look and as expected, she sighed and handed the bottle to her daughter.

"Fine, but look after it"

"I will!" Dawn untied her necklace and removed the flower before tying the string around a hook in the bottle and then attaching it around her neck "I will treasure it"

"It really means that much to you?" Leaf looked at her sister in curiosity "It is just a memory"

"A very _important_ memory" she replied as if it was obvious

"Alright, now let us leave" They both nodded and ran towards their mother as she clapped her hands twice and all three disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

A few seconds after the smoke had disappeared; a young male brunette came through the bushes "Ash?" he called "Where are you?" he was wearing a werewolf outfit with furry ears on top of his spiky brunette hair and a tail but had removed his mask "Ash?" he called again as he turned his head in all directions but paused when he saw the boy he was looking for sprawled on the ground "Ash!" the brunette ran towards the boy and kneeled down beside him "Wake up!"

"Mnn..." the raven haired boy groaned as he felt is body being shaken

"Wake up you loser!"

"I'm...loser...not" the boy struggled to speak coherently as his eyes fluttered open and saw his best friend looking back at him

"What happened to you?" the brunette raised an eyebrow as Ash sat up "And where's the girl your mum was talking about"

"What girl?" he dusted himself off before looking at the other boy in confusion "I have no idea what you're talking about Gary"

"Your mum said you took 'a cute little girl' to our secret hideout" Gary punched the boy in the shoulder "What part of _secret_ hideout don't you get? You're not supposed to bring anyone here...especially not _girls_" he spat the word like it was poison

"Huh?" Ash raised an eyebrow "I never met a cute girl...I was just trick-or-treating and then I woke up here"

"Right..." Gary held out a hand and helped the boy up "Whatever, let's get back to trick-or-treating, it's almost time to go back home!"

"Okay!" Ash nodded excitedly as they ran out of the bushes and back towards the street to continue their collecting of candy.

* * *

**_10 years later_**

A sixteen year old bluenette sat impatiently at her desk as she waited for the final bell to ring. There was at least another fifteen minutes left and she was bored out of her mind – she was struggling to keep her sapphire eyes open.

"Alright class" the teacher spoke up "I have an assignment for all of you to do during the holidays"

She was quite young and most likely in her late twenties. She had blonde hair that tied into a bun but if left out, would've reached her lower back and bright green eyes which were framed with glasses. She was quite short, but very skinny and tended to wear heels and 'well-fitted' clothes which caused the majority of the male population in the school – students _and_ teachers – to ogle at her.

"Oh yay" the bluenette muttered under her breath "I just _love_ her assignments"

"Is something wrong Dawn?" said girl snapped up in her seat and sweat-dropped as her teacher looked at her with her hands on her hips.

"No Miss Montgomery!" she gave her a sheepish smile "Not at all! I was just mumbling to myself about how much I _love_ your assignments" the rest of the class burst into laughter and Dawn blushed a light pink as she sat back down.

"Hmm..." Miss Montgomery eyed the girl, obviously not believing her, but decided to let it slide before turning back to the class "As I was saying, I have an assignment for all of you" she picked up a stack of papers and started to hand them out "You are to base your study on a planet or realm other than Lynphea and make a poster or a model and then write a report about it"

"Can we choose any planet we want?" A brunette male asked and Miss Montgomery shook her head

"There is a list of planets and realms to choose from and you shall need to tell me which one you've chosen so I can write it down next your name"

Dawn studied the paper that her teacher had placed infront of her and sighed. She _hated_ holiday assignments because they took up her entire holiday and she never got a chance to even enjoy herself – _'the curses of being a straight A student'_ the bluenette thought to herself _'I always **must** make sure it is perfect'_ she rolled her eyes at her perfectionist attitude before looking back at the paper.

She had to choose from one of the listed planets or realms and create a poster or model with all of the information about it – their appearances, traditions, religions, foods, common way of life, activities etc. Then she had to write a report on _why_ she chose that planet or realm and what was so interesting about it.

The bluenette began to read of the list of planets _'Solaria, Domino, Zenith, Earth, Andros-'_ she paused and her eyes widened at the second to last choice she had read over _'Earth!'_ She was _definitely_ going to choose Earth as her topic, the planet she had accidentally stumbled onto ten years ago had left a permanent imprint on her mind – she _had_ to go back there again, and this was the perfect opportunity.

The bell rang then, pulling her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She quickly stood up, packed her bag and walked up to the front desk where Miss Montgomery was writing down the choice of planet or realm for each student.

"Ah, Dawn" the blonde woman smiled "I hope I do not catch anymore slip ups from one of my best students again"

"I promise it shall not happen again" the bluenette smiled sweetly "It was just because it is the last day of school so I was a little restless."

"Alright" she nodded "So, what is your choice for the assignment"

"I would like to study Earth" she replied eagerly and her teacher looked up in surprise

"Earth?" she raised an eyebrow "That is a very hard choice" she explained "Because it harbours humans instead of magical beings like the others – are you positive you wish to study this planet"

"Definitely!" her voice was full of enthusiasm "I actually cannot wait to get started!"

"Okay then" the woman shrugged "Though I warn you this assignment is worth thirty percent of your final grade – you will _need_ to do well"

"I will" she brought her hands up to the small bottle around her neck that glowed a pinkish purple "I will _definitely_ do well in this assignment" she then turned around and skipped out of the room to find her sister.

* * *

"Leaf!" the bluenette squealed as she grabbed her brunette twin in a hug "Sister! I am _so_ happy today!"

"Why?" Leaf smirked "Because school has finally ended for the next three months?"

"Well that...and I got an assignment!"

"You are _happy_ that you were given an assignment?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yes!" Dawn jumped up and down as they walked through the school courtyard "Because I get to study _Earth_!"

School had finally ended for the next three months and the courtyard was filled with many different kinds of teenaged, magical beings running home. They were both in their final year of studies at '_Lynphea Academy' _and after the coming holidays, they would have their final semester. The school had a mandatory uniform that consisted of a white dress shirt with a black, pleated skirt that went up to mid-thigh; they also wore a black tie and white socks that went half way up their leg and black, lace up shoes. The school has specialised classes for witches, warlocks, angels, mermaids, fairies and all other kinds of _good_ magical beings and each of them had learned to disguise their appearances to look like normal beings. At the age of ten, both Leaf and Dawn had learnt to retract their wings so that they looked like normal school girls – although at first it took a lot of concentration, they soon got the hang of it and it was now like second nature.

"Oh no" Leaf rolled her eyes "Not _that _again...ever since you accidentally landed there when we were six – you've been _obsessed_"

"How can I _not_ be?" she fawned "It is a beautiful place, with beautiful people"

"You were there for no more than an hour or two!" the brunette looked at her sister incredulously "And you told me you only met an evil girl who dressed like a fairy and a boy who was dressed like a devil but was actually nothing like the devil – you do not even remember what he looks like or his _name_!"

"They were playing Halloween!" Dawn giggled "I played it too!" she then frowned "The only reason I do not remember his name or what he looks like is because mother tried to take away my memory too" she rolled her eyes "It was lucky I woke up before she could take all of it away"

"She was doing it for your own good" Leaf explained "She knew you would act like this if she didn't"

"It doesn't matter" the bluenette rolled her eyes but then the excitement returned "This assignment says I must study a planet or realm, create either a model or poster and then write a report on it – It will be most fun to study about Earth!"

"You are absolutely crazy"

"It is not like you are any less!" she glared playfully at her sister and they both giggled

"So, how do you plan to study the planet Earth?" Leaf decided to bring back their discussion to the original topic "I mean; there is likely to be very little information on it"

"Oh..." Dawn sweat dropped "I had not considered that"

"Maybe you should ask if you can change your planet?" the brunette shrugged as they reached their mansion "I mean; it is not like you will be able to go there again"

"Perfect!" Dawn squealed in excitement as she threw the door open and ran through their home towards their mother – leaving Leaf at the door with a dumbfounded expression. She shook her head and closed the door before walking in the same direction.

* * *

"Mother!" Dawn halted to a stop once she reached her mother – Johanna Berlitz – in the study room.

"Yes Dawn" the older bluenette looked up from her laptop "Why are you making such a racket?"

"I was given an assignment for the holidays" she began "And I am going to study Earth"

"Earth?" the woman raised an eyebrow "And why would you choose earth to study?"

"It seems most intriguing" she explained "And I would love to learn more about it but..." she trailed off

"But what?" Johanna could tell her younger daughter was getting at something, she just wasn't sure _what_

"There is very little information on it, so I was hoping..." she trailed off again

"You were hoping?"

"That you would let me visit the planet for my holidays" she held a sheepish expression and could tell her mother was about to say 'no' "Mother, I am sixteen now – seventeen in a few months time" she began to explain her reasoning before she was completely refused "Visiting a different planet will be a good experience for me, I could learn first-hand what their way of living is like, and the people too."

"Dawn, you are _much_ too young to visit another planet all by yourself" Johanna sighed and stood up from her desk "I cannot allow you to go all the way to _earth._"

"But I have been there before!"

"That was an accident"

"Please!"

"No"

"But mother! I need to go for my assignment!"

"You can find out information from the libraries like everybody else"

"There is _hardly_ anything about Earth in there!"

"Then pick a different planet"

"Ugh!" she stamped her foot in anger as her eyes watered up "You are _horrible_!" with that she ran away towards her room, just as Leaf entered.

"I am guessing you refused to let get her go to Earth?" a look of sympathy was plastered on her face as she had heard the end of their argument "Maybe you should allow her"

"Leaf!" Johanna stared at her brunette daughter in surprise "How could you say that? She is still so young – and so are _you_"

"Mother, we are both almost seventeen – but this is not about me" she crossed her arms over her chest "Let her go, it will help her grow up as well because we all know I am more mature than her" she couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips "If she does not like it, she will come back – it will be a new experience."

"I shall think about it" the older bluenette sighed and sat back in her seat "For now, go and change your clothes"

"Yes mother" Leaf smiled happily – she _knew_ that meant 'yes' she skipped off towards her room so she could change. Dawn owed her so badly for this.

* * *

Dawn sat cross-legged on her bed and hugged her plush teddy bear tightly. Maybe she shouldn't have been so persistent with her mother – making her angry would only lessen her chances of going. She brought a hand to her necklace and sighed "I wish I could remember your name"

All she remembered of that night was Halloween, a mean girl and a boy who helped her, but then had his memory of her taken. It was extremely irritating because no matter how much she racked her brains to figure it out, she just _couldn't _remember.

"A-Adrian? Alex?...or did it start with a 'G'? Garrett? Gary?"

"Dawn?" the bluenette was brought out of her thoughts at the sudden voice. She looked up to see her mother standing at her door, a sad smile on her face "May I come in?"

"Hm." she nodded – slightly irritated – and the older bluenette walked in and sat on her bed beside her.

"I need to talk to you about going to Earth"

"There is no need" Dawn looked at her mother sadly "I know you do not wish for me to go, you do not have to say it again"

"Leaf spoke to me after you left" she continued anyway and Dawn rolled her eyes

"Wonderful" her voice full of sarcasm "Did she tell you I was 'obsessed' and it was a good thing you are not allowing me?"

"No...She told me that I _should_ let you go" Dawn's head snapped towards her mother in shock "And she gave me very convincing reasons as to why"

"Really!" a grin began to form on her face as her mother nodded

"Whether I accept or not, you _are_ growing up and I must respect that – this will be a new experience for you, and it will help you mature"

"So I can go?" she stood up on her bed and when she saw her mother nod, she began jumping and squealing multiple times before jumping off and running out the door and towards her sister's room.

As soon as she arrived, she saw her brunette twin lying on her stomach on her bed, reading a book. "Dawn?" Leaf looked up when she heard the padding of feet and her eyes widened as she saw the bluenette practically jump on her and engulf her in a hug. She let out a shriek when she fell off the bed before bursting into laughter "You seem extremely chipper...any reason?"

"Thank-you!" Dawn squealed "Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! _Thank-you_! You are the best sister in the whole entire _world!_"

"You are allowed to go?" Leaf's lips turned up into a wide smile

"YES!" the bluenette squealed as she stood up and held out a hand for her sister before helping her up too "Mother said yes!"

"That is wonderful!" she hugged the girl again

"Yes, but there are rules" both girls looked up to see their mother walk in "You must abide by them"

"Of course!" Dawn sat on Leaf's bed "What are they?"

"You can tell _no one_ that you are a fairy" Johanna began her list of rules "You can _show_ no one that you are fairy" Dawn nodded

"You must not give yourself to _any_ human understand?" She held a serious expression

The younger bluenette looked at her mother in surprise "I would _never_ give myself to a human!"

"You are allowed to stay for _two months_, and then you must return – spend the final month of your holidays working on your assignment"

"Okay"

"And also, if you ever feel afraid or wish to return, call us and we will bring you back"

"I will"

"Alright then, you can leave tomorrow, it is the weekend and it will give you time to adjust"

"Okay!" Dawn jumped up and ran back to her room in excitement "I shall start packing now!" Johanna watched her younger daughter scramble out of the room and back to her own

"I hope I am doing the right thing"

"Do not worry" Leaf put a reassuring hand on her mother's shoulder "She will be fine"

* * *

_**And that is the first chapter! I admit...it's not all that great =/ but as I said, I suck at beginnings x.x I promise that as it goes on, it will get much better! I've already written three chapters and the next two are much better than this one. **_

_**It seems kind of cliche, I admit but honestly I have never read a story of Dawn being a fairy from another world XD I've only ever read contestshipping fics where May is an angel...but this is completely different to those. I'm praying that you guys have liked this, if not...then I probably won't continue it. Wouldn't want to have a story up here that no one likes XD**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading! and please please please review :) Oh and don't bother with flames...anon or not, if you flame me, I will put you on my 'wall of idiots' on my profile :)**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	2. Back Again

_**Heylo :) here is the second chapter for my new story. I'm not really in the best of moods right now and i wasn't really planning on updating but then I changed my mind and decided to just update. This was written ages ago anyway and I finished chapter22 of my other story so yeah.**_

_**Some stuff I forgot to mention in chapter 1**_

_**There are quite a few shippings here. Primarily Pearlshipping, but there is also cavaliershipping, contestshipping, novelshipping, oldrivalshipping, one-sided belleshipping, one-sided twinleafshipping, i might put a bit of hoennshipping and fortuneshipping but that's not definite yet and there's one-sided penguinshipping...yes, there are a lot of one-sided shippings XD there are a couple of others but they're just the one-sided shippings of the antagonists so yeah. **_

_**The names of the planets, I did not come up with on my own. When I was younger I used to love this show called 'Winx Club' and they had all these interesting planet names so I decided to use them XD yeah, so i don't own the names of the planets.**_

_**I also believe I forgot a disclaimer o.o well, anyway, I don't own pokemon, or the planet names...the only thing I own in this story is the plotline and maybe some OCs if I put them in, but it is currently unlikely :) **_

_**Okay, ending the mega long author's note :) you may now read the chapter in peace XD**_

_**If you find any mistakes, please let me know :)**_

* * *

"Okay mother, I am ready to leave!" Dawn's voice was full of enthusiasm as she dragged two suitcases in either hand and had the other three rolling along on their own with sparkles around them – indicating that she had used magic to bring them.

"Dawn..." Johanna's voice came from behind and the bluenette turned around abruptly "I do not think it is necessary to bring so many suitcases."

"But I am staying for _two months_! I am going to need many clothes" she held a look of surprise when her mother shook her head.

"The people of earth wear quite different clothes to us, so you may take a few but you will need to buy more when you reach there."

Dawn was currently wearing a soft yellow dress that fell to mid-thigh; it had only one shoulder that was made up of roses in the same soft yellow colour. The top half of her dress until the bust was also covered in the same series of roses. Under the last row of roses, it gathered and then fell down in a series of uneven ruffles. She wore white pumps that wrapped once around her upper ankle and had tied her hair into a high pony-tail but allowed her bangs to remain loose. She kept her hair in place with a large white ribbon tied into a bow to match her heels and also had a white beaded bracelet on her left wrist.

"I get to go _shopping_?" she all but screamed in excitement and jumped up and down "This will be most fun!"

"For now, take this backpack and one suitcase" the older bluenette handed Dawn a small yellow backpack and Dawn took a silver suitcase, leaving the others where they were "I have found you a home to stay in – you will be staying with some humans who believe you are an exchange student, they have a daughter who is your age and a son who is much younger."

"So I will not be lonely!" the grin on her face continued to grow "I cannot _wait_!"

"You wished to stay in a place called Pallet Town in a region named Kanto, yes?" she nodded in excitement as her mother continued "They are currently in the middle of a school year so you will have no holidays."

"Oh..." the younger bluenette's face fell slightly at the thought of going back to school again "Must I?"

"If you wish to go to earth, then yes" Johanna's voice was stern and it seemed as if she was trying to find a way to make her daughter stay with her "If you do not, then you are welcome to stay home."

"No, no!" Dawn shook her head and smiled again "I do not mind – it will be a new experience to see what the schools on earth are like."

"Alright then" the woman sighed in defeat "It is time to leave."

It was late at night and Dawn had been running around all day doing last minute packing and making sure she had everything that she would need for her visit to earth. Her mother had spent the entire day and afternoon organising everything for Dawn – making inter-planetary calls to earth and using a suitable excuse to find a place for her daughter to stay, researching what little information she could get on the current status of the planet, what kind of currency she would need and of course the important note she had found about school still being in session.

"Wait!" Both bluenette's turned to see Leaf running into the living room "Before you leave, I wish to say goodbye" she ran over to her sister and hugged her tightly as tears welled in her eyes "I will miss you very much"

"I shall too!" Dawn's eyes also began to water at the realisation that she would be away from the two most important people in her life. She pulled away from her sister and engulfed her mother in a hug as well "I will miss you both dearly!"

"Make sure to call us every day and tell us how you are adjusting" kissed the fellow bluenette's cheek and wiped away a tear from the other one "And if you are unable to adjust, then let me know and I shall bring you back – you can choose another planet or realm for your assignment."

"Of course" Dawn nodded "But I am sure I will love it there"

Johanna placed a pink and white watch on her daughter's wrist "This is a pokétch" she explained "It will work as an inter-planetary phone and you will be able to call us with ease"

"I promise I shall"

"Alright then, I shall teleport you outside the home you will be staying in, simply tell them you are an exchange student for two months from the cold region they call Sinnoh."

"Okay!" Their mother sighed and clapped her hand – causing a glowing, golden sphere to appear and Dawn smiled as she reminisced about the exact same sphere that took her all those years ago. Leaf sniffed softly and the bluenette smiled at her before waving to both her and her mother "I shall miss you!" she then stepped into the portal and disappeared inside as it began to shrink until it, too, was gone.

"I hope she can handle living there all by herself" The remaining bluenette sat down on one of the sofas and slumped "I am so afraid for her."

"She will be fine" Leaf smiled and sat down next to her mother "Just as she always says, no need to worry."

* * *

Dawn coughed as she appeared in a flash of sparkles. She waved her hand until they all disappeared and then studied her surroundings. The bluenette had arrived in a small neighbourhood that had houses lain out in the shape of a circle with most drive-ways either dipping downwards or on small hill. The driveway she was standing on was one of the few that was flat and on the right was a small garden, while on the left, was a hedge that helped to separate it from the house next door. It was too dark to study the house properly but it seemed to be quite large.

She walked forward slowly and brought up a shaky hand to ring the door bell – hopefully these people were nice and would accept her. A soft padding of feet was heard and the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with a warm smile.

"Hello!" she greeted "You must be the exchange student!" she moved to the side and gestured for the bluenette to enter "I'm Caroline, Welcome to our home"

Dawn hesitantly walked inside, lifting up her suitcase and carrying it for fear of the wheels scratching the wooden flooring. "Hello" she smiled nervously "My name is Dawn and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Goodness, you're so well-mannered!" Caroline looked at her in admiration "I hope you can make my daughter more like you."

The woman had chestnut brown hair that was tied into curly pigtails and beautiful lavender eyes. She wore a light orange top that had a darker orange belt hanging around the waist and the same dark orange skirt that fell just under her knees. The top half of the skirt was covered by some of her top so it looked similar to a dress. She wore bathroom slippers that Dawn guessed she wore around the entire house.

"Thank-you" Dawn's smile became slightly more confident "I cannot wait to meet her." before she could continue, a middle-aged man appeared who she assumed was Caroline's husband.

He had navy hair that came out as a 'V' on his forehead and had the rest matted down and onyx black eyes. Unlike Caroline, whose skin was very pale, his was lightly tanned and he was also at least a head taller than her. He wore a maroon, full-sleeved jacket that had black outlines on each sleeve hem and had popped the collar up. Underneath, he wore a pair of denim jeans and also wore house slippers.

"Ah, so she's arrived?" He held out his hand for her "I'm Norman, nice to meet you"

"My name is Dawn" the bluenette shook his hand "I am also very pleased to meet you"

"See how polite she is Norman!" Caroline continued to praise the girl "I hope she can make May more like her!" she then looked around "Speaking of which, where is she? And Max too?" Just as she finished speaking, the two children in question came bounding down the stairs and into the lobby of the house where Dawn, Caroline and Norman stood

"Hi!" a brunette girl smiled excitedly and waved "I'm May and thank god you're here, it is _hell_ living with this _freak_" she gestured to the younger boy and Dawn couldn't resist the giggle that escaped her lips.

May had chestnut brown hair just like her mother and wore it in pigtails that were covered slightly by a red bandana. She wore a red, collar shirt which went right down to her waist and part of a white singlet top could be seen from underneath it. Black bike shorts peaked underneath the white top and ended where her thighs started. She wore black socks that went just above her ankle and house slippers, but also wore black and white finger gloves. Just like Dawn, she also had bright sapphire eyes.

"I am Dawn and I hope that we shall get along well, I would love to make a new friend!" she smiled sweetly before turning to the boy "And you are Max, yes?"

"Wow" he didn't bother to greet her, but instead stared with wide-eyes behind his glasses "You're hot"

Max had navy hair like his father but was styled slightly different – instead of a 'V' shape on his forehead, his hair came as a little tuft and was slightly spiky at the back. His eyes were also the exact same onyx black as his dad, but were framed by a pair of thick, black glasses. He was wearing a green shirt that had a white collar and one, white button just underneath it – accompanied by khaki shorts that ended at his knees and like everyone else, wore house slippers.

"Shut up you geek!" May glared at her brother before whacking him on the back of his head "She's _way_ out of your league" she then snorted "If you even _have_ a league"

"Don't be jealous" Max smirked "Just 'cause _you_ never get a compliment...it's not her fault you look like a hag."

"Augh!" her jaw dropped "That's it! You are _so_ _dead_!" she attempted to grab him but he dodged just in time and May proceeded to chase him throughout the house – causing Caroline and Norman to sweat-drop.

"Please don't mind them" the woman sighed in embarrassment "This is something you'll probably see everyday"

"It is no problem at all" the bluenette continued to smile – she really wanted to make a good impression on these humans, after all, she was going to be living with them for two whole months.

"Do you have any siblings dear?" Caroline asked and Dawn nodded

"I have a fraternal twin, but she is three and a half hours older to me" she then cocked her head to the side "Although, we do not argue like that – is it fun?" a smile graced her lips "It looks most entertaining"

"Oh no" Norman shook his head "It's not fun at all" Her mouth turned into an 'o' of understanding and he took the suitcase out of Dawn's hands "How about we get this stuff up to your room"

"Oh, it is alright, I can carry it" the bluenette reached out for the suitcase but Caroline put a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry, he can take it, we want you to feel like it's your own home – you're not a guest here alright?"

"That is very kind of you" her cheeks were beginning to hurt but she couldn't stop smiling as she followed Norman up the stairs and towards her room.

"This is the spare bedroom" he stated while opening the door to reveal a large room with pale green walls and a double bed in the middle.

The ceiling was white and had four down-lights, making a square shape. In the middle of the down-lights was a fan and next to it there was a ducted air-conditioner built in as well. A white tallboy was in the far right corner of the room a closet was opposite to it. Next to the bed, was a white bedside table with two drawers and a lamp on top. There was a small ensuite built into the right wall that had a shower, bathtub, toilet and a sink with a mirror above it. For a spare room, it was very spacious and inviting.

"It is beautiful!" Dawn studied it in admiration – although it was smaller than her own bedroom, it was still quite large and she didn't want to sound rude "I am sure that I will find it very comfortable to live in."

Norman placed her suitcase at the foot of the bed and then walked back to the door "I'll leave you to get settled in, if you need anything then just call."

"Thank-you very much" she nodded and he left, just as May entered

"Hey!" the brunette waved cheerfully as she jumped onto the bed "How are you liking your new room?"

"It is lovely" the bluenette responded with the same cheerfulness in her voice "I think I am going to enjoy my time here very much."

"I'll make sure that you do" she winked "There are some _really_ cute boys around here" before Dawn could respond, she spoke again "Tomorrow, I'm going to show you all around Pallet Town and we are going to have lots of fun!"

"I would love that!" Dawn refrained from squealing "My mother told me to purchase some new clothes as well" she then gestured to her own attire "I do not think you wear these clothes here, do you?"

"No..." May shook her head slowly while looking at the bluenette's clothes in surprise "You have a very _unique_ style – which region did you say you were from?"

"Uhh..." Dawn struggled to remember what her mother had told her "The...uh...cold one"

"Sinnoh?"

"Yes!" she nodded quickly "I am from Sinnoh."

"Wow" she continued to look at the foreign girl in surprise "The clothes you're wearing are what I'd probably wear to my school formal."

"Formal?"

"It's a dance that we have at the end of the year for the twelfth grade students" the brunette explained excitedly "And this year it's _my _turn!" she then looked at Dawn in curiosity "Infact, if you're here for it, then it'll be your turn too!"

"It sounds most enjoyable!" Dawn clapped her hands together before yawning "But I am quite exhausted, shall we talk more about the formal tomorrow? And we shall go shopping too?"

"Sounds like fun" May nodded happily before standing up "Goodnight!" she waved and then exited the room.

"Goodnight!" Dawn also waved as she closed the door and locked it before opening her suitcase. She rummaged through the clothes until she found her desired item. It was a sleeveless, pale blue, silk nightgown that ended just above her knees and had thick, stretchy, elastic straps with lace designs over it and the 'U' shaped neckline. The hemline also had the same lace design and a slightly darker blue silk ribbon was just above the waist to highlight the bluenette's figure.

She folded it in her arms and walked inside the bathroom so she could shower and be ready for bed. Tomorrow would be her first day in Pallet Town and she wanted to be wide awake for it.

* * *

"You have a very beautiful neighbourhood May" Dawn commented as they walked down the driveway of the brunette's home "It is so bright and the gardens are full of life!"

"Thanks!" May smiled sweetly as they continued to walk until they were out of her cul-de-sac "We're gonna have to take a bus to the shopping centre but my mum will pick us up on the way back"

They came to a halt infront of a silver pole that had a yellow sign with a large, blue vehicle on it. Although Dawn had no idea what a bus was, she decided to stay quiet – there were most likely buses in Sinnoh and May would get suspicious if she questioned. It was bright sunny day and so both girls had dressed lightly.

May was wearing an ocean blue, quarter-sleeved top that ruffled out into two layers until just below her belly button. The 'U' shaped neckline was outlined with a lighter shade of blue and the top and hem of the sleeves was also outlined with the same lighter blue. She wore black skinny jeans and ocean blue flats with a blue bandana in her hair.

Dawn was wearing a baby pink, sleeveless dress that went down to mid-thigh; her figure was highlighted through the large, silk ribbon that wrapped itself around her from under her bust till just above her stomach. The dress fell down in a series of shreds but had a silk skirt behind it so that nothing could be seen. She had left her hair down so that it fell till just below her shoulders but had pinned her bangs back with white clips. She wore the same white bracelet she had worn the previous night but instead of pumps, she was wearing white flats. Although this was the simplest outfit she had – she still looked like she was ready to go to a formal event. Both girls were carrying shoulder bags –May's was black and Dawn's was white.

"How long until the bus will arrive?" She questioned as she looked around both ways

"Not long...probably about another five minutes" before she could continue, a male voice was heard behind them.

"Well, if isn't June" May fumed as she turned in the direction of the voice

"My name is _May,_ you ass!"

"Tsk, tsk April, you should learn to mind your manners." An emerald eyed boy came to a stop infront of her and smirked.

His hair was a gorgeous chartreuse green colour that came down over his forehead in a small tuft and spiked out behind his neck – his pale skin brought out the brightness of his hair and eyes even more. The boy was wearing a black full sleeved turtle-neck that was visible through the purple quarter-sleeved shirt had left open over it. Underneath he wore pale green pants – that would've clashed if it wasn't for his hair – and simple black sneakers.

"Oh shut up you jerk – I'm not the one that can't even remember a name!" the brunette crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him "Why are you here anyway?"

"My car's gone for servicing so I'm being forced to catch the _bus_" he spat the word as if it were a curse but then turned his head as he noticed Dawn for the first time. "Who's your cute friend?" he flipped his hair and walked towards her "I'm Drew and you, are officially on my dateable list"

"My name is Dawn" the bluenette smiled, completely oblivious to his flirting "It is very nice to meet you."

"Get a clue Drew" May glared at the boy before shoving him away from Dawn "Stop trying to make my new friend fall in love with you – she's not a ditzy loser like almost every other girl at our school."

"Don't be jealous" he smirked an flipped his hair again "Just because _you_ have a face only a mother could love." he ignored May's seething expression and took Dawn's hand, kissing it softly before winking at her "So, where are you from? I haven't seen you around before."

"I have transferred from the Sinnoh region for two months and am staying with May and her family" she was still oblivious to the boy's gestures "I will be attending the school from tomorrow."

"Well" he flipped his hair once more "You can always hang with my friends and I if you get bored of" he gestured to May with his eyes "_that._"

"Why do you not cut your hair?" Drew's eyes widened in surprise as Dawn cocked her head to the side in a cute fashion.

"What?" he looked at her in confusion

"If your hair is irritating you so much that you must move it out of your eyes every few minutes" she explained "Why do you not simply cut it?" May burst out into laughter and the chartreuse-haired boy sweat-dropped.

"Drew, you are _such_ a loser!" the brunette attempted to control her laughter "She clearly doesn't like you" she smirked "You should quit while you're ahead."

Before he could think of a good comeback, the bus appeared from around the corner and slowly came to a stop infront of them. He grumbled and stepped onto the bus, paying his fare before finding a seat in the back. May stepped on after and paid the fare for both her and Dawn before taking her hand and leading her to a seat in the middle, sitting down next to the window and then gesturing for the girl to sit next to her. Once they had all sat down, the door closed and the bus took off towards its destination.

"This bus will take us to the shopping centre, yes?" the bluenette questioned and May nodded

"But it still has a few more stops to make to pick up other people before it gets there"

"So it is a shuttle!" her eyes filled with realisation but then gave a sheepish smile when the brunette looked at her strangely "Uh...In Sinnoh, we call them shuttles"

"Oh...okay then" she shrugged and turned to look out the window

"So...Sinnoh huh?" Dawn and May let out a small yelp of surprise as they turned around to see that Drew had moved to seat behind them "That's pretty far away from here."

"Ugh...would you just give up!" May rolled her eyes "She's not into you, stop flirting"

"I'm sorry July but I don't remember talking to you." he smirked before turning back to Dawn "How come you decided to come all the way to Kanto?"

"I came here once when I was very young" the bluenette decided to tell the truth but tone it down "I liked it very much and so when I was allowed to go to a different region temporarily, I wanted to come back here."

"Huh" he appeared to in thought for a few seconds before looking back at her "I don't remember ever seeing you – how long were you here when you came before?"

"I was here for merely a day" she shrugged "I stayed with family but they have moved from here now."

"You know" he changed the subject and winked at her "You're still welcome to hang out with my friends and I at school – I'm pretty sure they'd like you."

"Yeah, no." May glared at him "I doubt she wants to be raped by you and Gary while having Barry cheer you guys on" she then rolled her eyes "And ofcourse Paul would just ignore and Ash is probably the only one who would try to make you guys stop."

"Gary..." Dawn whispered under her breath. That name sounded familiar

"Oh please" Drew rolled his eyes "We wouldn't _rape_ her"

"Don't lie..." May shook her head as the bus came to a stop "And don't follow us either" she stood up and Dawn followed as they walked to the front of the bus and stepped off "We're here" she gestured to the giant, multiple storeyed building infront of them.

"It is almost as big as the one near my home!" She squealed excitedly and clapped her hands before turning to May "Shall we go?"

"Sure" the brunette laughed as they hurried inside the air-conditioned building.

Drew smirked slyly as he watched the two girls disappear inside "The other guys need to hear about this" he then stuffed his hands in his pockets and also entered the building but walked in a different direction until he reached a fountain where his friends appeared to be waiting.

"About time you got here!" A blonde boy with bright orange eyes jumped up from his seat on the circular, stone barrier between the water and shoppers. He was wearing an orange and white, horizontally striped shirt with black jeans and sneakers. Around his neck he wore a green scarf which surprisingly did _not_ clash with the rest of his attire "If you came even one second later I was gonna fine you _hard_!"

"Shut up Barry" Drew rolled his eyes "My car went for servicing so I had to take the stupid bus."

"It still shouldn't have taken you _that_ long" A spiky, raven haired boy with deep, chocolate brown eyes looked at the emerald eyed boy in curiosity "Anything happen?"

He was wearing a white, quarter-sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest over it that had a yellow 'V' shape across the middle. Underneath he wore light wash jeans with black and red sneakers that matched the black and red cap atop his spiky black hair.

"Yes...as a matter-of-fact, something _did_" A smirk graced the boy's lips "I ran into May"

"And I'm guessing you got caught up with teasing her?" he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest "Why are you so bent on annoying her?"

"Why do _you_ care so much Ash?" A spiky haired brunette with onyx black eyes whacked Ash on the arm before smirking at Drew "What'd you do?"

"It's not about _her_" a sly grin grew on Drew's lips "It's about her new friend" All the boys looked at him with more interest – their eyes gesturing for him to continue "Some girl transferred here from Sinnoh for the next two months and she's staying with May."

"Is she hot?" the brunette questioned and the other boys gave a nod to ask the same thing. The boy was wearing a black collar shirt with violet pants and black sneakers, he wore a matching violet wrist band on each arm and a purple, raindrop shaped necklace hung from his neck.

"_Smoking_" Drew winked "She has a funny way of talking though – It's like she's from the nineteenth century." A plum-haired boy – who was standing next to Barry – rolled his eyes.

"Is that seriously all you care about?" he then gestured to the spiky-haired brunette "I thought we were here to find a present for Gary's sister"

"That can wait Paul" Gary waved him off before turning to the other boys "I call dibs on her!"

"What!" Drew's jaw dropped and he glared "Hell no! I saw her first!"

"How about...whoever finds her first gets dibs?" Barry suggested and the chartreuse-haired boy smirked.

"That's gonna be easy" he flicked his hair "After all..._I_ know what she looks like"

"Or I could just find May" Gary shrugged before running off in a random direction "See ya!"

"Wait! What!" Drew's eyes popped open but then narrowed "No way in hell am I letting him get to Dawn before me" he growled before running off in another direction

"So her name's Dawn?" Barry questioned but was ignored as Drew was already in the distance "Hey!" he began to jump up and down "Wait for me! I wanna see this cute girl too!" he then sped off after Drew.

"Are we the only the sane people around here?" Ash raised an eyebrow at Paul and the plum-haired boy sighed in annoyance.

"When it comes to girls – Yes"

"Well we don't really have anything better to do" the raven-haired boy shrugged "So, do you wanna go see what she looks like?"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes and began to walk in the same direction as Gary and Ash followed swiftly behind until he caught up.

* * *

"So, you want more casual clothes right?" May questioned as they walked into a store called _Glassons_ "This store has some awesome stuff."

"I am loving them already!" Dawn squealed as she ran into the store and began studying all of the clothes, but then came to a stop at a large table that was holding many different colours of super skinny jeans "I must have _these_!"

"Okay then" May smiled as she caught up with the excited girl "Pick whatever colour you want in your size and go try them on in the changing room" Dawn nodded and picked up a pair of light wash, dark wash, black and white jeans in size eight.

"You should probably choose some tops, skirts and shorts too" the brunette explained "That way, you can try on proper outfits"

"Alright!" The bluenette turned towards the many different racks of tops and shorts and picked out what she liked before skipping off towards the sign that said '_fitting room_'.

"Wow..." the brunette watched as the girl disappeared inside the change rooms "Something tells me we're going to go home with _a lot_ of clothes." She then began to search through racks of clothing before picking out a few that she liked and then also walking towards the change rooms.

After about ten minutes of trying multiple pairs of clothing, Dawn finally exited in the final pair she had tried. She _really_ loved this outfit and considering May had told her that her clothes were too formal to wear on a daily basis, she wanted to wear this one for the rest of the day instead of her dress.

She was wearing a purple midriff top that ended just above her belly button. Although it was three-quarter sleeved, the shoulders had been cut off so it looked slightly like a tank top at her collar bone with a 'U' shaped neckline – while the sleeves hung loosely down her arm. Underneath she wore denim short, shorts and still wore her white flats as she had yet to buy shoes.

"May?" the bluenette walked out of the change rooms section and looked around. The back of her top needed to be tied up at her neck and she was hoping the brunette could do it for her "She must be trying on clothes also" she mumbled quietly before turning on her side and looking at the mirror next to her as she tried to tie it up herself.

"Would you like some help?" Dawn jumped as the image of a male brunette appeared in the mirror. She turned around abruptly and held a hand to her heart.

"Goodness, you frightened me!"

"I'm sorry" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly "I just thought you could use some help." he then gestured to her back "I can tie it up for you."

"Thank-you!" she smiled cheerfully "That is very kind of you."

"My names Gary" he smiled as he gestured for her to turn around and she obeyed "What's yours?" His fingers tingled at the sensation he got from touching her bare skin as he laced up the top. It sent shivers down his spine – her skin was so _soft._

"My name is Dawn" she replied while holding her hair out of the way. Once she felt his fingers disappear, she turned back around "It is very nice to meet you."

"You have the most gorgeous eyes you know that?" he suppressed a smirk when he saw her cheeks blush a soft pink – it was time to turn on his charm "They're like sapphires."

"Th-thank-you" she stuttered

"So..." He continued "I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?"

"Mhm" she nodded as the blush started to disappear "I have transferred from Sinnoh for two months" the smile then came back "I am staying with May."

"You mean May Maple?" he pretended that the information was new to him as she nodded again "So then you'll be coming to Pallet Town High right? 'Cause that's where she goes...I go there too."

"Really?" She clapped her hands like an excited child "That is wonderful! I now have three friends who shall be with me – I shall not be lonely!"

"You talk kinda...different" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What part of Sinnoh are you from?"

"My speech is incorrect?" her face saddened slightly – dodging his question by asking her own "I must speak like you, yes?"

"Well...yeah" he then cupped her cheek in his hand "Don't worry though; I still think you sound fine." The brunette gave her his best smile as he began to lean in forward – pushing her softly against the mirror – and then melded his lips with hers.

To his surprise – she didn't push him away; instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Gary felt a strange spark at his lips and almost opened his eyes to see what it was, but before he could, he felt a sudden rush of ecstasy course through him and his heart began to race. Dawn slowly pulled away and his head began to spin.

"Thanks" she giggled softly "It was great meeting you, but I need to find May – I'll see you around 'kay?" she waved her fingers at him and skipped back to her change room, leaving the boy to fall on his knees and slump against the wall behind him – his mind in a complete daze.

* * *

"Are you sure you need to find this girl?" Ash continued his attempts of convincing the brunette next to him to stop "I mean, getting a present for your sister is way more important – it's her birthday next week."

"Pshht, Daisy doesn't even _deserve_ a present from me" Gary rolled his eyes as he continued to walk through the shopping centre "I swear that girl is a she-devil that's hell bent on making my life miserable."

"Don't say that" Ash scolded "She's your little sister, you should care about her."

"You act like you have a crush on her." The brunette smirked when he saw a blush dust his friend's face

"That's a _lie_ and you know it!"

"I said you _acted_ like you had a crush on her...not that you actually did." the smirk continued to grow and Ash punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! I don't like her!" he crossed his arms over his chest "She's crazy over Paul anyway."

"Do not speak of that, _ever_" Both boys turned to see Paul holding a deadly glare and they burst out into laughter. The plum-haired boy continued to glare until he noticed a brunette standing with a bluenette inside a clothing store "I see May."

Ash and Gary both halted to a stop and turned to the store Paul was pointing at. As the boy had stated, May was standing inside with a pretty bluenette girl in a pink dress, who was picking up several pairs of jeans and other clothes in excitement.

"_Damn!~_" Gary drew out the word "Drew was right – She _is smoking_!"

"Gary...I seriously think you should leave her" Ash put a hand on the grinning brunette's shoulder "She seems really innocent – don't hurt her."

"No way man" he snorted and shrugged off the boy's shoulder "She's _mine._" he then disappeared inside the store and the two remaining boys rolled their eyes before Ash turned to Paul

"Well Gary clearly isn't gonna get anything for his sister – we might as well get her some clothes"

"Whatever...but _you're_ paying" he growled "I _hate_ her." Ash chuckled, completely ignoring the death glares he was getting from the plum-haired boy as they entered the store.

"What kind of clothes does she like?" he began to search through different racks

"I don't know and I don't _care_" Paul deadpanned as he stood on the side "Just pick up something and pay for it so we can get out of here."

Ash shrugged "We're still gonna have to wait for Gary" he gestured to the boy was standing near the change room – obviously waiting for May's friend to exit "Hopefully it won't take too long."

"I'm not waiting" the boy rolled his eyes "Just find something and then we're leaving – he can catch up later."

"She just came out" Ash gestured to the bluenette who exited the change rooms and was trying to tie up the back of her top "And there he goes" he rolled his eyes as Gary walked towards her, offering to help her tie it up.

"Is he ever satisfied with just _one_ girl?" Paul raised an eyebrow as the bluenette turned to face Gary again and they began a conversation.

"Never" Ash shook his head slowly as a blonde sales assistant approached them

"Hi!" she smiled a little _too_ cheerfully "Can I help you boys with anything?"

"Uh...yeah" the raven-haired boy smiled sheepishly "We're trying to find something for a friend – it's her birthday next weekend" he explained and the blonde woman nodded.

"How old is she turning?"

"She'll be fourteen on Saturday" he answered and she gestured for the boys to follow her

"We've just gotten some brand new dresses in stock if you wanna have a look at those"

"Thanks" he smiled as the woman left and just as he began searching, Paul nudged him

"He's kissing her already" he snorted "I think this is a new record on how quickly he's ever managed to get a kiss from a cute girl." Ash turned around to see Gary and the girl pressed up to the mirror with their lips moving against each other.

"Wow..." he raised an eyebrow before he squinted and took a closer look "Are her lips _glowing_?"

"What?" the plum-haired boy also squinted his eyes but by then she had already pulled away from the brunette and was saying something before she waved and disappeared back inside the change room "I didn't see anythi-" He cut himself off as Gary began to sway slightly before falling to his knees and slumping against the wall behind him – a dazed expression on his face.

"Whoa!" Ash ran towards the boy while Paul followed behind

* * *

"So...where do you plan on finding this Dawn girl?" Barry questioned as he and Drew walked through the food court "Because she clearly isn't hungry" he gestured to the large area that was filled with food stores and customers either lining up to buy something or sitting down to enjoy their meal. They had scanned the entire food court twice but Dawn and May were nowhere to be found.

"If she's not here" Drew thought out loud "Then she's probably still shopping with May."

"What, so we're gonna go searching through every girly store here to try and find her?" The blonde raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest "What's so great about this girl anyway?" The two exited the food court and began walking passed the many different clothing shops that were located there.

"She's not just hot and cute" The chartreuse-haired boy stopped walking so that he could explain "But she also _didn't_ fall for my charm." he looked at the boy with an expression that said _'can you believe it_?' "So, I have made it my new goal in life to get her to fall for me."

"Does this girl have blue hair?" Barry walked towards a store on his right and looked in through the glass "And is she wearing a purple midriff with short shorts that is making her look incredibly sexy?"

"Yes to the first one and no to the second – she's wearing a really classy pink dress" Drew responded without bothering to look at the boy.

"Oh" The orange-eyed boy shrugged "Then I guess Gary's making out with some other girl."

"What!" within an instant he was stuck against the glass window as he stared inside. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he saw Dawn and Gary backed up against a mirror on the far wall with their lips glued to each other "That _asshole_!" he seethed and pulled away from the glass "_Every_ _single_ _time_!"

"Look on the bright side" Barry smirked "You still have May"

"Shut up you fag" he growled "I don't like May."

"Sure you don't." he whispered under his breath before turning back to see Gary fall on his knees with a dazed expression and Ash rush over to him "What happened there?"

"What do you me-" The emerald eyed boy cut himself off when he saw Ash kneeling next to Gary and trying to shake him out of his dazed expression while Paul was trying to suppress a smirk "Well this is new." he raised an eyebrow before walking inside the store with Barry close behind.

"Gary! What is _wrong_ with you?" Ash's voice could be heard as they neared the group of three "Would you snap out of it!"

"What happened to him?" Barry questioned as he knelt down next to Ash "Since when does he get all dazed after kissing a girl?"

"So...soft" all four boys snapped their heads towards Gary as he spoke for the first time "They're so soft..."

"What's soft?" Drew narrowed his eyes in confusion

"Her lips" the brunette mumbled "They're...they're like butter" he looked and sounded like he had just woken up after being drugged with anaesthetic.

"Right..." Ash drew out the word as he raised an eyebrow at the boy "You should get up – you look like an idiot on the floor here."

"So..._soft_" he continued to mumble as Ash helped him up "Her skin..."

"Well...someone's getting a little whipped." Drew smirked and Gary glared as his haziness began to fade

"I'm _serious_" he took a deep breath and his body started to relax "When I was helping her tie up her shirt my hands touched her skin – it was inhumanly _soft_, like touching a cloud."

"You helped tie up her shirt?" the boy held a look of both disbelief and jealousy

"And her lips were even _softer_" the brunette ignored him and began to fantasize again, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"Dude...you're starting to sound like a _girl_" Barry snorted, but before Gary could reply, an irritated voice came from behind them.

"I thought I told you not to follow us!" All five boys turned to see May glaring at Drew initially but then directed it to all of them "Why are you so _desperate_?"

"Drew Hayden is _never_ desperate" the chartreuse-haired boy flicked his hair and May rolled her eyes but Dawn spoke before she could

"I really think you should invest in a hair cut" She then looked at the three boys she hadn't met – ignoring the shocked expression on Drew's face – and smiled "Hi! I'm Dawn" she smiled sweetly and extended her hand.

"I'm Barry" the blonde took her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you" his eyes widened slightly at her touch "Wow...your skin _is_ really soft." the bluenette giggled and then moved her hand towards the plum-haired boy.

"Paul." He didn't bother extending hand and Dawn rolled her eyes

"Wow...aren't you just a bucket full of sunshine" the other boys burst into laughter as Dawn finally looked at Ash. She cocked her head to one side and stared at him intently, studying his features carefully and the boy sweat-dropped.

"Uh...Hi, I'm Ash" he chuckled sheepishly and extended his hand "I like your name" when she didn't move her hand or even speak to him, he dropped his own hand "Okay then..."

"Wait!" Dawn cried out "I'm sorry" she apologised "You just...reminded me of someone" she then eyed him carefully again "Have...Have we met before?"

"I don't think so" he scratched his head and gave her a strange look

"Are you sure?"

"He probably hasn't" Gary slapped Ash's back and winked at Dawn "I doubt anyone could forget a face like yours." he smirked when he saw the bluenette blush.

"Hey, what's that around your neck?" Barry pointed to the tiny bottle that was glowing a pinkish-purple. Dawn instinctively brought her left hand to it.

"It's a memory" a smile graced her lips "A very _special_ memory" she then looked at it strangely. Usually it didn't glow so brightly – maybe she'd just never noticed before?

"In a bottle?" the blonde raised an eyebrow "What kind of memory could you get from a bottle?"

Dawn continued to smile and shook her head slowly "You wouldn't understand."

"Okay...well you've all met Dawn" May cut in before anyone else could speak "You can leave now." she flicked her hands at them in a dismissive gesture as if saying _'shoo'_ and then turned back to Dawn "Let's buy whatever you liked and then we'll go look at some shoes yeah? And then we'll get you a uniform for school."

"Okay!" the bluenette replied cheerfully and picked up the many different clothes she had chosen to purchase and also Mays "I'll meet you at the counter." she then walked over to the cash register where a woman was waiting to scan her items. May nodded before turning back to all five boys

"I'm only going to say this _one_ more time" her glare was deadly "_Stay away_ from her."

"Why do you care so much?" Gary raised an eyebrow

"Because!" she rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious "I'm sick of you guys getting every single girl to fawn over you, getting her in bed and then pretending like you don't even know her the next day!" she looked over her neck at the bluenette who was watching her clothes be placed in bags "Dawn is a sweet girl" she then turned back and glared even harder "If you hurt her – I will _murder_ every last one of you."

"Wow, anger issues much?" Drew smirked before flicking the female brunette's nose "Like I said before – don't be jealous" he winked "Just 'cause you're not pretty" he then walked off towards the entrance to the shop, closely followed by Gary, Paul and Barry. Ash, however, stayed behind and put a hand on May's shoulder.

"Just ignore him" he smiled "You're _very_ pretty and you know it." he could tell that she was close to tears because there was no doubt that Drew had thrown similar insults at her when he saw her earlier "He just likes to annoy you because you react to it – he doesn't mean it."

"It still hurts" she mumbled quietly and sniffled "It _really_ hurts." Ash pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

"Next time he says stuff, just don't react – eventually he'll stop." he pulled away and smiled "I know Drew – he gets bored easily and if you ignore him, he'll _definitely_ get bored."

"Thanks Ash" her original happy expression returned as Dawn came back

"Hey!" she handed a bag to the brunette "Here are your clothes"

"You paid for me?" May looked at her in surprise "Why would you _pay_ for me?" the bluenette shrugged.

"Consider it a thank-you for letting me stay at your place."

"You didn't have t-"

"I _wanted_ to" Dawn cut her off "You're my friend – besides, it wasn't even that expensive" she waved it off as if it wasn't important before turning to Ash "It was nice to meet you"

"Same here" he extended his hand out again and Dawn set some of the bags in her right hand onto the floor and then shook it – both of them flinching at the slight spark they felt.

"ASH!" all three figures looked up to see Drew with both hands cupped around the side of his mouth. When saw that the raven-haired boy was looking at him, he gestured for the boy to hurry up and get back to them.

"I see you guys at school tomorrow" he waved before walking towards his friends and then following them as they walked away.

"He seems sweet" Dawn couldn't remove the grin that was plastered on her lips "Very sweet"

"He is" May nodded "I'm glad that Drew and the others haven't been able to change him – he's a little sweetheart...just don't say that to his face."

Dawn giggled "He doesn't like it" the brunette shook her head as they headed towards the entrance "I guess that's understandable – what guy would want to be called a sweetheart? It would probably make them feel wimpy."

"Most likely" both girls exited the store "So, where to next?"

"Can we get my uniform first? Then look at shoes after?" the bluenette suggested and May nodded before pointing in the direction where the uniform store was. Both girls headed towards the store and continued their shopping.

* * *

"I thought you said she talked like she was from the nineteenth century" Barry raised an eyebrow at Drew as they walked towards the exit of the shopping centre "She sounded perfectly fine to me."

"She was talking like that this morning" the chartreuse-haired boy shrugged "Maybe she was pretending."

"Nah..." Gary shook his head "She was talking like that with me as well...then I kissed her, and she started talking normal" his voice held a tone of both confusion and curiosity "That's weird."

"You know..." Ash began "I _swear_ I saw her lips glowing when you guys kissed." all four boys looked at him in disbelief

"Don't talk bullshit man" The brunette rolled his eyes "It was probably just her lip gloss reflecting in the light."

"But if she was wearing lip gloss...why isn't there any on _you_?" he countered and Gary remained silent...she _wasn't_ wearing lip gloss was she? Her lips were soft but they didn't feel sticky at all. By now he had reached his black, convertible Ferrari, so he decided to wave it off.

"Don't worry...you're probably just imagining things."

"Whatever"

"I need a ride" Drew changed the subject as he looked at Gary "You live the closest to me so if you could?"

"Sure" he nodded and gestured for the boy to sit in the passenger seat as he unlocked the car and walked to the driver's seat "I'll see you guys later – I need to dig up something in my sister's room that she forgot she had so I can give it to her next week."

The three remaining boys waved once as the two left the car park before breaking up so they could head towards their own cars on the same level.

Ash couldn't help but think about Dawn the whole way. He was sure he'd seen right – her lips were glowing a pale blue and she was originally talking to Gary in a formal language, but after she kissed him, she began talking normally. "When she was sarcastic with Paul, she sounded a lot like Gary too" he mumbled to himself as he unlocked his silver Mercedes and sat down in the driver's seat.

"She sounded like him when she told Drew to get a haircut as well." he started up his car and reversed out of the parking lot before driving till he exited the building "Something's not right" he shook his head slowly "Or..." he thought to himself "Maybe I _am_ imagining things?" he shrugged "We'll see what happens tomorrow at school."

He continued to talk to himself until he reached his home and parked before searching through his keys for the house key and then entering so he could get something to eat – He should've had lunch at the shopping centre.

* * *

"Mother!" Dawn cried happily as a hologram of her mother appeared from her pokétch "How are you?"

"Why did you not call us yesterday?" the older bluenette's voice was filled with a mix of happiness, worry and anger "How were we to know if you had arrived safely?"

"I'm sorry" she sweat-dropped sheepishly "I was just so overwhelmed by everything, and I was pretty tired too."

"Alright" the woman sighed "How have you been coping so far?"

"I _love_ it here!" she squealed but then lowered her voice "It's like the best place _ever_!" she ignored the strange looks she received and continued "I went shopping with May today and bought a whole new wardrobe!" she was currently in her fairy form so she wasn't able to show her any of the clothes "And then she gave me a tour around Pallet Town and I met a whole bunch of boys too!"

"Boys?" Johanna suddenly disappeared from the screen and was replaced by an excited Leaf "Were they handsome?"

"Leaf!" the bluenette's smile grew as she saw her fraternal twin "I've missed you heaps! How are you? And _yes_ they were _very_ handsome" she winked "They were _hot_"

"Why are you speaking so strangely?" the brunette raised an eyebrow, but after seeing the blush that crept onto Dawn's face, her jaw dropped "WHO DID YOU KISS?"

"Technically..." she tried to give an explanation "_He_ kissed _me_, but it's also a good thing" she reasoned "When he kissed me, I absorbed the way that people of this planet speak – he even said to me before he kissed me that I talked kind of 'different'" her blush had deepened slightly as she remembered the moment.

"Are you fond of him?" a sly smirk graced the holographic girl's lips "What is his name?"

"His name is Gary" she continued to smile "And I don't know if I like him yet – there's another boy too" once again her blush deepened "His name is Ash." within an instant, her mother returned to the screen.

"Dawn" her voice was stern "I want you to keep your distance from these boys – I accept that one may have kissed you and you learnt their way of speaking from it...but I wish for you to keep a very minimal friendship." She held a serious look as she continued "I refuse for you to have _any_ boyfriends while you are on Earth – not only is it unfair on them, but it is not acceptable for a fairy and human to be together."

"I _know _mother" Dawn refrained from rolling her eyes and nodded "I have to go now, I need to put my new clothes up in the closet – bye!" her mother and sister both said their goodbyes before she ended the call. She had lied, her clothes had been hung up as soon as she got home – honestly, she was upset. She had just been forbidden to have a boyfriend...but she had already kissed Gary! Obviously the woman didn't understand how relationships worked these days.

She laid flat on her stomach on top of her bed and allowed her wings to spread out – it had been a long time since she had gone into her fairy form. As she grew older and stronger, her wings and clothes had completely changed. Now, instead of her original purple dress, she wore a blue halter-neck that came down in two, isosceles triangle shapes, attaching to a layered dress. It came down in three layers – the first was ocean blue and came down to just above her waist, the second layer subtly changed from the blue to a greenish-blue and went down to just below her thigh. The third also subtly changed from the greenish-blue to a very small section that was a soft yellow and then gradually turned into a pale pink right at the tips, which were at mid-thigh.

Her feet were adorned with a blue vine-like piece that wrapped around her big toe and then above her toes, before crawling up her foot where there were two heart pieces in the middle and then wrapped around her ankle before continuing until it was just below half-way up her leg. Transparent, pale blue butterfly wings with intricate, heart designs jutted out from her back and sparkled brightly in the darkness, along with her dress.

Her hair was slightly longer and down to mid-back. There was a thin braid on both sides that wrapped around her head, behind her ear and then both met at the back where they were fastened together with a blue, heart shaped clip. On either side, above her ears was a similar heart clip that was set in doubles – one above the other – and was just above her braids. The bottom half of her hair was now curled lightly and bounced when she would move.

She _really_ missed being in her fairy form – even back in Lynphea, she was hardly seen like that anymore. Only when she had classes that helped her grow stronger and control her powers, did she come out in her true form. Otherwise, she was always dressed in normal clothes with her wings retracted so she looked like a human.

Her door had been locked and windows drawn for extra caution – just incase – even though every else was already asleep. She took a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes before drifting off into a deep slumber.

Tomorrow she would have her first day of school all over again. It had been perfectly fine in Lynphea, but that was because she wasn't the only new kid – and she had Leaf.

Hopefully it would turn out fine tomorrow as well.

* * *

**_And that concludes chapter 2 of this new story...what do you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe so? whatever your thoughts are, please enlighten me on them...unless you wanna flame - if that is your intention then you can just leave right now. I'm in a bad mood and you don't want me lashing out at you because I can be very scary when I'm pissed off -.- _**

**_Anyways, so, Dawn met May and the guys in this chapter and there was a bit of cavaliershipping ;) but if you read carefully, there was pearlshipping too :) and Ash and May are just brother/sister relationship...so it's not advancedshipping incase you were wondering when you read that part :) _**

**_Dawn learnt how to speak the way everyone else does by kissing Gary, just call that a power of being a fairy...i don't know XD but anyways, I'll update the third chapter on the 22nd cuz that's the day before i go to hospital for a week and i've already written it anyway. Unfortunately I won't be able to update chapter 23 of my other story before then...but I will definitely write some of it while I'm in hospital :)_**

**_thankyou for reading and please review :)_**

**_ShadowkittyxX_**


	3. First Day All Over Again

_**It is now the 22nd of July and so, as promised i have the third chapter here for you all to read :) and since i'm not gonna be updating for a while, it is long :D 11,886 words to be exact...well, actually, i might manage to update this story next week if i can finish it while i'm in hospital, but no guarantees, and same with my other one...I also have some bad news =/**_

_**Uni is starting again next week and it needs my utmost attention so both stories are gonna have to go on hold for while...there might be an occasional update but doubtful :( sadly, uni must come first.**_

_**Anyways, back to a happier topic :) this chapter is about Dawn's first day at school, let us see how it turns out ;) and finally...no more 'sophisticated talk'...seriously, i found it sooo annoying when i had to constantly type like that, and read it when i was proof reading -.-**_

_**Okay, let us begin**_

_**Any mistakes, please make me aware :)**_

_**GO!**_

* * *

"Dawn!"

"Mnn..."

"_Dawn!_"

"Nneh..."

"DAWN!"

The bluenette's eyes popped open as the banging on her door became so loud that she felt her bed shake slightly. It was still dark...so why was May trying to break the door down?

"What's wrong May?" she mumbled sleepily "Did something happen?"

"Dawn! It's eight in the morning! School starts at eight-forty – we're getting _late_!"

"WHAT!" her eyes widened as she jumped off the bed "But it's still dar-" she cut herself off when she noticed that the curtains were still drawn – the sun wasn't able to peak through. She then looked down at herself to see she was still in her fairy form and she slapped a hand to her forehead. "I'm so sorry May!" she spoke hastily through the door while concentrating so that she could change back to her human form. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes!"

"Good luck with that" she heard the brunette mumble before her voice became louder again "I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"Okay!" she replied before rushing to the closet, picking out her uniform, rushing to the wardrobe, picking out undergarments and then finally rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut so she could get ready.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Dawn was running down the stairs with a white shoulder bag on her arm, looking absolutely perfect – the advantages of having magic to help you get ready.

"Wow" May looked at the girl in surprise "That was _very_ quick – and you look perfect as well...how do you _do _that?"

"I don't know" the bluenette shrugged "I just took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair and came down" she took a plate and filled it with a slice of toast and some fruit before sitting down at the table next to May.

"Is that seriously all you're gonna eat?" May gave her a strange expression "You're not gonna eat anything else?" she gestured to the bowl of scrambled eggs and plate of bacon

"I'm a vegetarian...and I'm not too fond of eggs" she replied simply as she took a bit of her toast. May shrugged and went back to eating her own breakfast.

By eight-twenty five, both girls were out of the house and power-walking down the street and towards the school.

"Did you pack your sports uniform?" May questioned as they continued to walk "Just incase you have P.E today, because you haven't gotten your timetable yet."

"Yep" the bluenette nodded happily. She was already wearing the shorts underneath her skirt – just incase it got windy – and her sports shirt and shoes were in her bag. "I have a whole bunch of blank writing books too; how far away is the school?"

"It's not too far from here" The brunette explained as they stopped at a pedestrian crossing "We should be there by eight-thirty, then we can get your timetable and I'll help you find your classes."

"Alright, thanks."

The rest of the walk to school continued in silence as Dawn stayed in step with May, memorising the route from the brunette's home to school. By the time they reached the school it was eight-thirty three and Dawn was marvelling at its appearance. It was an extremely large outdoor area with many different buildings spread out amongst it – these were most likely the classrooms.

"Wow" the bluenette continued to stare in amazement "How big _is_ this place?"

"Sixty-five acres" May chuckled at the girl's expression "I know right? It's pretty big, you're lucky you've got me to show you around – I got lost on my first day." They continued to walk up the stone pathway that had bark chips spread on either side to help the trees grow. "Alright, the front office is just down this way" she began to walk in a right direction but was stopped by the sound of her name.

"Hey May!" both girls turned to see Drew – who had called out to her –, Gary, Ash, Paul and Barry walk towards them. All of them, however, halted to a stop and stared in shock when they saw Dawn.

"What?" the bluenette looked at herself curiously "Is there something on my face?"

"No" Gary shook his head and continued to gawk at her "That uniform _really_ works for you" a smirk then graced his lips "It makes you look hotter than you already are." It widened when he saw the bridge of her nose turn a bright red.

"R-really?"

The female uniform for Pallet Town High consisted of a white, button-down dress shirt – of which Dawn had left the first two buttons undone – and a blue and black plaid skirt which went down until just above mid-thigh and white, almost knee-high socks with black, lace up shoes. Like her uniform at 'Lynphea Academy', she also had to wear a tie, but instead of black, it was blue – the same ocean blue as her skirt. Her hair had been left down but her bangs were held out of her face by black clips on either side of her head.

"Yeah" Drew nodded in agreement "It's rare that this uniform makes girls look hot" he then turned to the female brunette standing infront of him "I mean, look at May" he gave her a look of disapproval and she glared.

"Oh _please_! It's not like _you_ look all amazing in _your_ uniform!" she crossed her arms over her chest "You look like a geek!" she then turned to the other boys "You _all_ do."

The male uniform was quite similar to the female, except instead of a skirt, they wore black pants and instead of white socks, they were grey. They still had to wear the same dress shirt, ocean blue tie and black lace-up shoes but unlike the girls, they had to tuck in their shirt.

"I do _not!_" Gary stared at the girl in shock before gesturing to himself "I look _sexy_" he then turned to Dawn "Don't you agree?"

"I have no comment" The bluenette giggled as his jaw dropped

"Traitor" he grumbled as May spoke again

"Why are you here anyway?" she turned her focus back to Drew "Any special reason?"

"Yeah, I needed to tell you something important" the chartreuse-haired boy smirked "I had a wet dream about you last night" The other boy's burst out in laughter and Dawn screwed up her nose in disgust. May on the other hand was unfazed as she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow

"Really?"

"Yep!" He nodded his head and began to explain "You fell off a cliff and I pissed myself laughing" he smirked, _knowing_ that May had _definitely_ been fazed that time.

"Wow Drew" May rolled her eyes "You're so hilarious – you should be a stand-up comedian"

"Nah...That's more your job" he waved it off "All you'd have to do is get up on stage and everyone would start laughing instantly."

"That was harsh man" Dawn heard Ash whisper into the Drew's ear and she turned to May. Although she was acting as if his words had no effect – there was still hurt visible in the girl's eyes, and that made her angry.

"Why are you so _mean_?" She growled at the emerald-eyed boy "What has May ever done to you, why can't you just leave her alone?" Her eyes were blazing now "You're not funny...you're _pathetic._" she had lowered her voice in an attempt to calm down. If she got too angry, she would probably end up causing a hail storm right above Drew's head.

Being a fairy that could control water and ice was _not_ easy at all. Leaf had it so much easier, all she had to deal with was nature, something so calm and serene – although sometimes she _did_ cause miniature earthquakes.

Before Drew could reply the bell rang signalling the start of the school day, so he simply shrugged, mumbled a "whatever." and then headed off in the direction of his first class.

"Wow..." Barry spoke for the first time as he jumped infront of the girl "That was totally _awesome_!" Dawn looked at him strangely as he continued "I mean! You were on fire! No one tells off Drew like that but there you go telling him off and calling him pathetic for being a jerk to May and you should be proud of yourself but if you're not I'll have to fine you!"

"Barry would you _shut up!_" Paul slapped the blonde boy upside the head "You're such a bloody motor mouth!"

"Ow..." he muttered while rubbing the back of his head "I'm going to class before I get detention" he turned around and followed Drew in the direction of their classroom, ignoring May's sudden shriek

"Oh my god!" the female brunette began jumping up and down "I'm gonna be late again! I'm gonna get detention!" she then turned to Dawn "And I still have to sign in! And then sign _you_ in!"

"May relax" The bluenette sweat dropped and smiled "Go sign in and then head to class, I'll talk to the people at the front office myself."

"But I can't just leave you" the brunette looked at her in surprise "That's not fair – you're new and you don't even know your way around."

"I'll take her" both girls turned around to see Gary step forward "I'll get her signed in, then get her timetable and I'll show her to her class too." he smiled at the fellow brunette "Go sign in and get to class before you get detention for the rest of your life."

"Thanks Gary!" May almost hugged the boy, but managed to refrain as she ran towards the sign in window which was just a little bit passed the front office.

"Alright, well we're gonna head off to class before we get busted" Ash smiled and waved to Dawn "See ya around."

"Bye" She also waved to him as both he and Paul disappeared in the same direction as Drew and Barry. She then looked at Gary with an uncertain look "Are you sure you should come with me? I mean, won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah" he replied nonchalantly before gesturing for her to follow him "My gramps funds this school – I never get in trouble."

"Wow, aren't you lucky" she mumbled as they reached the front office. Gary held the door open for her and allowed her to enter before following.

A middle-aged woman with greying, brunette hair – that was tied into a high bun – looked up from her computer and immediately began searching through a stack of papers "You must be the new student."

"Yeah" the bluenette nodded "My name is Dawn Berlitz and I'm on an exchange for two months" the woman smiled warmly and nodded as she handed the girl two sheets of paper.

"This is your timetable" she pointed to the first paper and then to the one underneath "And underneath is a map of the school" she then looked at the bluenette in slight curiosity "I must say though, I was quite surprised at the last minute information of you coming – usually we get at least a month's notice."

"I'm sorry" Dawn sweat-dropped sheepishly while placing the map in her bag "Originally...I uh, wasn't going to come" she tried to think of a suitable excuse "But then at the last minute I thought it would be nice to get away from...um..._home _for a while" she mentally slapped herself for forgetting where she was _supposed_ to be from.

"Well, Kanto _is_ quite different to Sinnoh" The woman responded as she returned to typing away at her computer "I hope you enjoy your stay here." she looked up again "I've signed you onto the school system so from now on, when you come to school, just go to the window that's a little further up from here" she explained "I just need to scan your fingerprint, take a photo and then you'll be all set to go and sign in from there tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you" the bluenette nodded as the woman placed a small pad infront of her.

She placed her right index finger onto it and it beeped once to indicate that her print had been taken. She handed her bag and paper to Gary – who scanned over her timetable – while she stood infront of a small webcam attached to the computer and had her photo taken. After a few minutes she was handed a card with her photo and basic information on it – her mother had probably sent it – before waving goodbye to the receptionist and then walking out the door with Gary behind.

"She seems nice" Dawn smiled as she took the timetable out of Gary's hands "So, where's my first class?"

"Yeah, you're lucky you got her – we have three other receptionists and they're all a bunch of creepy bitches." The brunette shuddered.

"Hey...that's rude." she scolded and he rolled his eyes

"Whatever, you're first class is with me – we have English" a small smirk then graced his lips as he grabbed her and pushed her against the building lightly "But, we could always _skip_" her winked and leaned in closer till their noses were touching "You won't get in trouble if you're with me."

Just as his lips were about to press against hers, Dawn brought up her index finger and placed it on top before pushing him away slightly. Gary looked at her confused as she shook her head

"Look Gary" her voice was apologetic "I'm not really up for a relationship right now. I'm still new here and I hardly know you."

"But-"

"It was wrong of me to let you kiss me yesterday – and I _definitely_ shouldn't have kissed you back." she sighed sadly "I'm_ really_ sorry for leading you on but I hope we can still be friends?" she held out the palm of her hand and the brunette stared at it intently before smiling and placing his own palm on top.

"Of course we can be friends" his smile then turned into a small smirk as he pulled her toward him and pressed his lips against her neck. He heard her gasp as he continued to keep his lips there for a few seconds before pulling away and winking "But this is to let you know, that when you _do_ decide to have a relationship – I'm first in line."

"W-we should get to class" she stuttered as her face flushed a strawberry red "W-where is it?"

"Follow me" he continued to smirk the entire way as they climbed the long flight of stairs and then turned right, passing a couple of classes before stopping outside a small room on the end. Gary leaned against the door frame and cleared his throat to grab the teacher's attention.

"And so Shakespeare wrote Hamlet in tribute to his son a-" She paused and turned to the door – her eyes widened slightly in surprise before they narrowed. She set down her book on her table and turned to the class "The sky must be falling – Gary Oak has decided to grace us all with his presence" she then glared at him "_You're late._"

The students began to chuckle slightly and Gary smirked "'Sup Bertha" he moved off the door frame and took a few steps inside the class "Technically I'm early – usually I show up at the end of class." The students laughed harder and Bertha put her right hand up, causing them to instantly stop.

"That's _Miss_ Bertha to you young man."

"Relax woman" The brunette rolled his eyes "You should be thanking me, I brought the new student." he gestured to the door and the woman raised an eyebrow

"I see nothing but air" Gary's eyes popped open and he snapped his head around to indeed see, that there was nothing there.

"One second" he sweat-dropped and walked back outside. The students moved in their seats to see the brunette holding onto an arm and arguing as he tried to pull the person inside "Would you get over here!" the hand continued to struggle before Gary let go, disappeared from the doorway and then reappeared holding a blushing bluenette girl over his shoulder.

He set her down infront of the teacher but then turned her so that she was facing the rest of the class "This is Dawn Berlitz" he held his hands on both of her shoulders to make sure she didn't escape "She moved here from Sinnoh as an exchange student for two months – everyone be nice to her okay?"

"_Thank-you_ Mr. Oak" Bertha spoke sarcastically "For doing _my_ job" she then pointed to an empty seat "Go and sit down."

"Yes Ma'am!" he saluted before letting go of the nervous girl and walking over to his seat. Dawn scanned the classroom nervously and relaxed _slightly_ when she saw Ash smiling at her. She noticed that Drew, Paul and Barry were also in this class but unfortunately, May _wasn't_.

"Alright dear" The bluenette's head snapped towards her teacher. The woman seemed to be quite old with her greyed hair – possibly in her late fifties to early sixties. What was she still doing teaching? Her hair reached just above her shoulders and was spiked out slightly at the tips. Her skin was very pale and slightly wrinkled under her onyx black eyes. She was dressed in a plain black dress that went down until just below her knees and wore a thick, white coat with two grey buttons over it. Under her dress she wore grey stockings and black flats and had a thick brown scarf around her neck. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself" She then looked up at Gary irritably "_Other_than what Gary here has said."

"Uh..." she squirmed nervously as she saw boys gawking at her and a couple of girls glaring "There's not really much more to say, I just hope that we can get along and I'd love to make new friends."

"Okay then, well since you already know Mr. Oak" she gestured to the boy who had an empty seat next to him "You can go and sit with Mr. Ketchum" she then pointed to Ash who also had a spare seat next to him "Please raise your hand Ash"

"What!" Gary looked at the woman in both surprise and annoyance "But she already knows _Ash_ too!"

"Well I'm quite certain that Ash won't try and put hickeys on Dawn's neck" Bertha glared as she moved the hair around the bluenette's neck slightly to reveal a small purple mark. Dawn instantly slapped a hand to the place the woman had pointed and blushed a deep red – so_ that_ was what he had done.

"What?" The brunette shrugged and casually leaned back in his chair before setting his feet on his desk "I gave her my hickey of approval."

"Yes, well I better not see any more of these 'approval hickeys' – and get your feet off the table!" The woman rolled her eyes before smiling at the still blushing girl "Please take a seat Dawn."

"Y-yes miss" she quickly walked towards the middle of the room where Ash was sitting and took the spare seat next to him.

"Alright class" Bertha picked up the book from her desk and continued the lesson "As I was saying, Shakespeare wrote the book Hamlet as a tribute to his own _son,_ Hamlet, who died very young" The woman continued to drone on but Dawn ignored – her face was _still_ slightly pinkish and her right hand was covering the hickey.

"Relax" she turned to see Ash smiling at her as he whispered "Gary does this to pretty much every pretty girl he sees" his breath tickled her ear and she refrained from shuddering "He gives them his 'hickey of approval' – it means he likes you."

"But won't other people think bad things?" Dawn whispered in a worried tone but then relaxed when she saw the raven-haired boy shake his head.

"If anything – people are going to _like_ you even more now. If you're accepted by Gary, you're accepted by pretty much everyone."

"That's good" she sighed in relief "The last thing I need is the entire school to think I'm some kind of slut on my first day" she then glared at Gary from the corner of her eye "I still can't believe he did that though."

"Don't mind him" Ash replied nonchalantly "That's just the way he is with every beautiful girl that comes along." he then clamped his mouth shut when he realised what he had said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" The bridge of Dawn's nose turned a light pink as she smiled at him shyly. At first Ash remained silent as he also blushed, but then he smiled back

"Yeah...you're really beautiful"

"Ash!" both Ash and Dawn turned away from each other and snapped their heads towards Bertha. Her hands were on her hips and a stern expression was on her face "_Please_don't make me move Dawn next to Gary" she sighed in annoyance "He's the only other person with a spare seat next to him."

"Sorry Miss!" The raven-haired boy apologised frantically "It won't happen again! I promise"

"Good" the woman nodded "I've already had to move _you_ once when you were sitting next to Gary" she turned to the brunette and glared "And I can't move you back next to him without both of you distracting the entire class – And I _really_ don't want this poor girl to have to suffer her short two months here by sitting next to him."

The class erupted into laughter as Gary rolled his eyes in irritation "It's not like I'm gonna rape her – jeez"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you _did_" The class laughed even harder and Gary slouched back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah whatever, can you get on with it – I'm _bored._"

She didn't respond to him, she simply gave him look of disappointment and then continued her class for the next half hour until the bell went for second period.

"Finally!" The brunette cheered as he picked up his back and dashed out the door.

Dawn quickly finished writing down some notes and then closed her book so she could pack her bag. As soon as her desk had been cleared, she placed the bag on her shoulder and followed Ash out the door. Once they were both outside, she took out her timetable and handed it to him.

"Do you know what class I have next?"

He scanned the bluenette's schedule "You have Dance."

"Oh" Dawn took the schedule back from him "I'm assuming you don't take Dance, do you?"

"Nope" the raven-haired boy shook his head "I have Art right now and Dance is for girls." when he saw her expression fall, he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled "But don't worry, May's in your class."

"Really?" Her face instantly brightened "Yay!" She clapped her hands in excitement and he had to hold back his laughter. It amazed him how quickly she could go from being upset to a happy-go-lucky, cheery girl.

"Come on, I'll show you where your class is" Just as he was about to take her hand, Gary appeared and shoved him lightly.

"There's no need for that" he smiled at the bluenette "I can show you where your class is" he then looked at Ash "The MPC is on the other side of the school – _you'll_ get late for class if you take her."

"Actually" Ash shook his head – completely oblivious to Gary's implications "I have to go in the same direction anyway"

"Great!" Dawn took Ash's hand – causing him to blush slightly "Let's go then" she looked back at Gary and waved "Bye!"

"Bye." The brunette gave a half-hearted wave before shoving his hands in his pockets and turning in the direction of his class.

* * *

"So, what are you doing in art?" Dawn started a conversation as they began their long walk to the other side of the school – unaware that she was _still_ holding his hand.

"We've been working on making little clay models of animals" he answered "I'm nearly done actually – I just need to glaze it so I'll probably be able to finish it today."

"Make sure you show me!" The bluenette looked at him excitedly "What kind of animal is it?"

"Well I'm supposed to be making a mouse – but I made a mistake and when I tried to fix it, it got even more messed up" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "So now it's just...something."

"I'm sure it looks fine" she giggled and it sent a shiver down his spine "I'd love to see it."

The way smiled at him and batted her long eyelashes – which he knew was unintentional – was causing 'problems' for him. He could feel his palms get clammy and instantly removed his grip from her hand – the _last_ thing he needed was for her to feel disgusted about having his sweat on her hands.

"W-we're here" he gestured to the large building infront of him as he regained composure "This is the MPC – or Multi-Purpose Centre" he explained "We usually have assembly and stuff in here but it's also used as the dance hall because of the stage and large space."

"Okay" Dawn nodded "I hope the teacher is nice."

"You have Fantina – she's kind of overdramatic most of the time" he sweat-dropped "But she's still pretty nice."

"Can you take me inside?" she looked at him nervously "You seem to know her really well – maybe she'll like me more if you introduce me?"

"Yeah, I was in her drama class in year seven – I'm not really sure why, but she always gave me the lead roles in plays and all 'A pluses' in my report...according to her I'm a really good actor" he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment before looking back at the girl "You don't need to be afraid, if you're a good dancer, she'll _love_you" he gave her a warm smile "But if makes you feel better, I'll take you inside."

"Thank-you!" He nodded at her and opened the door to the MPC and led her inside.

Dawn managed to refrain from widening her eyes as she studied the room. The giant room had wooden flooring throughout the entire area but then stopped near the back where there was tiered seating – most likely for the assemblies Ash had mentioned. They probably set out chairs on the floor for the other students. At the front of the hall there was a large, wooden stage with steps on either side and there were dark red curtains at each end.

In the middle of the floor were at least ten-to-fifteen girls with an older woman standing in the middle of them. She had maroon coloured eyes and matching maroonish-purple hair that was styled into four buns that poked out at all four ends so that it looked a bit like a cross. The woman was wearing a maroon coloured ballroom gown that fell to her ankles. There was a white piece that wrapped around her neck and came down to her dress making it change from a strapless to a halter-neck and also wore matching, white elbow-length gloves. Her dress had a large yellow cross on the right side and white sparkles around it and also wore maroon heels.

Although it looked like a bit much for a teacher to wear at school, Dawn couldn't help but admire the woman's attire. When she finally realised that Ash was shaking her lightly, she snapped her head towards him.

"Sorry!" she apologised sheepishly "I was just looking at the teacher's dress – it's _really_ pretty"

"That's Fantina for you" he chuckled before taking her hand and leading her toward the woman.

As they came closer, Dawn saw May standing near the teacher and away from most of the girls, looking slightly rejected. As soon as the brunette saw the bluenette her awkward expression grew into a huge grin.

"Ash!" Fantina cried out happily – in a strong accent – as she saw the boy walk towards her and held out her arms and engulfed him in a giant hug – causing Dawn to release her grip on his hands. "So _wonderful_ you came to visit!"

"Eheh..." he chuckled sheepishly as he finally managed to break free "Actually, I brought you a new student" he gestured to the nervous bluenette "her name is Dawn and she'll be joining your class from today."

"Oh!" she turned to see the nervous bluenette standing next to her favourite student "Such a beautiful young girl." she pinched her cheek and Dawn sweat-dropped

"Thank...you?"

"Uh, I'm late for class" Ash cut in before Fantina could speak again "So, could I get a note?"

"But ofcourse!" The woman pinched both of Ash's cheeks and shook his head from side to side before letting go and walking over the far end of the hall where a stack of papers and a few pens sat on the stage next to her bag.

"She seems...energetic" Dawn chuckled nervously as she searched for the right word to describe the woman "Very _exuberant._"

"Like I said – she's really overdramatic sometimes."

"Dawn!" both figures turned to see May run up to them. She came to a stop infront of the bluenette and held an expression of both excitement and relief "It's so great that you're in this class!"

"I'm even gladder that _you're_ here" Dawn looked back at the girl with equal excitement "I swear, when Ash told me that you were also in this class I felt so _relieved._" she then turned back to the boy "I almost forgot, thank-you for bringing me here – I definitely would've gotten lost without you."

"No problems" he gave her a warm smile "I'm glad I could help" from the corner of his eye he could see the other girls giving him admiring and flirtatious looks and he almost rolled his eyes. They were so annoying sometimes. Just as a russet haired girl began to walk towards him, Fantina returned and he inwardly sighed in relief.

"Here's your note darling!"

"Thanks Miss" he smiled and waved goodbye to Dawn before exiting the building and heading off to his own class.

"Okay darling!" The maroon-haired woman smiled happily at Dawn "Come join the class!" the bluenette nodded and followed her and May back to the group of girls.

"Who's _she_?" the same russet-haired girl questions while putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Darlings" Fantina spoke in her thick accent "This is Dawn Berlitz – she is new here and is now a part of this class."

"Hm." She gave the girl a once over before flipping her hair, turning around walking back to her group.

"Everyone partner up into groups of two" the woman clapped her hands, indicating for them to be quick "Now that Dawn is here it should be even – sixteen people, so eight groups of two."

"Wanna be partners?" May held out a hand and Dawn instantly nodded as she placed hand on top

"Definitely."

"Are we all partnered up?" the maroon-haired woman scanned the room and clapped her hands when she saw everyone was in a group of two "Wonderful!" her voice was full of excitement "You all have a group assignment."

A round of groans echoed through the room and Dawn looked on curiously, what kind of assignment could you get from Dance?

"You must come up with a dance together and perform it for me by next Friday. The top four will perform at the assemblies for the next month so that everyone can see what a wonderful teacher I am to such wonderful young ladies!"

"Yay..." May mumbled sarcastically

"You shall practice in class and out of class if you wish to – enjoy yourselves my darlings! Now go find a space and discuss your songs!"

The class instantly split up and Dawn and May found a good spot in one of the four corners. They sat down on their knees and began brainstorming.

"We should probably pick a song with a good beat because contemporary is quite hard" the brunette suggested and Dawn nodded "And we should come up with something soon because undoubtfully, the other girls could pick the same song as us."

"You seem so calm about this" The bluenette cocked her head to side "Aren't you afraid?"

"Do you wanna perform at the assembly?"

"Not at all!" her expression was filled with fear and May nodded

"Me either...but a lot of the other girls probably want to – If neither of us want to, we don't have to put in a huge effort, just enough that we'll get a good grade."

"Good point" she smiled "So which song?" the bluenette wasn't aware of the songs they had on earth so it would be better to just let May choose.

"Okay" the brunette pulled her Iphone out of her pocket and Dawn looked at it in surprise – they had the same kind of phones on Earth as those in Lynphea. "We can go through some songs on here and when we find one that we both like, we can use it."

"That sounds perfect!"

"Let's get started then" May took her earphones out of her pocket and plugged it into her phone, giving one ear to Dawn and putting the other in her own.

After about half-an-hour, the bell rang and May and Dawn had managed to pick a song, get the teacher to write it down and had already come up with the first twenty seconds.

"We have a fifteen minute break now" May explained as they picked up their bags and exited the MPC "I'll introduce you to my other friend, I'm sure you'll like each other."

"Alright" The bluenette nodded as they climbed up the large flight of steps and headed over to a grassy area that had a few picnic tables.

May set down her bag on one of the tables and took a seat before gesturing for the bluenette to sit beside her. She nodded and sat beside the girl before taking out her water bottle.

"Hey May!" both girls turned to see a girl with red head walk towards them. As soon as she reached the table, she sat opposite the two and then smiled at Dawn "Hey, you're the new girl right?" she smiled "I'm Misty"

"I'm Dawn" The bluenette held out a hand and Misty accepted "It's nice to meet you"

"Likewise" she pulled an apple out of her bag and took a bite "So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Sinnoh" she answered while unscrewing the lid of her water bottle "I'm just here for two months and then I'll be heading back home."

"Well May and I will make sure you never forget your time here in Kanto" The red head winked "As long as you stay away from certain people, you'll love it here."

"Like who?" Before Misty could reply, a group of four girls strutted up towards their table

"Like _them_" she muttered under her breath before glaring at the four girls "What do you want?"

"No one was _looking_ or _talking_ to your ugly face, so you really shouldn't talk back." a russet haired girl that Dawn recognised from her Dance class rolled her eyes before looking at her "The name's Melody."

"Uh...Hi, I'm Dawn" she held out a hand but Melody looked at it as if it were infected

"Uh yeah whatever – listen, you're new so you wouldn't know any better" she began to explain "But you shouldn't be hanging around _them_" she gestured to May and Misty and flipped her hair "You should hang around with _us_ – we're with the 'in-crowd'."

"Yeah" A ruby-eyed girl with curly pink hair in pigtails – that was also in her dance class – stepped forward "You should stay away from riff-raff like _them._"

"Oh you did _not_ just call us _riff-raff!_" Misty slammed her hands on the table and stood up before glaring at the girl.

"Don't be jealous Misty" the girl smirked before gesturing to herself "Just _you_ can never be this gorgeous."

"Ursula you are _so_ gonna get it from me!"

"Misty calm down" May grabbed the redhead's arm from across the table and forced her to sit back down "Just ignore the whore." she rolled her eyes at Melody before looking at Dawn "You don't have to sit with us if you don't want to" her voice was sincere "You can sit with whoever you want – don't feel obligated just because you're living with me."

"Thanks May" the bluenette gave her a warm smile and turned to Melody "It was nice to meet you, but I'm happy sitting here."

"Why would you want to sit with nobodies?" a dark brunette girl with matching eyes raised an eyebrow at her "We're popular" she gestured to herself and the three other girls "And we're giving you _permission_ to sit with us – that like, never happens."

"Who cares if she wants to sit with us or not Giselle?" a russet haired girl with jade eyes glared at Dawn "She called Mr. Drew pathetic! Even if she _does_ sit with us – _I_ will never accept her."

"_Mr._ Drew?" The bluenette looked at the girl in surprise "You call him _Mr._ Drew?"She barely managed to stop herself from laughing.

"Yes! I _respect_ him" she glowered "Unlike _you_ who called him _pathetic_, I heard you say it to him this morning!"

"He was being a jerk to May" Dawn responded as if it was obvious "He deserved it."

"Augh!" The girl's jaw dropped, but before she could retort, Melody put a hand on the girls shoulder

"Shut up Brianna" she rolled her eyes before looking back at Dawn "This is the last time I'm offering to let you sit with us" she put her hands on her hips "But whether you say yes or _not_ – there are some ground rules you need to know."

"Which are?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow

"Here we go again" Misty rolled her eyes before looking at Dawn "Just ignore every word that comes out of their mouths."

"Okay"

"Rule number one:" Melody began, completely ignoring what Misty had said "Ash Ketchum is _mine_"

"Rule number two:" Brianna continued "Mr. Drew belongs to me so you can't have him!"

"Eww" Dawn screwed up her nose in disgust "Why would I want _Drew_? He's such a creep" Misty and May burst out laughing and snickering and grumbling could be heard from behind them – they were probably all eavesdropping. The bluenette rolled her eyes, completely ignoring Brianna's death glare.

"Rule number three:" Giselle spoke "Stay away from Gary Oak because _no one_ is allowed to have him but me!"

"Right..." Dawn drew out the word and raised an eyebrow – these girls were _crazy._

"Too bad there's no rule number four, Ursula" Misty smirked at the fuming pink haired girl infront of her "Paul's already dating me, so he _clearly_ doesn't want _you._"

"Ugh! Shut up Musty"

"It's _Misty._"

"Big deal" she rolled her eyes and smirked "You still _look_ Musty – I don't know _what_ Paul sees in you, I'm so much better for him and _everyone_ knows it."

"Count to ten" May spoke hastily as she saw the murderous look in the redhead's eyes "Breathe deeply and ignore her."

"So, are you gonna join our group" Melody had a smirk on her face, she had so much _confidence_. It would be mean to break it.

"No." But she deserved it

"What!" her jaw dropped "What do you mean '_no'_?"

"I don't wanna join your group" the bluenette shrugged nonchalantly "You're a bunch of stuck up, spoilt brats and I don't wanna be a part of it."

"Oh no you didn't!" All four girls looked at her in shock at the insult. Melody was the first to recover and she growled angrily

"You have just made one of the biggest mistakes of your life" She put her hands on her hips "Your next two months here are going to be _hell_ – I'll make _sure_ of it"

"She's not scared of you or your empty threats" May glared "Do you see fear in her eyes?" she gestured to the bluenette who remained calm and nonchalant "Just leave her alone – you should learn to deal with rejection, it'll help you every single time you try to ask guys out."

"Let's go girls" Melody snapped her hands and turned around. The other girls followed her and turned around in complete synchronisation. They walked a few steps and then Melody looked over her shoulder at Dawn "You've started a war with the _wrong_ girl and you're gonna regret it."

She turned her head back to the front and continued to strut away with Brianna, Ursula and Giselle following behind. Dawn glared at their retreating figures and snapped her fingers under the table. Instantly, the dirt underneath the four girls turned into slippery mud and they all fell face first.

The four let out a synchronised shriek as their clothes became covered in mud. May and Misty looked in complete surprise before they burst out into a fit of laughter, while Dawn simply smirked at the flailing girls infront of them. That would teach them not to mess with her.

"Whoa..." Misty, May and Dawn turned around to see Ash, Drew, Gary, Paul and Barry walk up to them. "What happened there?" Barry was having trouble holding in his laughter.

"Oh you know, the usual" Misty stated nonchalantly "Pigs wallowing in mud."

"Good one Mist!" May held up a hand to her red-headed best friend and she accepted in a Hi-five

"That's kinda strange though" Ash said as he eyed the girls frantically trying to remove the mud from their uniforms "Where would _mud_ suddenly come from? It hasn't been raining at all" he turned his gaze on Dawn, whose eyes were wide for a quick second before she shrugged.

"I have no idea" she took a sip of water before pulling out her timetable "So, what class do I have next?"

"You have..." he began as he looked over the subject code "Hey, you have a double period of P.E" a smile graced his lips "So do we" he gestured to all the other boys and to May and Misty as well.

"Great!" The bluenette grinned widely

"Yeah, but so do Melody, Brianna, Giselle and Ursula" Misty rolled her eyes in irritation

"I doubt they're gonna show up" May smirked. She couldn't help but laugh as the four girls finally managed to escape the liquefied dirt trap and were running in the direction of the bathrooms.

"They might" Barry looked at the female brunette with an unsure expression "They need to change into their P.E uniform to go and their covered in mud – I'm pretty sure they'd be more than happy to."

"But how do you know they'll get cleaned up in time?" she raised an eyebrow and the blonde shrugged.

"This _is_ Melody and her band of sluts we're talking about – they change their clothes at least six times a day. Plus, it's a _double_ period – they'll have more than enough time to get back to class."

"When you put it _that_ way" she grumbled "They probably _will._"

"Whatever" Misty snorted "They hardly ever play anyway – they always have _some_ kind of excuse"

"Why are you getting so worked up?" Gary looked at the two with a raised eyebrow "They're a bunch of self-obsessed whores, forget them."

"Why are you here?" the redhead looked at him strangely "Since when do you guys come and hang out with us during break?"

"I thought it would be nice to show Dawn to her next class" The male brunette shrugged innocently "But since we all have the same class, we can go together."

"S_ure _you did." she rolled her eyes and turned to Dawn but saw that she was walking away with Barry. She smirked at looked back to Gary "Looks like you've got competition."

"What?" his jaw dropped and he glared at the back of the blonde boy's head "That asshole!"

"Now you know how _I_ feel" Drew grumbled at the boy and May and Misty smirked.

"They're just going to the canteen" Paul explained

"Yeah, but _I_ could've been the one taking her instead of _him!_" Gary continued to glare

"She _asked _him" Ash sighed in annoyance "Besides, you're gonna have a lot more competition than just Barry – I saw Kenny, Lucas and a whole bunch of other guys staring at her in English, and in Art, Kenny was going on about how he was gonna make Dawn _his._"

"Hah!" Drew snorted "In his _dreams_! Dawn would never go for a fag like him"

"Whatever"

* * *

"So, what part of Sinnoh are you from?" Barry questioned as he showed Dawn where the canteen was "I'm originally from Sinnoh too."

"Oh, really?" the bluenette attempted to hide the nervousness in her voice. '_Oh god, now I'm screwed'_ she thought to herself. "I'm just from a small town, not very populated" she spoke quickly as she grabbed her mobile phone out of her pocket and frantically typed 'towns in Sinnoh' into the search bar of her internet. "Twinleaf Town! That's where I'm from"

"Wow, me too!" he began to grin and she mentally slapped herself "I grew up there, but then I moved here when I was ten."

"Really?" she pretended to be curious "I came to Twinleaf Town when I was eleven. Before that, I was living in...um" she quickly looked back at her phone "Solaceon Town."

"Why are you looking at your phone?" he raised an eyebrow

"I was checking to see if my sister had texted me, she promised that she would." she replied simply as the canteen came into view "I'll be right back; I just want to get an apple." With that, she disappeared into one of the lines as she waited for her turn.

"Strange..." he shrugged "But she's cute, so whatever"

After a few minutes, Dawn returned with a shiny, red apple in her hand. Barry held out his hand and she accepted as he led her back to the table. Once they reached the table, the blonde saw Gary glaring at him and he rolled his eyes as he let go of the bluenette's hand.

"So, where do we go to play P.E?" Dawn questioned as she placed the apple inside her bag "And where do we change into our sports uniform?"

"I can take you there" Gary offered as he put a hand on her shoulder

"That's not necessary" Misty pushed Gary's hand off the bluenette's shoulder and rolled her eyes at him "Knowing _you_, you'll take her to the boy's change room – or you'll try and watch her change."

"It pains me that you think so _lowly_ of me." He feigned hurt as he brought a hand to his heart. Dawn began to giggle softly and it sent a shiver down Gary, Ash, Drew and Barry's spines. Paul had enough self control – plus he was dating Misty, so he wasn't interested.

Before anything else could be said, the bell rang – signalling the end of their first break and start of third period. Dawn picked her bag and began to follow Misty and May as they walked in the direction of their next class, with the boys close behind.

"So, is P.E over here fun?" she asked casually and Ash gave her a look of surprise

"Isn't P.E pretty much the same thing everywhere?" he raised an eyebrow

"Uhh..." The bluenette tried to think of an excuse. She highly doubted that P.E here would be the same as P.E in Lynphea. Where she was from; P.E was considered training in powers, testing her flight speed, reflexes and at times could be quite dangerous.

"Stop being so interrogative Ash." Gary came to her defence "Sinnoh is a completely different region to Kanto, I doubt their way of handling subjects would be the _exact_same as us." he glared and the raven-haired boy put his hands infront of his chest in surrender.

"Sorry, I was just curious." he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets

"It's okay!" The bluenette spoke cheerily as she skipped next to him "It's good to be curious" she smiled at him "How's your mouse coming along? Did you finish it?"

"Yeah, I glazed it and put it in the kiln today, I'm gonna pick it up after school" he nodded and smiled back "My teacher hasn't graded it yet, but I can tell she doesn't like it too much."

"You can't blame her" Drew laughed as he slapped Ash's back "It looks _nothing_ like a mouse!"

"It was _one_ mistake that I made" he rolled his eyes "I messed up the body and when I tried to fix it, it just turned weird" he then shrugged "Whatever, as long as I get at least a 'C', I don't care."

"You made it look cute" Barry snorted "I'm pretty sure that'll give you some extra points."

"Hopefully" his expression was nonchalant as they walked down a set of stairs till they were behind the MPC and then walked along it, passing a door with the image of a man on it.

"Come on Dawn" May took the bluenette's hand "Girl's change rooms are this way." she pointed in straight ahead and glared at the boys "You should go back to your _own_change rooms – we'll see you in class." She waved and took Dawn away.

"She's such a bitch" Drew glared but then felt pain on his shoulder and turned to glare at Paul "What?"

"_Don't_ call her that." his voice was deadly and his eyes were even worse but the chartreuse-haired boy rolled his eyes and walked inside the change rooms.

"_Someone_ can't accept the truth."

"You _do_ know that intimidating Drew is near impossible right?" Barry questioned with a raised eyebrow before following the boy inside. Gary, Ash and Paul followed close behind as they changed into their sports uniform and then entered the MPC.

* * *

"You know Dawn?" Misty began as she unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her black singlet top "You are _way_ too naive" she took out her white polo shirt from her bag and put it on "You should be careful with those boys – _especially_ Gary and Drew."

They were in the far corner of the change room where the other girls – who were also changing – couldn't hear them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" The bluenette replied as she unzipped her skirt and pulled it off – since she was already wearing the black sports shorts. "I _know_that _Drew_ is a jerk" she rolled her eyes while unbuttoning her shirt so that her blue singlet top was showing "But Gary seems sweet."

"That's exactly what he _wants_ you to think" May explained while putting on her sports shoes "That's his whole _game._" she tied up one shoe "You're new and pretty so you're his latest target." she tied her other shoe and stood up, folding her school uniform into her bag and putting her normal shoes in a plastic bag before also placing them inside "Don't get fooled."

"It's alright" Dawn smiled "I won't _let_ him get that close to me – I'm only here for two months, there's no point." She finished packing up her bag as well and placed it over her shoulder "He's not gonna be able to play his game, or whatever it is, with me."

"If you're sure" Misty's voice was still uncertain as she also picked up her bag before the three girls manoeuvred through the large herd of girls of all different grades who were still changing.

The sports uniform of Pallet Town High was simple. It consisted of a white polo shirt with an ocean blue colour and a thin white stripe outlining it, with the letters '_P.T.H'_sewn into the upper left corner in bright blue and the emblem of a blooming, blue rose. The girl's shorts were black and reached just above mid-thigh. They were plain, save for the same _'P.T.H'_ sewn in bright blue onto the bottom left corner. They wore white socks and sports shoes on their feet so that they could run easily.

They walked towards the MPC and entered to see their P.E teacher and most of their class already inside. May took Dawn's arm and directed her towards the teacher so she could be introduced as Misty walked over to Paul.

"Mr. Wake" the brunette spoke and the man looked up from his clipboard to face her.

"That's _Crasher_ Wake" he sighed irritably "Or just call me Crasher – how many times do we have to go through this Maple?" he then turned his vision to Dawn "Ah, new girl" he pointed to her with his pen "What's your name?"

"I'm Dawn Berlitz" she smiled "I just transferred from Sinnoh for two months"

"Right" he nodded as he wrote her first name down onto the paper "Is your last name spelt with an 's' or a 'z'? I need to add your name to the roll"

"It's with a 'z' sir."

"Alright, let's get one thing clear" he looked back up to her after he wrote her name "Either call me Crasher Wake or Crasher – I hate the whole 'Mr. Wake' and 'Sir' thing" he rolled his eyes 'I'm not _that_ old."

"O-Okay?" she gave him a confused expression – this was new.

"Go and join the others." he pointed to the large group of girls and boys with his pen and the two nodded before walking off to join them.

"He seems...nice?" she searched for the correct word

"You can say he's weird – we all know" May giggled before smiling "But he's an awesome teacher, he makes every lesson so much fun!"

"Wow, this uniform suits you" both girls turned around abruptly to see a raven-haired boy with matching onyx eyes and a red and white beret on his head.

"Thank-you?" Dawn gave him a small smile but she seemed slightly confused as to what his point was.

May gave the boy a strange look "Yeah..._real_ smooth" she smirked and shook her head before looking back the bluenette "Dawn, this is Lucas" she then turned back to the boy "Lucas, this is Dawn – you may become acquainted, I'm going over to talk to Misty." The brunette then winked and disappeared in Misty's direction and Dawn cursed the girl mentally.

"It's nice to meet you." Lucas held out a hand and she accepted it

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, you're from Sinnoh right?" he seemed slightly nervous "How are you liking Kanto? It's a pretty big change."

"Yeah, it's quite _different_ to what I'm used to" she nodded "But I'm enjoying it and hopefully my next two months here will be good."

"Don't worry" he gave her a warm smile as she felt her cheeks burn up slightly "If you ever feel like you're not enjoying it, just come to me – I can help."

"That's not necessary" Dawn and Lucas turned to see Drew walk towards them place a hand on Dawn's shoulders "She doesn't need your help to have a good time – I'm sure Misty and May are perfectly capable of keeping her happy." he glared at the boy "You should get back to your own friends, Kenny and Brendan seem to be missing you." He gestured to a brunette another raven haired boy who was wearing a white beanie that almost completely hid his hair. Both boys were staring at Lucas and giving him surprised and envious expressions.

"Whatever" Lucas rolled his eyes before smiling at Dawn again "Despite what he's saying" he gestured to Drew with his eyes "If you ever _do_ need help, I'll be here for you." He gave her a small wave goodbye, and then walked back to his friends.

"You should be careful around him" Drew explained once Lucas was out of earshot "He just wants to get you in bed – same with his friends Kenny and Brendan, they're only interested in your body...not you."

"Excuse me?" Dawn put her hands on her hips "What are you trying to say?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" he spoke hastily "I just mean that you shouldn't be fooled by him, if you let your guard down, he'll probably try to rape you."

"Thanks for your concern" she spoke sarcastically "But I don't need your help – I'm still mad at you for what you did this morning."

"Oh come on!" he looked at her incredulously "I was _kidding_! It's not my fault if she can't take a joke."

"They _weren't_ jokes because no one found them funny." she glared "I'm not going to forgive you until you say sorry to May and _promise_ to never be mean to her again."

"Fine..." he rolled his eyes and walked over to the brunette so he could apologise.

Dawn looked at the scene with her arms crossed over her chest. May had an eyebrow raised at Drew and her hands on her hips – she clearly didn't believe that he meant it – and the bluenette couldn't help but laugh. The brunette shook her head and said something before gesturing for him to leave and before he could say anything, Crasher Wake spoke.

"Alright everyone, line up!" within an instant, everyone was in one, straight, horizontal line "Gary, Misty, you're captains, pick your teams." he pointed at the two and they stepped forward so they could choose who they wanted.

"Dawn" Gary chose instantly and Misty glared at him. The bluenette smiled and walked towards the boy until she was standing next to him.

"May" The redhead said and the female brunette left the line to join her within an instant.

"Drew"

"Paul"

"Ash"

"Barry"

"Stop picking my friends!" Gary glared and Misty smirked

"Then don't pick _my_ friends"

"I picked _one_" he put up one finger for emphasis "You took _two_ of mine!"

"Big deal" she rolled her eyes "Besides, one of them is my boyfriend – he doesn't count."

"Stop arguing and pick your teams!"

"Right!" they immediately ceased arguing – after hearing their teacher's angry voice – and nodded before turning back to the remaining students so they could finish picking teams.

After a few minutes, every student was on either Gary or Misty's team and they were in two clumps as they waited for further instruction.

"Alright, today" Crasher began as he held a large, red, rubber ball in his hand "The game is simple – dodge ball" a mixture of groans and cheers resounded through the students. "Misty is red team and Gary is blue team – grab a belt of your team colour and move to a side."

"Ash..." Dawn tapped the raven-haired boy's shoulder nervously "I have a confession to make."

"What?" he looked at her strangely "Something wrong?"

"I've never played dodge ball before – what do you do?" before he could question why, she thought of an excuse "We don't usually play games like that at my school and the one time we did, I was absent because I got sick."

"Oh" a smile graced his lips "It's really simple. Just like the name says, you dodge the ball" he explained "People are going throw balls at you and try to hit you but you have to get out of the way before they do, while you _also_ throw balls at people to try and hit them. If you get hit, you're out and if you hit someone, they're out. If you catch a ball that someone throws, then they're also out, but if they catch a ball that you throw...then you're out too."

"Okay, sounds simple enough" she smiled "Just dodge the ball or catch it and try and hit other people with it."

"Yep" he nodded as May shouted from a distance

"Dawn! Watch out!"

Without even bothering to turn around, the bluenette shot up a hand and caught the ball that was thrown right at her head. Every single person in the room stared at her in complete surprise at the way she caught the ball without even bothering to scream or stumble – that too, with _one_ hand.

"Wow..." She turned to see Gary behind her with two blue belts in his right hand and wide eyes "I am so glad I chose you for my team."

"So if the game had started, the person who threw this ball at me would be out, right?" she acted as if nothing had happened and both boys nodded slowly – surprise still lacing their features.

"Melody!" Crasher shouted as he blew the whistle around his neck loudly "The game hasn't started – no throwing balls!"

"Sorry Crasher" she looked at him innocently "It slipped from my fingers."

"You're late as well" he frowned at her, Ursula, Giselle and Brianna "Split up. Two of you join Misty's team and the other two join Gary's."

"Great." Misty muttered under breath as Ursula and Melody joined her team "I have two whores on my team."

"Don't worry Misty" May patted her shoulder in comfort "They'll probably be the first to get out anyway – they couldn't play dodge ball to save their lives." Both girls chuckled at the thought and took their positions at the front of the group.

"You should be careful" Ash warned Dawn and she looked at him strangely

"Why?"

"Everyone targets the new kid." Gary explained as he handed her and Ash blue belts "The red team is gonna be aiming mostly for you until someone gets you out." He then smirked at her "Ofcourse, _I'll_ be here to help you." He winked and walked back to his position, causing her to giggle girlishly.

"Somehow – I don't think you'll need it" Ash smiled as he clipped the belt around his waist "The way you caught that ball without even _looking_ at it, was _amazing_!" he complimented before following Gary to stand next to him.

"We'll see" Dawn spoke quietly to herself and smiled "It seems so much similar to training class at Lynphea Academy – my favourite subject too." she clipped on her belt before walking over and standing next to Ash.

"Are you sure you wanna stand here?" he looked at her strangely "Everyone's gonna be trying to hit you. You should probably head to the back."

"Nah...I'm good right here" she winked once, while bunching up her hair behind her head "Besides, we wouldn't want everyone to think I'm a scared little weakling, would we?" she took off the black hair tie on her left wrist and tied up her hair into a high ponytail, allowing her bangs to fall to her face.

"Brave." Gary looked at her and smirked "I love a gutsy girl – it's_ hot_." He winked and she refrained from blushing – almost. The bridge of her nose was a very light pink and she had to force herself to think of how much she missed her mother and sister to make it go away.

"START!" Crasher shouted as he blew his whistle. Within an instant, red balls were flying through the air in all directions.

Dawn stared at the ball that was coming straight at her and stepped to the side, causing it to fly straight past her. She stepped back into her original spot and dodged the next ball before ducking the one that came straight for her head – this was _too_ easy. Ursula threw a ball straight at her and she rolled her eyes before catching it, causing the girl to growl as she was out of the game.

"_Damn_ girl" Gary looked at her before throwing the ball in his hand at Barry and hitting him on his shoulder. "You're _good_."

"I'm not really sure if that's supposed to be a compliment for saying I'm good; or an insult because you thought I'd get owned instantly." She stated while whacking a ball away from her with Ursula's ball, which was still in her hands.

"Take it as a compliment" he smiled as he caught a ball and threw it back "I don't usually insult girls...especially not girls like _you._"

"In that case, thank-you" she smiled back – completely forgetting the game – as a ball came straight at her

"Watch it!" Ash cried out as he started to jump to catch the ball that was heading straight for the bluenette's face. Before he could, however, she snapped her head towards it and raised both her hands infront of her face. A small flash came from her hands and the ball flew back with such force that it went all the way to the wall behind the red team and made a loud _'Bang'_ as it bounced against it before bouncing down the steps of the tiered seating and back to the floor.

Ash slowly retracted his arms from the air and managed to regain his balance before he fell. He stared at the girl strangely – along with every other student – and she pretended to be confused.

"What?" she looked at them with a puzzled expression "Why'd everyone stop?" she shrugged "All I did was knock the ball back with both my fists – people do it all the time in volleyball."

"Makes sense." Crasher nodded before blowing his whistle "Get back to the game!"

Everyone nodded and picked up balls, returning to the game until only Dawn, Ash and Gary were left from Gary's team, and Misty, Paul, Lucas and surprisingly _Melody_ were left from Misty's team.

"You're going _down,_ you little future boyfriend stealing hoe." Melody growled under her breath before throwing the ball straight at the bluenette. Dawn caught the ball in an instant and smirked at her as the brunette grumbled while walking over to the chairs and forcing a girl out of her seat so she could sit next to Ursula.

Ash threw a ball straight between Paul and Misty – knowing that it would hit either one of them – and managed to skim it against Misty's arm. "Sorry Misty!" he apologised with fake sympathy as the redhead glowered at him before finding an empty seat.

Before any more balls could be thrown, Crasher blew his whistle and put both hands up in the air before pointing to the remaining members of the blue team.

"Blue team wins!" he then gestured to his watch "You've got ten minutes to the end of fourth period, go get changed." Everyone nodded and took off their belts, placing them back in their boxes before walking out the door and to their respective change rooms.

"Wow Dawn" May spoke as she and Misty walked with the bluenette towards the change rooms "That was _crazy_ how you whacked the ball all the way to the _wall_!"

"Not to mention catching the other one with _one_ hand without even bothering to_ look_ when Melody threw it at you!" Misty continued "Where did you _learn_ that!"

"I play volleyball back in Sinnoh." Dawn shrugged nonchalantly "And as for Melody; I saw it coming out of the corner of my eyes – my volleyball instincts kicked in." She set down her bag on a wooden bench in the change rooms and took off her sports shirt before spraying herself with deodorant.

"I wish _I_ had volleyball skills like that." the redhead grumbled "I used to play it too, but I was never _that_ good." she also took off her shirt and sprayed deodorant before taking out her school shirt and buttoning it up.

"I've been playing since I was like seven" she explained "I've had _lots_ of practice." she finished buttoning up her shirt and put on her skirt before zipping it up at her left lip and closing the small button above it.

"That would probably explain how you were so good at dodge ball." May stated as she took off her sports shoes and replaced them with her black school shoes "That was just_crazy_." She finished lacing up her shoes and put her sport shoes in a plastic bag before placing them back inside her bag, alongside her uniform.

"Thanks" she smiled sweetly as she finished packing her bag and picked it up "It took a long time for me to be like that though." She explained as the three walked out of the change room and back up the stairs so they could go to their normal spot. It wasn't a complete lie...it _did_ take a long time for her to be able to dodge, catch, hit and have the incredibly fast reflexes that she did. The only difference was that it was from her training and battle class at Lynphea Academy – not _Volleyball_...that didn't even _exist_over there; she only became aware of it from kissing Gary. _'That was **way** too close for comfort'_ she thought to herself before a voice called behind them.

"May!"

May turned around at the sound of her name and saw Ash run up to her. She looked at Misty and Dawn and gave them a look that said she would be back soon, before walking over to the raven-haired boy.

"What's up Ash?"

"I just wanted to ask you about Dawn" he began "She's living with you, so I thought you'd be the best person to talk to about her."

"What do you want to know about her?" she raised an eyebrow before a grin formed on her lips "You have a crush on her, don't you?"

"What? No!" he put up his hands infront of him and shook them along with his head "It's nothing like _that_!" He couldn't help the deep red blush that coloured his entire face.

"Then what?" the brunette put her hands on her hips

"I just wanted to ask if..." he hesitated, searching for the right words "If you'd noticed anything _strange_ about her."

"Like what?"

"Well...did she ever talk really sophisticated, like she was from the nineteenth century or something? Drew and Gary said she did...and then Gary said that after he kissed her, she started talking normally."

"Gary _kissed_ her?" May's jaw dropped "_When?_"

"When you went shopping, you were trying on clothes or something and he met her and they kissed." He shrugged before returning to the original topic "Did she talk like that?"

"Yeah..." she seemed to be in thought "Now that I think about it...she did." She then turned back to him "But what about it?"

"Don't you find that a little weird?" he raised an eyebrow "And as crazy as this sounds, when they kissed...I _swear_ I saw her lips _glowing._" Before May could say anything, he continued "It _wasn't_ lip gloss because there was _none_ on Gary after they kissed...and their kiss was _way more_ than a simple peck on the lips."

"You're kidding right?" he gave him a look of disbelief "No wonder she keeps blushing around him!" she slapped a hand to her forehead "I'm gonna have to save her before he asks her out!" with that she ran away from Ash and back to where Dawn and Misty were sitting.

"Wait!" Ash called out, but she was already gone and he groaned in annoyance "Why won't anyone listen to me?"

* * *

_**Aww, no one will listen to poor Ash XD he seems to be the only one that's skeptical about Dawn ;) but there was some pearlshipping in here :3 and i stopped Gary from kissing Dawn again...happy? :D i hope so XD**_

_**Melody has returned with her 'band of sluts' as Barry dubbed them, and dawn taught them a little lesson or two about thwat happens when they mess with her ;) Dawn's type of power has also been revealed water and ice, along with leaf who is nature...but leaf's was kind of typical wasn't it? XD**_

_**I should be able to have chapter 4 up when i get out of hospital because i've already started writing it, but i can't completely guarantee =/ hopefully i can because once uni starts i'll hardly be able to update x.x**_

_**Anyways, thankyou for reading and please review :) i feel like i'm forgetting something o.o ehh...oh well, if i remember i'll edit and do that replace chapter thing XD**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	4. Natural Reaction

_**I'm still alive! Sorryy! I know I haven't updated in like forever D8 and I'm sooo sooo sorry for that =/ uni is like so demanding x.x i finish one assignment and the next class, i get given another -.- i have midsemester break coming up soon though :D hopefully i'll be able to update during then - if not, i'll still definitely work on my chapters. **_

_**As for 'Washed Up Popstars', I'm kind of stuck =/ like, i know what I want to happen, but it's so hard to write it x.x i've gotten like just over 2000 words done so far and that is really bad considering how long its been since i updated and how long my chapters usually are x.x okay, midsemester break is dedicated to W.U.P only - in terms of my stories. **_

_**Anyways, chapter four is here for you :D I made it super long too, so hopefully that'll make up for the delay :) it's like 18,006 words so enjoy. There's loads of pearlshipping in here, a little cavalier, tiny bit of twinleaf and midgety amounts of belle. There is also indirect oldrivalshipping ;) and i'm not sure if the drew and may parts are contestshipping...you guys can decide :)**_

_**Ooh! By the way! do you guys like my new book cover? :D If it's bad, i'm sorry, i don't have photoshop so i made it on microsoft powerpoint XD I was feeling bored and creative one day so i decided to make it :p now i just need to make one for my other stories :)**_

_**Okay, any mistakes, please let me know**_

_**Read Away! 8D**_

* * *

"Dawn..." May spoke in a sarcastically sweet voice "Can I talk to you for a few minutes, _please_?"

"Um, sure?" the bluenette stood up slowly and followed May over to a tree "Is everything okay?"

"Did you kiss Gary when we went shopping yesterday?" she crossed her arms over her chest

"Actually..._he_ kissed _me_" she gave the girl a sheepish look but when May's disappointed expression remained, she sighed "Alright fine, we kissed...but I didn't know at the time that I _shouldn't_. He was so sweet." she couldn't help the blush that grew on her cheeks "He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back, it didn't last long though."

"Dawn" May shook her head and sighed "You're new so you don't understand how things work around here." She put a hand on the bluenette's shoulder "When you _let_ Gary kiss you...you pretty much just told him that you like him and now, he's gonna keep trying to get you to go out with him."

"I told him today that I didn't want a relationship with anyone and he respected it." she attempted to explain but May raised an eyebrow.

"Then why is there a hickey on your neck?" Dawn slapped a hand to her neck and covered the small, purple mark.

"H-He caught me off guard with that!" her blush deepened "He said it was his 'hickey of approval' or something."

"Of course." May snorted "He's such an idiot" she rolled her eyes before giving the bluenette a stern look "I can't stop you from liking him or going out with him, but I'm just warning you – be careful."

"Don't worry May" Dawn smiled "I promise I'll be careful around him and the other guys too." she then gave the girl a hug "Thank-you for caring."

"No problems." the brunette chuckled as she hugged her back "If you _do_ end up getting together with any of them and they hurt you, just let me know, Misty and I will have them regretting it in a second."

Dawn giggled and nodded as they walked back to the table and rejoined Misty, who was looking at the curiously.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" May replied nonchalantly as she pulled a sandwich out of her bag "I was just telling her to be careful around 'you-know-who'."

"Oh." The redhead nodded before looking at Dawn "You should heed her advice. We can't force you to stay away from them and by all means, be friends with them...but be careful with Drew and Gary."

"Speaking of Drew" Dawn mumbled and looked at May "He's coming right now."

"Oh great." May rolled her eyes as the chartreuse-haired boy reached the table and sat down next to the brunette "What do _you_ want?"

"Your forgiveness" he answered nonchalantly "I said I was sorry, now all you need to do is forgive me and everything will be perfect again."

"No." She answered simply and he stopped half-way through flipping his hair to stare at her in surprise.

"What?"

"I said 'No'. Since the day I met you, you've been nothing but a total jackass to me – _why_ should I forgive you?"

"Because I said _sorry?_"

"A simple _word_ is not going to make me forgive you."

"Well, I tried." He shrugged before turning to Dawn "I said sorry to her, so now will _you_ forgive me and go out with me?"

"Sorry sweetie." The bluenette gave him a sarcastic smile "I'm not forgiving you until _May_ does, and don't even _delude_ yourself into thinking that I'm going to agree to go out with you." She rolled her eyes.

"What? Why?" he looked at her in both shock and insult.

"You're not my type." She shrugged before pulling out the apple from her bag. She looked at it once before mumbling to herself "I hope these are washed."

"How can you be so sure?" he sat down next to her "You hardly know me, just go out on _one_ date with me. If you still don't think I'm your type, then fine, I won't bother you anymore."

"Not until May forgives you." She stated simply before giving the apple her approval and taking a bite from it. Drew then turned his head to May and gave her a pleading look, but before could utter a single word; she put her hand up in a 'stop' symbol.

"Don't _even_." She rolled her eyes at him "If you want _my_ forgiveness, you're gonna have to _work_ for it." The chartreuse-haired boy looked back and forth between May and Dawn before sighing in annoyance.

"Fine...what do I have to do?"

"You can figure that out on your own." She stated simply "Do whatever you want to try and make it up to me – if you want me to forgive you, that is."

"Alright, how about I carry your books for you for the rest of the day and walk you home?" May's eyes widened slightly as she realised something and Drew looked at her strangely "What?"

"I completely forgot! I have to stay back after school because I was late to class this morning" she turned to Dawn with an apologetic expression "I'm _so_ sorry Dawn."

"Don't be" the bluenette smiled "It's _my_ fault, how about I stay with you? Then we can walk home together."

"No, I couldn't make you stay back with me" May shook her head "That wouldn't be fair on you at all."

"Hey" Misty spoke as she came up with an idea "Maybe Ash can take her home? He lives like one street away from you." She looked at Dawn apologetically "I would take you, but I have swim practice."

"I live pretty close to May too" Drew intervened "I can walk Dawn home."

"Ash has his car, yours has gone for servicing." The brunette spoke in an obvious tone "Besides, I'm sure he would _love_ to take Dawn home." a sly grin graced her lips as she thought of how he wanted to know about the bluenette – she was _positive_ that he had a crush on Dawn.

"I don't want to put him through any inconvenience though" Dawn seemed unsure "I can walk by myself; it'll be good for me to get to know the route properly."

"Don't be _silly_, you can learn the route when you walk home with me tomorrow." May stood up and took Dawn's hand, pulling her up before gesturing for Misty to also stand up "We'll go talk to him now."

"But-"

"No 'buts'" Misty smiled "Ash won't mind at all, he's a sweet guy."

"Fine..." The bluenette sighed in defeat and allowed the two girls – plus Drew who trailed behind – to lead her towards the basketball court where Ash was playing a game with Gary, Paul and Barry.

"Hey Ash!" Misty cupped her hands around her mouth to help project her voice "Ash!" she called again and he turned around, calling a timeout to the others and jogging towards the four.

"What's up?" He questioned whole wiping some sweat off his forehead. Dawn noticed that he hadn't bothered to change out of his P.E uniform – none of the boys had.

"I have detention this afternoon" May began "And I don't want Dawn to walk home by herself, so I was hoping you could take her home?"

"Don't worry if you can't" Dawn cut in "I'll be fine on my own."

"Sure" he nodded and smiled "It'll be faster if I drive you anyway, just let me know what your last class is and where, I'll pick you up and drive you home."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's out of the way and I don't want to trouble you"

"Nah, May lives like one street away from me; it's not out of the way at all."

"Hey!" Gary called as he walked over "What's taking so long?"

"Nothing, May was just asking if I could take Dawn home after school" the raven-haired boy shrugged "She lives really close to me so I agreed."

"Why didn't you ask me?" he looked at the fellow brunette in surprise "I live close to you too"

"Ash lives closer" she replied simply "Plus, I _trust_ him."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh come on, even _you're_ not _that_ stupid" Misty eyed the boy up and down before snorting "Actually, I take that back."

"What?" he squinted his eyes at her in confusion before he realised her meaning "Hey!" Dawn began to laugh and Gary smiled at her "I love your laugh, it's so melodic."

She immediately stopped laughing and blushed a light pink before hiding slightly behind May – who rolled her eyes.

"Wow Gary, you're _such_ a charmer" she gave him a sarcastic smile "But you should stop – _really_."

"Hey, you can't blame me for speaking the truth." he shrugged nonchalantly before turning to Ash "Come on; let's get back to the game."

"Yeah" he nodded once – as the male brunette jogged back to the others – and then turned to Dawn "Just let me know what class you have last period and I'll pick you up from there, yeah?"

"Okay" the bluenette smiled and nodded "Thank you!"

"No problems" he smiled back before waving and running back to Paul, Barry and Gary.

"See, Dawn" May nudged her lightly and winked "I told you he wouldn't mind."

"That's really nice of him" she managed to stop from blushing as they walked back to their table and sat down. She pulled out her timetable from her bag and handed it to May "What do I have for fifth and sixth period?"

"We all have advanced maths" the brunette explained "The way it works with English and Maths, is that everyone who takes advanced maths, has it at the same time, and some of the people who take general maths have it the same time as advanced too, but the other half have it at a different time."

"But we're split up into classes and all have different teachers" Misty continued "As for English, whether you take standard or advanced, we all have English at the same time, but once again, we're split into classes with different teachers. Standard students learn different stuff to advanced though, and same with general maths and advanced maths."

"It sounds simple, and yet _confusing_ at the same time." Dawn had a slightly puzzled expression "So, we all have maths next period? But we're in different classes?"

"Yes to the first" May nodded "We all have maths next, but you're in our class –luckily" she smiled "Maths is _not_ a subject you want to be alone in."

"That's good" she sighed in relief "What do I have last?"

"You have art last" Misty stated as she looked over May's shoulder at the timetable "Unfortunately, May and I have Business Studies."

"Ugh, don't remind me" the brunette whined "I _hate_ business; I can't believe my parents made me take it!"

"Hey, at least they didn't make you take economics, and they let you take Dance – mine didn't."

"Okay, I have to agree with you there" she chuckled "_Economics_ sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Do you know if any of the boys are in my class?" Dawn had a hopeful expression but both girls shrugged

"Paul has business studies with us" Misty stated "And I think Ash has biology or something – we don't really pay attention to the others."

"Yeah" May nodded "'Cause they're annoying and they suck."

"That's not very nice, you know." Misty and May turned around and Dawn looked up to see Barry – who had spoken –, Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary standing behind the brunette and redhead.

"It's not very nice to eavesdrop either." Misty countered as she stood up walked over to Paul "You should know better."

"We weren't technically eavesdropping" Drew defended "We came to ask what subject Dawn had last period so Ash knew where to pick her up from."

"Ash needs to know, so why are _all_ of you here?" May raised an eyebrow before turning to the raven-haired boy "She has art last period in 'G two point fourteen'."

"Hey, that's _my_ class!" A huge grin spread across Gary's face "Guess you have someone to keep you company now." He winked at the bluenette "And so will I."

"That's good" Dawn smiled and then looked at Ash "So you'll pick me up after class?"

"Yeah, the science rooms aren't that far from the art rooms and I have Biology, so it shouldn't take me more than a couple of minutes to get to you. Plus I need to pick up my animal model from there too." He gave her a smile and a nod, just as the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"That was quick." Drew mumbled as he looked at his watch "I didn't think forty-five minutes could go by this fast."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Misty stated as she, May and Dawn stood up. As soon as the female brunette picked up her back, the emerald-eyed boy took it from her.

"I'll carry your bag for you" he smiled "We have the same class anyway."

"There's no need" she attempted to take her bag back "I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag."

"Come on, just let me carry it for you" he tightened his grip "You told me to do whatever I could, to prove to you I was sorry." He pulled the bag and managed to get May to let go "Let's go, you know what Lucian's like, he hates it when people are late." The brunette looked at him strangely before nodding and following him towards their class.

"Are you guys in our maths class too?" Dawn asked the remaining boys as they all began to walk towards their classes. While Barry and Paul nodded, Gary and Ash shook their heads.

"Gary and I are next door" Ash explained "You're lucky you have Lucian, he hates it when people are late to class, but he's a really good teacher."

"Yeah" Gary nodded "We have this guy called Byron – he's so _annoying._" He rolled his eyes "All he ever talks about is himself and somehow manages to bring everything back to how he regrets the way he treated his son."

"Wow." The bluenette looked at them strangely "Does this mean you guys are failing that class?"

"I'm passing" Gary said proudly before looking at Ash "This little dumbass on the other hand, _is_ failing."

"I _am_ passing you dumbass!" he glared the brunette before looking at Dawn "Don't listen to him."

"Yeah, _barely_." The brunette continued to tease before turning to Dawn "The only subjects he's actually getting good marks in are P.E and English, and that's 'cause P.E is easy and Bertha favours him."

"She does _not_ favour me!" Ash defended "She just hates_ you_."

"She's just mad because she's too old to date me." Dawn burst out laughing at his response

"I _don't_ think that's the reason" she managed between laughs "From what I saw this morning; she doesn't like your attitude."

"She's old" he shrugged "And stupid."

"That's mean" the bluenette scolded "She may be a little old, but she's _not_ stupid. I really enjoyed her class this morning, actually."

"She always loves the new students" he answered simply "Especially when they're girls. She's a total sexist."

"Not really" Ash shook his head "She hates a lot of girls of in our class too, like Brianna. She spends almost every lesson telling her to shut up and stop trying to sniff Drew's hair." He chuckled lightly at the memory of Brianna sticking her nose in the back of Drew's head before taking a huge whiff.

Drew had been leaning back in his chair and Brianna was sitting behind him, when he felt the brunette's nose touch his head, he let out a yelp and fell forward, slamming onto his desk. The entire class had burst out laughing and Drew was feeling extremely violated and terrified as Bertha told off Brianna and forced her to move to a different seat. There were some _very_ interesting moments in Ash and Gary's English class.

"Brianna's _that_ obsessed with Drew?" Dawn had both eyebrows raised as she questioned the boys. When they both nodded, she held a look of disgust "That's so creepy" she shuddered "I almost feel sorry for him."

"He kind of brought it upon himself" Gary shrugged "He was nice to her when he shouldn't have been and now she's obsessed with him."

"So, he was supposed to be mean to her?" she raised an eyebrow and snorted

"Pretty much. She said 'hi' to him, and he turned to face her – I'm sure you can guess the rest."

"She's in love with him because he _looked_ at her?" her voice was full of confusion and eyes holding disbelief as she tried to stop herself from laughing. "She's weird."

"She's more of a lunatic actually" Ash corrected as they finally reached their classrooms. "Your class is this one" he pointed to a classroom what was a few steps infront of them "Gary and I are in the one next door." He pointed to the room that was right beside it and glanced inside the bluenette's room "Wow, they all already went inside."

"Really?" Gary looked slightly surprised as he saw Misty, Paul, Barry, Drew and May already sitting inside as their teacher spoke. "Huh, you'd think they'd be nice enough to wait for Dawn." He then looked back at the girl and smiled "Don't worry, we'll take you inside."

"You don't have to" she shook her head "I can manage."

"You sure about that?" Ash looked at her, slightly unconvinced "Lucian's pretty cruel to people who are late – even when they're _new_."

"I'm a big girl" She winked at him flirtatiously "I can handle myself."

"I'd still feel more comfortable if we took you." He couldn't help the pink blush that rose to his cheeks and Gary nodded.

"You're already more than ten minutes late, Lucian's gonna throw a fit, might as well let _us_ take you inside, you'll get in less trouble."

"Alright, let's go" she smiled and gave a single nod as the two boys led her inside the room. As soon as they entered, Lucian was leaning casually on the side of his desk in the far corner of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

The man appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties and was quite tall. He had the same purple hair as Paul, but it was slightly wavy as it came across his forehead in a side fringe and fell down to his shoulders. He was dressed in a maroon-coloured suit with a black, collar shirt underneath and a pair of black, business shoes on his feet. He wore a pair of glasses over his eyes and held a serious look upon his face.

"Nice of you to finally join us, instead of standing outside talking to _these two_." His voice was stern as he spoke to the bluenette "Late on your first day – I'm _not_ impressed, young lady."

"I'm sorry sir!" she gave him an apologetic look "I got a little lost along the way and they were helping me." She gestured to the two boys behind her "When we got here they said you got angry at people who were late so they wanted to bring me in."

"I heard." He deadpanned before looking at Gary and Ash "You boys disrupted my class with your chatter outside. _Both_ of you get to your class _now_ or I'll give you detention for the next two weeks." He then turned to Dawn "As for you, considering you were brave enough to want to face me alone and it's your first day – I'll let you off with a warning this time. Don't be late to my class again, understood?" when she nodded he gestured to the back of the room "Go take a seat next to Barry and start copying the questions from the board."

"Yes sir." She nodded and quickly made her way next to Barry, before pulling out her books and pencil case so that she could take notes. Lucian turned back to the door and glared Gary and Ash.

"Why are you boys still here? I thought I told you to get to class." They gave him a quick nod and scrambled out of the room and next door to their own.

Dawn pulled out a blank book and wrote _'Maths'_ on the front before opening it and beginning to copy the notes from the board.

"Wow, you're _really_ brave" the bluenette looked up to see Barry staring at her in admiration "Lucian is _not_ easy to stand up to." He whispered in her ear and she smiled

"Thanks" she took a quick glance towards the front to see Lucian sitting at his desk. When she was certain that he was too engrossed by his book to look towards her, she turned back to the blonde "He _does_ seem a little scary though" she kept her voice low "I'm glad I don't have to be in his class _alone_."

"Yeah" he nodded before giving her an apologetic look "I'm sorry you can't sit next to May though" he gestured to the brunette a few seats infront of them, and then to the chartreuse-haired boy next to her. "Drew usually sits with me and May is usually by herself or with Misty, if she's not sitting with Paul."

"Don't apologise" Dawn smiled as she wrote down the answers into her book "I don't mind sitting with you. You're good company" Barry immediately turned his head back to his book as his cheeks turned a light pink. "Are you okay?" the bluenette tried to get a better look at his now hidden face.

"I'm fine." He mumbled quietly "I just need to finish this before the end of the lesson or I'll get detention."

"You can copy my answers, if you want." she moved her book towards the blonde boy, being careful that the teacher didn't look up "I'm done with it."

"How did you finish so quickly?" Barry turned to her in amazement and Dawn simply chuckled before giving a shrug

"The maths here is so _primitive_"

"What?" he squinted his eyes at her in confusion and her own sapphire eyes widened at the realisation of her 'slip-up'.

"I-I mean..." she stuttered "I'm in the top class for math back home, so this is really _easy_ for me." She pushed her book closer in his direction "You should probably write down the answers before the teacher looks up."

"Right, yeah." He nodded and quickly began to copy down the answers and working out into his book, before looking at the bluenette gratefully "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

The rest of the lesson passed in silence as Dawn scribbled on a piece of paper, while Barry copied the rest of her answers into his book. When the bell finally rang, Dawn grabbed her book and stuffed it into her bag before Lucian could see that Barry was looking at it, and then stood up from her seat as May walked towards her.

"Hey!" the brunette waved "I'm so sorry I didn't sit with you, but Drew just randomly came and sat down next to me and wouldn't move." She rolled her eyes "He's so adamant about me forgiving him. I wish he'd just get it through his thick head that I'm not going to."

"I'm still here, you know." Both girls looked up and saw Drew standing infront of them – looking slightly irritated "It's not nice to talk rudely of people behind their backs."

"It's also not nice to spend every waking moment of your life insulting an innocent girl for eight years, and then _insisting_ she forgive you when you _know_ you don't deserve it." May retorted and he grumbled before looking at Dawn, then to May, to Dawn again and then grabbing May's bag.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your next class – you're right next to mine."

"Oh my god" Dawn spoke while laughing "I can't believe he's _this_ desperate for a date" she then turned to May "You should enjoy this while it lasts – make the most of it." she winked as Barry walked up to her.

"Hey Dawn, can we talk?"

"Sure" she smiled and nodded "I guess I'll see you when you get home then, May." the bluenette waved to her brunette best friend and then to Misty before following Barry outside – completely oblivious to the smirks she was receiving from the two.

"Okay, if _he_ asks her out – I won't object." Misty stated as she, Paul, May and Drew exited the classroom

"Why would _Barry_ ask her out?" Drew raised an eyebrow and the brunette slapped across the back of his head

"Because he _likes_ her – duh!"

"He's not allowed to 'like her'" he growled angrily "_I_ like her."

"Get bent you loser." All three figures turned to see Gary – who had spoken – and Ash behind them "_I_ like her, and she likes me – you can't like her."

"Just because _you_ kissed _her_, doesn't mean that _she_ likes _you._" The chartreuse-haired boy stated simply "She's promised to go on a date with me, if May forgives me – that clearly means she likes me."

"She didn't technically _promise_." May raised an eyebrow before turning to Ash "Aren't _you_ going to say anything about this?"

"No, why?" he gave her a confused expression and the female brunette rolled her eyes

"Because!" she spoke as if it was obvious "You have a crush on her too."

"What?!" his cheeks turned a bright red as he noticed Gary and Drew turn their glares on him "I do _not_!"

"_Sure_ you don't." Paul snorted before looking at the others "I can't believe you're fighting over a _girl_. Moreover, a girl that doesn't even want_ any_ of you." Misty nodded as she leaned closer to Paul so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Don't hold your breath with her, she already told us that she doesn't want a boyfriend right now."

"Yes, but she hasn't experienced the _full_ charm of 'The Great Gary Oak'" Gary gestured to himself and smirked "And I have a whole one hour period to spend with her."

"Barry just kissed her." Ash stated

"_He did what?!"_ Gary almost screamed as he and the others all turned to see Barry remove his lips from Dawn's cheek and then run off in the direction of his class. "Oh he is _so_ gonna get it from me!"

"Why are _you_ getting so worked up?" May looked at him in confusion "I thought Dawn told you she didn't want to get into a relationship with you."

"No." Gary replied curtly as he relaxed "She said to me that she wasn't up for relationship 'right now'. So that means, eventually she _will_ want to get into a relationship and I want to make sure that when she _does_ – I'm her first choice." He winked before walking over towards the bluenette who currently had a stunned expression and a hand on one of her red, tinted cheeks – the one Barry had kissed.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Dawn questioned as she and Barry stood out of the way of everyone else that made their way to their last period class "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all" the blonde boy put his hands infront of him and shook his head hastily "I was just wondering how you were liking Pallet Town so far?"

"It's great, I'm really loving it here" she smiled, but then looked at him curiously "why do you ask?"

"Oh you know..." he tried to act casual "Just curious. After all, I'm from Sinnoh too, so I wanted to know how you were comparing the two."

"Well, this _is_ a very big change" that was true "And I am missing Sinnoh quite a lot" that was a lie "Solaceon Town will always be my home."

"I thought you said you were from Twinleaf Town?" he raised an eyebrow at her and she mentally cursed her forgetfulness

"I-I am" the bluenette tried to cover up her mistake "I _am_ from Twinleaf Town, but like I said, I'm _originally_ from Solaceon Town – so it will always be home." She chuckled nervously

"Okay..." it was obvious he wasn't convinced, but he didn't want to argue with her – she'd never like him if he did.

"Anyway, I should really get to class, I need to introduce myself to teacher and stuff." She turned to move but before she could, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Wait, I need to give you something first."

"Wha-" before she could finish the whole word, Barry leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek for a brief second before pulling away and giving her a quick wave as he ran off in the direction of his class.

A deep blush crept onto her cheeks as she brought a hand to the cheek Barry had just kissed. She was completely _shocked_ at what the boy had just done. Did Barry have a crush on her too? The bluenette sighed at the thought. How many more boys were going to start crushing on her? It wasn't fair on both them _and_ her. She clearly couldn't date them, and she couldn't tell them _why_ either – for obvious reasons.

Before she could allow any more thoughts to run through her head, Gary appeared infront of her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you ready to go to art?" his voice was sincere and it made her wonder if he had seen Barry kiss her. "If you wanna skip, it's fine. I can take you home early if you want?"

"No." she shook her head and recomposed herself "I'm fine, just a little surprised – but I'm okay now, I shouldn't be skipping class on my first day. It won't bode well for me with my mother when I get back home."

"Alright" he nodded and held out his hand for her "We're already pretty late, but the art rooms are only a short walk from here."

"Won't we get in trouble?" she accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her towards their room "If we're so late, won't the teacher get mad?" he shook his head

"Whitney is a student teacher – she's barely older than _us_" he chuckled lightly "You don't need to be afraid of _every_ single teacher here, only a few."

"Thanks for the heads up." she joined him in laughter as they walked inside a large hallway that opened out into a series of different rooms. Once they reached the second-to-last room, Gary knocked on the door and all the students looked up from their work, making Dawn suddenly feel very self-conscious.

"Ooh awesome!" both figures turned to see a pink-haired woman, who couldn't be older than twenty-three, walk towards them "The new girl's in my class!" her voice held excitement as she took Dawn's hand and pulled her inside, closely followed by Gary.

"Whitney, this is Dawn." he explained and she nodded

"I know" she nodded "You're an exchange student from Sinnoh for two months."

"Who did we exchange for _her_?" A black haired boy, wearing a white beanie – who Dawn recognised from her P.E class – asked dreamily as he stared at the bluenette "Can they _stay_ there, and let her stay here?"

"Stop acting like a total love-struck _loser_, Brendan." Whitney snorted before turning back to Dawn and smiling "Don't worry about these boys, when I first came here last year, they were all hitting on _me _too. It'll die down after few days."

"I hope so." Dawn groaned. She just wanted to spend a peaceful two months here learning about the ways of humans and life on earth. She _didn't_ want to be hit on by every single boy that saw her – so far only _Paul_ hadn't hit on her, but he was dating Misty, so that was obviously why. Regardless, she was _grateful. _

"So, Dawn." She was brought out of her thoughts by Whitney "We're working on clay models of animals. We'll only be working on them until next week though, so you can try and make something if you want? It doesn't have to be very big, just some kind of animal."

"Is every art class making animals?" she questioned, remembering how Ash had told her that he was also making an animal.

"Yep" the pink-haired woman nodded "There are only four twelfth grade art classes and we all do the same thing."

"Sounds fun!" she scanned the room to see what other people were making so that she could decide what to make. The animals here were also quite different to the ones in Lynphea and if it wasn't for her kiss with Gary – she wouldn't have had a _clue_. "I think I'll make a penguin."

"Nice choice" Whitney nodded and gestured to a table with two empty seats at the back "You can go sit with Gary over there; I'll get you your supplies and then you can get started." The bluenette nodded and walked over to the back of the room and took an empty seat while Gary went and got his model from one of the tables in the far corner.

"So, what are you making?" she asked as he took a bag off from over it and sprayed it with some water "It looks interesting."

"It was supposed to be a dog for my sister" he explained "But then a week ago she told me she wanted a fox instead – so I had to change it and now it looks kinda like a mix." He shrugged "I don't really care, I just need to pass."

"It's really sweet of you to make something for your sister." she smiled while studying the medium-sized clay model "This is just a suggestion, but I think it would look good if you painted it black and put yellow rings on it – Ooh and make its eyes red!" Gary looked at her strangely before looking back at his model.

"Alright" Both of them snapped their heads forward as Whitney appeared "Here's your stuff" She set down a wooden board with a large clump of clay on it, a blunt knife, a strip of wire, a paddle-pop stick, a wooden skewer, a spray bottle filled with water and a plastic bag infront of her. "Use the wire to cut through the clay, the knife and paddle-pop stick will help you with shaping and the skewer is for adding detail – you probably won't need that today, but just incase." She then gestured to Gary "And you can use it to keep him off too."

"Hey!" The brunette glared and both girls laughed before Whitney walked back to her desk. "She's crazy." He looked at Dawn and brought a finger to his temple, moving it in circular motions to emphasise "You have nothing to worry about."

"We'll see." She winked at him before picking up the wire and cutting out a large chunk of clay "I think your animal looks really cute, by the way." She didn't bother facing him as she flattened out the clay till it was about one centimetre in thickness and was long enough to create a body. She lifted it up on its side and created a hollow circle – that was open at the top –, joining it at the ends and smoothening it together till the lines had disappeared.

"Well, that's not exactly what I was aiming for." He sweat-dropped "I kind of wanted it to look badass."

"Would your sister like something that's badass?" she turned to him with a curious expression

"Good point." Gary shrugged "I guess it's fine as cute, then." He continued to rub the water he had sprayed carefully over the model's head so that the clay would soften out. The brunette then took two small pieces of clay, used a skewer to cut out a shape and then carefully stuck them onto either side of its head, smoothening out the edges until they were attached to it as eyes.

"Wow" Dawn admired his skills "I had no idea you were so good at art." His artwork honestly _did _look like a mix between a dog and a fox, but it didn't look strange at all. Its body was sleek, like a fox and its face was like a dog, with two, thick, bushy ears atop its head. It had a bushy tail that was exactly like its ears, but slightly thicker.

"Thanks" he chuckled "This, and sport are probably the only things that I _really_ good at." He shrugged "I still pass everything else, but never really any higher than a 'C-plus'...or on occasion, a 'B'."

"Well, you're model is coming along great and I'm sure your sister is going to _love_ it." she gave give a warm smile before flattening out another piece of clay – slightly smaller than the first – and leaving the bottom open. She placed it on top of the body and smoothened it at the edges until it was stuck together completely.

"Yours is looking pretty awesome too." He stated "Damn girl, you work _fast_."

"Penguins aren't that hard to make." she shrugged "He's going to be a chubby-bubby." she giggled and gestured to its body before pulling out a small piece of clay with the wire and rolling it into a small, hollow cone shape. The bluenette put the cone in the middle of its head, moulding it together at the edges and then took the skewer to draw a line halfway through the cone to create a beak.

"He _does_ look kind of chubby." Gary chuckled before looking at her curiously "What were you saying about putting rings on my dog-fox-thing?" he looked back at his model, studying it intently "I want to give it some detail, I think the rings might be a good idea."

"You should put one on its head, and one on each ear and its tail and legs too!" there was excitement in her voice and he could tell that she wanted to do it herself. He handed her the toothpick in his hands and gestured to his model.

"Knock yourself out."

"Yay!" Dawn squealed, but managed to keep her voice down; she didn't want to give the other boys in the class an excuse to stare at her. She could already tell that pretty much all of the girls in this class hated her – infact most of the girls in the whole grade hated her. She drew a long, ring on the model's head before drawing a smaller one inside. She moved then to its right ear and drew the same two rings around it, before doing the same to the left ear.

Honestly, Dawn was _really_ annoyed. Why couldn't they just take a hint? She didn't like them and she was sure she'd made it clear. So far, almost _every_ boy she'd met had either made it clear they were crushing on her or had flirted with her. Drew flirted with her, Gary flirted with her, Barry made it obvious he had a crush on her – so did Lucas, and now Brendan who she hadn't even _talked_ to made it obvious he liked her. Ash...she wasn't too sure about. He'd called her beautiful – not _hot._ He wasn't really flirting, was he?

The bluenette looked back at the model and realised that she had drawn in the detail for both eyes without even realising. She looked back and Gary sheepishly

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realise that I'd drawn in the eyes too. If you want to change it, I'll rub it out for you."

"Nah, it's cool" The brunette smiled "I like it." he then gestured to her model "I put in the hands and legs for your penguin, is it okay?"

"It's perfect, Thank-you!" she smiled widely as the bell rang. "That was so quick!" She pouted "I was having fun."

"We have Art third period tomorrow." Gary smiled "Continue it then." He then picked up his board with his model and carefully took it to the back table so it could dry "Mine's done, I just need to dry it out so I can paint it."

"I think that I might be able to finish mine either tomorrow or the lesson after that." Dawn spoke as she covered her penguin with a plastic bag and then picked up her board to follow Gary to the table, setting her work with all of the other unfinished works.

Once they had both washed their hands, they picked up their bags and walked out of the classroom to wait at the door. Within minutes, Ash appeared and Gary waved 'good-bye' before disappearing inside the crowd of students, all in a rush to get home.

"Hey!" Dawn waved at the raven-haired boy "Are you going to get your mouse now?"

"Yeah" he nodded "I'll be back in a second." He disappeared down the end of the hall, into a dimly lit room, but returned after a few minutes with a small, yellow item in his hands. Once he returned to the girl, he held it up towards her "This" he began "Is my retarded mouse." He chuckled once before pulling off a small paper taped to it "C-plus." He shrugged before throwing the paper in the bin nearby "Good enough."

"Aww!" Dawn cooed "It's _so cute_!"

Ash's animal was a short, chubby-looking thing that vaguely resembled a mouse. It had long ears that came to a point with a black tip and black, beady eyes. Its tiny mouth resembled a side-ways three and on either cheek, was a small, red circle. It had a small, chubby body with two short hands with five, stubby fingertips and its feet had only three toes. Its tail was in the zigzag shape of a lightning bolt. The animal was covered head-to-toe in a bright yellow that had become glossy due to the glaze, but it had two, brown stripes on its back and the bottom of its tail was also the same brown.

"Yeah." Ash chuckled as they began to walk out of the building "I think that's only reason I managed to get a C. Otherwise, I probably would've failed."

"Do you have Whitney as your teacher as well?"

"I wish" he snorted "Barry, Drew and I have Erika. She's nice and pretty laid-back about most things, but when it comes to marking artwork – she's stricter than anyone could ever imagine."

"Wow, that sucks." She gave him a look of sympathy "It's too bad that you're not in mine and Gary's class – Whitney is _really_ nice."

"You're lucky, so far you've gotten all awesome teachers." He looked at her in envy "Bertha, Fantina, Crasher, Lucian and now Whitney." Before she could respond, Ash quickly shoved his 'animal' in her arms. "Until we get to the car – this is _yours_...not _mine._"

"Huh?" The bluenette looked at him curiously before laughing in realisation "Are people _really_ going to make fun of you for making this cute little animal-thing in art?"

"Yes." He answered instantly with a single nod as they walked down a single flight of stairs and then turned right until a car park came into view.

"Nice car." Dawn commented when the lights flashed on a silver Mercedes Benz as he pressed the button on his keys to unlock it. He pressed the button once more and the passenger's seat and back seats also unlocked, allowing her to enter the car.

"Thanks." He smiled as he opened the driver's seat and pulled two white, square magnets with a red 'P' sign on them, before sticking them on both the front and back of the car. He walked back to his seat and sat down, closing it and putting on his seatbelt before inserting the key and turning on the car. "It was a present from my mum after I passed my driver's test." He explained "When I got my learners, I did all my hours pretty quickly and then got my red provisional license in my first try so she gave it me as a congratulations gift."

"Do the others have their licenses too?" she asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and towards the exit.

"If you mean the guys – yeah." He nodded, making sure to keep his eyes infront of him so that he didn't hit and students that were leaving. "We did pretty much all our driving together...Drew and Gary _exaggerated_ a little in their log books about how much they drove, though." He chuckled as he remembered seeing the two write down how they drove from Pallet Town, all the way to Saffron City and back. "So, they got their licenses a bit earlier than Paul and I."

"That sounds like them." Dawn giggled; continuing to hold the model in her arms, protecting it from falling and breaking. Before either of them could continue their conversation, Ash's phone began to vibrate from where he had placed it in the drink holder.

"Who is it?" he questioned and Dawn picked up the phone, checking the caller ID

"It's your mother."

"Can you answer it for me?" he gave her a pleading look "If I don't pick up, she's going to think that I've been kidnapped or something."

"Okay" she nodded and slid her finger across the screen before bringing the phone to her ear to answer the call. "Hello?" after a short muffling on the other end, she shook her head "No, no – this _is_ Ash's phone; he's just busy right now, so he asked me to answer for him." She blushed a deep red at the woman's next words "No! I-it's _nothing_ like _that_! H-he's driving – he can't answer the phone because he's _driving_!"

"What did she say?" Ash groaned irritably when he saw the girl's expression "Put it on speaker." She didn't reply, she simply nodded and pressed the 'speaker' button so that Ash could hear his mother. "What's wrong mum?" he rolled his eyes, even though he knew she couldn't see.

"_Ash Ketchum, **who** is that girl in your car?!"_

"_Relax, _mum." He groaned at his mother's interrogative tone "She's just a friend. I'm dropping her home because May has detention – that's _it_."

"_Promise?"_

"Promise."

_"Ash..."_ there was a warning tone in her voice and the boy sighed in annoyance

"Fine..._Pinky_ promise."

Dawn held back a giggle. It was so cute how he and his mother had a special way of making promises. Ash gave her a playful glare and she instantly stopped grinning

_"Alright"_ his mother's voice instantly became happy _"You can drop her off, but you have to come home first. We have visitors coming soon and I need you to change one of the light bulbs on the chandelier – you know I can't reach it."_

"It's daytime...how does it matter? I'll fix it later." He had an eyebrow raised as they reached a red light.

_"Yes, but they'll be here until the evening and I don't want you to change it infront of them. It's looks so **embarrassing!**" _

"Who's coming over anyway?"

_"Your cousin Buck and his family._"

"Why?!" Ash threw his head back against the headrest and groaned "I _hate_ him! You know that! Why would you invite them? Aren't they in Sinnoh?"

_"Don't use that tone with me, young man."_ His mother scolded and Dawn stared at the boy in confusion _"They've come to Kanto for a visit and that means I **have** to invite them. You may not get along with Buck, but don't forget that his father is my brother."_

"Whatever." He grumbled "Fine, I'll be home soon." He gestured for Dawn to hang up and she obeyed before placing the phone back in the drink holder. "You don't mind if we take a little detour to my house, do you?"

"Not at all." She smiled and shook her head before looking at him curiously "You don't get along with your cousin?" he gave a stiff nod. "I'm sorry for prying, but why not?"

"Buck used to live in Pallet Town too and we were actually _really_ close." He began "But then when I turned four, I met Gary and we became best friends. Buck started getting the impression that I was completely ignoring him for Gary and ever since, he's hated me. When I turned ten, he and his family moved to Sinnoh and I hardly see him anymore – but every time I do, he always starts some kind of argument and I always want to strangle him, but I can't." He grumbled before mimicking his mother's voice "Because '_it is bad hospitality to strangle our_ _guests_.'"

Dawn giggled at his imitation and then gave him a look of sympathy "I wish I could relate, but I don't have any cousins, my father was an only child, and so is my mother. I have a sister – but we _never_ fight. Sometimes we have small disagreements, but it _never_ gets out of hand." The car continued to move at a snail's pace through the after-school traffic so she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But if he really makes you _that_ mad, maybe you should invite a friend over so that you won't have to deal with him alone?"

"That's not a bad idea." He smiled at her "Why don't _you_ stay?"

"Huh?" the bluenette looked at him in surprise "_Me?_ Why not Gary?"

"Because, when Gary came last time, Buck left with a broken arm and I got grounded for six months. Gary got grounded too by his parents – but only for a week." He grumbled before looking at her with pleading eyes "You're coming to my house right now anyway; you might as well stay for dinner. I'll call May and let her know, then you can help me deal with him. If you're there, he'll be too interested in _you_ to even _think_ of pissing me off."

"Um..." she gave him an unsure look "I _guess_ it would be okay...Will your mother mind?"

"Awesome!" he punched one hand into the air, but then put it back on the steering wheel as they finally escaped the traffic. "She won't mind at _all_."

"How long will I be staying for?"

"Probably till about eight at the latest. Don't worry" he smiled "I can drop you back around seven if you want – I can handle that jerk for an hour or two."

"Thanks" she smiled but he shook his head

"No, thank _you_. You are seriously doing me the biggest favour in the world!"

"You're welcome."

There was silence after that as Ash pulled into his street and up into his driveway. He parked the car and they both exited, walking towards the house as Ash searched through his keychain for his house keys. Once he had found them, he opened the door and walked inside, gesturing for Dawn to follow him. She nodded and slipped off her shoes and socks before following him towards the kitchen to see Ash's mother inside, pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Yum!" he ran inside and reached out to grab one, only to have his hand smacked away by the brunette woman. "Ow..." he brought his hand close to his lips, pouting at his mother.

"Not yet." She scolded "Wait until your cousin gets here, then you can eat them." the woman then looked passed him to see Dawn standing there, looking slightly nervous. She smiled at the bluenette and pushed Ash aside to walk towards her "You must be the girl that Ash was supposed to drive home. I'm sorry he couldn't take you straight home."

"Oh no, it's fine" she smiled "I'm Dawn; it's nice to meet you, Mrs Ketchum."

"Please, call me Delia." the brunette corrected before appearing to be in thought. Something about this felt like Déjà vu. She shrugged it off and turned back to Ash "There are some spare light bulbs in the garage, go get one and change the broken light – they'll be here soon."

"Ehh..." he groaned and nodded before trudging out of the kitchen and towards the garage. Delia rolled her eyes at her son's attitude and looked back at Dawn.

"I hope he wasn't like this at school too."

"Not at all" the bluenette shook her head and smiled "Your son's very sweet; he looked after me a lot today."

"Is this your first time in Kanto?" she looked at the girl strangely "Have you been here before?"

"I came once when I was really young, but I was only here for like, a day." Dawn shrugged "I've actually come back on an exchange for two months. It's part of a project I'm doing for school." there was nothing wrong with telling this part "I get to visit a different region for two months and study the differences of it from my own."

"It sounds like a lot of fun." Delia picked up a few cookies and set them on a plate before handing them to Dawn "Here, you can head on up to Ash's room with these; I'll send him up when he's done fixing the light."

"Alright, thank you" she began to turn around, but stopped abruptly and looked back at the brunette woman "Uh, where-"

"Upstairs, down the hall and second door on the right." she smiled, knowing what the girl was going to ask "There should be a big sign with his name on it."

"Thank-you!" the bluenette smiled and nodded before heading towards the stairs and up to Ash's room.

Once she disappeared from sight, Delia quickly walked over to where Ash was busy trying to screw in the new light bulb. The raven-haired boy carefully placed the small, broken orb in his pocket and start putting the new one in place as she arrived.

"Ash, I need to talk to you about Dawn."

"What about her?" he turned his vision from the chandelier and towards her "We didn't do anything, if that's what you're wondering."

"It's not that – although you better be telling the truth." When she saw her son's face, she returned to the original topic "I think she's the little girl you brought home all those years ago on Halloween."

"Not _that_ again." He rolled his eyes and looked back at the chandelier, carefully screwing the bulb into place "I _never_ met a little girl on Halloween. I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

"You were young, so you probably don't remember." She explained to her son "But _I_ _do_. When you were six, you brought home a little girl that thought she was a real fairy." Ash dusted his hands as the bulb was fixed into place "She said her name was _Dawn_ and she had blue hair and sapphire eyes just like this girl does."

"You're kidding right?" he snorted "When I was six, I _hated_ girls – why would I bring one home?"

"You got over your hatred of girls when you were _five_. You just pretended not to like them because Gary still hated them." The woman put her hands on her hips "She told me she came here once when she was really young and hardly stayed for a day before leaving. I'm telling you she's the same girl."

That was partly true. He'd gotten over his hatred of girls when he was only five because he'd spent every moment of his life that he could remember with a girl. His father had walked out on him and his mother when he was only a year old, so he'd gotten used to being only around a girl. Regardless, his mother was being silly right now.

"Okay...let's pretend that I _did_ bring some girl home who was under the deluded impression that she was a real 'fairy'." He put up quotation marks for emphasis "Why is it such a big deal? I may have met her when I was six, she disappeared, I met her again now – so what?"

"You should talk to her about it." she responded as if it was obvious "Maybe she'll remember you too?"

"And when she tells me she _isn't_ the girl, because I never met one, I'll be completely embarrassed because she'll laugh at me and think I'm weird!"

"She _won't_ laugh at you and think you're weird." Delia rolled her eyes "She doesn't seem like that type at all."

"Whatever." Ash grumbled before pulling the broken light bulb out of his pocket and handing it to his mother "I fixed the light, where's Dawn?"

"She's in your room – I hope it's _clean_."

"Of course it's _not_ clean!" The raven-haired boy looked at her incredulously "The guys came over on Saturday, how could it be clean?!" he slapped a hand to his forehead and slowly slid it down his face before running towards the stairs and up to his room.

"Make sure you keep that door _open_!" Delia called behind him but at the pace he had disappeared, she doubted he had heard her.

She sighed and shook her head before walking back to the kitchen so she could continue preparing food before her brother and his family arrived.

Dawn walked down the hallway with the plate of cookies in hand. Once she reached the second door on the right – as Delia has stated – there was a large sign saying '_ASH'S ROOM – KEEP OUT'_ and she couldn't help but giggle at the messy scrawl it was written in. He'd probably made this sign when he was really young and couldn't be bothered to change it.

She shifted the plate into one hand and opened the door to reveal a room littered with clothes, papers, books, pens and many more things. The bed was unmade with the blanket half on the floor and the few clothes that _weren't_ on the floor were sticking out of his wardrobe in the corner.

"Wow..." The bluenette was stunned at the mess "I didn't think Ash was _this_ untidy." She shook her head and walked inside, placing the cookies on Ash's study table before putting her hands on her hips and studying the room once more. "I think this room needs a little makeover."

She lifted her hands and a wave of sparkles emitted from them before moving around the entire room. The dirty clothes on the ground lifted up and floated towards his bathroom before placing themselves in the washing basket and the clothes in the wardrobe folded themselves so that the drawers could close. All of the different pencils and pens also lifted up and arranged themselves inside the pencil cup on Ash's study table, while the papers stacked themselves on the other side of the table. The books closed and flew over to the bookcase, neatly placing themselves inside.

After about five minutes, Ash's room was almost spotless. Just as Dawn was about to point to the boy's bed, she heard the quick pounding of footsteps becoming louder. She brought down her finger and walked over to his bed so that she could make it by hand.

"Dawn! I'm so sorry for the me-" Ash cut himself off when he saw the tidiness of his room "What happened?" Dawn fluffed up his pillow and then turned to face him with a smile.

"I decided to clean your room a little." She explained "You were downstairs and I had nothing else to do."

"But it was such a _big_ mess" he looked at her confused "How did you fix it up in just a few minutes?"

"It wasn't _that_ bad." The bluenette shrugged "There were just a couple of clothes, stationery and books on the floor – it didn't take very long to clean." She then picked up the plate from the study table and handed it to him "Cookie?"

"You managed to steal some cookies from my mum!" the boy instantly forgot what he was talking about and grabbed a cookie from the plate to stuff into his mouth.

"Actually" Dawn chuckled "Your mother gave them to me." Ash stopped chewing and looked at her in surprise. He swallowed quickly

"She _gave_ them to you? My mum _never_ gives _me_ cookies when they're made for an occasion – I always have to nag her for some."

"I guess she just likes me, then." She shrugged before changing the topic "So, what does Buck look like?"

"Do we _have_ to talk about him?" The raven-haired boy groaned as he took another cookie before sitting down on his now, fully-made bed. He slipped off his shoes and threw them in the corner.

"Well, if I'm going to spend the next few hours with both of you, I might as well know what to expect." She responded simply before also picking up a cookie. Unlike Ash, however – who gobbled his up in seconds – she only took small bites. Ash's mother made _delicious_ cookies, the chocolate chips practically melted in her mouth.

"He's a year older than me, but we're about the same height." Ash began "He has bright red eyes and the same coloured hair which he ties into a high ponytail" he then snorted "But he's got this bright yellow streak in it. He thinks it makes him look cool."

"A bright yellow streak in bright red hair?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "It's not natural is it?" when he shook his head she gave him a puzzled look "That's strange."

"Yeah, well, he's a strange guy." He then sighed and lay back on his bed "Anyway, that's about it, I already told you his personality – a complete dickwad."

Dawn started giggling uncontrollably at this and it sent a pleasant shiver down Ash's spine. Why was it that _every_ single time she giggled, he felt like this? It wasn't even just _him._ Gary – the guy who had practically _every_ girl wanting him – was head-over-heels for her. It was the same with _Drew._ He _really_ wanted to go on a date with her and he was willing to do anything to make that happen – even convince May to forgive him. When Barry had a crush on a girl, he never made it so obvious as to grab her and kiss her cheek in public. There was something different about Dawn, something strange, something-

_Ding-Dong_

Ash was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell from downstairs – the jerk was here. He looked at Dawn sadly and threw his head back in frustration before standing up and holding out his hand for her. She accepted and stood up, before patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry, just a few hours." she smiled "And I'm here to help you through it, remember?"

"Y-yeah." He gave a quick nod. Gary was _right_ – her skin _was_ like touching a cloud. Why was she so _different_ to every other girl around here? He shook his head and led her to the top of the staircase, where his mother was in view – walking towards the door. "Mum!" he called just before she reached.

"What's wrong honey?" The brunette woman removed her hand from the doorknob and turned to face her son.

"You don't mind if Dawn stays for dinner, do you?"

"Of course not" she smiled at the bluenette "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like, Dawn."

"Thank-you, Mrs. Ketchum." The bluenette gave her a grateful look and she nodded before turning back to the door.

"Prepare to meet the devil." Ash whispered into Dawn's ear and she giggled quietly before nudging him lightly

"I'm sure he's not _that_ bad."

"_I'm_ sure you'll be proven _wrong_ as soon as you meet him." Dawn didn't respond as Delia opened the door to reveal a brunette man, a red-haired woman and a red-haired teenager with a yellow streak in his hair.

"Bill, Diana! So good to see you two again!" Delia exclaimed as she opened her arms to hug them both. She then turned to the teenager and smiled "And look at you, Buck. You're growing taller and more handsome every time I see you." Ash snorted and Dawn nudged him a little harder this time.

"Well I _am_ getting older, but I don't think it's possible for me to get any more handsome than I already am." Buck stated as if it were obvious and the three adults sweat-dropped while Ash rolled his eyes and Dawn raised an eyebrow. Wow, he was more stuck up than _Drew_.

"Why don't you all come inside?" Delia moved to one side and the three entered the Ketchum household, before walking towards the living room and taking a seat on the sofa.

"Come on." Dawn whispered and pulled his arm, gesturing for him to go and greet them.

"Can't we just wait up here till they leave?" he whined but she shook her head

"It's rude. Besides, they might get the wrong idea if we don't even bother to come down and meet them."

"What idea?" he looked at her curiously and she sighed at his denseness

"Just forget it, Ash. Let's go." She pulled him harder and he reluctantly agreed, following her down the stairs and towards the living room. As soon as they arrived, all four heads turned to face them and then three moved specifically to Dawn.

"Hey Uncle Bill, Hi Aunt Diana" Ash smiled and they waved back, commenting on how much bigger he'd grown and how handsome he was – much like Delia had done with Buck. He then looked at his red-headed cousin and spoke through gritted teeth "Buck."

"Ash." He replied curtly before turning to Dawn and eyeing her up and down with a sly grin "Who's your friend?"

"This is Dawn." He gestured to the bluenette "She's here on an exchange from Sinnoh for two months." he explained "I asked her to join us tonight for dinner tonight – you don't mind, right?" Bill and Diana shook their heads and smiled while Buck continued to stare and her.

"Not at all."

"Why don't you three go upstairs?" Delia suggested "That way Dawn can get to know Buck better while we catch up." she gestured to herself and Buck's parents.

"Fine." Ash sighed and took Dawn's hand before looking at Buck "Let's go..._dickwad_." he muttered the last word under his breath but loud enough for the bluenette to hear and she covered her mouth with her hand to stop laughing.

He smiled at her and led her up the stairs with Buck following close behind until they reached his room. Dawn sat down on the bed and just as Ash was about to sit next to her, Buck quickly took his place. Ash growled quietly and brought the wheelie chair from his study table forward to sit on that instead.

"So, Dawn, you're from Sinnoh too?" the red-head boy questioned while leaning forward slightly towards her

"Yeah, I'm from Twinleaf Town." She nodded uncomfortably and leaned further away from him

"That sucks." He sounded disappointed "I live all the way up near Snowpoint City – we're so far away from each other." He put his hand on top of hers and shuffled closer

"Eheh...yeah" she sweat-dropped nervously and turned to Ash, eyes pleading for help

"Hey, Buck!" The raven-haired boy cut in while swinging his chair from side-to-side "How are you going in school?" he then turned to Dawn "This guy's such a dimwit." He chuckled "He fails everything but History."

"Actually" he moved away from the bluenette and glared at Ash "I'm passing everything now, and I'm _acing_ History." He then looked back at Dawn "I wanna be an archaeologist when I'm older – pretty awesome right?"

"Wow" she responded, trying her best to be interested "Sounds fun."

"Yup." He said proudly before turning to Ash and smirking "What about you? If I remember correctly – _you_ fail _everything_."

"Actually, I'm passing everything too." The raven-haired boy lied. Letting that douche know that he _was_ failing a few classes would just be digging his own grave.

"Somehow, I find that _very_ hard to believe." He snorted "Do you get fifty percent on every subject?"

"That's not very nice." Dawn looked at the red-headed boy irritably before standing up and walking towards Ash "I'm in some of Ash's classes, and he's actually doing really well in them."

"It's not nice for him to call me a _dimwit_ either." Buck barely managed to stop himself from growling at the girl

"He was only joking." She stated simply before looking at him "Right, Ash?"

"Of course." He nodded innocently "I would never insult you _intentionally_." The bluenette smiled at him before looking back at the ruby-eyed boy

"See, he didn't mean it."

"Sure he didn't." He rolled his eyes but decided to change the topic "So, are you liking Kanto better than Sinnoh?"

"I'm not sure yet." Dawn shrugged "I just came on Saturday night, so I've only really been here two whole days. I _am_ loving it here though."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Despite that Buck was out of range to touch her, she continued to lean closer to Ash for protection. He noticed this and instantly stood up.

"Dawn, why don't you sit here?" he gestured to his wheelie chair "You shouldn't stand – your legs will get tired."

"Or you can sit on the bed next to me." Buck offered, but the bluenette shook her head quickly before taking Ash's seat

"I'm good here, I like wheelie chairs." She spun it around for emphasis "See, they're so much fun!"

"Uh-huh." he nodded, clearly not believing her as Ash took Dawn's spot on his bed

"Anyway" Ash began as he turned to his cousin "Why the sudden visit to Pallet Town?"

"My dad has some business in Viridian City so he decided to visit Aunt Delia on the way." The red-head shrugged "I wanted to stay back in Sinnoh, but he wouldn't let me." He rolled his eyes before looking at Dawn with a devilish grin "Although, _now_ I'm glad I came along."

"That's nice." Dawn let out a nervous laugh and slowly pushed the chair further away from him.

"How come you didn't invite _Gary_ this time? I was _so_ looking forward to seeing him again." Buck questioned the raven-haired boy with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Do you want another broken arm?" Ash pulled his phone out of his pocket "Because I am _more_ than happy to call and ask him to give you one." He then turned to Dawn "You should watch those two fight, it's one of the most hilarious and entertaining things in the world."

"Speaking of '_calling people_'" Dawn didn't bother to comment on the fighting "You need to call _May_ and let her know I'm staying here. She's probably on her way home right now."

"Crap! I forgot about calling her." He bit his tongue and stood up "I'll be back." with that, he exited his room while dialling May's number into his phone, leaving Buck and Dawn alone.

"Why don't you sit over here?" the ruby-eyed boy patted the space next to him and Dawn shook her head.

"No, I'm fine right here." She spun around in the chair again "_Whee! _I love this chair!"

"What are you so afraid of?" he stood up and walked towards her "I don't bite." He stroked her cheek and she shuddered uncomfortably "When you go back to Sinnoh, you should call me" he whispered in her ear "Maybe we can get together." He moved away from her and winked

"I don't think that's possible." She tried her best to control the incredible urge she had to break his nose "Like you said, we live so far away from each other." The bluenette was actually very grateful he had shared that piece of information with her. Honestly, she had _no_ idea what the geography of Sinnoh was like.

"I'd still go out of my way for you."

"How nice of you." It was at that moment, Ash returned and Buck quickly sat back down on the bed. She seriously wanted to grab the boy and hug him, the bluenette was on the verge of using her powers to freeze Buck from head-to-toe and then throwing him out the window.

"I called her." The raven-haired boy stated "She said it's fine, but if she finds a single mark on you, she'll murder me." He chuckled and Dawn smiled

"Silly, May. You wouldn't hurt me." She winked and Ash blushed lightly, but before he could say anything, Delia called the three downstairs for snacks. Buck instantly stood up and walked out, not bothering to see if the other two were following.

Dawn also began to head for the door, but Ash held her hand and pulled her back lightly.

"If you put a hickey on my neck like Gary or kiss my cheek like Barry did today, I _swear_ I will slap you." She said while looking at him and he was surprised by the amount of anger in her voice.

"No, I just want to ask if you could do me another favour."

"Like what?" he quickly walked to the door to make sure Buck wasn't there, and then turned back to Dawn and whispered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry, what?" the bluenette squinted her eyes in confusion

"Will you be my girlfriend? _Please_?" he spoke a little louder "Just for the rest of the night. I don't like the way he's treating you right now and if we tell him we're dating, he'll probably back off a little."

"Are you sure it'll work?" she looked at him warily "I mean, if he thinks I'm your girlfriend, he might try and come onto me even more – because he knows it'll annoy you."

"Not if you stick close to me." He reasoned "I'm only asking for your own good. You won't have to do anything 'lovey-dovey' with me at all, I might just hold your hand but I did that before anyway and I might ask you to sit on my lap, but nothing more."

"Alright." She nodded "If it'll stop him from touching me, then fine – I'll pretend to be your girlfriend." Before Ash could say anything, Delia called the two again to come down "Let's go before your mother thinks we're doing something we shouldn't be."

"Like what?" he raised an eyebrow and the bluenette rolled her eyes

"Don't worry." She grabbed his hand and led him out of his room and down the stairs to the living room.

Once they arrived, Ash ran straight to table to fill up a plate with cookies and chocolate brownies – completely ignoring the mini spinach and ricotta rolls and fruit salad that were also there. Dawn shook her head and grabbed his plate off him.

"Hey!" he whined "I wanted to eat that!"

"You can." She said while walking back to the table. She put back a few pieces of brownies and cookies that were untouched till there was just one of each left on the plate. "Just not this much." she picked up a spinach and ricotta roll and put some fruit in a small bowl before placing it on the plate and then handed it back to him. She then got a bowl of fruit for herself and picked up two forks, handing one to him and keeping the other one for herself.

"What's _this_?" the raven-haired boy screwed up his nose in disgust

"It's called _healthy_ food. Spinach and fruit are good for you" she explained "Unless you want this little tummy of yours to become _big_" she poked his stomach and he flinched as a reflex "You better start eating them."

"I _really_ don't like you very much right now." He grumbled while poking a watermelon cube with his fork.

"I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend." She whispered into his ear playfully and he shuddered involuntarily "As your girlfriend, I'm supposed to care about your health."

"Fine..." he sighed and sat down on the sofa behind them, gesturing for her to sit beside him. Both of them had failed to acknowledge the strange expression they were receiving from Delia, the envious one from Buck and the smiles from his parents. "Why aren't _you_ eating a spinach roll?"

Dawn shrugged as the raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow "I don't feel like it." she replied simply while popping a grape into her mouth.

"Yeah? Well _I_ don't feel like eating it either."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and put her fruit bowl on the table before taking Ash's plate off of him "Fine. We'll share. I'll take the first bite, then you take one, then I'll take another one, and you take the last – deal?"

"Why do _I_ have to eat the last one?" he whined and the bluenette resisted the urge to smack him

"_I'm_ eating the first one, aren't I?" she took a bite to prove her point and chewed it a few times before swallowing. "See?" She then turned to Delia and smiled "Mrs Ketchum, these spinach and ricotta rolls are _delicious_."

"Thank you, dear" the woman smiled graciously "It's always nice to get a compliment." The female brunette then turned to her son and glared "I never get them from _certain_ people who always complain about eating vegetables."

"Vegetables suck!" Ash countered, but when he saw his mother's expression and remembered that his uncle and aunt were sitting in the same room, he bit his tongue "I-I mean...I _love_ vegetables! They're healthy and delicious and I eat them every day."

"Vegetables are good for you." Buck spoke for the first time and Ash and Dawn had to stop themselves from rolling their eyes – he was _such_ a kiss-up.

"Here, Ash." Dawn brought the roll closer to the boy's lips and he reluctantly took a bite from where she had bitten it. The second his mouth touched the place where the bluenette had bitten it, he felt a strange tingle at his lips and the spinach and ricotta roll tasted _much_ different to every other time he had eaten one his mother had made. The spinach had a sweeter taste to it and so did the ricotta – he loved it.

"Wow." He breathed before taking the roll off of the girl and eating the rest of it in one bite. As soon as he swallowed, his eyes brightened up and he leaned forward and grabbed another one off the table. This time, however, as soon as he bit into it, he almost spat it back out into the plate. The spinach tasted _horrible_ and the ricotta was _sour_!

"Ash?" Dawn looked at him confused "Are you alright?" his face had gone a barely noticeable, pale green and she had a strong urge to laugh at him. He didn't like the spinach roll _at all_ and he wanted to spit it out – but then...why did he like the one he shared with _her_?

"That was the most _disgusting_ thing I have _ever_ eaten in my _life_." Ash whispered under his breath after he finally managed to swallow the piece. He handed the rest to the bluenette and looked at her expectantly "_You_ eat it."

She obeyed and took a bite before raising an eyebrow at him "I don't get it." she shrugged "What's so bad about it?" she handed it back to him and he very hesitantly took a small bite. Once again, he felt a strange tingle at his lips and the spinach and ricotta roll tasted _exactly_ as the first one had. He handed it back to her – not wanting to risk eating another bite that tasted horrible – and looked at her strangely.

"Why is it that every time I eat a bite after you – it tastes great, but when I eat it alone, it's gross?"

"Excuse me?" both of them looked up to see Delia glaring at Ash with her hands on her hips "You think my food is _'gross'_?"

"Eheh...of course not." Ash sweat-dropped sheepishly "I just don't really like the spinach." The elder Ketchum let out an irritated sigh

"Fine, just go back upstairs and wait for dinner."

"Great!" He instantly jumped up and grabbed Dawn's hand, forcing her up as well

"Whoa!" she let out a small yelp of surprise as the fruit bowl fell from her hands onto the sofa – luckily managing _not_ to spill. "Ash?!" he ignored her and pulled her straight up the stairs until they disappeared completely from sight.

"That boy is crazy." Delia shook her head before looking up at Buck "Why don't you go and join them? You can take your food upstairs if you want."

"Nah, it's okay." he smiled while setting down his almost-empty plate onto the table "I'm not feeling too hungry right now, anyway." he then walked in the same direction as Ash and Dawn until he also disappeared up the stairs.

"Ash seems to be quite close to Dawn." Diana commented with a smile after a short silence "Has he met her before?"

"Well, _I_ think he has" Delia shrugged "But he doesn't think so at all."

"Why is that?" Bill looked at his younger sister curiously

"When he was six, he brought home a little girl on Halloween." She explained "She had blue hair and blue eyes and she said her name was _Dawn_. This Dawn looks exactly like an older version of that girl, but Ash keeps insisting he never met a girl on Halloween when he was six."

"Is she the girl you told me about, all those years ago?" The red-headed woman looked at Delia in surprise "The one that thought she was a real fairy?" When the female brunette nodded, she held a strange look "Maybe he forgot about her?"

"Or, maybe she really _is_ a fairy and erased his mind when they were six, so now he thinks they never met." Bill suggested jokingly and the three laughed before changing the topic of their conversation and eating the snacks.

* * *

"What _was_ that downstairs?" Buck raised an eyebrow at Ash as they sat in his room. Buck was once again on the bed and Ash had retaken his seat in the wheelie chair while Dawn was in the bathroom washing her hands.

"What was what?" he looked at the redhead innocently before pretending to realise "Oh! You mean Dawn and I? We were just acting like any couple does." He shrugged

"_Couple_?" Buck gave him a look of disbelief "She's your _girlfriend_?"

"Yep." the raven-haired boy gave a single nod before looking at him seriously "And I'd appreciate it if you'd _stop_ trying to flirt with her."

"Who said I was flirting?" the ruby-eyed boy said casually "I'm just trying to be friendly."

"A little _too_ friendly." He growled in response. Ash couldn't understand why he was _genuinely_ angry about this. He wasn't _actually_ dating Dawn – so why did he want to rip Buck's head off for _flirting_ with her? "Just _back off_ of her."

Before Buck could respond, Dawn exited the bathroom and walked towards the two boys. Ash instantly stood up and allowed her to sit on the chair while he sat back on the bed.

"So, what were you boys talking about?" she asked with a smile "Anything interesting?"

"Ash was just telling me that you and he were _dating_." Buck explained "I found it quite interesting since you've only been here for _two days._"

"Oh..." Dawn did her best to hide the nervousness in her voice. They really should've thought about that part "Ash and I have actually known each other for a while, we just never met personally." She turned to the boy, her eyes telling him to help her.

"Uh, yeah!" he nodded "We were pen-pals for quite a few years. We used to send letters to each other all the time, then we started emailing, then talking on MSN and then texting."

"When I came here on Saturday, I texted and told him and he came to meet me instantly." Dawn picked up again "And he asked me to be his girlfriend." She had a dreamy tone in her voice and was hoping that Buck would be convinced by it.

"How come you never told me about her?" Buck looked at Ash strangely "I've been over loads of times in the past few years – you never mentioned her once."

"Since when do I tell you anything?" he shrugged nonchalantly before taking the bluenette's hand and pulling her into his lap "I didn't tell anyone actually – except Gary." He knew this would annoy the redhead.

"Why would you tell _him_?" he looked at the raven-haired boy angrily "He's probably just gonna flirt with her and try to steal her from you."

"You mean like you were, just then?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were dating. I won't do anything now." He was staring at Dawn with a mischievous grin the entire time he said this, and both Ash and Dawn knew he was lying.

"Gary won't do anything either." Ash stated "He didn't do anything at school today" he lied "He just said 'Hi'. Gary respects my relationships, that's why he's my _best_ friend." By the expression on his face, Ash knew he was _really_ getting to Buck.

"Good to know." He spoke through gritted teeth before turning to Dawn "Do you have any sisters?"

The bluenette glared at his question. Since he thought that she was taken, the jerk was trying to find out if she had any sisters that he could take.

"I have a fraternal twin." She began "But she's not single, if that's why you're asking." That was a lie. Leaf was completely single, but she seriously didn't want this idiot annoying her the whole night about trying to 'hook him up' with her twin.

"Who's she dating?" the ruby-eyed boy remained persistent and Ash rolled his eyes

"She's dating Gary ." he allowed Dawn to sit back in the chair "They were pen-pals just like Dawn and I. Gary went to Sinnoh on a holiday last year and he met up with her sister and asked her out."

"And she said 'yes'." The bluenette continued "We're all _very_ happy together." She finished off while smiling lovingly at Ash.

"That's great." Buck deadpanned.

The next two hours progressed slowly and silently – with the occasional, short conversation as they waited to be called down for dinner. When they _were_ finally called down, it was seven o' clock and Ash practically flew down the stairs, whining about how hungry he was. Dawn was giggling at his childishness and Buck was rolling his eyes at his immaturity.

"Awesome!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed as he saw all the food on the table. He took a seat next to his mother and gestured for Dawn to sit next to him, while his mother sat on his other side. Diana sat opposite Delia, Bill sat opposite Ash and Buck sat opposite Dawn – much to her dismay.

Ash stuffed his plate with everything that was on the table until there was no more room and then began eating as if no one else was around to watch. Dawn, on the other hand, took a piece lasagne – after discovering that Delia was also a vegetarian – and some salad before sitting back down in her seat. When she had almost finished her meal, she felt something crawl up her leg and almost screamed and the thought of a spider.

It was _then_ that she felt _toes._

The bluenette raised an eyebrow and turned to Ash – thinking that maybe he was doing this as a part of their façade – but saw that he was too engulfed in his food to even _remember_ that they were pretending to date. She looked across the table and saw Buck looking at her with a wolfish grin and instantly knew it was him. Instead of yelling, she gave him a sarcastic smile and pulled back the foot he was touching before bringing it back forward and kicking him so hard that his chair was knocked back onto the floor. It too bad she wasn't wearing her shoes – it would've hurt him more.

Buck let out a yelp as he hit the floor with a loud _'thump'_ and his parents and Delia instantly stood up and ran towards him to help. Ash looked up from his food – with his fork mere centimetres from his mouth – and held a confused expression. He then turned to Dawn and saw the anger in her face and instantly knew that Buck had done something to her.

"You okay?" he whispered while putting down his fork and putting a hand on her shoulder

"I'm fine." Dawn let out an angry sigh before giving him a weak smile "I'd like to go home now, please."

"Are you sure?" he gestured to her almost empty plate "You haven't finished and there's still dessert."

"I'm _sure_." She nodded stiffly "I'd really like to go home." She pointed to the boy's plate

"Alright" he pushed his chair out and stood up before holding out his hand "I'm full anyway." The bluenette accepted and raised an eyebrow

"_Really?_" there was a flirtatious tone to her voice "The way you were eating, I thought your stomach was a bottomless pit."

"As if" He rolled his eyes but smirked at her "I don't eat _that_ much." the bluenette snorted

"You eat more than a fat bear!" she then gestured to his mother with her eyes.

"Ash Ketchum" Delia put her hands on her hips and glared at him "Stop flirting with your girlfriend and help your _cousin_!" He knew the 'girlfriend' comment was supposed to embarrass him – and it did – but the woman had indirectly helped Ash and Dawn more than she realised – in terms of Buck, anyway.

"Can't." The raven-haired boy blushed a deep red. "I've gotta drop Dawn back at May's house – it's getting late." He gestured to the clock which stated it was almost eight PM.

Dawn had also turned a light pink, but managed to brush it off as she watched Buck stand up slowly with his left arm holding his right shoulder. He had most likely landed on it when he fell, but she _really_ didn't care. He could go jump off a cliff – the stupid jerk.

"She kicked me!" The red-head glared at Dawn but she looked at him innocently

"What reason would I have to kick you?" she cocked her head to the side "I think you might've hit your head when you fell. Don't you remember? You were swinging on your chair."

"Yeah" Ash nodded as his face returned to normal "I saw him swinging too." Before Buck could defend himself, the raven-haired boy too Dawn's hand "Well, now that that's settled, I'm going to take Dawn back home."

"Thank-you for letting me stay tonight." The bluenette gave Delia a grateful look and the woman smiled back.

"Anytime, dear." Dawn waved 'goodbye' to Buck's parents and ignored him completely as she followed Ash towards the door, putting her shoes back on as Ash put on a pair of thongs and then they both left the Ketchum house.

"What happened in there?" Ash questioned as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket "What did he do?"

"He was rubbing his toes up my leg." She grumbled

"That asshole" he growled while unlocking the car "I swear he's gonna get it from me!" Dawn smiled at his protectiveness before looking at him strangely

"Doesn't May live in the next street over?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't we walk then?" she suggested "We can spend a little more time together that way."

"Sure" The raven-haired boy shrugged "But your bag is still in here." He opened the passenger door of his car and pulled out the white shoulder bag before handing it to her "You might have a bit of trouble tomorrow without it."

"Right, thanks." She smiled sweetly and took the bag from him as he pulled out his art project and held it out to her

"Here" he smiled "You liked it, so it's yours."

"Huh?" she gave him a confused look "But...why?"

"I don't have any use for it" he shrugged nonchalantly "Besides, it looks stupid."

"Pikachu does _not_ look stupid!" she scolded and Ash raised an eyebrow

"Pika-who?"

"Pikachu!" Dawn giggled "That's his name" she explained "Don't you think he looks like a Pikachu?"

"What's a Pikachu?" he was still confused but they started to walk down the driveway and onto the street so they could to May's house.

"It's just a name" The bluenette explained "I made it up, but don't you think it suits?" she gestured to the model that was still in his hands

"I guess" He shrugged and handed it to her "You've already named it; you might as well keep it."

"Thank-you, Ash." She took Pikachu from his hands and held it tightly "I'll treasure it."

"You're welcome, he'll be a lot safer with you anyway" the raven-haired boy chuckled lightly "Knowing me, I'll probably accidentally knock him off a shelf and smash him into pieces."

"Okay, I am _definitely_ keeping him them." Dawn laughed as they exited the street.

Ash pointed to a street that was adjacent to his own "This is May's cul-de-sac." He then pointed right down to the end of his own street "Gary lives back there, right at the end and Drew's street is on the opposite side to him, through a pathway that's next to his house." He then pointed to the street that was directly opposite where they were standing "Paul and Misty live in that street – they're next-door-neighbours, actually."

"Wow, so you all live really nearby to each other?"

"Yup." He nodded and they continued to walk in the direction of May's cul-de-sac "Gary and I have a secret hideout we used to hang out in when we were younger." Ash chuckled "But we stopped using it after we turned eight – we couldn't fit inside the tree anymore."

Dawn stopped abruptly and stared at Ash's back – as he continued to walk – in slight surprise. He and Gary had a secret hideout in a tree? She vaguely remembered going to a secret hideout that was in a tree and sitting outside of it – was it one of them?

"What happened?" Ash stopped walking and turned around, looking at the bluenette curiously "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." She shook her head and caught up to him "I just remembered that I need call my mother when I get home."

"Well Sinnoh is two hours ahead of Kanto so we better get you back quickly. It's already ten o' clock over there."

"Yeah." she nodded, but then changed the subject back to the original "So you had a secret hideout in a tree?" Before he could answer, she continued "Did you ever let anyone in there?"

"No." He snorted "That would completely defeat the purpose of a _secret_ hideout. Not even Drew or Paul have been there – that spot was exclusively for Gary and I, we'd make all our plans there and plot our revenges, pranks, _everything_."

"Oh." Her face fell slightly...then again, how would he know? His memory was with _her – if_ it was _his_ memory, that is. There were a lot of trees that could make secret hideouts, it didn't necessarily have to be him or Gary. She couldn't get her hopes up high without having _enough_ proof to _know_ that it was him – then she would consider whether to break almost every Lynphean law and release his memory back to him...or be a good girl and just leave with the satisfaction that she knew who the boy was.

"Dawn!" The bluenette was brought out of her thoughts at Ash's voice.

"Huh?"

"I've been calling you for the past few minutes – where are you lost?" he raised an eyebrow and she sweat-dropped

"Nowhere" she chuckled nervously "I was just thinking about school tomorrow."

"You were thinking about school?" he looked at her strangely "Why?"

"Just wondering if it'll be better than today."

"You had a bad day?"

"No, it was good – if you ignore the flirting." Her tone was slightly irritated, but she shook her head and smiled at him "So, what did you want to say?"

"Oh, right." he gestured to the door infront of them "We're here."

"That was quick." She looked at May's door in surprise "I didn't realise it was _this_ close." Her expression saddened as he rang the doorbell, but then returned to normal as she remembered that she would see him tomorrow. "Thanks for inviting me over, Ash. I had a lot of fun."

"Thank _you_ for coming, you seriously saved my ass tonight." He was completely oblivious to the loving tone in the girl's voice and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, by leaning over and kissing his cheek. Before she could pull away, the door swung upon to reveal May and they both turned a deep red.

"Took you long eno-oops!" May's jaw dropped as she realised she had ruined their moment "I am _so_ sorry! Just come inside when you're done!" she instantly shut the door, but it was obvious she was still there – eavesdropping on their conversation.

Dawn finally remembered to pull away and removed her lips from Ash's cheek as they continued to blush.

"Uh...thanks." Ash stuttered nervously

"Anytime" she chuckled sheepishly "I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a quick wave and opened the door – causing to May to fall backwards – and disappeared inside.

Ash stood there, somewhat dumbfounded as he brought a hand to the cheek that had been kissed. It was _still_ tingling and he was starting to feel a little dazed. He turned around, stumbling slightly and stepped off the porch as he walked down the driveway and onto the road to exit the cul-de-sac.

It seemed that whoever Dawn kissed, would feel like this. Gary had kissed her on the lips and he started acting like a love-drunk idiot that had just come off anaesthesia. Since Ash had only had his cheek kissed, he wasn't feeling as affected as Gary had been – but he was still affected a little.

"What is _with_ that girl?" he whispered to himself "She's just so..._different_." He shoved his hands in his pocket as the tingling finally faded away and his dazed feeling disappeared "I've kissed a bunch of girls and this has never happened – so has Gary." He rolled his eyes at the last part as he reached his street.

"I don't understand her." He reached his car – which he had idiotically left unlocked – and opened the door to pull out his own bag before closing and locking it and then walking inside. He didn't bother greeting anyone and just went straight to his room. "There is definitely something different about Dawn"

Ash threw his keys onto his study table and threw off his thongs before falling onto his bed "I just don't know _what_."

* * *

"Tell me _everything_!" May demanded the second Dawn entered the Maple household. "I _need_ to know what happened there!"

"Calm down, May." The bluenette stared at her strangely "Nothing happened; his annoying cousin came over so I ended up going to his house to help deal with the douche – that's it."

"As if" The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes "If that was it, I wouldn't have caught you _kissing his cheek_!" she emphasised the last three words before grabbing Dawn's hand and dragging her up the stairs and into the girl's room "I want to know everything in _full_ _detail_."

"Alright, alright – relax woman." Dawn put her hands up in defeat "I'll tell you everything."

"Yay!" May closed the door and flopped onto the bed, laying on her stomach before gesturing for the girl to begin "I'm listening."

The bluenette rolled her eyes playfully before explaining in 'full detail' everything that had happened. By the time she had finished, May's jaw had dropped down onto the bed.

"That jerk rubbed his _toes_ up your leg!" when she nodded, the brunette twisted her face into a mix of disgust and anger "Ugh, some boys are just...I don't even _know_." She then smiled suggestively "But I can't believe Ash asked you to be his _girlfriend_!"

"It was only for _pretend,_ May." The bluenette explained as a light blush grew on her cheeks "Just so that his dumbass cousin would leave me alone – it clearly didn't work though."

"Don't worry about that creep, you're never gonna see him again." She waved her hand dismissively before sitting up straight "The important thing is that Ash likes you!"

"Um – no." Dawn raised an eyebrow "He _doesn't_ like me, he's just being friendly."

"Reasoning with you is so pointless." May rolled her eyes "But whatever, you'll see soon enough." She winked and stood up "I need to go change into my PJs." she gave a quick wave and then exited the room so that she could return to her own.

Once she was gone, Dawn sighed deeply and sprawled out onto her bed, on her stomach. There was _no_ way Ash liked her – infact, she was worried that he was starting to figure that she wasn't from here.

"He acted so suspicious today at school." She mumbled quietly to herself "I need to be more careful, or he'll figure out my secret for _sure_."

The bluenette sat up and looked at her pokétch, before slapping a hand to her forehead lightly "I still need to call mother." She pushed down the small screen and it instantly made a dialling noise before a small hologram of her mother appeared infront of her.

"_Dawn!"_ Johanna's holographic face lit up and the bluenette smiled

"Hi, mother" she waved "How are you? And how's Leaf?"

_"I am well, and your sister is to."_ The fellow bluenette looked at her daughter with slight worry _"How are you? Are you coping?"_

"I'm fine, mother" She rolled her eyes playfully at the woman's typical concern "I had my first day of school today."

_"Ooh!" _Leaf pushed her mother out of the screen _"How was it!"_ she was jumping up and down with excitement and Dawn couldn't help but chuckle lightly

"It was pretty good." Her tone then turned slightly irritated "Except for all the boys that kept hitting on me."

"_The boys were **hitting you**?!" The brunette's jaw dropped in horror and Dawn face-palmed _

"No! They were hitting _on_ me." When she saw her sister look at her in confusion, she explained "They were _flirting_ with me."

_"Oh...ugh – were they at least good looking?"_ the twins now had mirroring expressions of irritation. Leaf was no stranger to the world of flirting.

"Yeah" she nodded "Most of them were really cute but the flirting just killed it." she rolled her eyes "I wish they'd just leave me alone. Out of every single boy I met today, only _one_ didn't flirt with me – and that's probably because he has a girlfriend."

_"Dawn_" Johanna appeared back on the screen and shared it with Leaf "_I should have mentioned this to you earlier – these boys' behaviour is completely normal._

"Huh?" the younger bluenette raised an eyebrow

_"Unless a boy is already in love, seeing a fairy will cause an uncontrollable infatuation." _

"What!" she glared "That is _so_ not fair! Can't you make them stop? Like, a spell or something?"

_"Unfortunately, I cannot." _The woman looked at the girl with hopeful eyes "_You are welcome to return home at any moment, if you wish." _

"No way, this is just a minor setback." She sighed "I can deal with it."

_"Aww"_ Leaf pouted_ "But we miss you!"_

"I miss you guys too!" she looked at her sister and mother sadly "But I really need to be here for my assignment – I've already learnt so many things."

_"Such as?"_ Johanna didn't seem convinced so the fellow bluenette explained

"Well, you already know that these people talk _a lot_ differently to us" the woman nodded and she continued "Well, they eat _animals_ here!" she kept her voice down but it was still filled with shock

_"They** do?!**"_ Leaf's jaw dropped in surprise _"That place truly **is** different to our world."_

"I know, right?" The younger bluenette nodded in agreement before focusing her attention back on her mother "Their clothing style is also really different, but their schools are pretty similar to ours – except some subjects. For them, P.E is just playing games and exercising."

_"That sounds boring."_ The brunette rolled her eyes and Dawn laughed before looking at her mother curiously

"Mother, when I was in P.E today, we played game called 'dodge ball' but I had _no_ idea what it was. Then, I accidentally knocked a ball too hard and when they asked, I told them I played volleyball. Why is it that I knew what volleyball was, but had no idea what dodge ball was?"

_"You probably didn't kiss that boy long enough to learn everything – it is nothing to worry about."_ The woman smiled _"But you already know more than enough for your assignment, why can't you come home?"_

"Because it would look weird if I just came for three days and went to school for _one_ day and then suddenly disappeared. You said I could stay for two months and I really like it here, so please let me." The bluenette's eyes held a pleading look and Johanna sighed in defeat.

_"Alright, I will not ask you come home again. However, if you **do **__ever wish to return early, all you have to do is press the middle, white button on your pokétch. It will instantly open a portal back to Lynphea." _

"Okay, thank you, mother." Dawn smiled warmly at the woman before looking back at her sister "You have _no_ idea how much I miss you Leafy. I wish you could come here with me, I've never been this far away from you before – and anywhere for _this _long." She refused to let her eyes water up, but it was getting extremely hard.

"Dawn, who are you talking to?" The bluenette in question turned to see her door opening and cursed mentally

"I have to go!" She whispered frantically to her mother and sister "I'll call you tomorrow, I promise!" She disconnected the call and pulled her mobile out of her pocket as May entered her room.

"I'm sorry for just opening the door, but I heard voices." The brunette explained and Dawn shook her head

"It's fine, it _is_ your house." She waved her mobile in her hand" I was on the phone talking to my mother and sister, I put it on speaker phone – was I too loud?" the bluenette bit her tongue sheepishly "I'm sorry."

"No-no" May shook her head and smiled "I was just walking passed your room and I heard. You weren't loud enough for me to hear from my room."

"Oh, okay" she stood up "Well, it's getting late – I should change into my PJs."

"Yeah, we have school tomorrow as well." The brunette rolled her eyes "How annoying." She then gave a small wave and exited the room "'Night."

"'Night." The bluenette waved back before walking to her closet and pulling out her nightdress. Once she had changed, she flopped down onto her bed and huddled under the blanket.

It was so cute that Paul was in love with Misty, but that was just _one_ person she wouldn't have to worry about. She was so sure that Drew liked May and _that_ was why he was always such a jerk to the poor brunette – apparently not. Maybe she could _make_ Drew fall in love with May, but that would just be one more out of the way – there was still the majority of the male population left. She let out a deep sigh and snuggled down further into the soft bed.

"I _so_ don't want to go to school tomorrow."

* * *

_**And voila! there is your extremely long chapter 4 :) I was going to end it at the part where Ash asks Dawn to be his girlfriend...you know, like leave you in a little suspense ;) but then i decided to be nice since it's been like forever since i updated XD I was also gonna make them kiss but then i decided against it cuz it's only chapter 4...too soon. So only cheek for now :p **_

_**By the way, about the 'eating animals' thing, i really don't mean it as an offensive thing, it's just a part of the story that in Lynphea they don't eat meat, so yeah, for those of you that eat meat, i'm sorry if you find it offensive...if it makes you feel better, i'm not a vegetarian either XD**_

_**Poor Dawn...looks like she's gonna have to deal with all the boys being in love with her ;) And Ash is continuing to get more and more curious about her. Pikachu has entered the story :D and so has Piplup, although he hasn't been properly created yet XD Ooh! And umbreon too! :D I love umbreon! It's honestly like one of my favourite eeveelutions, along with leafeon and glaceon ^^ Buck is evil XD and a total perv...**_

_**What do you guys think will happen next chapter? I'm not sure if you'll expect it or not but I'm hoping you'll like it :) There's also quite a lot of foreshadowing for a few different things in here, see if you can figure it out ) Thanks for reading and pretty please review :D**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	5. Sick day

_**Ayo! I am being an extremely nice little author and updating chapter 5 for chuu! :D I finished it just the other day when I was taking a break from studying and decided to update...'cause if I dont - I'm not gonna be able to study with a clear mind...don't ask me why...I just can't XD **_

_**I know you guys have been waiting for a while so yeah =/ as a plus side, this chapter is like 11,000 and something words, so you have lots to read :)**_

_**I have my exam next week so as soon as it's over, it will be story time for me! :D i'll get to work on washed up popstars because that story is seriously due for an update =/ I also have a few PMs to reply to x.x **_

_**but anyways, here is chapter 5...i hope you enjoy :D I guarantee there may be a few typos or grammatical errors, since my mind isn't very clear right now...so if you find them, please let me know :) **_

_**And away you go...**_

* * *

May trudged up the entrance to the school in exhaustion. Her alarm hadn't gone off – she was positive Max had messed with it – and she'd slept in far too late, resulting in panic and skipping out on breakfast to make it to school on time. The brunette had managed to make it just ten minutes before the bell went for first period and she sighed in relief.

"Made it."

"Barely." A male voice snorted, causing her to jump n surprise. As she turned around, Drew came into view – flanked by Gary, Ash and Barry – and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" May groaned "At least let me live _one_ day in peace."

"We go to school here." Barry stated as if it were obvious "of course we'd be here."

"I mean, why are you _here_." She gestured to where they were standing "This school is _huge_, why can't you go somewhere where I'm _not_."

"I came to ask you if you wanted me to carry your books to first period." Drew explained

"No." The female brunette replied in an irritated tone "I've told you this before: I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own things."

"Yeah, well you may be capable, but I want to help you." He reached out to take her back but the female brunette moved her shoulder away from him.

"I don't _need_ your help." she growled "I'm in a bad mood because I had to miss breakfast to get here on time, so _seriously_" she looked at the boy gravely "_Don't make it worse."_

"Hey, where's Dawn?" Gary spoke for the first time as he noticed the absent bluenette

"She wasn't feeling well so she didn't come today." May answered before mumbling "She's so lucky."

"Oh...okay." Gary immediately turned around and began walking back the way he came and May glared.

"Hey!" she yelled loudly, causing the fellow brunette to stop abruptly and turn around with a confused expression on his face.

"What?"

"Don't you dare even _think_ of jigging school and going to my house to see Dawn since no one else is home besides her!"

"That thought didn't cross my mind at all. I was just going to sign in." His confused expression turned into a devious grin "But now that it _has..._" Gary trailed off before breaking out into a run towards the school's entrance "See ya!"

"GARY OAK, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" May yelled at the boy's retreating figure, but groaned when she realised he wasn't going to stop. "Ugh..."

"Well, that backfired on you."

"Shut up, Drew." The brunette rolled her eyes before turning to Ash with a pleading expression "Can you please go after him and bring him back?

"What?" The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow "Why me?"

"Because _you're_ his best friend." She stated in an obvious voice "_Please_."

"But I'm gonna be late for class!" he whined "I have Art first period and Erica hates it when people are late!"

"How does it even matter? You've already finished your model, you're not gonna be doing anything until next week when everyone is supposed to finish by." The brunette remained persistent "Please, Ash. Dawn is home alone and who knows _what_ Gary might do to her."

Before he could reply, the bell rang and May shrieked in horror as she realised she still hadn't signed in. "Late, late, _late!_" she yelped before running in the direction of sign-in window.

"I haven't signed in either" Ash mumbled "I might as well try to stop him before he leaves." he then looked towards the remaining boys "If I'm not back by second period, then I've probably been tied up and stuffed in the boot of Gary's car – so come and help me." Paul snorted and Barry and Drew nodded as their raven-haired best friend ran towards the school gates in an attempt to stop Gary.

"You know, I just got this image of Ash tied up and gagged in the boot of Gary's car, desperately trying to escape." Barry laughed "That would be hilarious!"

"It would, and normally I would laugh with you" Drew began "But we have Art too and you know what Erica is like, we need to think of some excuse for Ash as well."

"True that." the blonde boy nodded before turning in the direction of the art rooms "Let's go before Erica chucks a fit."

Drew gave a single wave to Paul and followed Barry towards their class. The plum-haired boy simply nodded once, before turning around and walking towards his economics class. Gary was supposed to be in his class, but the idiot was too preoccupied with a girl to bother to attend. What he didn't understand was '_what was so great about her?_' He didn't feel _any_ attraction towards the bluenette at _all_. She was pretty – that he would admit, but he didn't think she was so pretty that every single boy should swoon over her like she was some angel.

Maybe Ash was right. Maybe there _was_ something strange about Dawn. Maybe she _was_ different. Before he could continue his thoughts, he had reached his class and quickly took his seat before the teacher came. He walked towards the back of the class and took his seat next to Misty, taking his books and pencil case out of his bag, followed by a few stapled sheets of paper.

"Hey!" The red-head greeted her boyfriend "How come you're so late? You're usually here before me."

"I was with the guys." He answered simply "May was trying to stop Gary from jigging school and going to her house instead."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow "Why would he-"

"Dawn stayed home today."

"Oh." She rolled her eyes "I swear he's gone crazy."

"He's always been crazy" Paul snorted "But he _is_ going a little overboard this time." He then shrugged "But May sent Ash to try and stop him."

"Oh god, like _that's_ gonna work." The red-head let out a laugh "Ash has a _huge_ crush on Dawn; he'll probably end up going along with him."

"Most likely." He ended the conversation as the teacher walked into the class and set down a stack of sheets and a mug of coffee on his desk.

"Alright class" He spoke firmly "Pass your essays to the front so I can mark them." there was a small shuffling of paper as everyone handed their essays to the person infront of them till it reached the front row of people to hand to the teacher. "While I'm marking, go through these revision sheets."

He broke up the stack of papers he brought into five smaller piles and gave them to the front person in each row to take and then pass back to the other students.

"I hate this subject." Paul grumbled quietly as he took out a pen

"I know what you mean." Misty pouted as she also took a pen from her pencil case "Honestly, I don't understand _why_ I need to know all about tariffs, subsidies and quotas. It's not like I'm going to be an economist when I finish school."

Paul nodded as he also pulled his assignment out of his bag "We only have to deal with it for another few months, then we're done."

"I know, I can't wait!" She cheered a little _too_ loudly

"Quiet!" the red-head blushed and apologised quickly before looking back down at her paper and working through it.

Paul couldn't help but chuckle quietly – something he _hardly_ ever did – as the red-head glared and nudged him roughly.

Misty was just about the only person he would show emotions around. She just did something to him that let him tear down all his walls and let her in. She was special, and that was why _he_ asked _her_ to be his girlfriend, instead of the other way round.

* * *

"Gary!" Ash called out as he chased after the brunette "Wait up!"

"What?" he stopped as he reached his car

"I don't think it's a good idea to ditch school." The raven-haired boy explained "I mean, your attendance record is already really bad – If you keep jigging, you might not be able to graduate."

"My attendance isn't _that_ bad." Gary snorted "Besides, the principal loves me."

"Just because Professor Oak funds our school, doesn't mean you should do stupid things!" Ash glared.

Gary's grandfather was a world renowned scientist and because of that, had a lot of money. He was one of the main funders of Pallet Town High School and the principal would always let Gary get away with _everything._ He was afraid that if the brunette complained to his grandfather, the school would lose one of its most important sources of income.

"You're too much of a goody-two-shoes." Gary snorted as he unlocked his car and sat inside "Why don't you come with me?"

"Huh?" Ash's expression instantly changed from irritation to confusion "Come with you?"

"Yeah, don't you wanna see if Dawn's okay?"

"I guess..." he still seemed unsure

"You came to school with me today anyway and I'm not gonna be coming back here." The brunette smirked at his victory. Ash's mother had taken the boy's car today because her own was low on gas and she was running late for work so didn't have time to fill up.

"Fine..." The raven-haired boy groaned as opened the passenger seat of Gary's car and sat in "But if I get in trouble for this, you are _so_ dead!"

"Relax you goody-goody." The brunette snorted as he reversed out of his parking spot and exited the school, driving in the direction of May's home.

"I don't really get why you want to see Dawn so bad." Ash spoke as they reached a red light "I'm sure she's fine."

"What if she's _not_?" Gary countered "No one is at home to look after her. May's at school, her parents are working and Max is at his nerdy private school in Viridian City – not that he would be much help anyway."

Ash didn't respond, he simply rolled his eyes and stared out the window. The light turned green and they drove for another minute or so before reaching May's cul-de-sac. Gary parked just outside it so that no one would be suspicious if they saw the car infront the female brunette's house.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." His voice was wary as he and his brunette best friend walked towards May's house. "What if she's asleep? We shouldn't wake her up."

"If she's asleep then we'll leave, if she's not, we'll stay there and see if she's okay." Gary answered while stopping as they reached the driveway. He looked intently at the windows "Which one would Dawn be staying in?"

Ash pointed at the window on the far left. "This is the study" he then pointed to the one next to it "And that's May's room" he moved his finger to the next window "So that's the spare room, where Dawn is most likely staying."

"How do you _know_ that?" The brunette raised an eyebrow as the other boy shrugged

"I've been here a few times." Before Gary could ask any more questions, Ash walked towards the door and the brunette slapped a hand to his forehead before grabbing him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Ringing the doorbell?" the raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow in confusion

"Are you stupid? Don't ring the _doorbell!_"

"Why?"

"Because, if she _is_ asleep, we'll wake her up!" he then pointed to the window "Just look into her window first to see if she's awake."

"But that's stalker-ish!"

"Stop shouting!" the brunette growled "If you keep yelling, people are going come out and think that we really _are_ stalkers." He walked over to part of the driveway that was below the window and gestured to the boy "Get on my shoulders and see if she's awake."

"Okay..." Ash replied warily "I still think this is a bad idea though."

"Just get on." He let out an irritated sigh as the raven-haired boy carefully climbed onto his back and then steadied himself onto his shoulders, just barely reaching high enough to see into the window "Is she awake?"

"Wait a second; let me get a good look." Ash grasped the window sill to keep himself upright as he gazed inside. However, what he saw made him widen his eyes in complete shock. Dawn was awake, infact she was laying on her bed reading a magazine. The thing that had him shocked was what was attached to her back.

"What do you see?" Gary questioned "Can you hurry up? You're really heavy."

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w..." the raven-haired boy stuttered

"What?" the brunette raised an eyebrow "What happened?"

"W-w-w-w-w-w..."

"Is she naked?!" his eyes widened at the thought "I wanna see!" Before he could do anything, a shriek was heard from Dawn's room, followed by a soft _'thud'_ and then Ash lost his balance and fell down on top of Gary.

"Ow!" he grumbled before pushing Ash off of him "What the hell?" he glared but turned it to a look of confusion when he saw the look of horror on the boy's face "What happened?"

"She-" he managed to choke out "She has wings..."

"What." It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement that Ash was insane – considering Gary's raised eyebrow and disbelieving look.

"I'm serious!" the raven-haired boy persisted "She was wearing this sparkly blue dress and had a pair of wings sticking out of her back!"

Before Gary could respond, a small _'scrape'_ was heard as the window above them opened and Dawn's head poked out.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

* * *

Dawn smiled as she flipped through a magazine that May had given her before she left. The bluenette had tricked everyone into believing she was sick so that she wouldn't have to go to school. She really loved that school and the classes, but all the flirting and unwanted attention she was getting from the majority of the male population was just irritating her beyond comprehension. She needed a day by herself to just relax.

Her wings and dress sparkled as the sun reflected through her window. She wasn't worried about anyone seeing her since it was early morning and most would be either at work, school or inside their houses, so she left the curtains open.

"What a weird magazine." She mumbled as she flipped through the pages of the _'Teen Vogue'_ magazine she was reading "I didn't know May was into this kind of stuff, although I have to admit" she giggled lightly "The boys are _super_ cute!"

She continued to flip through the pages till she reached the end and then closed it and carefully tossed it onto her bedside table. However, as she did – something caught her eye. The bluenette turned to her window and let out a shriek when she saw someone staring into her window with wide eyes. Dawn rolled from shock and –since she was near the end of the bed – landed on the floor with a soft _'thud'_.

She instantly retracted her wings and dematerialised her dress back into her nightgown before standing up and walking over to the window. When she saw Ash and Gary sprawled on the floor – Ash holding a shocked expression and Gary with a look that stated his best friend was a psycho. The bluenette opened her window and glared at them as they looked up.

"What are you guys doing here?!" she whispered angrily – the last thing she needed was one of the neighbours coming out and seeing them.

"We came to see why you weren't at school." Gary shrugged as she stood up and dusted himself off before holding out a hand to help Ash up as well.

"I'm sick." She replied simply before turning her expression into one of confusion "Why didn't you just come _after _school – you shouldn't be ditching just for me."

"We figured you were more important." The brunette shrugged "So are you gonna let us in?" Dawn let out an irritated sigh as she slammed the window shut and disappeared from sight.

"Is she ignoring us?" Ash questioned, finally recovering from his shock "I really hope we didn't come here for nothing." Gary wasn't given the chance to respond as they heard the front door open and saw Dawn come back into vision in a blue nightgown.

"Hurry up and get in before someone sees!" she spoke hastily, quickly gesturing for them to come inside. The obeyed and hurried inside the Maple household and Dawn shut the door and locked it behind them before placing her hands on her hips. "So, please explain why you were peeking through my window?"

"Like I said, we figured you were more important than school, so we came to see if you were okay." Gary spoke nonchalantly and Ash eyed her carefully

"You look fine to me." He raised an eyebrow "Are you _sure_ you're sick?"

"I _am_ sick." The bluenette insisted "Just...not in the normal way" she sighed "I didn't want to face all the boys that were hitting on me, so I decided to stay home today and hope that tomorrow they'd forget about me."

"Honey, you can _leave_ Kanto and they _still_ won't forget about _you_." Gary snorted

"I don't _want_ to leave, asides from the boys, I'm _loving_ it here." A small smile graced her lips as she walked up the stairs and back into her room – closely followed by the boys "It's so different here from what I'm used to and I want to get to know it better."

"Different, how?" Ash spoke again "What's there in Kanto that you can't get in Sinnoh?"

"_A lot_" Her smile widened as she sat back down on her bed "Back home, I get told to do everything, 'Dawn wear this today'-" She imitated the voice of her mother "'-Dawn you must only eat this' 'Dawn don't touch that' 'Dawn make sure you're a perfect student at school' It's so irritating!" she groaned "Over here, there's no one to tell me what I have to do!"

"Wow...harsh life." Gary commented "Why does your mum act like that?"

"It's expected from a princess, I guess." Dawn bit her tongue at the realisation of her slip-up...Gary may be easy to fool, but Ash was a different story.

"Princess?" The raven-haired boy looked at her strangely "What do you mean princess?"

_'I rest my case...'_ The bluenette thought to herself before looking at him sheepishly

"Well, my mother likes to call my sister and I her little 'princesses' so she expects us to act like it too. She gave a nervous laugh "It's a little annoying, actually."

"Oh yeah!" Gary instantly changed the topic "Your sister! I still haven't gotten a chance to see what she looks like."

"Just imagine me with dark brown eyes and hair" she shrugged "And you have my sister – pretty much. Her hair is a little longer than mine though, and it's styled a little differently."

"I doubt she's as pretty as you" he winked and Ash rolled his eyes before sitting down next to the bluenette on her bed "I mean, from what I've seen with fraternal twins, one is always pretty and the other isn't – and you're _gorgeous_."

Dawn hid a blush and glared slightly "My sister is actually _a lot_ prettier than I am, thank you very much!"

"You're kidding right?" The brunette raised an eyebrow but then looked at Ash strangely "What the heck are you doing?"

Ash immediately stopped waving his hand behind Dawn's back and smiled innocently "What do you mean?" He was _positive_ he saw wings on the girl's back...so why couldn't he feel them now? He then turned to Dawn and smiled "Do you have any photos of your sister?"

"Not here" she shook her head "I was in such a rush when I was packing to come here that I forgot to pack photos and stuff." She had photos on her phone, but she couldn't be bothered getting it out of her bag - she'd show them some other time.

"That sucks" the brunette frowned "I would've loved to prove how much prettier you are."

"Gary, maybe you should stop insulting her sister before she punches you." Ash suggested after seeing the annoyed look on Dawn's face.

"My bad" he rubbed the back of his head nervously "Sorry?" the bluenette nodded in forgiving manner before gesturing to the door.

"Well guys, I don't mean to sound rude, but you know that I'm fine, so I really think you should leave. It's not good for you to spend so much time here."

"What, why?" The brunette held a confused expression before turning back to Ash and glaring "Would you stop doing that?!"

"Doing what?" Ash whipped his hand away from Dawn's back and put it behind his own before smiling innocently "There was a fly behind her, but it flew away so it's all good now."

"Right..." he was still unconvinced and Dawn was now also looking at Ash in confusion, but also slightly in worry. He must have seen her in her fairy form before she fell off the bed and was probably convinced that there was something wrong. Before Gary could say anything, she interrupted

"There's a chance someone might see you guys through the window with me." She explained "And not only will that be bad for my reputation, but it could also be really bad for May's family – they might think bad things about them and I could _never_ let that happen."

"So? Just close the curtains." Gary suggested "No one can see that way."

"I also need to take a shower." The bluenette insisted "I really don't think it's a good idea for you to stay."

"That's okay; we don't mind waiting while you shower." Ash shrugged. Normally he would've agreed to leave and get back to school – for fear of getting in trouble – but he needed to figure out exactly _what_ he saw through the window.

"Seriously?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "Why do you want to stay?"

"It's not like we have anything better to do." the brunette shrugged "School is kind of 'whatever' for me – I'd rather spend time with you."

"We've already missed first period and half of second, I don't really intend on going back and getting detention." Ash explained his reason "Besides, Gary drove me so I can't get back to school unless I walk – which I don't plan on doing."

"Alright...well I'm going to go shower" she stood up and walked towards her wardrobe to pick out some clothes "You guys can do whatever till I'm back – just close the curtains and don't try and peek into the bathroom." She directed her glare at Gary "It doesn't have a lock on it."

"Don't worry, you can trust me." He winked at her "Besides, it's not like Ash will let me even if I _tried_ to."

"Yeah" Ash nodded with a smiled "You may not trust him, but you _know_ you can trust me. I'll make sure he stays away from the door."

"Thanks Ash." Dawn smiled sweetly before walking into the bathroom with her clothes in her arms and shut the door. Once the shower had turned on, Ash instantly turned to Gary

"She's not human!" he pointed to the bathroom door "She-she's like an angel or something!"

"Dude..." The brunette rolled his eyes "I know that you have a crush on her – which you _shouldn't_ – but don't act crazy."

"I _swear_ I'm not kidding" He remained persistent "I saw wings sticking out of her back and she was wearing a sparkly blue dress!"

"You mean she was wearing her blue _nightgown?_" Gary crossed his arms over his chest "And the wings were probably the curtains or something that looked like they were attached to her." He gestured to the light blue – almost white – curtains "You're such a douche sometimes."

"I'm _not_ imagining things!" his voice faltered "At least...I don't think I am."

"I think you _are_."

"But..." his face fell slightly "So many weird things have happened since she came here – and they've _all_ happened _around_ her."

"Chill...I've never noticed anything and neither has anyone else – you should stop stressing over stupid things."

"I guess..." he sighed before realising what the brunette had said earlier "I do _not_ have a crush on her!" he glared as Gary laughed at his best friend's expression

"Denying it just makes it more obvious." His voice then turned serious "You can crush on her as much as you want, but remember, Dawn is _mine_."

"That's something you should tell Drew and Barry – not me." Ash rolled his chocolate-brown orbs "I really couldn't care less _who_ she dates – as long as it's not Kenny or Lucas or someone who's not safe for her."

"You _shouldn't_. Dawn has class; she won't go for someone like Kenny _or_ Lucas."

"True that." he nodded before bringing his index finger to his chin "But I still can't help but think there's something different about her."

"Oh god" Gary narrowed his eyes "I thought we went through this like two minutes ago – you're _imagining_ things!"

"Just give me a chance to prove it!" Ash held a look of determination "I saw wings on her back, and if she _does_ have wings, she's hiding them somehow. That means there'll be a mark or something on her back where they should be."

"How do you know?" the brunette raised an eyebrow

"We're studying mythology is History right now, remember? We've learnt all these different things about mythical creatures and what people assumed about them."

"Psht, since when do I pay attention in History?" he then shrugged "Fine...but how the hell are you gonna look at her back?" Ash remained silent for a few moments before snapping his fingers

"Your sister's having a pool party for her birthday this weekend, right?" Gary nodded "So invite Dawn, if she goes swimming then we'll probably see it on her back!"

"I was planning on inviting her anyway" The onyx-eyed boy shrugged "Might as well just let you prove yourself wrong."

Before Ash could protest that he _wouldn't_ be wrong, the shower stopped and both boys remained silent for the next ten minutes until Dawn exited the bathroom.

She was wearing a purple, half sleeved v-neck top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She looked simple and yet she managed to have both boys – more Gary than Ash – staring at her in awe. As usual though, she didn't seem to notice as she sat down on the bed in between them.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Not you!" Ash instantly responded, shuffling uncomfortably on the bed "I-I mean, we were just talking about Gary's sister's birthday!"

"Yeah..." The brunette narrowed his eyes at the other boy's lack of subtlety before turning to Dawn "It's her fourteenth on Saturday and she's having a huge pool party."

"Aww!" The bluenette squealed "That's so cute! Make sure you wish her a happy birthday from me."

"You can do it yourself" he smiled at her look of confusion "She said I could invite a few of my friends – as long as Paul comes – and _you_ are one of them. I'd love for you to come along on Saturday."

"Paul?" Dawn looked at the boy in confusion

"Yeah" Ash chuckled lightly "She has a huge crush on Paul – it's actually kind of cute."

"Also, kind of annoying since she never shuts up about him" The brunette rolled his eyes before smiling at the girl "So, you gonna come?"

"But...I've never even met her before." She seemed hesitant "I don't think she'd appreciate a complete stranger coming to her party."

"Don't worry about it; as long as she gets a present, she's not gonna care _who_ comes to her party. Besides...May, Misty and the others are all going too." The bluenette giggled at Gary's words

"Then I'd _love_ to come to her party."

"Do you have swimmers here?" Ash questioned and Dawn nodded

"I bought some with May the other day. Although, I'm not too sure if I'll be going in the water." she gave a sheepish smile "My hair goes kind of psycho when it gets wet – which I _don't_ want."

"Right..." The raven haired boy spoke in a suspicious tone as Dawn stood up

"Well, I'm going to go get food because I haven't eaten breakfast. Do you guys want anything?" When both boys shook their heads, she shrugged and walked out the door to go downstairs.

"She's a mermaid!" Ash exclaimed as soon as she was out of hearing range

"You're kidding, right?" Gary rolled his eyes

"Why else do you think she doesn't wanna get in the water? She'll turn into a mermaid!"

"What about the _claim_ of her having wings?"

"Some mermaids have wings." He replied as if it was obvious "I'm going to prove she's not human if it's the last thing I do!"

"And I'm going to prove you're a psycho if it's the last thing _I_ do." The brunette said simply "Your mum's a psychologist, right?" Ash nodded "Then go get yourself checked out by her, she'll do an even better job of proving you're crazy than me."

"Shut up." he grumbled before looking at the clock that was placed on Dawn's wall "Well, second period just finished – I wonder what the others are doing."

* * *

"Alright darlings" Fantina smiled at her students "Today I shall give you the first period of this lesson to work on your assignments." her voice was filled with excitement "Then in the second period I will be teaching you all about impromptu dancing!"

"Great." May mumbled to herself "Of all days to be sick, it _had_ to be when we were working on our group assignment." She then sighed "Oh well, I've been alone in this class all year, one day won't kill me – besides, it's only forty-five minutes, after that it'll be impromptu dancing."

The forty-five minutes passed at a snail's pace for the brunette as she sat in a corner and continued to listen to the song she and Dawn had chosen, over and over again, coming up with some steps in her head. Her eyes wandered over to the other groups, the girls were all giggling and coming up with different steps to songs that she wasn't aware of. Brianna and Ursula were doing nothing but creating different types of poses and Melody and Giselle were sitting on the floor talking – or more likely gossiping.

When the bell finally rang for the end of first period, May jumped up instantly and turned off her Iphone. Finally, the boring part of the lesson was done.

"Enough practice ladies!" Fantina's voice echoed in the MPC "Time for the second half of our lesson plan." She clapped her hands together enthusiastically as the girls all gathered infront of the stage on which the woman was standing. "I'm sure all of you are aware what 'impromptu dancing' is." when all the girls nodded, she continued "Good! Now I'd like two of you to come up and show me."

The woman sighed when no one volunteered "Alright, then I shall pick." She scanned the crowd and smiled "May, Brianna, come up on stage now."

"What!" May all but shrieked "I think you should pick someone else..._please._"

"Don't be silly darling, you need to learn to face your stage fright and this is a perfect time, up on stage."

The brunette sighed and trudged onto the stage, where Brianna was already standing. She did _not_ like where this was heading – especially when she was right next to Brianna on a stage that had a significant height to it.

"Good, now both of you girls shall show me some impromptu dancing." Fantina smiled and pressed play on the large CD player at the side of the stage. May instantly recognised it as 'Boom Boom' by Justice Crew and she smiled. This was one of her favourite songs.

"Brianna, you go first!" the maroon-haired woman called and the emerald eyed girl nodded snobbishly before dancing along to the words. She began to move her body in extremely 'intimate' ways and May almost gagged at the way the girl was 'dancing' to the words. It was a good thing there were no boys in this class because the way Brianna's skirt continued to fly up would definitely have caused problems for them.

"Alright Brianna, enough!" Fantina turned off the music before the light brunette could expose her underwear again. She raised an eyebrow at the young girl "Well...it may be impromptu, but I'm not exactly sure if it could be described as dancing."

"Unless she's a prostitute trying to seduce her client." May muttered under her breath, but after receiving a murderous glare from Brianna, she straightened up instantly. The obsessive brunette had probably heard her – that was not good.

"May, your turn!" Fantina gestured to the girl before restarting the music.

"Uh..." She stood frozen as the music played

"Dance!" her teacher ordered and the sapphire-eyed girl sighed before moving in rhythm to the music. She was careful to make sure that her skirt didn't fly up as she swayed her hips – she may have been wearing shorts underneath, but she still didn't enjoy flashing people like Brianna did.

She body-rolled and bent her knees before jumping back up and twisting her body to the left and then to the right while her legs remained in place. When the chorus played she turned her dance just the slightest bit more intimate by jutting out her chest every time they said _'boom boom'_ and she could tell from the look on Fantina's face, she was _very_ impressed.

Before she could continue, however, she felt a foot kick her and the brunette let out a scream as she fell off the stage and landed with a hard _'thud'_ onto the wooden floor below.

"Oops." Brianna gave the girl an evil smirk "I guess I should be more careful when stretching my legs."

"Oh no!" Fantina let out an overdramatic scream as she stopped the music and practically flew down the stairs at the side of the stage, before leaning down next to May. "Darling, are you alright?!"

"Ow..." She refused to let tears fill her sapphire orbs as she held onto her ankle tightly "I think I sprained my ankle."

"You must go to the nurse!" The maroon-haired woman turned to the group of girls and gestured to the closest one "Marina, take her."

"Yes Miss." A girl with aqua-coloured hair that was tied into two pigtails rushed forward and helped May to her feet. She smiled at the brunette and allowed her to lean on her shoulder before they limped out of the MPC.

"That'll teach her to try and show me up." Brianna smirked as she reached Melody, Ursula and Giselle "She's such a little bitch, thinking that she's better than me."

"I don't think she'll be annoying you any time soon." Giselle giggled "Stupid whore."

"Okay girls; let's get back to the lesson." Fantina clapped her hands "Get your books; it's time for some theory." A collective sound of groans echoed through the room "Well after that accident, I don't want to risk any more of my girls getting hurt." She explained "So you will be taking notes instead."

"Great." Melody glared at Brianna "Good going, bitch."

"She deserved it." The girl shrugged innocently "Besides, when do we _ever_ take her notes, anyway?"

"_What _and _ever_." She rolled her dark blue-green eyes before walking back to the front of the MPC and sitting on the floor next to Giselle.

"If this happened because of her, she wouldn't have cared at all." Brianna grumbled before following Melody and sitting next to Ursula.

* * *

"Ow!" May whined as they took another step towards the nurse's office "Stupid Brianna, I think she killed my foot."

"I'm pretty sure it's just a sprain." Marina spoke "But it must still hurt, _a lot."_

"Yeah" The brunette nodded before stopping "I can't walk anymore, it hurts too much."

"She was just jealous that you were dancing better than her." She gave the brunette a sympathetic look and set her down on a nearby bench "Plus she hates how you hang around Drew so much."

"I _don't_ hang around Drew – _he_ hangs around _me_." May stated "She's stupid."

"And pathetic." The bluenette added before looking at May curiously "Where's Dawn today?"

"She wasn't feeling well this morning so she decided to skip...but I'm pretty sure she's making it up." her eyes held a suspicious look "There's probably some other reason she stayed home."

"Judging from what I saw yesterday, she seemed pretty distressed by all the boys that were hanging around her." Marina sighed "I feel sorry for her actually. I can tell she doesn't like too much attention and the boys keep smothering her and trying to make her date them."

"And because of that she probably decided to stay home today." The brunette snapped her fingers in realisation "So she could avoid them!"

"May?" Both girls snapped their heads towards the foreign voice to see Drew standing infront of them with a confused expression "What are you doing here?"

"I sprained my ankle in class and Marina was taking me to the nurse."

"So why are you sitting here?" he raised an eyebrow and Marina smiled and stood up

"She was in a lot of pain so I let her sit down for a few minutes" she then turned to look at the brunette "But now we need to go."

"I don't want to!" May whined like a small child "My foot hurts too much!"

"I'll take her." Drew couldn't help but smile at the girl's childish behaviour as he turned to the bluenette "You should probably get back to class."

"What about you?" Marina raised an eyebrow

"I'm not planning on going back to class till the last five minutes, so I have nothing else to do. I'll take her."

"Alright" She nodded "Thank you!" she then turned to May "I hope you feel better soon, May."

"Thanks, Marina." The brunette smiled and waved as Marina turned around and headed back to class. She then looked at Drew as he knelt down on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Get on my back." He stated simply, but when she raised an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes "I'll carry you to the Nurse Joy."

"Are you sure?" she looked at him sceptically "I'd rather not be insulted about how heavy I am."

"Look." He sighed irritably "I'm just trying to be nice, I won't insult your weight – promise."

"Fine." The brunette carefully placed her arms around Drew's neck, wincing once or twice from the movement of her leg when he stood up. As he began walking towards the nurse, she smiled "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome." He replied as they walked down the cemented pathway

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in Art?"

"I got bored so I asked to go to the bathroom." He shrugged nonchalantly "I can use you as my excuse for not going back." Within minutes they reached the nurse's office and Drew carefully opened the door – making sure May remained balanced on his back – and walked towards the reception.

"Hello, Drew." A pink haired woman – with a name tag that said 'Nurse Joy' – smiled as she looked up from the desk she was sitting at "Is something wrong?"

"_I'm _fine" The chartreuse-haired boy gestured to the brunette on his back "But I think May sprained her ankle – she can't walk."

"Let's have a look then." The woman got up from her desk and walked into a large room that was filled with four hospital-style beds – each with a curtain separating them. Drew set her down on one of the beds before stepping away and allowing the nurse to look at the brunette.

"Now May, explain what happened?"

"Well, I was in dance class and I tripped and fell off the stage onto the floor." She gave a sheepish smile "I guess I'm just really clumsy." Nurse Joy didn't respond; she carefully began to remove May's right shoe, followed by her sock to reveal a very swollen foot that was slightly bruised.

"Ouch." Drew cringed when he saw the brunette's state "That must've been some fall."

"Yeah" She resisted the urge not to cry from the intense pain "I fell right on it."

"I'll go get you some ice." The pink-haired woman said before standing up and exiting the room. Once she was gone, Drew walked forward and crossed his arms over his chest

"Okay, what really happened?"

"Huh?" May looked at him strangely "I already told you, I fell off the stage in the MPC."

"Oh come on" he rolled his emerald eyes "Even _you're_ not _that_ clumsy. What actually happened?"

"Fine" she sighed "Brianna kicked the back of my leg when no one was looking and I tripped and fell off the stage."

"Seriously?" Drew seemed shocked for a few seconds before realising that Brianna was perfectly capable of doing that "What for?"

"We were doing impromptu dancing and she sucked and I didn't so she got jealous and kicked me." The brunette shrugged as if it was no big deal

"And you're not gonna tell Nurse Joy about that?" The chartreuse-haired boy raised an eyebrow "Why would you put the blame on yourself?"

"If I go and tell on her, then Brianna will get in trouble and be given a motive to try and get back at me. It'll just become a never-ending cycle of us trying to get back at each other." She explained "I might as well just let her get away with this one and hope that she won't do anything else."

"And if she does?"

"I'll deal with that when the time comes – _If_ it comes."

"I never realised you were so golden-hearted." He gave her a small smile, indicating that he wasn't joking, but before she could respond, Nurse Joy returned with an ice pack.

"Alright, just keep this on your foot until the swelling goes down."

"Okay." May nodded and took the ice pack from the pink-haired woman, carefully placing it on her swollen foot, but winced in pain when she felt the intense cold from the ice.

"I'll be back out at the reception desk, just let me know if you need anything."

"I will." The sapphire-eyed girl gave a weak nod as the woman left the room, leaving her and Drew all alone. She turned to him and smiled "Thanks for bringing me here, but you can go now – you should probably get back to class before your teacher gets annoyed."

"Ehh...I can't really be bothered to go all the way back there." He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone "I'll just text Barry and tell him to let Erica know why I'm staying back and then bring my bag here during recess."

Before May could say anything, he was already busily texting his blonde friend. The brunette winced again in pain and pulled the ice off of her foot.

"I can't do this, it hurts too much."

Drew shoved his phone back in his pocket as he finished texting and then looked up at the girl with a stern look. "If you don't keep the ice there, the swelling won't go down." He took the ice out of her hand and placed it back on her foot – completely ignoring her whines of protest.

"I don't think I can handle this pain." She mumbled quietly as her blue orbs began to fill with tears from the pain. "I think I might go home."

Drew stiffened at her words. She couldn't go home; Ash and Gary were there with Dawn! Or Gary was there and Ash was tied up in Gary's car – although the latter seemed unlikely. He recomposed himself before May could notice and shook his head.

"If you can't handle _this_ pain; how the hell do you expect to go through childbirth?" He suppressed a smirk when he saw her face brighten to the shade of a tomato "I mean, I'm pretty sure that's gonna be _a lot_ more painful than this."

"But how am I supposed to get to class?" her face was still bright red "I can't walk and there's no point in staying _here_ for the rest of the day."

"I'll carry you around to class if you want." he suggested "We have all the same classes now, except next period 'cause you have Business and I have Music, but our rooms are right next door. We have Maths fourth period and then double History for fifth and sixth."

"So, let me get this straight." She raised an eyebrow "Instead of going home and resting my foot, you want me to ride on your back from class-to-class?"

"Yeah" he nodded "I'll even drive you home after school – I got my car back yesterday. Besides, you know how Lucian is when we miss class, he gives double the homework and it's the same with Rowan in History – he's a total nut job."

"Fine...I guess you're right." She agreed reluctantly "Professor Rowan already hates me since I'm not even good at History."

"We can stay here till the end of recess so you can relax your foot a bit more, then we'll leave for third period, okay?"

"Okay." the brunette was still hesitant but decided that his logic was better than her judgement. As she agreed, the bell rang for recess and chatter could instantly be heard from outside – although it was muffled from the thick walls inside the room.

Within a few minutes, Barry appeared through the door with Drew's backpack in hand. "Hey, what happ- oh _shit_." He cut himself off as he saw May's swollen and slightly bruised foot "Damn girl, how'd _that_ happen?!"

"Brianna pushed her off the stage in the MPC." Drew answered for the brunette while continuing to keep the ice pressed to May's foot.

"Why am I _not_ surprised? She is _so_ getting fined!" The blonde boy rolled his eyes and walked towards May, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a sympathetic look "Are you gonna go home? It looks pretty bad."

"No." She shook her head "I can't miss out on Math and History or both Lucian and Rowan will chuck a fit at me."

"Fair enough" He nodded. Judging from the look Drew gave him, Ash and Gary were probably still at the brunette's house and if she went back home, they would be in trouble. Before he could say anything else, Misty came running into the infirmary, followed by Paul who simply walked.

"May!" The red-head shrieked "What happened?!" she stopped once she reached the bed the brunette was sitting on and placed her hand on top of the injured girl. "Paul got a text from Barry saying that you were down here!"

"Brianna kicked her off the stage in the MPC – big surprise there." Barry explained, his voice dripping with sarcasm

"I'm going to maim that whore." Misty growled through clenched teeth, before she could explain _how_, May interrupted.

"Misty, just let it go." She gave the girl a grateful look "I really appreciate that you care about me so much, but I don't want to keep this whole revenge thing going. If we get back at her, then she'll just try to get back at us again and it'll never end – just forget it."

"You are _way_ too nice." She grumbled but agreed to leave Brianna alone "I still think she's a dirty whore though."

"You _think_ she's a dirty whore?" Paul snorted "I _know_ she's a dirty whore. Even though she's obsessed with Drew, she sleeps with Brendan all the time."

"Eww..." May scrunched up her nose in disgust "Can we _please_ not talk about that?"

"_Gladly_." Misty nodded in agreement before changing the topic "So, what happened with Gary and Ash?"

"Gary the idiot decided to jig school and go to my house because Dawn is sick and no one else is home." The brunette rolled her eyes "I made Ash go after him, but I don't really think it worked since they're not back yet."

"Didn't Ash tell us to do something?" Barry brought his index finger to his chin "I can't remember what, but he told us to do something."

"Something about second period" Drew shrugged "I think."

"I wasn't really paying attention." Paul stated as he leaned against the wall casually

"Oh well" Barry shrugged "It probably wasn't important."

"Don't you think we should call them?" The red-head suggested "Or at least Dawn to see if she's okay...who knows what Gary might do."

"As long as Ash is there, Dawn has nothing to worry about." Drew explained "He's just about the only person that can keep Gary in place when it comes to girls – even his parents have no control."

Before anyone else could respond, the bell rang, signalling the end of recess and the start of third period. Barry instantly left, muttering about how his biology teacher would kill him if he was late again. Misty and Paul waited behind as they had the same class as May.

"It's alright, you guys can go." The brunette smiled at the couple "I might be a while and you know what Lance is like, he may be nice but he hates late comers. I can get away with it because of my foot, but you guys probably won't be able to.

"Are you sure?" Misty seemed hesitant, but after May nodded, Paul took her hand and dragged her out of the room, not even letting the girl wave goodbye.

Once they had left, she pushed Drew's hand off her foot "Can you please get that ice _off_ me? Not only is my foot frozen, but it hurts like hell."

"Fine" he sighed and brought the small bag to his face "It's practically melted anyway." he threw the cold water in the nearby bin and very carefully put a hand on the brunette's foot "The swelling's gone down a bit, and the ice should've made your foot numb, so I think you should be okay to put your sock and shoe back on."

She nodded and sat up slowly as Drew picked up her sock, carefully placing it on her foot, followed by her shoe and tying it up – apologising whenever she winced. The brunette looked at him strangely then.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" when he gave her a confused look, she elaborated "I mean, just yesterday you were insulting me and on the weekend you said I had a face only a mother could love. And now, you're helping me with my foot and offering to give me a piggy-back ride to the rest of my classes – _why?_"

"I guess I just feel bad for you right now." He shrugged before gesturing to her foot "That _had_ to have hurt and you don't deserve that. Besides, I'm just messing around when I make fun of you."

"I'm still not forgiving you." May stated, crossing her arms over her chest "I appreciate that you're helping me, but this still doesn't make up for eight years of _pure torture_."

"Oh come on, it wasn't _torture_."

"You hung me upside down over a well when we were nine." She glared "While I was wearing a _dress_."

"Oh...I forgot about that." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry?" he offered but she shook her head.

"Nope, not accepting it."

"Well, I'm still gonna take you around to your classes, so hop on." He kneeled down infront of her and gestured for her to get onto his back. The brunette carefully leaned onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck before he stood up. "I'm gonna need you to wear my backpack, though."

He handed her his backpack and she placed it on her own back, careful not to fall before placing her bag on her shoulder.

"I'm still not too sure about this." May's voice was filled with worry "I mean, what are people gonna think if they see you giving me a piggy-back to all of our classes?"

"Since when do _you_ care what others think?" he replied while walking out of the infirmary and waving goodbye to Nurse Joy before opening the door and leaving the nurse's office. "Everyone knows you hate me so I doubt they'll think anything is going on between us."

"I don't hate you." She held a confused look, even though he couldn't see "I mean, I may say it sometimes but I don't mean it. I just don't like the way you treat me. Do you hate me?"

"Of course not!" His voice was full of surprise "I just mess around with you because you react and I find it...amusing." he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips "To be completely honest, I find you kind of interesting."

"Are you just saying this so that I'll like you more and forgive you?" she raised an eyebrow "Because if you are-"

"Surprisingly" he cut her off "I'm _not_."

As they continued up the stairs to the second floor, they saw Brianna and Melody walking passed. Both girls stopped and stared in shock as Drew and May ignored them – locked in their own conversation – as they headed in the direction of their classes.

"That stupid hoe!" Brianna screeched after the two disappeared "How dare she touch my Mr. Drew!" she stamped her foot on the ground angrily "He's _mine_!"

"Don't worry Bree." Melody put a hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort "She'll get what's coming to her, so will Misty" her eyes narrowed into slits "And _especially_ that slut, Dawn."

* * *

"Hey Dawn, where'd you get your necklace?" Ash questioned as he lounged on the bluenette's bed "And what's inside?"

"Yeah" Gary nodded as he pointed to the purple swirl inside the bottle "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's a very special memory." Dawn couldn't help but smile "I got it when I was really young so I don't remember where it's from" she brought a hand and instinctively held her necklace "And as for what's inside – I have no idea. I've never been able to get it open, but I don't really want to either...just incase the necklace breaks or something." Lying was starting to get easier and easier as she kept going.

"Do you remember who gave it to you?" Ash seemed extremely interested in where it was from. In reality, he was almost positive it had something to do with the fact she wasn't human. Maybe that necklace was what stopped her mermaid tail from appearing.

"A really close friend gave it to me, he's very special to me, and so I never let anyone touch my necklace."

"_He_?" the brunette held an envious look "exactly _how_ close is he to you?"

"_Very_...why?" Once again, the bluenette was oblivious to the jealousy in Gary's voice and expression "I haven't seen him in a while and I miss him a lot."

"Oh." He relaxed after that "I was just curious."

"Okay..." She wasn't fully convinced, but she let it slide as Ash spoke again

"So, can you see any differences between here and Sinnoh?"

"Uhh..." she _really_ needed to learn more about Sinnoh "Not really – Sinnoh's a little colder than it is here, but other than that, I find it very similar to Kanto." Hopefully Ash and Gary had never been to Sinnoh and wouldn't realise she was lying.

"Hey, isn't that your art project, Ash?" Gary changed the subject and the bluenette sighed inwardly in relief. He leaned over towards the bedside table and picked up the small, yellow mouse that was Ash's work. "How come it's here?"

"Ash gave it to me last night." Dawn smiled before turning to the boy in question "Did you tell your mother I said thank you for the lovely dinner?"

"Yeah, I did." The raven-haired boy smiled "And she said it was a pleasure to have you over and hopes you come again soon."

"Wait, what?" Gary looked at the two in confusion, before leaving his gaze on Dawn "You stayed at his house for dinner last night?" he then turned to Ash "I thought you were just dropping her home."

"I was." He answered simply "But then my mum told me that Buck was coming over for dinner so I asked Dawn to help me get through the night without committing murder." The bluenette giggled lightly as Gary rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, Buck the fu-" He stopped himself as he remembered that Dawn was still here "ag...Buck the fag was here last night?"

"I never knew _anybody_ could be so annoying." The bluenette's eyes narrowed "And he's such a pervert too, I honestly wanted to freeze him and then throw him out the window."

"How would you freeze him?" Ash looked at the girl strangely, completely ignoring Gary's laughs in the background.

"I would cover him with water, stick him in the freezer for an hour and then throw him out the window." She replied without hesitation "Hopefully he would break into a million pieces like they do in cartoons."

"Wow..." Gary spoke as both boys stared at the girl in surprise "Sounds like a pretty well thought-out plan."

"You could be a criminal mastermind." Ash continued and Dawn laughed

"I'm just kidding – although he _was_ extremely irritating." She then rolled her eyes "Especially when he kept touching me."

"He. Did. _What_." Gary growled through clenched teeth before turning stiffly to Ash "Is he still here? Because I think I'm gonna use Dawn's mastermind plan on him."

"He's probably in Viridian City now." The raven-haired boy shrugged "Apparently Uncle Bill has some business there and he made Buck come along since Aunt Diana was coming too."

"So, how'd you make him back off?" this time his question was directed to the bluenette

"Well, Ash and I pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and it worked – until the end when he started rubbing his foot up my leg. But then I kicked him under the table and he fell."

"You pretended to _date_?" His expression was a mix of surprise and envy – but mostly envy. They both nodded and his jealousy continued to grow "So, you guys did couple stuff?"

"I guess..." Dawn shrugged

"And you kissed?"

"No, what the hell?" Ash raised an eyebrow, but couldn't stop the light blush on his cheeks "She sat on my lap and I held her hand."

"And at dinner we shared a spinach and ricotta roll" the bluenette then rolled her eyes at Gary "There's more to relationships than _kissing_, Gary."

"Of course there is" He sweat-dropped sheepishly "It's just the main thing you associate with dating."

"Not really...back in Ly-Sinnoh, we don't believe kissing is the definer of a relationship – for us it's about how well the two _bond_ and their connection. Kissing is just a small part."

"Wow...that's deep." Ash looked at the bluenette in slight surprise, the way she kissed Gary on Sunday made it seem like it was the only thing that mattered to her – unless she kissed him for a _different_ reason. Maybe kissing him gave her something...but _what_?

"I guess, but I just figured it was obvious." The bluenette shrugged. In Lynphea, kissing was _very_ common – or at least it _used_ to be. Before 'language candy' was invented, kissing was the only way fairies lower than level four could re-learn how to speak in the way of Lynpheans after they came back from other planets or realms.

But now that 'language candy' _had_ been invented, it was less commonly seen. By simply eating the candy, they would instantly learn to speak normally again. It was common in every realm in the magical dimension now so it made life a lot easier.

However, since Lynphea was the top tourist destination in the whole magical dimension – it was used _a lot,_ and tended to run out quickly. Leaf was lucky, she was already a level four fairy – Dawn was still level three, and because of that she still needed the candy. She always had a backup plan though. Whenever the candy ran out, she would go find her male best friend and use him as her 'kiss dummy', and in exchange, she would be his when needed. It was a good deal...plus he was just about the _only_ boy that her mother approved of.

"Well, Dawn, we're missing out on art right now." Gary chuckled as he pointed to the clock "Guess you'll have to finish your penguin on Thursday, 'cause we don't have art tomorrow."

"That's fine, Piplup is almost finished anyway, just need to add a bit of detail and then paint him."

"_Piplup_?" The brunette raised an eyebrow "What's a Piplup?"

"I'm assuming it's his name." Ash smiled as he picked up his model "She named mine, Pikachu." He could help but laugh "It's a weird name, but somehow – it suits."

"So, you gonna name my project?" Gary looked at the girl expectantly "I want a weirdo name for my model too."

"Your model's name is, Umbreon." She smiled "Although, you might wanna ask your sister first – just incase she has a different name in mind."

"I like Umbreon." He smiled "She can deal with it, she's a brat anyway." he rolled his onyx eyes "I still have to find her a stupid birthday present."

"Why don't you just make Umbreon her present?" Ash questioned "I mean, homemade presents are always more special than bought ones."

"I think that's a great idea!" Dawn smiled "I'm sure your sister will love a present that was handmade just for her."

"I don't know...she's pretty shallow." The brunette stated before realising something "But this way I won't have to waste money on her so Umbreon will be her birthday present."

"I don't think _anyone_ wouldn't appreciate a handmade gift." Ash smiled "Not even Daisy would be that shallow – even though she _is_ a whiny female dog."

"Female dog?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow

"Since she's younger than me, I'd rather not directly call her the word I wanted to use to describe her." Ash shrugged and laid back down on the bed

"I don't really care if you _do_ call her a bitch" Gary shrugged "I don't even think we're related – she's too full of herself."

"No, you're _definitely_ related." He stated simply and Dawn began laughing before giving Gary a disappointed look

"You know, you shouldn't be talking about your sister like that – she's younger than you and you should care about her more."

"You haven't _met_ her." The brunette retorted "Trust me, when you meet her on Saturday, you will agree with me that she is a bratty, annoying, shallow little bitch."

"I doubt it, but fine – we'll see." She then walked towards her closet and bent over to take her timetable out of her bag – obviously not noticing Gary smirk as he stared intently at her backside, followed by Ash whacking him on the shoulder and glaring.

"Quit it." He whispered angrily and the other boy shrugged and rolled his eyes as the bluenette returned and handed them her paper.

"So, what subjects have I missed out on, other than Art?"

"Well you missed out on a double period of Dance." Gary pointed to the first two boxes depicting her first two periods.

"And then Art and Maths for third and fourth." Ash stated, pointing to the two boxes after the square saying _'Recess'_. "And wow..." he raised an eyebrow "You're in our History class 'cause we're supposed to have that fifth and sixth period too." he pointed to the last two periods, after the square saying _'Lunch'_ and smiled "It's good that you always have someone in all your classes."

"Yeah" Gary nodded, also smiling "Especially History, 'cause the other History class has Lucas and Brendan – who will try to seduce you into sleeping with them." He held a serious look "make sure you stay away from them."

"Unfortunately, our class has Melody, Giselle, Ursula, Brianna _and_ Kenny in it." Ash sighed before smiling slightly "But on the bright side, Misty, May, Drew, Paul, Gary and I are also in it and the only spare seat left is next to May."

"And we have Professor Rowan as our teacher – who is a bit of a jerk – but really strict so Kenny won't be able to try and make a move on you, and Melody and her band of sluts won't be able to annoy you."

"Sounds...interesting." Dawn shrugged, unable to think of a better word "So, what are you learning in History right now?"

"Mythology." Ash stated simply "We just finished learning about _mermaids_ last week, so we're not sure what this week will be – hopefully something _helpful_."

"Helpful with what?" she raised an eyebrow

"Oh, you know...finding out things."

"Shut up, Ash – you're going into stupid-mode again." Gary whacked the raven-haired boy's back and the boys grumbled angrily.

"I don't understand?" the bluenette's voice was filled with confusion

"He's just being a douche." Gary explained "But anyway, what subjects did you take back in Sinnoh?"

"Same ones." She answered instantly "I just wasn't sure if I would be put in the same subjects here as I am in Sinnoh."

"Which school in Sinnoh do you go to?" Ash questioned in a suspicious tone – causing Gary to elbow him

"Twinleaf High School..." Dawn spoke carefully – _praying_ that the high school actually existed.

"Cool!" Gary smiled "I have a friend there – have you met Leona?"

"I've heard of her...haven't met her though."

"You're in year twelve, and you still don't know everyone in your grade?" Ash raised n eyebrow

"I do know _of_ her." Dawn pouted "I just haven't met her in person – is that so wrong?"

"No, not at all..." He still held a suspicious look, but winced when Gary elbowed him again "Sorry if I made you upset."

"It's fine...I'm not upset." She smiled "Just wondering why you're asking me so many questions?"

"I'm just curious."

"Okay..."

"Well, through all this talking, we've hit twelve-thirty and I'm starving!" Gary interrupted before looking at Dawn "Is there anything here for lunch?"

"Yeah, May's mother made some vegetable stir fry and rice." She smiled and nodded before standing up "Let's go eat!" she disappeared out the door again and Gary glared at Ash

"If you don't _shut up_ about all that mythology and mermaid crap, I will gag you and stuff you into the boot of my car."

"Wow...I was right when I said you'd do that." Ash snorted before also exiting the room – leaving behind a very confused Gary.

* * *

By the time they had all finished lunch, it was about one-thirty and they had returned to Dawn's room to continue their conversation. They spoke about all different topics, and yet somehow Ash always brought it back to his suspicion on the bluenette – resulting in a lot of elbows from Gary...the raven-haired boy was positive he was going to have bruises.

Before they even realised, it was three and the bluenette had become frantic to make the boy's leave.

"May will be home _any second!_" she was practically jumping around the entire room "You have to leave!"

"Whoa girl, _relax_." Gary put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her "_Breathe_!" she took a deep breath but didn't relax much at all

"I'm serious, she could be home any minute, you _have_ to go before she finds out you've been here!" Dawn pushed both boys out of her room and pointed to the stairs "Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay – we're going." Ash put his hands up in defence "We know when we're not wanted."

"No! It's not like that!" The bluenette explained – still frantic "I can't let May know you were here, who knows _what_ she might think!"

"If anything she'll think badly about _us_ – not you." Gary snorted as they reached the bottom of the steps "But I guess I understand what you mean."

"Yeah, me too." Ash smiled as they reached the door "We'll see you tomorrow at school, then?"

"Mhm" Dawn nodded "I'll definitely be there tomorrow, and the rest of the week – promise." She gave them a smile and waved goodbye until she saw them disappear from the cul-de-sac. Just moments after she closed the door, she heard a car pull up outside the house and after re-opening the door, saw Drew get out.

He walked to the passenger side and opened the door to reveal May. At first Dawn smiled – maybe she wouldn't have to do anything to get the two together after all – but when she saw him lift the girl onto his back, she ran towards them.

"What happened?!" she looked at the brunette in shock "Did you get hurt?"

"Brianna the slut pushed her off the stage in the MPC this morning." Drew explained as he locked his car and carried the girl towards the door. Dawn walked ahead and opened the door wider to let them in. "She got hurt pretty bad." The chartreuse-haired boy continued while carrying May up the stairs.

"What the hell" The bluenette narrowed her eyes in confusion "_Why?_"

"She was just being a bitch." May explained as Drew slowly placed her on her bed, carefully taking off her shoes for her "Nothing new."

"I can't believe you have to deal with people like _her_ everyday – and I thought _Iris_ was bad." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Yeah, she's pretty screwed up." The brunette nodded before carefully laying down onto her bed. Drew grabbed the extra pillow next to her and placed it under her swollen and bruised foot to keep it elevated.

"Ouch!" the bluenette cringed at the sight "You must've fallen right on it for it to be _that_ bad." She then glared "I can't believe _anyone_ would do something like this!"

"You haven't been here long enough to understand what Melody and her crew are like." Drew explained "Those four are ruthless. They'll do whatever to get what they want – except maybe murder." He seemed to be in thought "Actually...that one I'm not positive about – they _might_."

"Well, at least you had _Drew_ to look after you." She gave a suggestive smirk and both May and Drew blushed a light pink "That was very sweet of you." She winked at the emerald-eyed boy and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It was nothing." He wasn't used to being the nervous one – usually _he_ was the one that made others nervous. "I just figured she could use some help, despite how much of a bimbo she is...she didn't deserve that."

"Hey!" May glared at the boy "Back to your old ways I see."

"Well you _are_ a bimbo to forgive Brianna." He retorted before looking back at the bluenette "She decided not to let Nurse Joy know the _whole_ reason that she got hurt. Apparently if she just lets this go, Brianna might leave her alone."

"I barely _know_ the girl, and I doubt that will happen." Dawn put her hands on her hips but then sighed "Thanks for helping her; I'll take it from here."

"No problems." He smiled as the two walked out of May's room and down the stairs towards the front door. "So, I saw Gary and Ash leaving on my way here."

"Yeah" Dawn rolled her eyes "They spent pretty much the whole day here because they wouldn't leave." She then gave him a pleading look "Please don't tell anyone that they were here."

"Well, Paul, Barry, May and Misty already know because the two came to school before they jigged and came here." He then shrugged "I won't tell anyone else though...if you go on a date with me." He winked

"Nice try." The bluenette put her hands on her hips "But no...If you tell, I'll get both of them to hurt you."

"Seriously?" he raised an eyebrow

"I'm not as sweet as you think I am. I can be pretty evil when I want to. Besides, Gary will _definitely_ listen to me." She winked and then waved goodbye before closing the door on his face.

Once she heard his car drive off, she headed back up the stairs to see May whining softly in pain. The bluenette looked at her friend in sympathy as she walked towards her bed and sat down on the side.

"Did Gary and Ash come here today?" The brunette asked instantly and Dawn stiffened, but then relaxed

"Yeah, they came here but I made them leave after a few minutes." She rolled her eyes "Gary said he ditched school because he wanted to know if I was okay. I think Ash was there to try and stop him, but it clearly didn't work."

"Yeah" May nodded weakly "I convinced Ash to go and stop Gary, but unfortunately, he couldn't."

"I made them leave anyway." She shrugged "Did they go back to school?"

"No" The brunette shook her head "They never came back – I wonder where they went." Before she could think anymore, she winced as a jolt of pain struck her foot.

"Maybe you should go to sleep for a few hours? It might help ease the pain." Dawn suggested

"Yeah" she nodded slowly "It might, but it hurts too much for me to concentrate on sleeping." There was a sad look upon her face and Dawn seriously wanted to make Brianna pay. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything without raising suspicion.

"Just close your eyes" The bluenette instructed as she put a hand on May's forehead. The girl obeyed and closed her eyes shut as a blue glow came from Dawn's hand. Within moments, May was fast asleep and the bluenette stood up before walking to the swollen foot. She kneeled down infront of it and stroked her hand above it slowly as the same blue glow appeared.

As her hand moved across the girl's foot, the swelling instantly went down and the bruises disappeared completely until the foot was completely back to normal. It looked like nothing ever happened.

"Feel better soon, May." She mumbled quietly with a smile before analysing the girl's room. She had never actually been in here before.

Her room was exactly like Dawn's, with a double-bed and side table. There was a tallboy against the far-left corner and her closet had two doors with another door next to it that Dawn assumed was an ensuite. There was a window on the far wall, near the end of the bed with peach-coloured curtains and a pair of white mesh-like curtains infront of the peach, which had roses carved into it. There were four down-lights in the ceiling and a fan in between, with an air conditioning vent next to it – exactly like Dawn's room.

The walls were a pale off-white colour; with various posters of what the bluenette assumed were famous people. On one of the walls there were photos of May from when she was little, all the way to present time. Some of the photos had Misty in them and some had Drew or one of the other boys – they must have all grown up together.

The thing that caught her attention the most, however, was the large sticker on the right wall near the window. It was the silhouette of a sparkly, purple fairy with a butterfly resting on the fingers of her right hand. The hand was brought up near her face while her left hand was by her side. There were purple ribbons wrapped around the fairy's leg all the way up to her knees and both hands had two bangles. She wore a simple, sparkling purple dress that flared out t the bottom in the shape of leaves. On her back was a large pair of butterfly wings. Around the fairy were purple and pink flowers that seemed to be separate stickers.

This fairy looked like a mix between Dawn and Leaf. The dress resembled Leaf and the wings were exactly like Dawns – asides from the fact that it was all purple. It brought a wide smile onto the girl's face...She had no idea that May liked fairies.

Dawn returned to her room with a smile and walked towards the curtains. She opened them – allowing the light to re-enter – and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that she had let _both_ Gary and Ash spend the whole day with her in May's house – _alone_.

She couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what people would think of her if they found out. Not just her, but also of May and her family for letting someone like her stay with them. In her defence – she told them to leave...they just wouldn't listen.

And what was with Ash?

The bluenette flopped down onto her bed "I swear he's _so_ much more than suspicious, now. He kept talking about mythology and it helping him find out things." She then snorted "But from what he said – he thinks I'm a mermaid."

"He may seem like a dense idiot, but when he gets suspicious of something...he just won't let it go." Dawn rolled her eyes "I need to be more careful around him."

She turned her neck to look at her wings as they appeared on her back. "I never thought you could cause so much trouble. The people on Earth are so hard to be around." Her wings disappeared into her back again and she sighed before pressing the middle button on her pokétch to contact her mother.

"Might as well just talk to her now – I have nothing else to do until May wakes up."

* * *

May's eyes fluttered open in the darkness of her room. She groaned slightly as she sat up in her bed and looked at her digital clock on the white bedside table and gasped.

"Oh my god, it's already nine!" she jumped out of the bed, but then stopped as she remembered the day's previous events. She held her breath as she waited for the intense jolt of pain...but it never came. The brunette turned on her light and sat back on her bed before bringing her right foot onto her lap so she could examine it.

"What the hell?" May stared at her foot in bewilderment – just a few hours ago, her foot was swollen and bruised and _seriously hurt_. Now...it was like nothing ever happened. "This...is by _far_, the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me." Her voice was filled with confusion as she got back up and ran towards the room next door.

"Dawn! You are not gonna belie-" she stopped when she heard a foreign male voice, followed by the bluenette's giggle.

_'Can't you just hurry up and come home? I can't take all this waiting!"_

_"How about I just kiss you through the phone then?" _May's jaw dropped – Dawn had a boyfriend?

Not bothering to knock, she opened the door to see Dawn lying on her bed with her lips pressed to her phone, and a smile on her face.

However, as soon as the bluenette noticed her, she swiftly removed her lips from her phone and hid it behind her back – a shocked expression replacing the smile.

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock and Dawn was bored out of her mind. She had kindly refused to eat dinner until May woke up so not only was she bored, but she was also _hungry._ She didn't think it would be polite if she went ahead and ate dinner without May and then leave the brunette to eat her food by herself. Since Dawn had induced the girl's sleep, she knew that May wouldn't get up for a while – but it had been almost six hours, so she was bound to be up soon.

The bluenette sighed as she sat cross-legged on her bed in her nightgown. Since it was already late; she figured she might as well change back into her PJs. She stared at her laptop screen – looking for information on the Sinnoh region. She had nothing better to do, she might as well have just researched the region she was supposed to be from – it would make life _a lot_ easier when people...especially _Ash_, asked her about it. When she was halfway through reading an article about Mount Coronet, her phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Dawn questioned to herself as she reached over to take her phone off her bedside table. When she saw the name, her confusion turned into a huge smile and she tapped the screen, accepting the video call.

"Danny!" she squealed in excitement

_"Hey Dawn"_ The male in question chuckled and waved _'I haven't seen you in a while."_

"You just saw me last Friday at school, stupid." She rolled her eyes playfully before closing the lid of her laptop and lying on her stomach with her legs in air.

_"Yeah, but usually I see you every day." _He stated _"Leaf told me you went to Earth...what are you doing there?"_ Danny raised an eyebrow.

Danny, Dawn and Leaf had been best friends since they were born – or technically since Leaf and Dawn were born, since he was six months older than them. He had jet-black hair – that was spiky at the front and smooth at the back – and baby blue eyes which were full of life. Asides from his face, the bluenette could see a bit of a dark-blue, button down shirt, but the camera in his phone didn't show anything else.

"I'm here for the assignment that Miss. Montgomery gave us." She explained "I chose Earth as my planet – which one did you pick?"

_"I chose Andros'_ he answered, before smirking _'I took the easy one."_

"Of course – Andros, the planet of water." She rolled her eyes "Trust _you_ to pick the place your father lived on for fifteen years." She then looked at him strangely "Why are you talking _exactly_ like _me_?"

_"I actually visited Andros over the weekend, and this is how they talk._' He shrugged before looking at the bluenette _'Why are **you**__talking like **me**?"_

"I guess humans and Androsians speak the same." She held a strange look "Weird much?"

_"**Really** weird."_ he then shrugged _"Oh well – makes it easier for us anyway." _

"True that...but I still think it's weird that magical and non-magical beings can speak the same."

_"When are you coming home?"_ he changed the subject _"We're all out of language candy **again**,and I can't go out in public talking like **this**." _he then gestured to his mouth

"I'm not gonna be back for another two months, Danny." The bluenette explained "Why don't you just ask Leaf?"

_"I did. She said no"_ he grumbled _"She's still mad about last time."_

Dawn burst out laughing at that "Well, you shouldn't have pushed her into the pool while pretending you were out of candy and needed her help."

_"It was a harmless **prank!**" _He defended his actions but Dawn shook her head

"She got water up her nose and in her ears...I had to use my powers to get it out – That was disgusting."

_"Sorry?" _He offered

"Say that to _her_, not _me_."

_"I did – like fifty times!"_ His baby-blue eyes were pleading now _"Can't you just hurry up and come home? I can't take all this waiting!"_

Dawn giggled "How about I just kiss you through the phone then?" she didn't bother waiting for a response and pressed her lips to her phone screen.

The door swung open to reveal a shocked May, and Dawn instantly moved her lips away from her phone and hid it behind her back – not realising that she had put it under her nightgown.

"Oh my god..." The brunette began slowly, before squealing "You have a boyfriend!"

"What!" The bluenette's jaw dropped "No I don't!"

"You were kissing a guy through your phone." She put her hands on her hips "He's _definitely_ your boyfriend – let me see what he looks like!"

"No!" Before May could say anything, Danny's voice was heard from behind the bluenette

_"While I enjoy seeing the lacy, purple underwear my mother gave you, Dawn – I'd rather see your face."_

She turned a bright red and brought her phone back to her face "Shut up Danny! I'm not alone anymore."

"Aww!" May cooed "He's so sweet! He'd rather see your face than your underwear – Talk about being _decent_. You just _don't_ get boys like that in Kanto."

_"Why thank you."_ Danny spoke again before directing his voice to Dawn _"Let me meet this girl – I want her to compliment me more." _

"Fine..." Dawn sighed before sitting on her bed and allowing May to sit next to her "Danny, this is May, May, this is Danny."

"Wow...you are _so_ cute!" May had a huge grin on her face as she saw what the boy looked like "Dawn is so lucky that she's your girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" The bluenette glared but Danny chuckled

_"It's okay, baby"_ he winked _"Don't be shy."_ He then smiled at May _"Yeah, we love each other a lot." _

"No we don't!" Dawn glared at the boy "I mean...we do love each other – but not in a boyfriend-girlfriend way!"

"Really?" May raised an eyebrow "Then why did his mum buy you underwear?"

"It was for my birthday last year." She shrugged in response "Ask Danny."

_"Yeah, my mother wanted to get her something that she'd 'use everyday'"_ he put air quotes around the last two words.

"So she got Dawn purple, lacy underwear?" The brunette was still slightly confused

_"Actually, she got Dawn a set of purple, blue, pink, yellow and green lacy underwear – with matching bras."_ He corrected before smirking _"I helped her pick."_

"You are _such_ a pervert." The bluenette rolled her eyes

_"Hey, you should be grateful._" He stated matter-of-factly _"My mother wanted to get you a set of G-strings – **I'm** the one that convinced her **not** to."_

"Aww!" May squealed again "Dawn, I swear he is the most adorable, sweet, cute, hot, darling, caring, decent, _perfect_ boyfriend I have ever met!"

_"I'm really starting to like this girl."_ Danny had a huge grin on his face and Dawn had to refrain from rolling her eyes, _again_.

"So, is Danny your real name?" The brunette decided to start up a proper conversation with the boy

_"Nope"_ he shook his head _"It's Daniel, but Dawn started calling me Danny as soon as she learned to speak...then Leaf copied her and now they both call me Danny."_

"She even gave you a nickname? That's so cute!"

"May..._seriously_ – you need to stop fuelling his ego, it's already the size of Lyn-_Sinnoh_...it's already the size of Sinnoh." The bluenette corrected herself quickly, hoping the other girl wouldn't notice her mistake.

"Do you have a nickname for her?" The brunette completely ignored Dawn's words as she continued to stare at Danny with dreamy eyes.

_"Her nickname is Dawny...but she hates it – I'm the only one that's allowed to use it." _He winked _"We have a special bond." _

"Danny, if you don't _shut up_ _right now_ about our 'relationship' that doesn't even exist – I will fly back home and _hurt_ you." The bluenette's voice was so full of anger, that she didn't even realise she'd said 'fly'. Hopefully May would assume 'fly' meant by plane.

_"Good, then come home so I can get my kiss and everything will be back to normal."_ Danny smirked

"I think I'm going to turn into your fan-girl, Danny." May had to force herself not to squeal "You are _so_ _sweet!"_ she then turned to Dawn "Please break up with him so I can date him!"

"We're. Not. Dating." She growled before turning back to her phone "Okay Danny, we've talked enough, goodbye!"

_"Love you!"_ He yelled before winking and letting her hang up the phone.

"You are _never_ talking to him again." Dawn glared at May "You just keep boosting his already giant ego."

"Well, _I_ think he's adorable." The brunette stated matter-of-factly, "Do you have any photos with him?"

"Yeah, I have some on my phone." She nodded and handed the electronic device to the brunette

"What's your password?"

"Two, seven, four, five." The bluenette answered...she didn't really think there was much harm in letting the girl go through her photos – she didn't have any of her and her sister in fairy form.

"Oh my gosh, your sister is so pretty!" May exclaimed as she scrolled through the many pictures "I wish I could be as pretty as you guys!"

"Don't be silly, May." Dawn rolled her eyes "You're just as pretty as my sister is – you just don't see it."

"I don't think that's tr-here it is!" the brunette cut herself off as she found a photo of Dawn and Danny together "You guys look so cute in this photo!"

Dawn looked at the photo and smiled, it was taken a few months ago in the bluenette's room. They were sitting on her bed with Dawn leaning slightly on Danny's shoulder and Danny winking at the camera with his arms crossed over his chest. The bluenette was wearing a light purple singlet top with track pants that were a slightly darker shade of purple, while Danny was wearing a plain white t-shirt and red track pants. Dawn's shoulder was slightly elevated – indicating that she had taken the photo.

"Are you guys in your PJs?" May questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, I wear those ones sometimes." She replied simply, but then looked at the brunette strangely when a large grin broke onto her face.

"Why are you both in your PJs in what looks like your room?"

"Because that was the time he came to live at my house for a month while his parents were out. They don't think he's capable of looking after himself." She giggled lightly

"And you say he's not your boyfriend." The brunette shook her head in disappointment "It's not good to lie; young lady."

"But he's _not_ my boyfriend. He comes over all the time – Leaf and I go to his house all the time too." Dawn shrugged "I'm not really sure what that means for you guys, but it doesn't mean much for me."

"Did he share your bed?"

"No, he stayed in the spare room – why would I let him stay in my room?"

"I dunno" her voice was casual as a smirk appeared on her face "Maybe 'cause he's your _boyfriend_."

"For the last time May – he's not my boyfriend!"

"_Denial..._" she drew out the word before her stomach growled "Oops...I forgot about dinner." The brunette sweat-dropped

"Don't worry, I haven't eaten either. I didn't want you eat alone." The fellow sapphire-eyed girl smiled – completely forgetting about their argument "Let's go eat now before you die of hunger."

"Yeah!" May jumped up in excitement "I can't believe _I _forgot about dinner!"

"You were asleep for like six hours and then you started drooling over Danny." Dawn giggled lightly "Can't really blame you for forgetting."

"Speaking of being asleep" The brunette remembered her original reason for coming to the girl "My foot's all better!" she lifted up her right foot and gestured to its perfect condition "It's so weird, it's like nothing ever happened!"

"Wow..." She pretended to be surprised "That _is_ weird." The bluenette then smiled "Maybe it's because you rested it for like six hours while you were asleep?"

"Probably" May nodded before walking out the door, with Dawn close behind "Whatever it was, I'm glad it happened, because now I don't feel like my foot is dead!"

"Mhm" Dawn nodded as they headed down the stairs "I'm really glad it's back to normal."

It was good that May didn't suspect anything...if it was _Ash_, then he would _never_ let something like this go. Hopefully he wouldn't make a big deal about May's foot tomorrow either. In her short few days here, Dawn had found a great risk in someone who she wanted to be good friend's with...if she didn't have to abide by the Lynphean laws – maybe something more.

Somehow, she felt drawn to the boy...like there was something about him that she couldn't quite place. Ash Ketchum was special in some way, and there was definitely a connection between the two...

_But what?_

* * *

_**Welcome back my dearies :) So, how was it? hopefully it was worth the wait, because it's been like 3 months x.x i'm sorry! btw, for anyone who is unaware "jigging" means ditching...it's kind of the slang everyone at my school used to use...jigging and wagging - yeah, they used those two :) **_

_**but anyways, so there was a little novelshipping, a little pearl and cavalier and some contestshipping too ;) Oohh...looks like May and Drew are getting closer -i hope you guys liked it! :D **_

_**Ash is totally hellbent on proving Dawn's not human XD let's see what happens at Daisy's party on saturday...however before that, there'll be a little bit more of a school day in the next chapter and then we shall move to the party :) I've got it all planned out so hopefully it won't be too long till it's put up :) **_

_**Oh, and Danny is not a pokemon character...infact technically speaking he's not exactly an OC either...he's danny from an old cartoon called Danny Phantom. I recently started watching it again on nickelodeon and it brought back my childhood memories*o* he was my very first cartoon crush all they back in fifth grade :3 i was planning on using a made-up person as dawn's guy-friend, but then i was like "let's put Danny instead! :D" and so here he is :) **_

_**okay, enough blabbing, thanks for reading and please review :D **_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	6. Failed Plans

**_I have returned with another update! Well, apparently the world was supposed to end yesterday so I was like "Oh no! my poor stories D:" and thenn it didn't end so I got all excited and decided to finish them! lol..I kid, I kid, i knew it was a lie all along. I think this is like the third world ending false alarm i've experienced...there were probably a whole bunch more before I was even born -.- jeez, some people never learn._**

_**Anyways, back to the important stuff! The reason I've been having slower updates is because I've been working on three stories at once...yes 3, which means there is a sequel to 'My Best Friend's Brother' on the way :) yeah anyway, so that and also...I have a life people -.- My world does not revolve around the world of fanfiction. I have friends that go to completely different universities to me so i hardly see them. This is one of my rare chances to see them again! **_

_**I won't abandon my stories, and I will update a.s.a.p :) so yeah, here's chapter 6! **_

* * *

"History, period six on a _Friday_?" Dawn groaned "_Worst_ timetable _ever_." She put her hands on her cheeks and rested her elbows on the table as she waited for the teacher to enter the classroom. This was her first lesson of the class since she'd missed out on the double period on Tuesday and the worst part; was that period six was an hour long.

"I know, right?" May mumbled as she sat next to the girl "But at least it'll be over soon, and then we get a two day break from this prison."

"_Two days_ isn't enough." Ash stated as he sat in the set of tables next to the bluenette "I just want the school year to be over."

"The best part" Gary smiled as he sat next to the boy "Is that this is our last year."

"Yeah, but before we can celebrate, we have finals to deal with and worry about getting accepted into a good university." Misty reminded while taking her seat at the table that was next to May's side "Life doesn't become relaxing until we retire."

"You don't have to remind us." Gary deadpanned while rolling his eyes "I prefer to live life, one day and a time." He leant back in his chair and put his feet on the table with his hands resting behind his head.

"You know you can't get your grandfather to help you get into a good uni, right?" Drew stated while taking a seat infront of him

"I don't _need_ his help to get into uni." The male brunette snorted "I'm perfectly capable of getting in, myself." Before the boy could respond, a gruff voice spoke.

"Mr. Oak, get your feet off my table before I make you spend the rest of the lesson on the floor!" Everyone looked up to see an old man with white hair and onyx black eyes. There was a thick moustache on his face and his sideburns reached all the way to the end of his cheeks. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a dark brown tie and a dark blue vest over it. He wore black pants and a dark brown coat with matching leather shoes. One look at him told that he was very strict and getting on his bad side was _not_ a good idea.

"I don't think there's a need to introduce the new student." He stated as he set his briefcase down on the table and gestured towards Dawn "She's been here all week – except for Tuesday when she decided to skip my double period." He glared at her slightly "Nonetheless, this is Dawn Berlitz, an exchange student from Sinnoh – make her feel welcome." He directed his next words towards the boys "But not _too_ welcome."

"I'm sorry I missed your class on Tuesday, sir." The bluenette held an apologetic look "I wasn't feeling too well – I guess I still needed to adjust to the sudden temperature change, since it's really cold in Sinnoh."

"Hm." He nodded stiffly before opening his briefcase and pulling out a white board marker. "Just to brief you, Dawn, we have been studying mythology for the past few weeks." Rowan explained as he wrote on the board "Before you came, we were looking into the mythology of mermaids, and today, we will be looking at fairies." He pointed to the whiteboard where he had written the seven-letter word that had Dawn's full attention.

"Fairies?" She acted casual "Sounds interesting." The bluenette noticed Ash staring at her intently, from the corner of her eye and resisted the urge to look back at him. She felt like his eyes would burn holes in her back by the end of the lesson.

"Now" Rowan directed his attention to the whole class "Fairies were quite complicated mythical creatures. There were many different beliefs about them and what they were here for. Were they good? Were they evil?"

"This oughta be good." The bluenette mumbled sarcastically under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"Many people thought fairies were the spirits of deceased souls that were unable to make it to heaven. Others believed that fairies were 'demoted' angels – that they were rejected from their original position as angels because they were no longer worthy."

Dawn's jaw dropped – what the hell was this guy saying?

"However, the most popular belief was that fairies appeared on earth to infatuate humans and then steal their life energy. This was the way they kept themselves beautiful-"

"_What?!_" She all but screamed, staring at her teacher in utter disbelief. Low profile or not, there was _no_ way she was going to let this man insult her own kind.

"Is there a problem Miss Berlitz?" Rowan questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, there is." She continued to look at him in shock "_Where_ did you get this information?"

"Obviously from the history books – where else?" She could tell he was getting irritated, but she _really_ didn't care.

"That information is _completely_ _wrong_. What you're describing are _she-devils_, not _fairies_." She ignored the stares she was getting from the other students "Fairies ar-_were_ peaceful creatures. Infact, the only difference between them and humans, was that they had wings, magic powers and were a female-only race."

"And how do you know that _your_ information is correct?" The white-haired man was clearly annoyed at the fact that a student was trying to prove him wrong.

_'Because I** am**_ _a fairy, you nimrod._' was what she wanted to say to him, but unfortunately she couldn't. So instead, she simply lied – as usual. "Back in Sinnoh, I took mythology as an elective subject in year nine and ten and I went really in-depth into the lives of mythical creatures and their personalities and everything."

"Well, if you seem to know so much, why don't you come up and explain to the rest of the class."

"Oh, no sir I didn't mean it like that." She put her hands infront of her in surrender "I was just saying what I had been taught."

"No, no, I insist that you come up."

"I'm really sorry, sir. I won't do it again, I promise." Her eyes were pleading now

"Up, now!" His voice was stern and she instantly stood up

"Me and my big mouth." She whispered under her breath before walking to the front of the class.

"Now, since Dawn here seems to know so much about mythology, why don't you all ask her some questions?" He smiled at the rest of the class and then looked back at the bluenette "You'd better have an answer to them"

"Hopefully." She chuckled nervously as a hand shot up

"Kenny" Rowan nodded towards the hand that had shot up "What's your question?"

"If fairies were only girls, how the hell were other fairies born?" He winked at Dawn and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. So this was the guy that Ash and Gary were warning her about – he looked like a nugget. He had mahogany brown hair that was spiky at the back and fell over his forehead in a small tuft at the front. He had obsidian-black eyes and his baby face just added to his immature look.

"Fairies usually mated with warriors." She answered simply "On some occasions with wizards."

"Warriors?" Brianna questioned without bothering to raise her hand "So fairies would like, have sex with humans? How does that make sense? Wouldn't there still be fairies around now if they did?"

"Warriors were _not_ humans." Dawn snorted as if it were blatantly obvious "Warriors were also magical beings. They were a lot like human warriors, but they had magical energy inside them that allowed them to use the weapons they did. It's kind of like the legend of Thor." She explained when she saw the confused expressions "He was the only one what could lift his hammer, in the same way, only warriors could use their weapons – if a human tried, they wouldn't be able to move it even an inch."

"What about fairies?" A random student questioned "Could they move it?"

"No." She answered "Only warriors could. Fairies could use their magic to levitate it and move it that way, but they couldn't lift it with their hands. It's the same with witches and wizards – they could use magic to move it, but couldn't with their own hands."

"Witches?" Melody raised an eyebrow "Witches are evil, why would they be hanging around fairies and warriors and wizards?"

"Actually, witches weren't really _evil_. They were just mischievous." She corrected the girl with a smug look "And because of that, they didn't really get along with fairies – but it was rare that you'd find a witch that was 'evil'." She put air quotes around the last word and rolled her eyes.

"Were the warriors hot?" Giselle held a dreamy expression as she imagined what they might look like "Did they like, have abs and muscles and super cute faces?"

"Uh...I wouldn't know." The bluenette lied "I wasn't exactly alive at that time. But I'm assuming they were."

"Giselle, stop asking stupid questions." Professor Rowan glared at the girl before looking back at Dawn "Well, it seems you know your mythology. Although I still haven't heard anything like what you've just said."

"Are you sure you're using the right book?" She suggested "I mean; I'm pretty sure different history books would have different interpretations. But my teacher told me that this was all basic knowledge."

"Yes." He nodded, pretending to be completely aware "Of course it's basic knowledge. I'm going to go to the library and find the other history books so I can show the students this information." He then looked back at the class "Do silent study until I return." With that, he exited the classroom and walked off in the direction of the school library. Once he was out of view, the entire class erupted into cheers.

Dawn ignored them and sat back down in her seat, letting out a huge sigh of relief "Jeez, your teacher is such a pain."

"I know, right?" May rolled her eyes and patted the bluenette's shoulder "At least you only have to deal with him for two months; we have him till the end of the year."

"Good job on getting rid of the teacher." Kenny's voice interrupted Dawn from replying to May "I'm Kenny." He held out his hand

"Dawn." She answered simply, not bothering to accept his handshake. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time and sighed. There was still forty-five minutes of class left.

"Well, that is a very sexy name" he smirked and eyed the girl's body "And I must say, that is a very sexy _frame_."

"Look." Dawn sighed irritably and looked up at him "Can you please _stop_? I'm not interested."

"But if you just get to know me, you'd realise that I am a _very_ interesting person."

"Get lost, Kenny." May glared "She already told you, she's not interested."

"Yeah, douche bag – leave her alone." Gary smirked as he pulled his water bottle out of his bag and took a few gulps.

"Besides" May continued "She's not even single."

"May!" Dawn yelled as her eyes widened

The water in Gary's mouth sprayed out across the table and onto Drew – who was unfortunately sitting infront of the brunette – as he stared at Dawn in shock.

"What the hell!" Drew glared as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and started wiping his face

"You have a boyfriend?" Ash stared at the girl in surprise and the whole room had become silent

"No!" The bluenette shook her head vigorously before glaring at May

"She _does_." The fellow sapphire-eyed girl smiled "She's just too shy to admit it – although I have no idea _why_. He's so cute!"

"You met him?" Drew raised an eyebrow

"Yes!" She almost squealed "I heard Dawn talking to him on a video call a few days ago and I demanded that she let me meet him" Her expression turned slightly dazed "He's _so_ amazing."

"What's his name?" Gary couldn't remove the glare that was stuck on his face

"Daniel! And oh my god, he is the most decent boy I have ever met!"

"What kind of a stupid name is Daniel?" Kenny snorted

"It's definitely better than _Kenneth_." May sneered and the rest of the class – excluding Gary, Drew and Ash – couldn't help but laugh "And it sounds great when put with Dawn's name. Dawn and Daniel – Dawniel."

"Eheh...she's just exaggerating." Dawn cut in "Danny is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Danny?" Misty smirked "You have a nickname for him?"

"No! I mean, yes but he's my childhood friend – that's it!"

"You have a boyfriend and you _still_ flirt with the guys here?" Melody questioned with a snobbish voice "What a slut."

"I have _not_ been _flirting_ with the guys here!" The bluenette growled "And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Let's talk to him!" May suddenly decided as she swiped Dawn's phone off the table

"What?" the girl's jaw dropped "No!" she desperately tried to grab her phone back, but it was a failed attempt as Misty and gotten out of her seat and held her tightly while May unlocked the phone "Why did I tell you my password?" She moaned in regret

"Let's see." The female brunette smiled as she tapped the touch screen of the phone "Contacts, 'D', Danny and face-time!" she said excitedly as the dial tone sounded.

"May! What if the teacher comes back?" Dawn tried to think of some kind of excuse "We'll get in trouble and he'll take my phone!"

"The library is on the other side of the school" May explained with a smirk "five minutes to get there, five minutes to get back and he'll spend _at least_ ten-to-fifteen minutes looking through all the history books – we have a minimum of twenty minutes to do whatever we want."

Before Dawn could protest, the phone stopped ringing and Danny's face appeared on the small screen.

"_I'm glad you called! I was just about t-oh...Hi, May." _he stopped himself short "_Where's Dawn?_"

"Hi, Daniel" Her eyes turned dreamy and her voice dazed as she smiled at the boy "Don't worry, you're girlfriend's right here." She tilted the phone to show Dawn held in Misty's arms tightly

"_What?"_ he raised an eyebrow in confusion before realising what the girl meant _"Oh, no I was just kidding about th-"_

"Danny, hang up right now!" Dawn yelled from where Misty was holding her captive

_"Why?_" He raised an eyebrow, but before she could answer, a synchronised squeal was heard from all of the girls in the room – excluding Misty, May and Dawn. Some of the boys in the room were confused, while others were annoyed.

"Hey, Danny" Melody smiled seductively while shoving May "I'm Melody."

"_Sorry, but 'Danny' is reserved for Dawn and her sister only – call me Daniel."_ He explained, completely ignoring the fact that she was shoving her breasts into the camera of the phone.

"You're so hot!" Giselle gushed as she snatched the phone off Melody

_"Uh...thanks?" _he sweat-dropped sheepishly before Giselle was pushed out of the way and Brianna appeared instead.

"And _cute_!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Drew glared "She spends her entire high school life fan-girling over me and then sees this guy for like a _second_ and fucking falls in _love _with him?!"

"I thought you hated Brianna" Ash stared at his chartreuse-haired friend "Shouldn't you be happy she's leaving you alone?"

"It's not about _that!_" Drew continued to scowl "It's about the fact that all the girls in our class have gone crazy over this guy who they've only _just_ met."

"There is no way he's better looking than me." Gary stated simply "Doesn't matter how much the girls squeal over him – he still can't be hotter than _me_."

"Ego much?" Ash rolled his eyes "You haven't even seen what he looks like, yet. All the girls have made such a huge crowd around Dawn's phone that it's pretty much impossible."

"Why are you guys even making such a big deal about it?" Paul rolled his eyes "It's not like he's gonna show up here and steal all the girls – he's all the way in Sinnoh."

"You're just calm because Misty isn't gushing over that guy like the others." Drew stated "If she was fawning over him, then you'd hate him as much Ash, Gary and I do."

"I don't hate him." Ash looked at Drew and rolled his eyes "I haven't even met him – how can I hate him? I don't have a girlfriend to worry about so there's no reason for me to dislike him."

"Well _I_ definitely hate him." Gary crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his feet till they rested on the table again "He can have all those girls, I don't care." His eyes then narrowed "But he _can't_ have _Dawn."_

"I can't believe you're so crazy about a girl you've only known a few _days_." Ash looked at the brunette in disbelief "And after Tuesday, I _know_ I'm right about her."

"Yeah, and I know you're fucked in the head." Gary rolled his eyes and stood up "I'm gonna have a word with this Daniel guy." He walked up to the crowd of girls and pushed his way through, with Ash, Drew and Paul close behind.

"He better not start some stupid video fight with him." Paul mumbled as they reached the front where each girl was taking turns squealing at Dawn's phone, which had a very uncomfortable and slightly annoyed looking raven-haired boy on the screen.

"Pfft. You're not better looking than me." Gary snorted as he saw the boy "I'll admit you're good looking – but definitely not as good as_ me_."

_"My personality certainly is, though."_ Danny replied without hesitation, his irritation had reached its limit and he was starting to let it out.

"What?" The male brunette growled as a series of 'Ooh's echoed through the classroom from both girls and boys.

_"I said my personality is better than yours." _He repeated "_I don't walk up to random people I've never even met before and say 'you're not better looking than me.'" _He imitated Gary's voice before snorting _"Jeez, I can't believe Dawn has to hang around you for two months."_

"_I_ can't believe Dawn's _dating_ you." Gary retorted angrily "You're practically cheating on her by flirting with all these girls you don't even know through video calls."

_"**I'm** not the one flirting – infact I'd prefer if they left me alone."_ He ignored the upset cries from the girls_ "The only reason I haven't hung up is because I need to tell Dawn something." _Danny glared_ "Oh, and by the way" _he added _"She's not my girlfriend – Dawn is my **best** friend. I've known her since the day she was born." _

"I_ told_ you!" The bluenette shouted angrily as Misty finally let her go. She snatched her phone off the table and walked out of the classroom grumbling that she was going to the bathroom.

"Does she know she's not allowed to leave the class whether the teacher is here or not?" Misty questioned as she looked at the bluenette's retreating figure.

"I'll go get her." Gary said as she started to walk towards the door, but May grabbed his arm and glared

"_You_ stay_ here_." She then turned to Ash "You go get her, Ash. Right now, I think you're just about the only person she's not pissed off at."

"Alright." He nodded exited the classroom, following the same path as Dawn in an attempt to catch up with her.

"_What_ a drama queen." Melody snorted as she sat back down in her seat "First she lies about having a boyfriend, then when the guy tells us that he's not her boyfriend, she acts like it wasn't even her fault."

"Are you _deaf_?" May glared "She'd been saying from the start that Daniel wasn't her boyfriend. _I'm_ the one that kept insisting he _was_." She sighed "He was just joking that night but I took it as him telling the truth and Dawn just being shy."

"I don't get why all of you were acting like lovesick fan-girls." Drew looked at all the girls with a confused expression "I didn't see anything all that great about him."

"He was so _adorable_!" Brianna gushed

"And _hot_!" Giselle continued. All of the girls now had dazed and dreamy expressions as they thought about Danny again.

"I love his _eyes_!" Another girl squealed

"I know! His eyes are to _die_ for!" Ursula sighed happily

"His voice is _so_ _sexy!_" Melody squealed "It's good that Dawn's not dating him, 'cause she is _way_ out of his league – I can't believe he even wants to be friends with her."

"Shut up you brat." Misty glared, completely ignoring the insulted gasp "He's friends with Dawn because she's a great person and not a dirty slut like _you._ On Monday you were going on about how no one was allowed to have Ash because he 'belonged' to you, but as soon as you saw Daniel you completely forgot about that; didn't you?"

"You just go for whichever guy you think is the cutest." May snorted "You're not very trustworthy, are you?"

"Shut up." Melody glowered at both girls before shifting her gaze solely on May "At least I've _had_ boyfriends before. I doubt _you've_ ever even been _kissed_." She smirked when she saw the darker brunette turn slightly pink and look away.

"Oh my god...I_ can't_ believe she actually still hasn't had her first kiss." Giselle let out a laugh before continuing to mock her "I mean, you're like, _sixteen –_ how could you have _not_ had your first kiss yet?"

"I bet she thinks she's too perfect to be kissed by just anyone." Brianna snorted "What a little priss."

"That's just _sad_." Ursula laughed "I wonder if you'll grow up being a virgin your whole life – like, a spinster or something." The rest of the girls and some of the boys started laughing and May hung her head in embarrassment as she turned even darker shades of red.

"Stop being such bitches!" Misty shouted "Just because she hasn't had her first kiss, doesn't mean that she's inferior to anyone else. Infact, it shows that she won't accept just anyone – she wants to wait for the right guy and that's a _good_ thing."

The others continued laugh, however, completely ignoring Misty's words. Gary and Paul glared at everyone, silently telling them to shut up – It didn't work. Drew remained silent. He didn't know why, but watching everyone laugh at May, made his blood boil. He couldn't stand the fact that they were being so cruel to her.

He stood up angrily and walked over to the embarrassed girl. By the time he had sat down infront of her, everyone had become silent and were staring at him in surprise. Before May even realised what was happening, Drew lifted her head and pressed his lips to hers softly.

May's eyes were wide in shock as she felt his lips against her own. He pulled away and held a stoic expression before standing up and returning to his own seat, without a single word. The class remained completely silent, until Brianna let out a shriek.

"How _dare_ you kiss my Mr. Drew!" Her yell was almost ear-piercing and managed to bring May – and the rest of the class – out of their shocked trance.

"I-I-" May stuttered as she tried to defend herself, so instead, Misty took over

"Oh, so now 'Mr. Drew' is your favourite boy again?" She snorted "What happened to Daniel? I thought he was _'so adorable'_" She mimicked Brianna's voice in the last two words

"Go away, Misty!" Brianna sniffled overdramatically "I just totally had my heart broken by my future husband!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Drew snapped his head towards the russet haired girl, a shocked expression replacing the stoic "Who said I was your 'future husband'? You're not my type, Brianna – I only like you as an acquaintance...probably even _less_ than that.

"How could you _say_ that to me?!" The russet-haired girl screamed, her voice cracked on 'say' "I'm your future wife; you're supposed to _love_ me!"

"Wow..." Gary drew out the word and raised an eyebrow at Brianna "You have a _really_ deluded mind, don't you?"

Before Brianna could protest, Rowan re-entered the room with five different history books in his arms.

"I trust you all have been doing silent study as I instructed." The students immediately nodded, pretending to look at their history text books. Rowan scanned the classroom before narrowing his eyes at the two empty seats "_Why_ are two of my students missing?!"

"Dawn was feeling really sick" Misty spoke up before anyone could say something that would get the bluenette in trouble "So Ash offered to take her to the bathroom."

"Why not the sickbay?" The white-haired man raised an eyebrow

"We told her to go there." May explained "But she said she didn't want to miss out on this class because she was loving it so much."

"That is a _total_ lie, sir!" Professor Rowan – and the rest of the class – turned to see Brianna point and Misty angrily "She is _totally_ lying!"

"Oh?" Rowan raised an eyebrow "And what is it that _you_ believe happened?"

"Well, we were all doing silent study like you asked" she looked at the man innocently "But then, Dawn suddenly started bragging about having some boyfriend back in Sinnoh. Then, she took out her phone and _called_ him in a _video chat!_" the russet haired girl had a shocked expression on her face as if saying '_Can you believe it?!'_

"Then, when he picked up, all the girls in the class – except Melody, Giselle, Ursula and I – started screaming about how cute he was. I told them all to go back to work, but no one would listen to me. Then, the boy told us all that he _wasn't_ Dawn's boyfriend and she was making it up so she got all angry and took her phone and stormed out of class. Ash went after her to tell her to come back."

"Yeah" Melody nodded "'Cause he's such a sweetie and doesn't want _anyone_ to get in trouble – even lying, attention seeking brats like Dawn."

"You lying, little bitch!" Misty yelled at Brianna "Stop trying to make yourself look like a perfect little girl, because you're _far_ from it!"

"Watch your language, young lady." Rowan glared at the red-head "You know I don't tolerate those words in my class."

"Sorry." Misty gave him a sheepish look before Paul decided to intervene.

"Sir, who are you going to believe?" He gestured to Misty "One of your top students, who comes to every single class – unless she's unable to attend school all together – and pays attention to your every word." He then gestured to Brianna "Or someone who _rarely_ comes to class, is sitting on a 'D' average and never pays attention to you?"

"All those in favour of Brianna's statement, raise your hand." The white-haired man questioned and only Brianna, Giselle, Ursula and Melody raised their hands. The rest of the class – particularly the girls – glared at them. "And everyone in favour of Misty's statement?" The remaining students all shot up their hands in agreement. It may not have been the entire truth, but Dawn definitely hadn't done anything that deserved her getting in trouble – besides, Brianna's story was going to get everyone but her and her stupid friends in trouble.

Rowan turned to Brianna and sighed in disappointment "After school detention on Monday, Brianna."

"What!" The brunette's jaw dropped "_Why_?! _I'm_ not the one that left in the middle of class!"

"Dawn had a valid reason to leave; you concocted a lie to get her in trouble." He glared at the girl "You should feel ashamed for trying to get a new student in trouble – even if she is only here temporarily."

"I am _so_ not lying! And I am _so_ not wasting my precious time after school at _detention_." She spat the word like it was a curse

"Would you like me to extend it to two weeks instead of one day?" His expression was full of irritation and it only grew as he saw the girl roll her eyes at him

"Whatever."

Before Rowan could reply, Ash knocked on the door with Dawn clinging to his side.

* * *

"This is _all_ your fault!" Dawn yelled at Danny as she walked towards the bathroom, and growled when he laughed.

_"It's not** my **fault I'm so sexy."_ He continued laugh before smirking _"Admit it, I'm **irresistible**."_

"You are _completely_ resistible." She rolled her eyes before realising something "The infatuation must work for warriors on girls – the way boys are infatuated with fairies."

_"Nah, I'm just too hot." _

"_Sure_ you are." She said sarcastically before slowing down her walking. She had finally reached the bathroom. "Okay, I'm completely alone and out of earshot – what did you want to tell me?"

_"You sure you wanna know? This is probably something I should tell you face-to-face."_

"Then why did you mention it to me?" Her eyes narrowed as he shrugged

_"Because that way you can't punch me."_

"I'm going to punch you the next time I see you, regardless. Just tell me now."

_"Well..."_ he drew out the word and bit his lower lip, but then sighed _"I...I lo-"_

"Dawn, are you here?" The bluenette turned around as she saw the door to the bathroom open and Ash walk inside.

"Ash?" She looked at him in surprise "What are you doing here? This is the _girl's_ bathroom."

"I came to find you" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "You seemed so angry, I just wanted to see if you were okay. Besides, Rowan could be back any time and I don't want you face his wrath alone."

"Aww" she smiled at him "You're sweet." She then looked back at her phone "What were you saying, Danny?"

"_If you're at risk of getting in trouble, I'll tell you later."_ He winked _"Your teacher sounds like a prick." _Ash started laughing as he walked over to the bluenette and into Danny's vision.

"He's not really that bad, once you get to know him." An amused grin was on his face

_"I hope so, 'cause if your teacher makes her mad – well, let's just say that he should run." _The blue-eyed boy chuckled and gave Ash a smile _"I'm sure you already know, but I'm Daniel."_

"Yeah, the way May was drooling while talking about you, it was hard _not_ to know your name." He rolled his eyes at the thought of the brunette but then returned the smile "I'm Ash."

_"Nice to meet you – I hope you're keeping Dawn happy."_ His voice was stern, but still polite

"You can relax, Danny, Ash is a total sweetie." The bluenette rolled his eyes at the boy's overprotective attitude "He and his friends are looking after me just fine."

_"Good. S-"_ before the boy could reply, a large, white monster-like creature with purple wings swooped over him.

"Was that a _dragon?!_" Ash's eyes were wider than dinner plates and his jaw dropped

_"N-no..."_ Danny stuttered _"It...It was uh – my pet bird."_ He smiled sheepishly before an angry voice was heard in the background

_"Daniel! Get off the phone and get back to training! Your dr-"_

The phone screen turned black as Danny hung up without saying goodbye. His expression was a mix of fear and shock before it disappeared and Ash looked at Dawn in astonishment.

"I-I saw a dr-_dragon_!"

"I think this school day has been too much for you." The bluenette raised an eyebrow at him "Dragons don't exist." she put a hand on his shoulder "I think you should take some rest when you get home – maybe like a nap or something."

"B-but."

"Relax, Ash." She smiled at him "Why would there be a dragon in Sinnoh? And if there was, don't you think there would be something on news about it – people would be going crazy."

"I guess..." His voice was wary as Dawn led him out of the bathroom

"Seriously, you look so terrified." She covered a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing – even though it was completely fake. In all honesty, _she_ was the one that was feeling terrified. Being a warrior, Danny owned a dragon that he trained and used in battle – Ash had just seen it. "We should get back to class."

"Yeah" The boy shook his head as he tried to snap out of his stupor "You're right, Professor Rowan would definitely be back by now."

"Come on." She smiled at him as they walked back to their history class. The whole time, Dawn was clinging to Ash because he was still slightly shocked.

Why was it that _Ash_ was always the one to see magical things? She had heard him at the shopping centre when he claimed that her lips were glowing. He noticed that there had been no rain and that it was strange for mud to suddenly form from dirt. He was the only one that thought the way she hit the ball all the way to the wall in dodge ball was strange. He was the one that saw her wings and he was the one that saw Danny's dragon.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Ash knocking on a door, and realised that they had reached their classroom.

"Sorry for leaving, sir." The raven-haired boy apologised

"Don't let it happen again." Rowan answered simply before turning to Dawn "Are you feeling better now?"

"Uh, yes sir." She nodded quickly, figuring out that May and Misty had probably made up a story that she was feeling sick "Much better."

"Good, now take your seats so I may continue the last fifteen minutes of the lessons."

They both nodded and quickly returned to their seats, opening their books and picking up pens to copy the notes.

"What happened?" May whispered to the bluenette "Why does Ash look so freaked out?"

"He's just feeling tired" She whispered back "I think today's been a bit much for him." Before May could respond, Rowan's voice was heard.

"As for Dawn's statements, I found some information that was similar to it." He began to explain while picking up one of the books he had brought "This book explains that fairies _were_ infact a female-only race and that beings known as 'warriors' _did_ exist." He looked at the girl in an impressed expression.

"However, it still claims that fairies were demoted angels. It also says that only _some_ were peaceful, but most infatuated men to claim their life energy."

"Sorry, sir, but I'm not changing my understanding of fairies." Dawn stated, trying not to express her anger "Fairies didn't live of life energy, they ate normal food just like y-_us."_

"Oh my god, you're so arrogant!" Melody glared at the bluenette "You're not the teacher, stop trying to act like it."

"Who said anything about trying to be the teacher?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "I'm only saying what I've been taught and what I believe – I don't have to agree with everything the teacher says. It's not like I'm going to be taking the same exam as you. I'm allowed to state my opinions."

"Slut."

"What'd you just call me?!"

"What you _are_!"

"I am _not_ a slut! _You are_!"

"Am _not_!"

"You're right, you're not just a slut – you're a shallow little _bitch_ too!"

"Oh you did _not_ just call me _shallow_!"

"If by shallow you mean I could step in a puddle of you and not even get my feet wet – then _yes_ I _did_ call you shallow."

"Augh! How _dare_ you!"

"GIRLS!" Rowan interrupted the two before the argument could continue "Both of you stay after class!" Dawn nodded apologetically, while Melody rolled her eyes

"Sorry, sir."

_"What_ and_ ever"_

Every student in the class was either snickering or trying not to burst out laughing at the way Dawn had completely embarrassed Melody. It was not common to see someone stand up to her – Misty was just about the only girl that did – and seeing it happen with Melody _losing_, was something that was _definitely_ worth witnessing.

"Holy shit." May whispered while trying to hold back her giggles "You _owned_ her!"

"She deserved it." Dawn rolled her eyes before smiling "I don't care if I get in trouble, she needs to realise that not everyone is going to bow down to her."

The bell rang just as May was about to reply and all of the students – except Dawn and Melody – quickly packed up their things and ran outside, eager to start the weekend.

"I'll wait for you outside, 'kay?" The brunette smiled before exiting the classroom.

The bluenette sighed quietly as she packed up her bag and walked to the front of the classroom where Rowan was standing with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face. Melody continued to glare at the girl as she stomped towards where she and Rowan were standing.

"Can we, like, hurry this up?" the brunette put her hands on her hips "I have places to go to."

"You're in a lot of trouble, young lady." The white haired man narrowed his eyes "Not only did you start this argument by insulting Dawn with such profane language, but you also agreed to Brianna's lie earlier to try and get Dawn in trouble." He then turned to the bluenette "And _you_ shouldn't have responded to the insult. If you had just ignored it, I would only be dealing with Melody and not you too. You've given me a mixed first impression from your actions."

"I'm really sorry, sir." She apologised "But just letting her call me a slut and staying quiet about it would imply to others that I _am_ a slut and accept it. Which I'm _not_ and _don't_."

"_Excuse me,_ but she called me a shallow bitch too!" Melody growled "Aren't you going to do something about _that_?"

"I refuse to apologise for that." Dawn crossed her arms over her chest "She deserved it for calling me a slut." She then turned to the girl "Honestly, who the hell do you think you are – the queen of the world? What gives you the right to judge people you don't even know – scratch that, from what I've heard, you judge _everyone_."

"Shut up! Who do you think _you_ are?" The brunette shouted "You just waltz in to this school and try to steal all the boys while pretending you're this innocent little angel!"

"For the _last_ _time_ – I'm not trying to steal the boys!" She almost screamed, letting out an irritated sigh before turning back to Rowan "Can I _please_ leave? All I did was defend myself against what she said to me – anyone else would've done the same."

"I won't punish either of you this time, but if it happens again you'll both be in _a lot_ of trouble." Rowan's voice was stern "Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir" Dawn nodded while Melody shrugged

Both girls then exited the classroom to see that the majority of the class still standing there, trying to listen to as much of the conversation as possible. Dawn ignored them and walked over to May and Misty while Melody rolled her eyes.

"Eavesdroppers...pathetic." She then went to were Ursula, Giselle and Brianna were standing before they all left, heading towards the back of the school, swaying their hips more than necessary. Most of the people also dispersed as they mumbled to each other about what had happened.

"Okay, that was just about the most _hilarious_ thing I have ever seen." Misty tried to hold back her laughter "It's about time someone put her in her place."

"Yeah" May nodded, not bothering to cover her laughs this time "That thing about stepping in a puddle of her and not getting your feet wet, was _gold_!"

"I didn't know you had it in you!" The three turned to see Ash – who had spoken – Paul, Drew and Gary behind them, all with surprised and amused expressions. Dawn shrugged before giving a small smile.

"I'm not as innocent and wimpy as I look." She winked "So, you guys have any afterschool plans?"

"Well" Drew began "First off, I need to talk to May." he looked at the female brunette with an expression telling her not to try and run.

"No thanks, I'm busy." She replied simply, trying to stop the blush growing on her cheeks

"You'll have to talk to me eventually."

"No I won't"

"You're talking to me now."

"Shut up!"

"What's going on?" Dawn looked between the two curiously before turning to Misty

"Drew kissed her." She answered simply and the bluenette's jaw dropped before turning into a wide grin

"You kissed?!" her grin then turned into a pout "I can't believe I missed it!"

"He didn't mean it." The female brunette rolled her eyes "Brianna and the others were making fun of me because I hadn't had my first kiss yet and he came up and kissed me to make them shut up."

"What the hell?" Dawn looked at the girl strangely "Why is it such a big deal if you haven't had your first kiss yet?"

_"Hadn't_" Drew corrected "She's had it now."

"Yeah, because you _forced_ yourself on me." May glared at the boy before turning to Dawn "Come on; let's go home before I render him unable to reproduce." The bluenette couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"Actually, May." She smiled "I think you _should_ talk to Drew." She then walked towards Ash "I'm sure Ash can drive me home."

"I can drop you home too, you know." Gary intervened, but the bluenette shook her head

"No thanks. I may be talking to you guys, but I'm still annoyed." She closed her eyes and let out an irritated sigh before opening them again "Asides from Ash, Drew and Paul – everyone was jumping to conclusions about Danny and that wasn't fair on me at all." Drew's face brightened slightly

"Does that mean you'll let _me_ drive you home?"

"No." She deadpanned

"Aww" The boy mock pouted "You never let me take you anywhere!"

"Sorry, but I don't go in cars alone with perverts. Besides, you need to talk to May." The bluenette answered simply before turning back to Ash "Can you drop me home?"

"Sure." He smiled at her and held out his hand "And this time, I promise there'll be no detours." Dawn laughed before taking his hand and waving goodbye to the others as they walked away and towards the car park on the lower level.

"That boy is _beyond_ clueless." Misty smirked and then turned to Gary "You know she likes him more than she likes you, right?"

"As if." The male brunette snorted "I'm way more attractive than him."

"You keep telling yourself that..." The red head continued to smirk before linking her arm around Paul's and leaning close to him as they walked in the same direction as Ash and Dawn.

Gary rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets before following the couple. The faster he got home, the faster he could go to sleep. Drew snickered before grabbing May's arm and pulling her close to him.

"Come on, April, let's go."

"First." The brunette growled "My name is _May_ and second. No." She yanked her arm free and started to walk away but Drew snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "D-Drew!" a deep blush grew on her cheeks as she tried to break free "Let go!"

"Not until you agree to talk to me." His voice was husky and she could feel his breath as he whispered against her ear. "Do you accept my offer, or" – he pulled her even tighter against him – "Do I need to use _other_ methods?"

"We're in _public_, you idiot." The blush refused to leave as she growled, before sighing in defeat "Fine, I'll go with you – just let go of me before anyone sees." She instantly felt his grip loosen and broke free before running away. Once she was a safe distance from him, she turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"Fooled ya!" she yelled and waved before continuing to run away towards the exit of the school.

Drew couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he flipped his hair. "That girl is just something else." He then noticed Gary wasn't too far away, so he jogged up to him before keeping pace with the boy "Why the grumpy face?"

"I'm not grumpy." The brunette shrugged nonchalantly "I'm just tired. It's Friday afternoon and we just had to sit through freaking history – I wanna get home as soon as I can."

"History actually wasn't that bad this time." Drew laughed "Dawn sure does make life interesting."

"That's true." Gary couldn't help but chuckle as well "I can't remember the last time school was this amusing." He then groaned

"What?" The chartreuse-haired boy raised an eyebrow

"Daisy's stupid party is tomorrow." He brought the palm of his hand to his forehead "Better start digging my grave now."

"Relax, dude" Drew put a hand on the brunette's shoulder "It can't be _that_ bad."

"Her stupid friends almost fucking _raped_ me last year." He growled "This is why I'm making you guys come this year. I need protection."

"Ha!" The emerald-eyed boy laughed before smirking "I thought you _loved_ having girls close to you." He winked

"Yeah, but not when they shove me into the bathroom, pounce on me and try to pull my pants off." He shuddered at the memory "They're like three years younger than me too! I only date girls that are my age or if younger, the furthest I'd go is two years. I don't wanna look like pedophile."

"Same here, plus, Daisy's friends are retarded." Drew rolled his eyes before noticing May rushing passed them a few metres away with Dawn being dragged along. Ash was also visible infront of them now, with a dumbfounded look on his face.

The two boys caught up with him and also stared in the direction of the girls, before looking back at Ash "What happened?" Gary questioned in confusion "I thought you were taking Dawn home?"

"So did I." The raven-haired boy shrugged "But then May came out of nowhere and grabbed her, pulled her away and said something about taking Dawn home through the back way of the school."

"She probably did that to avoid me." Drew couldn't help but smirk "Since we always leave from the front of the school where our cars are parked, she decided to go the back way and took Dawn so she wouldn't be alone incase she encountered Brianna and her stupid slutty friends."

"What does Brianna have to do with this?" Ash raised an eyebrow at the boy and Gary rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"They went the same way as her, through the back of the school." The brunette then looked in the direction that the girls left, curiously "May is practically _asking_ to get hurt."

"Ehh, anyway" Ash shrugged "Let's go, I wanna go home. It's Friday and the last thing I wanna do is stay at school longer than necessary."

"Hey!" all three boys turned to see Barry running up to them "How was History?" he slowed down and came to a stop infront of them "Mine sucked."

"History turned really _interesting_ for us." Drew started to snicker as he remembered the previous events

"Dude, you should've been there!" Ash chuckled "I swear to god, it was the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

"What happened?" The blonde boy raised an eyebrow, starting to regret that he was stuck in a different History class

"Dawn" – Gary laughed – "She completely _owned_ Melody!" his cheeks were starting to hurt from how much he was trying to stop his laughter "Melody called her a slut, so Dawn called her a shallow bitch!"

"What?!" Barry's jaw dropped "There's no way _Dawn_ could say something like that. You're kidding, right?"

"No way, man." The raven-haired boy continued to laugh as the four started walking again "It was freaking hilarious, the way she reacted and then Rowan raged at them!"

"Did she get in trouble?" The blonde was obviously referring to Dawn and his bright orange eyes were wide in shock

"Nah, neither of them did – but it was definitely something to see." Drew finally managed calm himself "It's too bad you're in the other class."

"Damn." He groaned "Why do I always miss the excitement?"

"'Cause you suck." Gary joked and Barry punched him in the shoulder "Ow! I'm kidding!"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes as they reached the car park "By the way, I can't go to your sister's party tomorrow."

"Why?" the brunette's expression turned to one of pleading "I need as much protection as I can get!"

"Man up." the blonde rolled his eyes and pressed the 'unlock' button on his car keys, causing his car to beep once and the lights flicker twice. "I'm going to Sinnoh for a couple of weeks tomorrow. My mum's uncle or something died and she's all heartbroken and there's a funeral and whatnot." He shrugged before opening the door and sitting in driver's seat.

"My sister has stupid taste in friends." Gary mumbled before unlocking his own car "I just need to get home and relax so I can brace myself for the hell that's gonna go down tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is also the day I prove myself right!" Ash's voice was full of determination and Gary rolled his eyes, while Barry gave the boy a confused look before shrugging and then reversing his car, giving a quick goodbye to the two boys and then leaving.

"If you ruin my sister's party, I will _kill_ you." The brunette growled "Because she will blame _me_ and then kill me."

"Relax, I won't do anything horrible." The boy smiled innocently "I'll just make her get into the pool so that her mermaid tail will appear and I'll prove she's not human."

"What are you guys talking about?" Drew stared at both of them in confusion as he unlocked his car

"Ash thinks Dawn's not human." Gary rolled his eyes as he unlocked and sat inside his car "He's convinced she's a mermaid or some shit like that."

"You are the _biggest_ weirdo I have ever met in my life." The chartreuse-haired boy stated as he opened the car door and sat inside "I've known you since we were eight and you just seem to get weirder every year."

"Think of _me!_" The brunette intervened "I've known him since I was _five_. I've had to deal with three extra years of his weirdness."

"Maybe, but that's what makes me special." Ash winked before unlocking his car and sitting inside. All three of them started their cars and reversed as they began their journey away from the school, and home for the weekend.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home again, Ash." Dawn gave the boy a grateful smile "I really appreciate it."

"No worries." The boy gave her a warm smile "So, you ready for Daisy's party tomorrow?"

"Actually..." The bluenette trailed off; looking at the boy hesitantly "I'm still not sure if I should go, I mean, I've never even met her before and I'm worried she won't like me."

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to _not_ like you...except Melody and her stupid friends, but that's only because you rejected them on your first day. Not to mention you just called her a shallow bitch."

"She totally deserved it." Dawn couldn't help but laugh "And I was serious when I said the thing about not getting my feet wet in a puddle of her. She is _beyond_ self-obsessed." She glared "Apparently she's so in love with _you_ that no one else can have you, but then as soon as she saw Danny, she completely forgot you even existed. That is what you call shallow"

"Well then I hope she finds someone else to admire, because those few moments were some of the best of my life." Ash's face was dead serious "She's been annoying me since we were six and I was forced to meet her."

"I feel so sorry for you." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but felt it being yanked away only seconds later "Wha-"

"Dawn!" Both Ash and Dawn turned to see May holding the bluenette's wrist with a frantic expression "You're walking home with me, now" she then turned to Ash "Sorry Ash, you're gonna have to kiss her in your car some other time!"

"What?!" Before Ash could say anything else, the brunette dragged her friend away, leaving the raven-haired boy with a dumbfounded look."

"May?" Dawn questioned as they headed to the back of the school "Why are we leaving through this way?" They had slowed down to a simple walking pace

"Because stupid Drew leaves through the front way." She shrugged nonchalantly "Besides, we can still get home this way; infact it's a shortcut."

"Why are you so afraid of him?" the bluenette raised an eyebrow "He's not that scary. He's a total stuck up pervert – but he's not scary."

"Yeah, well he didn't _kiss_ you infront of the entire class." May brought her fingers to her lips and blushed at the memory

"And thank god for that" Dawn shuddered "Drew is not the kind of guy I would wanna kiss."

"You're lucky – he freaking _forced_ himself onto me." The brunette growled "Stupid idiot."

They had reached the back oval and were walking along the sidewalk, moving away from the topic of Drew and onto different ones. Halfway through, Dawn realised something.

"You said this was a shortcut. So why don't you come this way every day?" she cocked her head to the side "You'd get home earlier and away from Drew."

"I would, but coming this way has serious drawbacks." May sighed "That's one of the reasons I got you to come with me." She looked straight up and rolled her eyes "And here comes the drawback now."

Dawn also looked up to see Melody's group walking up towards them "Oh great, slut's galore." It was amazing how with each day, her personality continued to change more and more. Her sarcasm had definitely increased _a lot_.

"Look who decided to show up." Melody's voice rang out as they drew closer to the girls until they were standing right infront of them "This is our route – get lost."

"Your name isn't written on it." Dawn glared "We're still on school grounds."

"Big deal," Ursula sneered "You're not even a proper part of this school."

The bluenette however was unfazed "I'm not, but _May_ has every right to be here that you do, so please get out of our way. We have things to do."

"Why are you even here?" May raised an eyebrow "It's a Friday, don't you have schedules to write about who your weekend play toys should be?" she then turned to Brianna "You know, like Brendan Birch."

"You stupid, little bitch!" The russet haired girl shrieked and jumped at her, but Dawn grabbed May's arm and managed to pull her out of the way, causing Brianna to stumble and hit the ground.

"Back off!" The bluenette shouted, they were hanging on her last nerve and she'd only been here a _week_ "Why are you so annoying?" she questioned in irritation "Just mind your own business and we'll mind _ours_."

"I recognise you" Melody eyed the girl, completely changing the subject "I swear, I've seen you somewhere." She studied the girl once more before rolling her eyes "Well, _what_ and _ever_, I'll figure it out and when I do, you're _so_ gone."

She snapped her fingers and turned to the side, walking off with the other girls in a westward direction to May and Dawn. Once they were out of earshot, the two started walking again and May sighed in relief.

"I hate coming in contact with them alone."

"I don't get why they're so popular" The bluenette raised an eyebrow as they reached a clearing where a road with a pedestrian crossing came into view. "They're so horrible to everyone."

"Melody's father is really rich." May explained as she pressed the crossing button "After Professor Oak, he's the richest man in all of Kanto. He has the ability make or break _anyone_ – except Professor Oak, obviously."

"So, pretty much, everyone's just afraid of her?"

"Yeah" the brunette nodded "She's a total 'daddy's little girl' so he'll do anything for her. The only reason she doesn't get her dad to ruin Misty and I, is because we're really good friends with Gary and the other boys. Drew's father is the third richest but because he's best friends with Gary; Melody's father won't mess with him, because he knows Professor Oak can ruin him. I'm pretty sure it's obvious, but Melody has a huge crush on Ash and once again, because of Professor Oak, she can't get her father to make Ash date her. Paul is already really scary and so is his dad, even though his mother and brother are really nice – but yeah, he's not one to mess with, so Melody stays away, but Ursula is another story."

"Talk about a power struggle." The bluenette rolled her eyes

"I know, right?" May snorted as the red man turned green and they crossed the street "Kanto is _full_ of politics."

"So why is Melody friends with Brianna, Ursula and Giselle?"

"Melody and Giselle have grown up together" she explained "Like Gary and Ash have, so they're best friends. As for Brianna, well, her father is one of Melody's father's best workers and he can't afford to lose him so Melody's forced to put up with her – she actually _hates_ Brianna."

"That's stupid." Dawn narrowed her eyes in confusion as they crossed the road to the pathway on the other side when the red man turned green. "And I'm guessing Brianna only hangs out with Melody because she wants to stay popular, and they just pretend to like each other?"

"Spot on." May couldn't help but laugh "That's exactly right – but only a few people actually know that. I know because I overheard Melody bitching to Giselle about how much she hated Brianna and how she was forced to like her and she knew that Brianna hated her too.

"Ursula is also pretty rich, her mother is a fashion designer and Melody uses her to get all the latest clothes and styles and stuff. I'm pretty sure Ursula know that, but just like Brianna, she'd rather stay popular than hang out with the 'losers'." she used air-quotes to emphasise the last word "But I'm pretty sure that Melody likes Ursula – probably 'cause she's just as big of a bitch as her."

"I feel sorry for you." She put a hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort as they walked up a small pathway with May's cul-de-sac in view "Because despite the fact that Melody's father can't do anything – she is still a total bitch to you every single second she's around you."

"You get used to it after a while, I guess." the brunette shrugged "But when you've got friends like Misty, it becomes bearable – kind of."

"Well, I'm not gonna let her push me or my friends around. In the next two months, you can guarantee Melody will learn to back off." She winked as they entered the cul-de-sac and reached May's home.

"You know Dawn" The fellow sapphire-eyed girl smiled "I have a feeling life is going to become _a lot_ more interesting with you around." She unlocked the door and walked inside, allowing Dawn to enter before closing the door, slipping off her shoes and putting them in the shoe closet before running up the stairs. "It's so good to be home!" she let out a relieved sigh and flopped onto her bed.

"I know how you feel. School can be torture sometimes." The bluenette agreed as she sat down on the bed next to May

"Sometimes?" the girl raised an eyebrow and sat up "School is _always_ torture."

"Well, I found today interesting."

"Yeah, 'cause you completely _owned_ Melody." the brunette started laughing "I wish I recorded it!"

"I have a feeling that by Monday everyone is going to know..." Dawn sighed "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea."

"Sweetie, everyone is going to know by _tomorrow_ at the latest. You shouldn't feel worried at all, seriously, people are going to _love_ you." She stated matter-of-factly "Everyone hates Melody and her dumb sluts, remember?"

"True." She smiled before standing "Well, anyway, I'm going to go change and then probably decide on what to wear tomorrow."

"Oh, you mean Daisy's party?" May looked at the girl curiously "You don't have to worry about that, you're pretty, so she'll love you."

"I'm not _that_ pretty, May." Dawn rolled her eyes playfully "You just don't notice how pretty _you_ are. Infact" – and idea struck her – "I'm going to decide on what _you_ wear tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" the brunette's eyes widened slightly, but before she could protest, Dawn had already left and closed the door to her own room.

"Oh, no." Her eyes filled with fear "I can't pull off miniskirts and shorts like she can." She moaned and fell back onto her bed "I'm going to look _horrible_ tomorrow."

* * *

"I look so _different_!" May gaped at her appearance in the mirror "I barely recognise myself."

"Told you so," Dawn winked "Your outfit is perfect and Drew's gonna _love_ it!"

"I kno-Hey!" she stopped herself mid-sentence and blushed "Who said anything about Drew?"

"_I_ did." The bluenette smirked "He _so_ likes you. He just won't admit it – and neither will you."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow "I won't admit that he likes me?"

"No, silly!" Dawn whacked her shoulder lightly "You won't admit that _you_ like him too."

"I do _not_!"

"_Denial..._" she sang before smiling "Anyway, I'm going to go get ready now. Till then, you can admire yourself more." She giggled and left the bathroom before May could say anything.

May continued to stare at herself in surprise. She was wearing a light pink –almost white – tank top with a sleeveless, red, mini jacket that ended just underneath her chest. Underneath she wore a pair of dark blue, skinny jeans. Her hair was out of its doggy-ear pigtails and was now brushed down straight around her neck and went down to just below her shoulders. She was wearing dark blue flats – slightly darker than her jeans – which were open-toed.

Dawn hadn't bothered to put on any makeup or jewellery since she would be going on the water. She looked so simple, and yet, so _different_ at the same time. Her swimming costume – that she wore underneath – was a reddish-pink, one-piece that only had one shoulder and a large, oval shape cut out in the back. Her mother had forced her to buy it a few years ago, but she had never worn it before. It was time to see how she looked in it.

Minutes later, Dawn returned in the outfit she was planning on wearing to Daisy's party. May stared at her wide-eyed, it was amazing how the girl could wear anything and pull it off perfectly. Normally it wasn't easy to work with green and pink, but on Dawn it looked great.

She was wearing a green tank top with a light pink single top slightly visible underneath. Below, she wore a pink, high-waisted, layered skirt that reached mid-thigh and was held up with a pink coloured belt that had a butterfly shaped clip. The skirt, however, also had a green hemline in every second layer. The top layer was a rose pink, the second was a darker pink and had the green hemline, the third layer was once again rose pink, and then the fourth was also darker pink with a green hemline. Her legs were adorned with rose pink boots that had a green stripe at the top and then two more green stripes that went diagonally across from her ankle. In the middle of the two stripes was a pink rose. Her hair was let out as always, but had a green bow on the right side.

The bluenette wasn't wearing makeup or jewellery either and even though she wasn't planning on going in the water, she was still wearing a swimming costume underneath. Just incase.

"Okay, _wow_." May stared at the girl in surprise "How is it that you can wear _anything_ and make it look good? I could _never_ pull off pink and green together."

"My sister pulls it off much better than me." Dawn smiled as she walked into the bathroom "Trust me, green and pink and completely _her_ kind of colours. I'm more a blue, purple and pink. Although we obviously wear other colours, we seem to look best in those." She shrugged as May stood up.

They both walked into the brunette's room and noticed her phone screen was glowing. May walked over to it and rolled her eyes.

"Got a text message from Gary – it's like the _fifth_ one he's sent me. He's so desperate for everyone to be there."

"What does it say?" Dawn chuckled, she had been told of Gary's _incident_ last year and why he wanted all of his friends to be there this year.

"He said it's already ten and the party started an hour ago, so he's asking us what's taking so long since we live like less than two minutes from him."

"Impatient much?" the bluenette rolled her eyes before walking back into her room "Well, I've got Daisy's present, hopefully she'll like it."

"You got her _two_ things" May snorted "She's gonna love you." She then raised an eyebrow "But I don't get how you managed to get her presents on such short notice."

"That's a secret." Dawn winked. It was the best thing she could say, since she had absolutely no excuse to give. She had used magic to create the gifts and she obviously couldn't tell May that.

"Alright." The brunette shrugged before going to her room and picking up her own present "Let's get going before Gary actually comes here to get us."

"Right." The bluenette nodded and let out a small laugh as the two walked down the stairs and after May grabbed the keys, they exited the house.

The brunette shoved the house keys in her bag before they walked out of the cul-de-sac and crossed the road into Ash and Gary's street. Within minutes, they were outside the Oak residence and music could be heard.

The second May rang the doorbell, the door opened to reveal Gary struggling to keep a red-haired girl off of him. He grabbed both May and Dawn's hands and pulled them inside, slamming the door shut before turning to the other girl.

"Sarah, I have a girlfriend so please leave me alone."

"Which one?" the girl raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips

"I dunno." Gary shrugged "Just pick one. I'm gonna go get my sister." He then walked in the opposite direction till her reached the backyard – where the music was coming from.

"Gary, wait! Come back!" the girl, Sarah, chased after him and a muffled _'god damn it!'_ could be heard

"Okay..." Dawn drew out the word "I _now_ see why Gary wanted us here so bad."

"I feel sorry for him – kind of." May started to laugh, but was abruptly cut off by a shriek of excitement. A brunette girl, with obsidian black eyes came running up to the two girls; an irritated Gary following behind.

"Oh my gosh!" She stopped right infront of Dawn "You're so _pretty_!"

"Aww, thank you" The bluenette smiled "You're so sweet!" the girl was a younger, female version of Gary and she instantly knew that the girl was his sister "Happy Birthday, Daisy."

"Thanks!" The female Oak grinned, taking the gift bag – that held her present – from Dawn, and then turned to May "Hi, May! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hey Daisy, Happy Birthday!" the older brunette smiled and also handed the girl her present "I hope you like it."

"We'll find that out later." The younger brunette winked before studying Dawn's outfit "First, tell me where you got that outfit! It's so adorable!"

"Uh..." The bluenette sweat-dropped "This is from Sinnoh." Daisy's expression didn't falter; she instead, turned to her brother, grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her

"You better take me to Sinnoh soon – I. Want. Those. Clothes."

"Okay, okay, relax." He pulled himself free and rolled his eyes "Little monster." Before his sister could retaliate, he looked up at Dawn and May "Let's go outside, Ash and Drew are already there."

"If Ash and Drew are already here, then why did you keep texting me and telling me to hurry up?" May raised an eyebrow as she Dawn and Daisy followed him into the backyard.

"You'll see." he mumbled. As soon as the four stepped outside, squeals resounded from a group of girls and they ran straight towards Gary. "Fuck my life..."

"Oh...my..." Dawn covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Five girls had grabbed Gary and were practically smothering him while he desperately tried to get them off.

A little help; _please!_" The male brunette managed to yell as two girls were holding either of his arms and had started a human tug-of-war.

"This is the second time they've done this." Ash's voice was heard as he and Drew appeared. Each of them grabbed one girl and pulled them off their brunette best friend, causing him to fall onto his knees and sigh in relief. He then turned to his sister and glared.

"Get your stupid friends _away_ from me before I _drown_ them." His voice was deadly, but Daisy was unfazed. She simply rolled her eyes and looked at her friends

"Seriously guys, I don't get why you love him so much – he's so ugly."

"Speak for yourself, you whiny little brat."

"Hey!" the younger Oak glared "You can't be mean to me on my birthday!"

"_You can't be mean to me on my birthday!_" Gary mimicked in a high pitched, whiny voice

"Okay..." Ash intervened before they could continue to argue "There's no need to fight, we're here to celebrate Daisy's birthday, so let's do that."

"Whatever." Gary rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang. Daisy's eyes instantly lit up

"Ooh! I wonder if Paul's here!" she practically ran inside and towards the door. Dawn giggled at the girl's actions.

"She's so cute." The bluenette smiled before walking over to Ash "I'm guessing you were the first person here?"

"I was the first of Gary's friends here. And that's only 'cause he came to my house and literally dragged me over." He rolled his eyes "I was in the middle of a shower too – I barely got time to get dressed."

The boy was simply wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks and an open, blue shirt – showing off his well toned body and chiselled abs. He also wore a pair of thongs, most likely because Gary didn't give him a chance to wear proper shoes. Drew and Gary were dressed exactly the same way, but Drew was wearing purple and Gary was wearing red.

"Looking at you guys, I feel a little overdressed." Dawn held a sheepish expression "Maybe I should go and change."

"Nah, you're fine." The raven-haired boy smiled "You look great." He blushed lightly "Besides, you're wearing swimmers underneath, right?"

"Uh...yeah." the bluenette couldn't help but blush as well "I am, but I still don't think I'll be going in the pool." Her blush disappeared as she explained "Chlorine just does something to my hair – it's really annoying."

"It must be." He managed to hide the sarcasm in his voice. He wasn't going to believe her lies for a _second_. She was gonna go into that pool, even if he had to force her. Before they could continue their conversation, Paul and Misty came into view, with a slightly annoyed Daisy behind. It was pretty obvious that the only reason she was annoyed was because Misty was with Paul.

Ash excused himself and walked over to Paul as Misty interrupted May and Drew's conversation – or technically, it was more of an argument...again.

* * *

"Holy shit – what happened to _you?_" May turned around to see Drew staring at her in shock, she knew he wasn't mocking her – he was genuinely surprised.

"What?" the brunette raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that..." He continued to look at her in disbelief "You look _hot_."

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment or an insult...or a bit of both?" she looked at him in annoyance "Why do you even care how I look?"

"Why are you so mad?" the chartreuse-haired boy narrowed his eyes in confusion "I saved your butt yesterday and you're acting so ungrateful about it."

"_Saved_ me?" The brunette let out a laugh as if it was the most ridiculous thing she'd hurt "You basically _burned_ my butt yesterday! Do you have any idea what Brianna is probably plotting, right now?"

"Yeah, well, you know she can't do anything." He shrugged nonchalantly "Besides, everyone was making fun of you and I didn't like it."

"Really?" her features softened

"Of course" he flipped his hair "Only _I'm_ allowed to make fun of you."

"You jerk!" the glare re-appeared on her face and she whacked his arm angrily "You're losing your chances of me forgiving you!" Before Drew could respond, Paul and Misty walked into the backyard, with Daisy close behind – a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

Misty broke away from Paul and walked over to the two with a curious look on her face "What are you guys arguing about this time? I could hear you from the door."

"Just him being a douche bag as usual." May rolled her eyes before noticing that Paul was wearing the exact same thing as the other boys – except in black. She then turned to Drew "Did you guys like decide to wear the same thing together and talk to each other about colour-coordinating, or something?"

"I dunno." The boy shrugged "It's a pool party; I didn't wanna get all dressed up 'cause my clothes would get wet."

"Smart choice." Misty – who was dressed in a simple yellow tank top and pair of denim short-shorts –stated before looking at May "You look so _different_! Your hair is _much_ better like this – keep it this way."

"Really?" the brunette looked at her best friend in surprise

"Definitely." The redhead winked "Dawn did this, didn't she?"

"Yeah" she nodded "she was really persistent on letting me let her choose what I'd look like today."

"Well, she definitely has good taste." Drew eyed May and smirked, resulting in a whack across the arm and insults, including 'perverted creep', before they walked over to Dawn.

**_Time Skip – 2 hours later (12:30PM)_**

Everyone had now arrived at the Oak residence and despite the backyard being huge – it was still crowded. For a fourteen-year-old, Daisy had _a lot_ of friends – girls _and_ guys. One girl and one boy were in the pool, while everyone else sitting on beach chairs chatting. All of them were wearing either bikinis or one-piece swimming costumes, or in the boys' cases, swimming trunks. Drew and Paul were in a corner talking, with glasses of coke in their hands while Misty, May and Dawn were hanging around next to the pool. Gary and Ash, however, were inside arguing.

"You're out of your mind!" Gary yelled at his raven-haired best friend

"No I'm not!" Ash retorted "I'm being _smart_. I'm telling you she's not human and this test will prove it!"

"She's had bits of water splashed on her since she got here." The brunette crossed his arms over his chest "I don't see any tail popping out."

"Of course not!" he rolled his eyes "her _entire_ _body_ has to be covered in water for her to transform, not just her _feet_. It's common sense!"

"You're retarded." Gary rolled his eyes as the two started to walk back outside. Once they reached the rest of the people, Misty and May had gone to the drinks table and the only people in the pool had gotten out. Dawn was standing near the edge, gazing at it in interest.

"Perfect." Ash whispered as they neared her

"You're not seriously gonna push her into the pool, are you?" The brunette raised an eyebrow

"Nope." He shook his head before giving Gary a hard shove "_You_ are." Before he could balance himself, Gary knocked into Dawn and both of them fell into the pool with a loud _'splash'_

Dawn let out a shriek as she was pulled underwater. When she finally managed to resurface, she let out a loud a fake gasp to breathe in air again – being the fairy of _water_ and ice, allowed her to breath it. Before she could see who had pushed her, she heard Gary's angry voice next to her.

"ASH, YOU FREAKING RETARD!"

"Oops." The raven-haired boy said innocently "My bad."

"I'll show you your bad, you stupid-" Dawn grabbed the boy's arm before he could jump out of the pool.

"Relax, I'm sure it was just an accident." She swam the short distance to the edge and pulled herself out of the water – which was harder than it should've been, since her clothes were soaking wet. It was a good thing she had removed her shoes because they couldn't handle water. After being splashed a couple of times she took them off, worried that they might get damaged. Her dress clung to her body like a second skin and was dripping a lot of water, much like her hair.

"Accident, my foot." The brunette growled under his breath. Ash was a dead man. He lifted himself out of the water and helped Dawn stop herself from slipping.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Daisy came running with a towel in her hands, she gave it to the bluenette before glaring at her brother "You're such a _jerk, _Gary!"

"It wasn't my fault! Ash shoved me!" the fellow brunette defended as he wrung out his shirt before walking to the raven-haired boy and roughly grabbing his arm. "Where's her tail, _genius_?" he whispered angrily into the boy's ear "You're so dead."

Before Ash could respond, Misty and May walked over to the pair and whacked them both upside the head.

"Good going, idiots." May glared "What kind of impression do you think you're giving Dawn? She's only been here a week and you're either hitting on her, or asking her stupid questions or pushing her into pools!"

"That was just mean." Misty crossed her arms over her chest "Even though it's only a pool, you could have ended up drowning her if she inhaled too much water."

"I didn't mean too!" Ash lied "I accidentally pushed Gary and he knocked into Dawn and they both fell. It was an accident!"

"I'm not dealing with this shit right now." Gary grumbled "I'm gonna go dry off." With that he left the three and walked back inside his home, most likely to his room.

"I swear, Ash – if she gets sick, I'm going to _hurt_ you." May growled and Misty whacked him again before they both walked over to the shivering bluenette.

"You okay?" Misty questioned and she put a hand on Dawn's towel-covered shoulder

"I-I'm fine." The bluenette stuttered through her shivering. Despite the fact that it was a really warm day, there was a bit of a breeze, and mixing that with the cold water that clung to her, she felt like she was in a freezer.

"I'll take you to the bathroom upstairs." Daisy offered, but Misty shook her head

"It's your birthday, you should stay with your friends, we'll take her." She gestured to herself and May "We've been here enough to know where everything is."

The younger brunette nodded once, waiting until the three were inside the house before walking back to her original place with her friends.

* * *

The three carefully climbed the stairs – making sure Dawn didn't slip – and entered one of the many bathrooms in the Oak household. Gary's house was practically a mansion. Dawn took the towel off her shoulders and started rubbing it through her hair, groaning when she saw it begin to stick together and frizz slightly in the mirror.

"This is why I didn't want to go into the water – My hair doesn't like chlorine." She sighed before looking at Misty and May "I think I'm gonna need a shower to get this chlorine of my hair."

"That's probably a good idea." May nodded as she saw the current state of the bluenette's hair. She had no idea chlorine could do that.

"You're wearing swimmers underneath, right?" Misty questioned and the girl nodded

"Yeah, I am, but I didn't think I would need it – guess I was wrong."

"Don't worry, we'll take your clothes and get them washed and dried. Till then, you can just wear your swimming costume." The redhead smiled "Everyone else is wearing them too."

"Except you and May." she pointed out "Why aren't you?"

"I dunno, couldn't be bothered, I guess." May shrugged

"Well, I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you guys were wearing yours too."

"Fine." The brunette nodded "This is the first time I've worn it since my mother got it for me, I might as well show it off."

"I don't mind wearing mine, infact I'll probably go swimming; I haven't been in the water even once." Misty smiled

Dawn carefully peeled off her skin tight clothing, wringing it out slightly in the sink to get out some of the excess water, before handing them to the girls. Her swimming costume underneath was already wet, but because of the material, it wasn't sticking to her like glue.

May took her clothes and both girls left, closing the door behind them. Dawn locked it – just to be safe – and sighed, not bothering to take off her swimming costume as she turned on the shower. Once the water was at the right temperature, she stepped in, allowing the fresh version of H2O soak her hair and wash out some of the chlorine.

In her planetary studies class – which was the reason she was on earth – Miss Montgomery had gone over the different elements found on earth. She had explained that chlorine wasn't dangerous, but would stick to magical beings like glue. This was why Dawn had gotten out of the water as quickly as she could. The last thing she needed was people to see chlorine actually sticking to her body. Her hair; unfortunately could not be helped.

As soon as her blue locks had managed to separate from each other, she picked up a bottle of shampoo that was sitting in the corner on the ground and made sure it was suitable for girls, before squeezing it into her hand. The scent of peaches wafted into her nostrils as she rubbed her hands together and then brought them to her hair. After scrubbing her hair vigorously, she allowed the water to run through her hair again and wash away the shampoo.

She didn't bother washing her hair a second time as the chlorine was all gone and shut off the water. After finding a clean towel, she wrapped it around herself and stepped out onto the cold, tiled floor. Instead of using the towel to dry her hair, she brought her hand up and allowed it to glow a light blue as all the water in her hair was lifted up and came into her hand in the shape of an orb.

"I would totally freeze this and throw it in Ash's face" – she mumbled – "But since he's always so wary around me, it's probably not a good idea." She dropped the water into sink and dried off her arms, feet and swimsuit. Her hair was still a little damp so that was good, it would look strange if her hair was completely dry. The dampness however, felt cold against her neck and caused her to sneeze.

"Achoo!"

_"Oh my god, what happened to the pool?!"_ the bluenette instantly snapped her head up. She walked over to the blurred, glass window and lifted it up slightly to see everyone in the backyard. They were all staring at the water in the pool – it had turned into jelly.

"What the hell?" she raised an eyebrow. Dawn knew that it was her fault that had happened, but she had no idea _why_. Her powers were water and ice – not _jelly_. Before she could do anything else, there was a knock on the door and she opened it to see May standing infront of her.

"Hey" the brunette smiled "Are you done?" May was now also wearing her swimming costume and Dawn could tell she felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, let's go back downstairs." She gave the girl a smile before eyeing the pinkish-red swimming costume "I really love your swimmers, infact I kinda wish they were mine." She chuckled lightly and May raised an eyebrow

"You like _mine_? Have you _not_ noticed your own? You're gonna drive just about every boy out there _crazy._"

"That wasn't really my intention." The bluenette sweat-dropped sheepishly "Infact I wasn't even planning on showing this, I just wore it underneath for the sake of it being a pool party."

"Well, regardless – you look amazing."

"Thank you!" she smiled gratefully as they finally reached the backyard and walked back outside. Almost instantly, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the two – mainly Ash, Gary, Drew and some of Daisy's guy-friends.

* * *

Gary walked back outside, wearing only his swimming trunks – which were still wet, but no longer dripping – and stomped over to his raven-haired best friend.

"Ash, I swear to god I'm gonna kill you for what you just did!" he attempted to keep his voice down, but it was becoming more and more difficult by the second.

"I said I was sorry!" the boy apologised for about the tenth time "I was wrong about the mermaid thing" He lowered his voice slightly "But I'm still convinced she's not human – she's just...something _else_."

"Oh my..." The brunette threw his head back in frustration and slapped his hand on his forehead "_Please_ give it a rest! There is nothing wrong with Dawn, she's just like you and me – except, she's a girl."

"Where is she right now, anyway?" Ash dodged the topic

"I dunno, I think she's taking a shower or something to get the chlorine out of her hair." Gary shrugged "But I saw Misty and May take her clothes to the laundry. She's either wearing a swimming costume underneath, or she's gonna be sitting in the bathroom in a towel for the next few hours."

"She's wearing swimmers, pervert." Both boys turned to see Misty standing behind them with her hands on her hips. The redhead had also changed out of her clothes and into her blue swimming costume. It was a simple, sky-blue, one-piece that had a circle cut out in the back where two straps that were clipped together were placed.

"What happened to your clothes?" Gary looked at the girl in mock-disgust "You looked better with them on."

"Jerk!" Misty's jaw dropped and she punched the brunette in his right arm – hard. Gary, however, refused to yelp in pain, he instead grabbed his arm and hissed before glaring

"I was kidding."

"It was still _rude_." She then turned to Ash "As soon as Dawn comes back, you'd better apologise to her."

"I will – promise." The raven-haired boy nodded "I didn't mean to make her fall in." He brought one hand behind his back and crossed his index and second finger on top of each other. "It was an accident."

"Whatever; just make sure you apologise." With that, she turned around and walked over to Paul, who was doing his best not to push Daisy into the pool. Considering it was the girl's birthday, he knew he had to tolerate her clinginess today.

"It amazes me how she doesn't even get the slightest bit annoyed at my sister for always trying to flirt with Paul." Gary stated with a confused expression "I know for a fact that Misty can be the jealous type. Every time Ursula hangs around Paul, she looks just about ready to stab her."

"It's probably because Daisy's so much younger and Misty knows that she's not a threat. Plus, for some reason, she finds Daisy adorable." Ash answered with a raised eyebrow "I _know_ she's as big of a bitch as you say she is. I grew up with _both_ of you."

"Oh my god...What happened to the pool?!"

Both boys turned around at the irritating, girly voice of one of Daisy's friends. She was pointing at the pool in complete shock, and so were many others. At first they were confused, but as they moved closer, they saw that it had turned into a giant mass of a jelly-like substance.

"What the hell?" Gary kneeled down at the edge and poked his finger into it. When he lifted it out, the gelatinous substance stuck to his finger and stretch up high, before snapping and falling back into the pool.

"How did _this _happen?" Misty stared in shock

"I bet I know." Ash muttered under his breath. He looked up toward one of the windows and saw a wisp of blue hair for a split-second before it disappeared and the window was pulled shut.

Dawn may not have been a mermaid, but there was definitely something wrong with her, and this was just another thing that proved it. A series of '_eww'_s echoed through the crowd, from almost all of Daisy's female friends, while the boys said '_cool!_'

"It's probably just because of the heat from the sun mixing with the cold pool water." Paul suggested "It's almost one in the afternoon, which is when the sun is at its highest peak."

"It's never happened before, but it's just about the only explanation that would make a bit of sense – kind of." Gary shrugged "It'll probably melt soon, till then, just don't use the pool."

Everyone mumbled, but eventually agreeing to the idea before going back to what they were doing. Ash rolled his eyes and Paul's stupid explanation. The sun's rays weren't _nearly_ close enough to affect the cold pool water, and even if it was – wouldn't it create _steam_?

Before he could think of anything else, May and Dawn walked back into the backyard – both in their swimming costumes. May was wearing a reddish-pink coloured one-piece swimsuit that only had one shoulder. Across the diagonal line that made it only one-shoulder, was a small series of ruffles. The back of the swimsuit had an oval shape cut out in the middle.

This outfit had Drew staring at the brunette in utter shock, he barely even noticed Dawn – which was something she was _very_ thankful for.

The bluenette was wearing a black one-piece, halter neck that tied into a bow behind her neck. The sweetheart neckline made an infinity-like shape all the way till under her bust and was gathered together so that it looked like there were lines across it. In the middle was a silver, circle shape that was studded with shining fake crystals. The rest of the swimsuit was plain, save for the diamond shape cut out around her belly button and a larger one in the middle of her back.

As much as Ash tried to resist, he couldn't help but gape at the bluenette – exactly like almost every other boy in the vicinity. The raven-haired boy couldn't figure out _why _he was so attracted to her, as he looked at her. While her swimsuit helped _a lot_, her sparkling eyes were the main thing that attracted him.

He, Gary and Drew walked over to the two girls. Dawn seemed to be feeling a lot more uncomfortable that May was – and May was feeling _very_ uncomfortable.

"Oh..._wow_." Drew choked "I can't decide who looks _hotter_ – you've both got me stunned!"

"Shut up, Drew." May rolled her eyes "You're so irritating, why do you even care which one of us looks better? Neither of us _like_ you." She then walked away towards the pool, looking at it strangely.

"May, wait!" The chartreuse-haired boy called out as he followed her.

"Ignore him." Gary snorted before smiling "But he was right about one thing – you _do_ look stunning."

"Are you being genuine or just _hitting _on me again?" Her voice was full of annoyance and he knew she was still slightly miffed that he'd knocked her into pool – even though Ash was more to blame.

"I'm being _honest_, I swear!" He spoke quickly "You look great."

"Thanks, but the only reason I'm wearing this is because my clothes are currently being washed to get chlorine out of them." She directed her attention to Ash as she said this "Is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

"I'm sorry!" The raven-haired boy apologised "I wasn't looking where I was going and I slipped, accidently shoving Gary and then he knocked into you, and that's why you fell. It was an accident."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay then, I forgive you." Her expression instantly turned into a smile before looking at the pool and raising an eyebrow "What happened here?"

_'As if she doesn't know'_ Ash thought to himself but shrugged at the girl "No idea, the water just turned weird."

"It's like jelly." Gary explained as they sat down at the edge

"Strange..." Dawn mumbled as she brought a hand towards it. As soon as her fingers touched the substance, it instantly turned back into water. "Umm...okay, that was weird."

"Wow" The Ash looked at her in surprise "It's almost like you have _magic_ in your hands." He hid the suspicion in his voice but Gary still noticed and glared.

"I have no idea – that was just really strange."

_'Sure it was.'_ The raven-haired boy said in his mind before the three of them stood up

"Well, now that the pool's fixed, let's get back to whatever we were doing." Gary suggested and they nodded before they walked off in their own directions

"It's time for 'Plan B'" Ash stated as the two boys headed towards Drew and Paul "Time to see the markings on her back."

"Ash, I swear to god, if you don't _let this go_, I will lock you in a broom closet with Melody in your underwear!"

"Gross." The raven-haired boy shuddered at the thought "But I refuse to accept she's normal. I mean, come on" – he reasoned – "Even _you_ have to admit the jelly thing was weird, and then as soon as Dawn touched it, it turned back to normal. When _you_ touched it, it still stayed like jelly, so why didn't it when _she_ touched it?"

"I don't know" the brunette shrugged before sighing "Fine, go check her back for marks – just don't make it look like you're trying to rape her. And _don't_ get _me_ involved." He narrowed his eyes at the last few words.

"Done." Ash nodded instantly before running back towards Dawn

"That guy has seriously gone off the deep end." Gary mumbled while shaking his head

* * *

"Hey, Dawn!" Ash called out as he reached the bluenette. She was standing far away from the pool, with Misty and May.

"What's up, Ash?" all three looked at the boy curiously

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure..." she shrugged before handing her plastic cup to Misty and walking off with the boy. He led them inside and into the living room where no one could hear them. "What do you have to say to me that's so _private_?"

"Well..." He shuffled nervously, trying to think of an excuse

"Well?" she imitated his words

"I uh...just wanted to, uh...apologise again for what I did." He scratched the back of his neck nervously "I know I've said sorry before, but I feel really bad, I mean, I got your clothes _soaked_."

"It's fine, Ash." The bluenette smiled "I appreciate the fact that you feel bad enough to apologise to me more than once."

Ash smiled back and opened his arms, implying that he wanted a hug. Dawn obliged and wrapped her arms around his back, as he did the same to her. He held her tight and started to move his hands up and down her back, despite the fact that he felt her tense slightly. Before she managed to pull away, he felt a tiny, barely noticeable bump in the middle of her back. If he hadn't been specifically searching for it, he probably wouldn't have felt anything at all.

Dawn blushed lightly "Thanks...I mean, for apologising." She then quickly made her way towards the backyard. Ash stared at her retreating figure before smiling triumphantly

"I knew it."

* * *

**_Time Skip – 8 hours later (9:30PM)_**

"Wooh! PRESENTS!" Daisy cried out in excitement as she ran towards a table that was covered in neatly wrapped boxes of every shape and size. The party had ended a few hours ago and two of Daisy's friends, plus Ash and the others had decided to stay for dinner. Dawn's clothes had finally been washed and dried so she was able to wear them again – much to her relief – and they were now being forced to watch Daisy open her many birthday presents.

"Relax, woman." Gary rolled his eyes as he, two of Daisy's friends and Ash, Dawn, Misty, May, Paul and Drew followed the girl.

"No way, Gary!" the younger Oak started jumping up and down "I want my presents!"

"Alright" he rolled his eyes "Go open them."

Daisy didn't respond, she immediately grabbed one of the smaller gifts and ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing a white rectangular box. She carefully opened it and grinned at the sight of a shiny, silver watch.

"Hope you like it." Misty smiled at the girl, indicating that the gift was from her.

"You actually got her a _watch_?" Gary raised an eyebrow "Since when is she that special?"

"Don't be mean, Gary." The redhead scolded the boy before looking back at the younger girl "It's from both me and Paul. The watch was my idea, though."

"Aww, thank you, Paul!" Daisy gave the plum-haired boy a huge smile "You always give the best presents!" Misty rolled her eyes and Gary smirked before whispering in her ear.

"Still think I'm being mean?"

"Shut up." she whacked him lightly before watching Daisy go through the other presents.

Seven gifts later, Daisy found Ash's present – A gold, 'Pandora' bracelet. The youngest brunette let out a high pitched shriek as she held it in her hands.

"You got me a Pandora!"

"Yeah" The raven-haired boy smiled "I figured you liked that kind of stuff." Daisy practically jumped on the boy and engulfed him in a smothering hug as she thanked him repeatedly. "It's okay..." he choked while trying to get the girl off of him.

Eventually she obliged and went back to opening her presents. Considering the amount of people she'd invited, there were _a lot_ of presents. Gary groaned in annoyance

"Can we _please_ go? You have your little friends here to open your stupid presents with. Why are you making my friends and I stay here?"

"Because, I wanna see what you guys got me, _duh_." Daisy rolled her eyes "Stop being so impatient."

"You know what? How about we just find our presents in the pile and give them to you?" The male brunette suggested "Then we can leave."

"Fine, that works for me." She smiled before gesturing for Drew, May, Dawn and Gary to find their gifts. Drew handed the girl a large red box, followed by May who gave her a medium-sized bag with a bright pink box inside. Gary and Dawn kept their presents with them, deciding to hand them to the girl when their turn came.

Daisy opened Drew's present and smiled at the large, beige-coloured, fluffy teddy bear that was inside. She picked up the bear and hugged it tightly before giving the chartreuse-haired boy a toothy smile. "I _love_ it!"

"You're welcome." He flipped his hair "You're a girl, so I knew you'd like it."

"Next present!" She completely ignored his words and looked at May expectantly. The older female brunette chuckled lightly and handed the bag to her. Daisy pulled out the box and opened it to find a brand new makeup set.

"Ooh nice!" She admired the gift and the different brands of makeup. The foundation, mascara and eye shadow were from 'Mac' while the eyeliner, lip gloss and lipstick were from 'chanel'. There was a packet of makeup removal tissues included as well.

"Here." Gary set a large, white, rectangular shaped box infront of Daisy"Be careful, it's fragile."

"Fragile means it's special!" There was an excited look in the girl's eyes, but it instantly faded when she opened the box and found what was inside. "Eww, what the hell is this?"

"Excuse me?" The male brunette looked at his sister in surprise "What do you mean?"

"Why'd you get me something so _weird_?" she stared at the item in disgust

"I didn't _get_ it for you, you spoilt little brat, I _made_ it." He was doing his best not to shout at her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Well then, why is it _black_ and what's with the _yellow_? It looks like a demented bee. Why didn't you make it pink?"

"Umbreon is _not_ a demented bee!" She was now hanging on his last nerve and he was going to blow if she didn't shut up.

"Well, at least you didn't give it a retarded name." Daisy shrugged "Umbreon sounds pretty cool...but it looks weird. I told you I wanted a fox."

"You said you wanted a _puppy_ and then two weeks ago you changed your mind to a fox. I had to change what it looked like and that's the best I could do – _appreciate it_ you selfish little bitch!" Gary shouted angrily, he was done trying to be a nice big brother; she never treated him with respect.

"You're so mean!" She stood up and stamped her foot angrily on the ground "You can't call me a bitch! It's my birthday!"

"I don't _care_! You're a selfish, snobbish, bratty little bitch who never appreciates anything her brother does for her!" His hands were clenched into fists and the others knew he was going to hit her.

"Where's the popcorn?" Drew muttered under his breath, but was punched in both arms by May and Misty. Dawn bit her lower lip in worry; it was her fault this was happening. If she hadn't suggested for Gary to paint Umbreon those colours, the two wouldn't be on the verge of hitting each other.

"Daisy, wait!" The bluenette stood up and walked over to the girl. She seemed to be on the verge of tears "That's not Gary's real present for you."

"It's not?" Was the simultaneous reply from everyone in the room asides from Dawn. She put a hand on the youngest brunette's shoulder and smiled.

"He had a feeling that you might not like this present, so he gave me another one to hold for him as a 'back-up present'." The bluenette opened her bag and handed Daisy a medium-sixed, orange, glass like figure. It was in the shape of a fox. Its head and body were a red-brown colour and it had black, pupil-less eyes. On top of its head was a tuft of orange bangs that curled up at the end. Instead of a normal tail, it had six tails that were curled over at the end. These different colours were translucent and allowed the fox to sparkle in the light.

"This is Gary's back-up gift, so hopefully you like this one. Its name is Vulpix."

"Oh my god..." The girl was almost speechless "It's so _pretty_!" She took the item from Dawn's hands and held it up in the light, her smile growing larger and larger as the fox sparkled.

"And I got you something a little similar." Daisy carefully put down the fox and stared at the bluenette as she pulled another glass-like figure, this one, however, was much larger in size. It also resembled a fox, but it was brown from head-to-toe, except from the tip of its bushy tail and a bushy mane around its neck, which were a light creamy colour. It had three toes on each paw and large, fox-like ears. Its eyes were large and dark brown; adding to its adorable appeal. Like Vulpix, it was also translucent and sparkled in the light.

"Oh..._wow_." Daisy stared at it in shock "Where did you find this?"

"That's a secret." Dawn winked before gesturing to her gift "This one's name is Eevee."

"It's so cute!" she squealed and picked it up, being careful not to drop it. However, when she brought it closer to her, she shivered slightly and pulled it away, staring at it strangely "For glass, it feels _really_ cold."

"It's a special kind of glass." The bluenette explained, trying not to sound nervous "So even when you keep it in the sun, it won't get really hot and there's no risk of it cracking."

Both of the things she had given the girl were actually not related to glass in any way. She had created the shape with water and then froze it, but she created the ice in such a way, that it would never melt. Sometimes, being a fairy made it a lot easier to do things – she never would've been able to get Daisy a good present in such short notice, so instead she decided to make one.

"That's _so_ cool!"

"Yeah, it's great." Gary intervened "You got your presents, now let us go." His tone of voice was still annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever." The girl was too intrigued with her gifts to even bother apologising. The older Oak sighed as he stood up, followed by the others, and then led them towards the living room.

"Hey, Dawn?" Gary took Dawn's hand and pulled her away from the others "Thanks for that." He smiled at her, referring to the previous incident.

"It's fine, Gary." The bluenette smiled back "Infact, it was _my_ fault this happened. If I hadn't suggested you decorate Umbreon they way you did, this wouldn't have happened. It's the least I could do."

"It wasn't your fault." The brunette rolled his eyes "I liked your suggestions and that's why I did them." He then smirked "Besides, now I can keep Umbreon for myself."

"True that." She giggled before gesturing towards the living room "Come on, let's join the others."

"Yeah" He nodded and they both made their way to the living room, where everyone else had already taken a seat.

May was sitting on the floor infront of a coffee table with her feet crossed, and Drew right next to her. Misty and Paul were sitting together on the love seat and Ash was sitting on the armchair near the empty sofa. Dawn and Gary took their seats on either end of the beige-coloured sofa, both with their feet up and were leaning slightly on the arms of the sofa.

They spent half-an-hour discussing the day's events – good and bad – before Dawn covered her mouth and let out a loud yawn.

"I feel so sleepy..." She mumbled as she rested her head further into the cushiony headrest behind her.

"You could always lie on me, you know." Gary offered with a smirk. The bluenette picked up one of the square-shaped cushions that she was leaning on and threw it at him, not bothering to say anything. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Smart boy." The bluenette gave him a sarcastic smile before yawning "I haven't felt this sleepy since my sister and I were forced to stay after school and train."

"Train?" Ash raised an eyebrow "For what?"

"There was sports competition coming up and we were the best on the girls' team." The bluenette shrugged. She seriously needed to _stop_ slipping up like that. Since she and Leaf were princesses, they were expected to be well trained in combat and defence – because of that, they used to have to stay behind after school, until they convinced their mother to create a training facility in the palace.

"Why don't you tell us a little more about your sister?" May suggested "All I know so far is that she's your fraternal twin and from the photos I saw, she's just as pretty as you."

"You've seen photos of her?" Gary looked at the fellow brunette in surprise before turning to Dawn "I thought you said you didn't have any photos."

"I have photos on my phone, but when you asked, I had forgotten about that." She answered simply but before the boy could speak again, she continued "And I didn't bring my phone with me today so no, I can't show you what she looks like right now."

"Damn..." the male brunette grumbled before Drew spoke

"So, why is she three and a half _hours_ older than you?" he looked at her in confusion "Aren't twins usually only like a few _minutes _apart?"

"My mother was really sick when we were born, and after my sister came, she was really exhausted so she had a lot of trouble with me." The bluenette lowered her head and her voice became quiet "I almost killed her."

"That's not your fault." Misty said softly "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah" Drew nodded "Besides, you said you _almost_ killed her, which means she's still alive – there's no reason for you to sound so sad."

"I guess..." she trailed off and May kicked Drew roughly

"Ow! What the hell?" he glared at the female brunette, but she glared back just as hard

"That was for asking Dawn such _personal_ questions, you idiot!"

"How was I supposed to know that asking why a pair of twins are three and half hours apart was _personal_?"

"Just stop" – Ash rolled his eyes – "Both of you." He then looked at the bluenette "We won't ask you personal questions anymore – promise."

"It's fine." She couldn't help but smile at him "Drew didn't do it on purpose and I don't think there are any other questions which would bring up any bad memories."

"Would you like a hug?" Gary sat up and opened his arms up to the girl "My hug can make you feel better."

"I feel fine." She looked at him warily "I don't need a hug right now."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Please?"

"Fine..." she could tell that he _really_ wanted to hug her, so she rolled her eyes and opened her arms to him. She couldn't help but laugh as he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"See, my hugs are _awesome_!"

"You're really warm right now and I'm feeling cold in my skirt, that's the only reason I'm letting you hold me." The bluenette responded and Gary snorted quietly, almost positive she was lying – _almost_.

"Anyway" – May returned to their original topic "Let's play twenty questions." The others all nodded and Dawn pretended to know what it was. She was assuming it was just a game where everyone asked each other questions – that's what it sounded like.

"Okay, me first!" The female brunette stuck her hand up in the air, before turning to Dawn "Dawn, what's your biggest fear?"

"Um..." The bluenette tensed slightly under Gary's hold "I'm not so sure you should know that."

"Why?" Drew raised an eyebrow "It's just a fear."

"It's already happened and my fear is that it might happen again." She explained "You guys have become some of my best friends – from here _and_ Sinnoh – but, I still don't think I've known you long enough to tell you that."

"That's okay" May smiled "Drew won't pry anymore – you don't _have_ to tell us, it's not truth or dare."

"Ask her a different question." Ash suggested and everyone else nodded

"Alright then, what's the weirdest thing you have ever eaten?" the female brunette questioned

"I don't really eat weird things since I'm a vegetarian, but the weirdest _tasting_ thing I've eaten was dragon fruit. I don't know why, but it just tasted _really_ strange and _sour_. I vowed to never eat it again."

"I love dragon fruit!" Misty exclaimed "But I eat the sweet kind, you must've tried the sour kind." She explained "They're actually really nice though."

"I vowed to never eat them again, and I never shall." The bluenette winked before looking up at Gary "My turn. So, Gary, what is your most unexpected and embarrasing experience?"

"That's such a random question." He raised an eyebrow "Why would you ask that?"

"Because, I'm curious." She replied simply "Now please share it with everyone."

"Fine...When I was ten, I had a crush on this girl-" Before he could continue, Ash cracked up laughing. He had fallen onto his side so that his back was on the cushion of the armchair and his feet and head were hanging off either end.

"I remember this!"

"Shut up, Ash!" the male brunette growled

"It was even funnier than Dawn and Melody's fight yesterday!" he continued to laugh hysterically until Gary threw the same cushion that Dawn had thrown at him, towards Ash – hitting him square on the head. "Okay," – he stopped laughing, but a wide grin was still on his face – "Tell them."

"When I was ten, I had a crush on this girl. She said she liked me too, so we went to a park to hang out - kind of like a 'first date' thing. When we got there, there was no one around and she pushed me against a tree, dacked me, stole my pants and ran away."

Everyone in the room – except Dawn – burst out into laughter. Drew and May were on their backs on the floor laughing, while Misty was clutching onto Paul's arm, trying to stop herself from falling off the loveseat. Paul was also laughing –infact he'd gone slightly red in the face from it, and Ash was laughing exactly like her was before.

Dawn stared at Gary "I'm sorry for asking that question." She apologised

"It's fine." He shrugged "That's what twenty questions is about, anyway."

"Yeah, but I know what that feels like."

"Really?" The boy raised an eyebrow and now everyone had slowed down their laughter to soft giggles.

"No, but I did something similar to Danny when we were eight." She shrugged "In my defence, he stole my doll first and ripped her arm off!" she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"What'd you do?" Ash's looked at the girl in surprise. She didn't seem like the type to do such a thing.

"I chased him around practically everywhere, and when I finally caught him I grabbed his pant leg and his whole pants ended up coming off. It was pretty funny actually."

"You were an evil, evil little girl – weren't you." His mouth turned into an 'o' shape. He needed to be careful with his snooping now.

"Yep, but it was still his fault." The bluenette winked before yawning and lying down in Gary's lap. "Your turn, Gary." She said quietly before closing her eyes.

"Right..." He couldn't help but feel slightly surprised at the fact that she'd rested on him out of her own choice. But he definitely wasn't complaining. The male brunette looked around the room before setting his eyes on Ash.

"Ash, why are you such a retard?"

"I'm _not _a retard!" the raven-haired boy glared "Ask me a _proper_ question!"

"Fine, when will you get over your stupid obsession?"

"When I prove that I'm right." he answered simply and then looked at the people in the room –ignoring the confused expressions he was receiving from then – who hadn't been chosen yet. "Hmm...May."

"What?" She looked at him, as if daring the boy to ask any question he wanted.

"If you had to choose between Drew and Brendan, who would you marry?" the girl stiffened at this

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A normal question, now you have to answer it." he replied casually

"Ugh, fine." She grumbled "I'd marry Drew."

"Hah! I knew you liked me!" The chartreuse-haired boy smirked at the girl, however, when he saw her expression, it fell.

"You didn't let me finish." She stated "I would marry Drew, because I can just divorce him the next day. If I married Brendan, he would try and rape me as soon as the wedding vows were over."

"_Oh..._" Gary drew out the word as he stroked Dawn's hair softly "That's _cold_."

"Whatever..." May rolled her eyes "My turn again."

They continued to ask each other question until they heard soft, deep breathing coming from Gary's direction. Dawn was fast asleep in his lap and May couldn't help but smile.

"Aww, how cute!" she cooed before standing up "We should probably go, it's past eleven and Dawn's already fallen asleep."

"Why don't you just let her stay here for the night?" Gary suggested, obviously not wanted to move the girl "We wouldn't want to wake her up."

"I think she'll be fine." The female brunette stated "You're gonna have to move anyway, unless you wanna sleep like that." she gestured to the way he was currently sitting.

"I'm probably gonna head home now too." Ash said as he stood up and walked towards the male brunette "I'll carry her home."

"You sure?" the boy raised an eyebrow "It's out of the way."

"Yeah, but Drew lives on the other side of your house and my house is near the end of this street, which is directly opposite May's street. It's not gonna take me much extra time to carry her home, besides, May won't be able to."

"Fine." He removed his hands from the bluenette's sleeping figure and allowed Ash to pick her up gently and hold her bridal style. He lifted her slightly and moved her body until it was resting against his and her arms were around his neck – exactly like how someone would hold a small child. For a sixteen year-old, she was actually really light.

"Aww..." Misty smiled "This is a _total_ Kodak moment! Where's a camera?"

"Shh!" Ash hushed the girl "You'll wake her up." he still wasn't able to stop the blush that grew on the bridge of his nose.

Drew, Misty and Paul stayed behind while May and Ash – with Dawn in his arms – left the Oak residence. As the two started to walk down the road in the darkness, May turned to Ash and smiled.

"I know you like her."

"Huh?" he looked at the girl in surprise, being careful not to make any movements that might have awoken Dawn "What do you mean?"

"I know that you have a crush on Dawn." She elaborated "Whenever you're with her, you stay so close and you care about her so much. Gary and Drew obviously have a crush on her too, but they don't look at her the way you do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He stated casually "Dawn is my friend, just like you and Misty."

"Either you're completely oblivious or you're really good at hiding your feelings." The brunette stated as they passed by Ash's house and were nearing the end of the street.

"Just because I'm carrying her home while she's asleep, doesn't mean I have a crush on her." He said matter-of-factly "You wouldn't be able to hold her weight – even though she's really light – and the others are still back there."

"It's the way you look at her." She explained "You always have this loving kind of look in your eyes. Every other guy that likes her looks at her lustfully." She rolled her eyes "And she likes you too, why don't you ask her out?"

"Hypothetically saying I _did_ have a crush on her, she's only here for two months – what good would that do?" By now they were almost at the brunette's house "You know long-distance relationships don't work, plus we've known each other for only a _week_. She herself said that when you asked her about her fear."

"It must be pretty bad for her to not want to tell us." The brunette didn't bother agreeing with Ash's reasoning "I mean, telling people your greatest fear usually isn't that big of a deal."

"Whatever it is, we should leave her be, she can tell us if she feels like she should." He smiled as they reached the Maple residence.

May fished through her bag for a few seconds, before pulling out her keys. She unlocked the door and twisted the knob slowly before opening the door, allowing Ash to enter before she did.

"I'll take her to her room." He spoke quietly, not wanting to alert the brunette's family. May nodded as they both slipped off their shoes and walked up the wooden steps till they reached the hallway.

"I'm gonna go to bed, just lock the door on your way out, yeah?"

"Okay." He nodded before opening the door to the spare room, being careful to keep Dawn from slipping. Once he was inside, he placed the girl softly on her bed and carefully pulled off her shoes before placing them on the floor at the edge of the bed. He coveredher with her blanket and then turned around to leave, however, when he reached the door, he turned back around and smiled at the bluenette's sleeping figure.

He walked back towards her and bent down next to her slightly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He knew she wasn't human, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be her friend. He wanted to get to know the girl better, and try as he might, he couldn't help but be attracted to her – despite the things he told May.

Ash stood up and walked out of the bluenette's room, down the hall and stairs. He slipped his shoes back on and opened the front door, making sure to lock it on his way out. The cool night air felt refreshing against his skin as he walked further away from May's house and closer to his own.

"You're really special, Dawn. I just want to know _why._"

* * *

_**And we're back! So, did you like this chapter? Ash's crazy mind at work...always suspecting Dawn ;) but there was a little bit of pearlshipping in here too :D hmm..what was Danny going to say to Dawn? ;) I know, but you don't - ehh, you'll find out soon enough :p Anyways, I'm hoping the next chapter will be much better than this one, and hopefully up sooner too! **_

_**I already said this in my other story, but just incase there are some people here who aren't reading that one, I shall say it again! **_

_**Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy yourselves and have lots of fun wiith lots of presents :) I also mentioned one other thing XD**_

_**If the movie "Rise of the Guardians" is playing in a cinema near you and you haven't seen it...I seriously reccommend you do! Best movie ever! I don't know why, but I just love watching animated movies and this one has been my favourite out of all the ones i've watched this year! It's sweet and cute and adorable and funny and Jack Frost is sooooo cute! *o* and kind of hot too ;)**_

_**okay, that's just my teenaged girl mind at work...ignore it :) thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	7. Hailstorm

**So, you've returned for another chapter, aye? Well you should be glad to know that this chapter is extremely long :) I forgot how many words, but it is well over 11,000, so enjoy! However, before you start, some stuff must be explained!**

**I got an anonymous review asking me a whole bunch of legit questions and since i can't reply personally in a PM, i shall explain it here, besides i'm pretty sure some of you are also wondering the same things :)**

**Dawn doesn't know that Ash is the boy whose memory she has, she just pondered over the thought that night. If you guys haven't noticed, she's not really paying much attention to the memory, even though that was half the reason she wanted to come to earth in the first place - although she will be, soon ;) As for the whole warrior thing, I can't tell you anything about that because it will make the rest of the story pointless, so you'll have to wait and see what happens :) **

**Ash isn't acting like a 'love-struck fool' because, i'm pretty sure everyone knows that when it comes to love - he is a total douche bag. Like in the DP episode 'For the love of Meowth' meowth sang out loud how much he was in love with glameow and Ash still had no clue what was going on. And in the BW episode 'cottonee in love' Ash thought that the male cottonee wanted to be friends with the female cottonee' so as you can see - he's an idiot :) that is why he's not acting crazy like all the other guys, he knows he's attracted to Dawn, but he doesn't know how or why. That's about everything I can tell you without giving away spoilers :) hope that answers your questions!**

**Anyways, enough with the super long author's note - my apologies XD you can read now!**

**Oh and before I forget, there is a really important note that you need to read at the bottom of the page. So once you finish reading this chapter, make sure you look at it :)**

**Any mistakes, please let me know :)**

* * *

Dawn groaned in pain as her eyes fluttered open. Her stomach was _killing_ her, and she had no idea _why_.

"My stomach feels like it's been through a blender." She moaned while trying to sit up in bed. The bluenette took a deep breath and winced as she stood up. She could barely _walk_, and that was something that she didn't understand at _all_. "I've never had anything this bad before." She mumbled while trudging into the bathroom to get dressed for school.

Sunday had passed by in a blur and before she knew it, it was Monday again and time to go to school. She had been perfectly fine yesterday and now all of a sudden she felt like her stomach was going to die. She wasn't even on her 'monthly cycle'.

"I'm probably going act like a total bitch today." The bluenette let out a painful sigh "I've never had so much pain before – something's not right."

Twenty minutes later, Dawn took careful steps down the stairs till she reached the kitchen, where May was already eating breakfast.

"Dawn?" The brunette looked up at her in surprise "Are you okay? You're usually down here _way_ before me and you look _really_ pale." She stood up from her chair and walked up to her.

"I'm okay, May." The bluenette gave a weak smile "Just a bad stomach ache" she explained

"Oh..." The brunette nodded in understanding and put a hand on her shoulder "Are you sure you want to go to school today? You can stay home and rest if you'd like."

"No" she shook her head "I skipped a day last week, I can't do it again this week – it looks bad. I don't want to miss a day of school for at least another two weeks."

"Seriously?" May raised an eyebrow "You'd rather go to school than stay home?"

"Not really – I would _much_ rather stay home. But If I keep skipping days once a week, it'll make me look bad."

"Alright..." Her voice was wary "But if the pain becomes too much, I'll tell Ash to drive you home, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and grabbed a small croissant off the table before pouring a glass of milk "I just want a light breakfast today." She finished within minutes and was waiting at the door.

"Jeez, how can you eat so _fast_?" May questioned in both surprise and awe as she grabbed her bag and then both girls walked out the door and began their short journey to school.

"I don't know" the bluenette shrugged "I guess it just depends on how I want to eat. If I want to eat fast, I do. If I want to take my time, I do."

"I wish I could do that. I'm not a slow eater, but if I eat _too_ fast, I get a stomach ache." She laughed lightly "Oh well, at least I don't eat at the pace of a snail like my brother does."

"That's true. You're brother _does_ eat really slowly." Dawn giggled but then groaned in pain "God...it hurts to even _laugh_." She squinted her eyes shut and put a hand on her stomach "I don't understand _why_ it's so bad this time – normally when I get stomach aches, the pain is bearable."

"Dawn, I _really_ think you should go back home and rest." May looked at the girl with sympathy "It's just _one_ more day; they're not going to care."

"No," She took a deep breath and shook her head, opening her eyes and moving her hand back to her side "I'll be fine." She then gestured for the brunette to follow her as she continued on the route towards the school.

"If you say so..." Her voice was still unsure but she followed the girl anyway. Ten minutes later they were at school and going to the sign in window when they saw Gary and Ash walking towards them.

"Hey!" Ash waved as he and Gary reached the two "How was the rest of your weekend?"

Dawn shrugged in response, not really paying him much attention, so May replied instead "It was pretty okay – kind of boring, but not too bad."

"What's up with her?" Gary raised an eyebrow and pointed at the bluenette, knowing that there was no point in asking her "She feeling okay?"

"She has a really bad stomach ache," The female brunette explained "_I_ think she should go home, but she won't listen to me."

"Alright then." They were about to tell the bluenette to go home, but after seeing her annoyed expression, they decided against it. The bell signalling the start of first period rang as soon as they had all signed in and May sighed in relief.

"I gotta get to business studies before I get raged at by Lance again." She gave a quick wave to the three and ran in the direction of her class. Gary turned to Dawn and smiled

"We have Art first period."

"And I have Biology." Ash sighed "I hate being all alone in that stupid class."

"It's only one period." The brunette explained "Then we all have English together" he put a hand on the boy's shoulder in comfort before adding sarcastically "You'll get through it."

"Hopefully...stupid Melody is in this class – and so is Giselle."

"But they sit next to each other and you sit away from them, so it's not a big deal. Now go before Professor Juniper gets pissed off."

"Right." The raven-haired boy gave a swift nod and waved at the remaining two before running off in the direction of his class. Gary then turned to Dawn and saw her holding her stomach with her eyes clenched shut – clearly showing pain.

"Hey," He spoke softly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "I can take you home if you're stomach ache is _that_ bad. You shouldn't have to go through the next six and a half hours in pain." He then looked up at the sky "Besides, it's supposed to be really hot today and the boiling heat will just make you feel worse."

"I'm okay" Dawn looked up at him and gave a weak smile "It'll go away soon enough, it's not good for me to keep skipping days of school. Plus, we have history today and Professor Rowan already said he has a mixed first impression of me. I don't want to make it worse."

She inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly before beginning to walk towards their class, keeping a slow pace to try and lessen the pain – and also to allow Gary to catch up. About five minutes later – because of Dawn's slow steps – they finally arrived at their classroom. Whitney looked up at the two from where she was standing infront of a student's desk and put her hands on her hips.

"Took you guys long enough, where _were_ you?" Gary gave his pink-haired teacher an apologetic shrug before twisting his head towards Dawn.

"Dawn has a really bad stomach ache so she can't walk very fast. I told her that I'd take her home, but she won't listen to me."

"I'm fine." The bluenette rolled her eyes "It'll go away soon enough." She slowly walked to her desk and took a seat, doing her best to stop from wincing.

"If you say so..." The brunette trailed off before walking over to the art table and picking up Piplup. He brought it back to his desk and sat it infront of his spot next to Dawn. "You don't really look like you're up for it, so I can finish off your sculpture for you, if you want."

"Really?" She looked up at him and gave a small smile "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"It's fine." He shrugged "All that's left to do is paint it, then glaze it – it'll probably be done by the end of the lesson." He went to the closet and picked out two different shades of blue paint, white paint, black paint and orange paint and different sized brushes, bringing them back to the table and then walked towards the sink, filling a cup with water and then taking some newspaper that was on the side.

He brought back the items to the table and clapped his hands together once. "Well, this shouldn't take long."

"Are you _sure _you want to do this?" The bluenette seemed unsure but the boy smiled

"It's fine, I've already finished Umbreon so I have nothing to do. You're not feeling good and need to finish this, so I might as well do it for you."

"You are seriously being the _sweetest_ thing ever, right now." Dawn looked at him gratefully "If I wasn't in so much pain, I would kiss you."

"I can take a raincheck on that." he winked and she rolled her eyes

"I mean the _cheek_, you know."

"I'll accept that too."

"Later, when I'm not feeling so dead."

"Fine" He shrugged and opened the dark blue bottle of paint. He dipped one of the larger brushes into it and then began to paint the top of Piplup's head, collar and back. He gave it one single coat before dipping it in the water and cleaning it then wiped it onto the newspaper to dry it. He then opened the light blue container and dipped the brush in before spreading it onto its body, arms and the small crown shape above its beak. Dawn watched intently as he painted the two buttons on Piplup's chest white, its eyes black and its beak and feet a light orange.

By the time he had finished that, the dark blue paint had dried and he began to paint a second coat on top of it.

"Wow, at this rate, I'm going to end up with an 'A-plus'. You have _no_ idea how grateful I am for this."

"A second kiss would suffice, I suppose." Gary turned to her and smirked "Maybe this time, the place that's above my chin and below my nose."

"Yeah, no." She inhaled another deep breath and let it out before slumping onto the table "I feel so _dead_."

"I still don't get your logic about teachers not liking you." He didn't bother looking at her as he continued to paint Piplup. "It's just _one_ more day, you're here for _two months_ – they're not gonna get a bad impression if you miss two days of school."

"That's just your opinion. Back home, missing school is _never_ an option – unless it's something serious."

"This _is_ serious." He put down the paintbrush and sat down next to her "You can barely _walk_...or even _sit_ without being in pain. How are you going to get through the school day?"

"I want to at least _try_. If it's still hurting by lunch, then I promise I'll go home."

"You mean you'll let me _drive_ you home." His voice was stern "You're not walking in this heat. It's supposed to be thirty-five degrees today. **(1)**"

"Alright" she nodded "I'll let you drive me."

"Good." He smiled and stood up, picking up the paintbrush and finishing off the last few coats of paint. Fifteen minutes later, Dawn was asleep on the table and Gary had finished painting. Whitney walked over to their table with a hairdryer in hand.

"Normally I wouldn't agree to one student doing another student's work, but I find it absolutely adorable that you're helping her while she's not feeling well. The Gary Oak I knew before she came here would _never_ do something like that." She smirked as she handed the electronic device to him.

"Yeah, well – people change." He shrugged nonchalantly and plugged in the hairdryer to a socket that was in the wall next to their table. He turned it onto the lowest setting so that it wouldn't wake up Dawn and then began to move the hot air over the sculpture.

"You have a crush on her, don't you?"

"Pfft, no. Gary Oak doesn't crush on girls. _Girls_ crush on Gary Oak."

"_Sure_..." Whitney rolled her eyes before picking up the wooden board that was holding Piplup. It was almost completely dry now and using the hair dryer anymore might cause the clay to crack. She carefully took it back to the art table before returning "I'll glaze it and put it in the kiln for her."

"Thanks, Whitney." He smiled at his teacher just as the bell rang. The brunette lifted his bag over his shoulder and waited for the rest of the class to leave, before shaking Dawn's shoulder lightly. "Dawn, wake up, class is over."

The bluenette stirred slightly before lifting her head slowly and yawning "Is it time to go home yet?" She held out her hand and Gary took it so he could help her stand up, being careful not to cause her any pain.

"Sorry, but it's only second period." The brunette looked at her apologetically "And we have English so we should get going before Bertha rages." He gave a single wave to Whitney before leading the bluenette out of the room and towards their English class.

Dawn was still wobbly on her feet, so Gary kept a firm hold on her "The way things are going, I don't think you're gonna make it to lunch." He mumbled quietly as they reached their classroom. Everyone had already taken their seats and Bertha was about five minutes into the lesson when the two arrived. The old woman was about to tell them off for being late, but when she saw Dawn's current state, she stopped.

She walked over to the two and lifted up Dawn's chin to get a better look at the girl's face. She then glared at the brunette boy "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Gary's jaw dropped "What makes you think _I_ did something?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I think you did something? Considering your reputation, it seems very likely that you _did_."

"She's got a bad stomach ache." He rolled his eyes "She came to school like this and I told her to go home but she wouldn't listen."

"I'm fine..." Dawn's voice was beginning to become irritated as she broke free from Gary and stumbled towards her seat next to Ash. "Just, keep going with your lesson, don't worry about me."

Bertha looked at the girl with uncertainty but sighed and walked back to her desk to pick up a whiteboard marker and continue to write on the board. Gary also took his seat and as usual, didn't bother to take out any books to write notes.

Ash stared at Dawn as she slumped over the table. He could hear very faint whimpering coming from the girl and he knew that she _wasn't_ fine. It was becoming increasingly difficult to write down the notes on the board with his growing temptation to hold the girl in his lap and try and help her feel better.

Before he could do anything, he felt something hit the back of his head. The raven-haired boy turned around to see Drew – who was sitting with Paul a few table back – gesturing the floor. He looked down and picked up the scrunched up piece of paper, unfolding it carefully underneath his pencil case so that Bertha couldn't see.

_What's up with Dawn? She looks like she got hit by a bus...do you seriously think a stomach ache can do that? – Drew_

He knew there was no point in writing a message back, since Drew was far behind him, so instead he turned around, shrugged and mouthed _'not sure'_. The chartreuse-haired boy nodded in understanding and picked up his pen so he could write down the rest of the notes.

Ash also picked up his pen and continued to write what was written on the board. Just as he was writing down the last few words, a muffled sob came from next to him. It was barely audible but he still heard it. He sighed inwardly and wrote down the final few words, before carefully taking Dawn's notebook away from her.

The bluenette looked up at him in surprise as he opened her book to the next blank page and started writing down the notes from the board into it. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the gesture, she was just planning on borrowing his book when her stomach wasn't killing her and copying out of it then. Gary and Ash were being especially sweet to her today and she was wondering if Drew would do the same instead of his usual flirting.

She gasped in pain as her stomach churned again. She definitely needed to talk to her mother when she got home, infact, she hadn't been able to call her since Friday night. As soon as she got home, she was going to call her mother and try to find out what was going on. On Saturday, she turned the pool into jelly and then this intense stomach ache that came out of nowhere – she hadn't even eaten anything strange last night.

Before she could continue her thoughts, the bell rang, signalling the start of recess. Ash handed back her book and smiled

"I wrote most of the notes down for you, you can borrow my book for the rest." He packed up his bag and Dawn's before holding out his hand to her "Come on, I think you could use some fresh air."

"Thanks, Ash." She took his hand and carefully stood up before taking her bag off him and following him outside where Gary, Drew and Paul were waiting. Once she reached them, Drew looked at her warily.

"Dawn, are you sure you should be here? You can barely stand straight."

"I'm _fine_, Drew." She tried her best not to snap, after all, he was just asking because he was worried, but so many people had asked her the same question and it was _really_ getting irritating.

"Hey," Ash changed the subject as he looked up to the sky "Why is it getting cloudy? Isn't supposed to be really sunny today?"

"The weatherman's an idiot." Paul stated while folding his arms over his chest "I never pay attention to him – why do _you_?"

"Because it's nice to have _some_ indication of what the weather will be like for the day." He answered as if it was obvious and Paul simply rolled his eyes.

"It seriously looks like it's gonna rain." Gary observed as he watched the grey clouds start to form in the sky.

"It better not." Drew grumbled "I didn't bring an umbrella and my hair does _not_ do rain."

"It's just water. You wash your hair every day, anyway." Ash raised an eyebrow "What's the difference."

"_Rain_ water is from the freaking ponds and lakes and rivers and crap – it's not _clean_. Shower water _is_ clean."

"I still don't see the big deal; just wash it when you get home if you're _that_ paranoid."

"No" He stared at the boy in disbelief "Why should I?" Before Ash could respond, Paul sighed irritably

"Just stop talking – both of you." The two nodded instantly, knowing that ticking off Paul was a _really_ bad idea. At that moment, May and Misty appeared, taking quick steps towards the five till they were right infront of them. Instead of greeting any of the boys, they ran straight to Dawn, taking her away from Ash and looking at her in worry.

"Dawn, what happened?" Misty put a hand on the girl's shoulder "You look _horrible_."

"You look even worse than this morning." May noted before sighing "I really think you should go home, we still have four more periods of school left and I don't think you'll be able to handle it."

"I'm _fine_." It was becoming harder and harder for her to not shout at them. She knew they were just worried about her, but for some reason, anger just continued to bubble inside of her. She was _never_ this short-tempered – what was going on?

They walked towards their picnic table – which was quite close to where they were – with the boys following behind. As they took their seats, the boys joined them and Misty glared.

"Is there a _reason_ you're here?"

"Yeah," May rolled her eyes "You guys _never_ sit with us, so seriously, _Go. Away_."

"No." Gary said defiantly "Dawn's sick and I'm worried about her – I'm not just gonna leave and let her condition get worse."

"I'm not sick!" The bluenette growled angrily "It's just a stomach ache, it'll go away." The clouds in the sky darkened even more, which was something no one but _Ash_ seemed to notice.

He looked up at the clouds before looking at Dawn, then to clouds again and then one more time at Dawn before realising something. The angrier she got, the darker the clouds were getting – it was almost as if she could control the weather.

"If it was just a stomach ache, you wouldn't be as pale as you are." Drew stated before putting a hand on her shoulder and softening his gaze "We care about you, Dawn." This caused the girl to blush lightly, but it instantly disappeared when she felt a sharp jolt of pain in her stomach. She let out a yelp and grabbed her stomach, unable to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"That's it, I'm taking you home." Gary stated as he grabbed the bluenette's hand and pulled her up from the wooden bench.

"No!" She continued to hold her stomach with one hand while desperately trying to free her other one. "Let go of me!"

Gary payed her no attention and continued to drag her, but then felt a drop of water hit his nose. He stopped walking and looked up at the sky to see more drops starting to fall. It was very light rain, but for some reason the hand that he was holding Dawn with, was starting to feel like _ice_. The brunette instantly let go of her and brought his hand towards him, covering it with his other one to regain some warmth.

Dawn quickly ran back to the others and hid herself behind Ash for protection. The raven-haired boy turned his neck slightly so he could see her and then sighed. He took her hand gently and brought her forward till she was facing him, just as Gary returned – still cradling his freezing hand.

"This is for your own good. I know you don't want to look bad infront of the teachers, but _trust me_, they're not gonna care. It's only if you skip as much as _Gary_ does, that they'll have a problem."

"Hey!" The male brunette glared "I resent that." Misty and May stood up from their seats and also walked towards the bluenette.

"He's right, Dawn." The redhead put a hand on the girl's shoulder "Besides, you have a legitimate reason to not be here."

"No, I'll...I'll be fine" The bluenette spoke hesitantly "I have you guys to look after me and I'll take some pain killers when I get home."

May slapped a hand to her forehead as she realised something "I should've given you pain killers this morning! Why didn't I?"

"Seriously, May?" Drew rolled his eyes "Your friend feels like she's about to die from a stomach ache and you don't even consider _pain_ killers to numb the _pain_?"

"I'm so sorry, Dawn!" She ignored the chartreuse-haired boy's words "It's partly my fault you're feeling so much pain!"

"It's okay, May." The girl gave a weak smile "I should've remembered to take them. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." She moved away from Ash and started to walk away from the picnic table, but May took her hand and held her back.

"I'll go with you."

"I'll be fine." Dawn shook her head "The bathroom isn't very far away, I'll be back before you even realise." She winked and pulled her arm free from May's grasp before continuing to walk towards the bathroom.

"Why is this happening?" Dawn moaned quietly "I don't understand." She shook her head and looked up, trying her best to ignore the pain as she walked towards the bathroom. Just as she was about to step off the grass and dirt pathway and onto the pavement, Melody and her posse appeared infront of her.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." She smirked, but Dawn rolled her eyes

"Can you please leave me alone, Melody? I'm seriously not in the mood for you and your stupid drama."

"Augh!" Her jaw dropped at the insult "I am _not_ a drama queen!"

"Well, all I said was drama...you're the one that added the 'queen'." The bluenette crossed her arms over her chest "I'm pretty sure that means you _know_ you're a drama queen."

"How dare you! You stupid little bitch!"

"Are the words 'bitch', 'slut' and 'whore' the only ones in your dictionary?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "Because that's _all_ I ever hear you say." Her tone of voice was clearly irritated. Her stomach pain was getting worse and worse and the more Melody annoyed her, the more she felt like punching her.

"No, actually." Melody put her hands on her hips "I have _many_ more words in my dictionary, like prostitute – which is exactly what your mother must be."

"What was that." It wasn't a question; it was more of daring the girl to say it again. Anger filled her features at the expression on the brunette's face; she just continued to smirk because she knew that is had fazed her.

"You heard me."

"I'm warning you, Melody. Don't make me anymore angrier than I already am – you'll seriously regret it." The clouds were darkening slightly and the bluenette knew that if this kept up, she would lose control of her powers.

"Oohh..." She quivered in mock-fear "I'm so scared of what the slutty little twig will do to me!" Brianna, Giselle and Ursula started laughing at that, causing Melody to say even more "I bet you were born through one of your mum's drunk clients. I mean, look at you – you're not even pretty, you're sister is probably just as ugly as you, or maybe even _worse._"

All four of them were laughing now, completely ignoring the growing darkness around them. It was only when a drop of water hit Melody's cheek, did she finally look up. Her laughter instantly ceased – followed by the others – as she saw the look in Dawn's eyes. They were glowing an icy blue and the same coloured aura seemed to surround her. The bluenette's expression was deadly.

"I warned you." Her voice seemed to echo around them and fear started appearing on their features. The rain became stronger and they used it as an excuse to run away, screaming that their hair was getting wet.

The pain in Dawn's stomach continued to grow and with each increase, the rain became harder. Hail started falling from the sky and her eyes were still glowing, however, no one payed attention because they were all too busy trying to get out of the rain. The raindrops weren't even visible anymore, it was as if a waterfall had suddenly appeared in the sky and the bluenette was starting to feel dizzy. Somehow, the hail wasn't touching her, it dropped around her but never _on_ her – although, she didn't bother questioning why as her vision began to blur and she started to see black spots. Her body began to sway slowly and in an instant, she fell to the muddy ground and fainted.

* * *

Gary sighed as the bluenette disappeared from their sight "Is it just me, or is she the most stubborn person on the planet?"

"If she's even _from_ this planet." Ash muttered under his breath, making sure no one heard him.

"It's not just you." Drew stated "She seriously _is_ the most stubborn person on the planet. And she's confusing too." He raised an eyebrow "What person _wants_ to stay at school? Especially when they have a perfect excuse to go home?"

"That's just Dawn for you, I guess." May shrugged "I just wish she wouldn't put herself in so much pain."

"Yeah," Misty nodded "It's easy to see how much she's struggling to be here, she can barely walk without wincing."

"She was crying in English." Ash said solemnly "I could hear her whimpering."

"I don't think we'll ever be able to understand her." Paul shook his head, but before anything else could be said, the clouds turned dark grey and it instantly began pouring.

"What the hell!" Gary cried out, but it was hard to hear over the pounding of the rain. It was falling down in bucket-loads and the dirt ground had turned into thick mud. All six of them ran as fast as they could – along with every other student that had been exposed to the rain – to find cover. "What the hell is happening!?" He questioned between gasps as he tried to catch his breath.

No one was able to answer as a large block of ice landed right infront of them. Misty and May let out a shriek and hid behind the boys for protection. They all took a step back, hiding further under the covered area in an attempt to keep dry. It was then that the few teachers that were still inside their classrooms, opened the door and quickly ushered everyone inside. The six found a set of seats together and quickly took them before they became occupied.

"Why is it hailing?!" Drew questioned in shock "It's never hailed in Kanto before."

"I don't know" Gary answered, his voice full of equal shock as he looked out the nearby window "It's raining so hard that you can't even see the raindrops, it's like a freaking waterfall!"

"Yeah, a waterfall with ice falling down it." May shivered slightly "I wish I'd brought my jumper." Drew instantly took the girl's hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Here." He held her close and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, allowing the friction to warm her up "You'll be fine soon."

"Th-thanks..." She mumbled, unable to stop the blush on her cheeks. Misty smiled and was about to say something, but was abruptly cut off by Ash.

"Oh shit – Dawn!" His eyes were wide in realisation "She's still out there!"

"Oh my god!" May slapped a hand over her mouth and gasped "We have to go get her! We can't let her stay in the bathroom all by herself, or worse...She might be out in the rain!"

All of them instantly stood up and headed for the door, but were immediately stopped by their supervising teacher.

"And just where do you all think you're going?" His voice was stern "I can't let you out in that hail storm so get back to your seats, now."

"But sir, our friend is still out there!" Misty pleaded "We can't just leave her, what if she's hurt?"

"I'm sure she's fine. I can't risk letting all of you out, it's too dangerous."

"Mr. Lance, _please_! At least let _some_ of us go." May practically begged her Business Studies teacher to let them leave, but he shook his head.

"Your friend will be fine, go back to your seats." Before anything else could be said, the door slammed shut and everyone turned to the window to see Ash running down the covered pathway in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm going to get that boy suspended for this." Lance muttered under his breath, but then looked at the remaining five angrily "Get back to your seats, _now_!"

Gary gave Drew and Paul a look from the corner of his eye – which they both caught – and nodded at the teacher. "We understand, sir." He continued to stall the teacher as Drew and Paul carefully edged back towards the door, with Misty and May – who had realised their motive – copying. "You just care about our safety and don't want us to get hurt."

"That is exactly right, Mr. Oak." Lance nodded "Your safety and every other student's safety is the top priority of this school."

"Yeah, well..." The brunette trailed off as he noticed all four of his friends had reached the door, with Drew's hand on the door knob. He had also twisted it in the direction to open it "Dawn's safety is our top priority, so see ya!" Drew flung the door open and all five ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Lance cried out as he ran to the door "Get back here right now before I get you all expelled!" He shouted angrily, but they barely heard him over the pouring rain. It wasn't like they cared anyway, Dawn was way more important than what Lance had to say.

"They ran down the covered pathway in search of both Ash and Dawn. The area was completely isolated as everyone had run to the safety of one of the classrooms. A little further down, they could see the back of Ash's head as he continued to search for the bluenette.

"Ash!"

At the sound of Gary calling his name, the raven-haired boy stopped and turned around swiftly. He waited for them to all catch up before speaking.

"How'd you guys get away from Lance?"

"Pfft, how could we _not_?" The male brunette snorted "He's easy to fool." May nodded and smiled

"Besides, there's no way we'd wait there and let you go find Dawn alone. She's _our_ friend too."

"And speaking of which," Misty interrupted "We still have to _find_ her." The all nodded with serious expressions and continued to run in the direction that Ash was going before.

The rain had started to weaken and the hail had almost stopped so it was easier to see around. The entire ground – excluding the covered pathways- had become flooded with ankle-deep water and ice scattered here and there.

"She might have gotten out and found a class." Paul suggested as they continued to search for the girl. They had already checked three areas and the bluenette was nowhere to be found. Ash, however, shook his head.

"No, I don't know _why_, but I've just got this feeling that she's not okay and needs help."

"I hope you're wrong." May sighed sadly "Dawn's stay in Pallet Town has been horrible so far – this will make it a hundred times _worse_."

"Oh god..." Ash stopped in his tracks, causing the others to bump into him

"What?" Gary asked irritable while rubbing his nose – which had hit Ash's arm

"I see her." He pointed a shaky finger towards a figure that was lying unconscious in the soggy and muddy grass. The rain was still quite strong so it was hard to make out the figure completely, but the blue locks visible couldn't belong to anyone but Dawn.

"Dawn!" Misty and May shrieked, but when there was no response, they turned to Ash with wide eyes "Go get her!"

The raven-haired boy's shock wore off instantly and he ran out into the rain and hail towards the girl. Gary and Drew were about to follow, but the others held them back and shook their heads.

"The last thing we need is for all of you to get soaked to the bone. Ash will be fine, Dawn's light." Misty explained and both boys sighed but nodded.

Once Ash had reached Dawn, he instantly knelt down beside her – noting how the ice had fallen around her, but _none _was on her uniform – and shook her a few times and called out her name, but when there was no response, he instantly picked her up bridal style. Just as he was about to run back to the others, a flash of white, blue and brown appeared in the corner of his eyes, but when he turned, no one was there.

He shook his head and ran as fast as he could without tripping towards the others. As soon as he was out of the rain and under the covered pathway, he set down the soaking bluenette carefully onto the ground. Misty, May. Drew, Paul and Gary knelt down next to the two and looked at Dawn in worry.

"Is she okay?" May's voice was shaky "I knew I shouldn't have let her go all alone."

"Maybe I should give her CPR?" Gary suggested and started to lean over the bluenette, but Misty instantly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him away.

"She doesn't need CPR, I already checked. She's breathing fine." She could tell that the male brunette was using the excuse to kiss Dawn and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "She's just been knocked out, she probably slipped or something."

"She needs to be taken home and out of this rain." Paul stated as he checked her temperature "She doesn't have a fever or anything, but if she stays in these clothes for much longer; she will."

They all nodded and Ash picked her up again. With each step they took, the rain became slower and slower until the hail stopped, and after a few minutes, the rain had too. The clouds completely disappeared and the sun was shining again at the same intensity as before.

"Wow...Talk about weird." Misty raised an eyebrow "First it was sunny, then it started raining and hailing like crazy and now it's all sunny again."

"I've never seen this happen in Pallet Town before." Gary stated "And I've lived here my whole life."

"Yeah, well, I have an idea why this is happening." Ash's voice held suspicion, but before he could say anything, Gary sent him a deadly glare.

"What?" Drew looked at the boy curiously

"Uhh...Global warming?" The raven-haired boy replied, knowing that if he said his real reason, he would have a black eye.

"That's probably the most _logical_ answer" The male brunette said, making sure to direct his attention only to Ash, but before anyone could say anything, he changed the subject. "Should we take Dawn to the nurse or just straight home?"

"I think we should just take her home." May suggested "She's soaking wet and like Paul said, if we don't get her out of these clothes, she'll get sick."

"Yeah," Misty nodded "Besides, after what just happened, I am _not_ staying here. I'll get my parents to call the school and explain why I left."

"I need to change as well." Ash tried to hold back a sneeze "Otherwise, I have a feeling I might end up getting sick too."

By now they had reached the parking lot and the boys all went to their respective cars. Ash placed Dawn in the back of his car, laying her down flat across all three seats and buckling her in with the middle seatbelt. Misty followed Paul to his car and sat down in the passenger seat while May stood still, not sure who to sit with.

"Come on, February" Drew walked back over to the female brunette and held out his hand "I'll take you."

"No, thanks" She stepped away from him

"Oh my god," The boy rolled his eyes "I don't bite. It's practically a two-minute ride anyway, because there's no school traffic." When she continued to hesitate, he sighed and grabbed her hand, forcefully bringing her to his car.

"Hey!" May glared "Let go of me!"

"Would you _calm down?_ I'm not gonna rape you. Stop acting overdramatic and get in the car, we need to get Dawn home as soon as possible – remember?"

"Fine," She grumbled and sat down in the passenger seat "But only for Dawn. Don't expect me to willingly sit in your car again."

"I still don't get why you're so embarrassed." Drew changed the subject as he started the car

"What?" The brunette's head snapped towards him "What do you mean?"

"About me kissing you," He elaborated while reversed out of his parking spot, waiting for the others to leave before following behind them "Any other girl would kill for me to kiss them."

"Well, I'm not any other girl, am I?"

"That's true..." A smirk then graced his lips "But I still know you _liked_ it."

"What!" The brunette's jaw dropped "You are probably the _last_ person on earth I would enjoy kissing."

"You're a _really_ bad liar." He stated before turning to look at her when they reached a red light "I'm glad you kept your hair like that, though." He gestured to May's brunette locks that cascaded down her back in the same way as Saturday. Instead of her usual bandana, she now had a large, blue headband to match her uniform and eyes. Of course, Dawn was the one who forced her on Sunday to try this new look for school.

"Please stop annoying me." She rolled her eyes but then sighed in relief as she realised they were now outside her home. Gary, Paul, Misty and Ash – who was holding Dawn in his arms – were already waiting at the door.

She practically jumped out of the car and ran towards the door, searching through her school bag for her keys and then opening the door. May stood inside next to the door as Ash entered with Dawn, followed by Misty, Paul, Gary and Drew.

"Hang on, guys" The female brunette said as she slipped off her shoes – with the others copying her actions – and gestured to the stairs "I don't wanna get the wood wet. Let me get some towels for Ash and Dawn." She didn't bother waiting for a reply and quickly ran up the stairs, returning momentarily with two, white, fluffy towels. She wrapped one around Ash's shoulders and then placed the other one on top of Dawn.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Misty looked at the girl in worry but Ash smiled and nodded

"She'll be fine, she's breathing normally and doesn't have a fever or anything – she's probably just exhausted." He carefully climbed the steps – with the others close behind – and walked down the hallway till he reached the spare room, a sense of déjà vu coursed through him as he remembered how he'd carried her home on Saturday night. The only difference was that this time, they were both soaking wet. Just as he was about to set her down onto the bed, May and Misty entered the room

"Wait," May stopped the boy "let me put her towel on the bed so the blankets don't get soaked."

"Yeah," Misty nodded "Otherwise she'll feel really uncomfortable when she wakes up."

By now, Gary, Drew and Paul had also entered the room and were standing near the door, watching as May took off Dawn's towel and placed it on the bed, before allowing Ash to set the girl down. The female brunette then looked up at all the boys

"Alright, everyone but Misty, get out."

"What?" Gary raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Dawn's clothes are really wet." The redhead explained "We need to change them and you can't be here – obviously."

"Right," Ash nodded and walked towards the door, forcing Gary and Drew outside, since he knew Paul would walk out on his own "We'll be downstairs."

The four exited the room and Gary's called from behind "We're gonna raid your fridge, May."

"Don't eat the cake or I'll kill you!" She shouted back before closing the door and walking towards Misty.

"I'm gonna go soak a small towel in warm water so I can get the mud off her." The redhead said while gesturing to the dried mud stains on Dawn's cheeks, arms and legs. Some had also gotten onto her uniform, but that would need to be washed.

"Yeah, till then I'll take off her shirt, skirt, shoes and socks." May nodded "I'll get some clothes to change her into as well."

Misty disappeared inside the bathroom and May started unbuttoning the bluenette's shirt. If she hadn't been in high school for so long, she probably would've felt _really _awkward about this. Throughout her years at Pallet Town High, she'd been forced to play sport and as a result was in the change room at least three times a week and while she would wear singlet tops and shorts, a lot of the girls would just take off their uniforms and walk around in their bras and underwear while they changed.

Originally, she used to cringe and look away, but now she had become accustomed to it and it didn't really bother her anymore. She'd matured a lot since Year Seven and eventually realised that they were all just girls, they all wore the same undergarments and it wasn't really a big deal. It was practically the same as wearing a bikini, anyway. **(2)**

She carefully peeled the soaking wet shirt off of Dawn and dropped it to floor before untying the shoelaces on her shoes and pulling them off, grimacing slightly when she saw water dripping it out of them. Her socks were wet too so it was hard for May to pull them off without accidentally scratching the bluenette with her nails.

Misty returned with a wet towel and another dry towel in either of her hands. She smiled and walked over to them, handing the dry towel to the brunette.

"I'll wipe the mud off and then you can dry. When that's done, we should get as much water out of her hair as possible without waking her up."

"Sounds good." May nodded and the two got to work, carefully wiping the mud off Dawn's face, body and legs and then drying it after. It only took a few minutes since there wasn't too much, so they carefully peeled off the bluenette's skirt and then covered her body with her blanket, before getting to work on removing as much excess water as possible without waking the girl up.

Five minutes later, the dry rag was damp and Dawn's hair was no longer dripping water, her undergarments, however, were still wet.

"I think we should wait for them to dry before we change her clothes." Misty suggested

The two girls looked at each other and nodded before exiting the bluenette's room and quietly closed the door halfway. They walked down the hall and down the stairs before walking into the kitchen to see the four boys sitting around the kitchen table, munching on leftovers from May's fridge. Ash was now wearing a brand new set of clothes and the girls assumed he had gone home to change.

"You know, you could've saved some for us." May put her hands on her hips "What are we supposed to eat?" she gestured to herself and Misty.

"You guys are such _pigs_." The redhead stated while walking towards the fridge "There's practically nothing in here!"

"Did you eat the cake?!" The female brunette's eyes widened as she ran over to the fridge next to Misty, but sighed in relief when she saw that the slice of tiramisu cake was still sitting in there, untouched.

"Jeez, relax." Gary rolled his eyes "We know that it's _your_ house and we can't eat what you tell us not to. We're not stupid."

"Aww, how caring of you" She gave the four a smile before turning back to the fridge and pulling out a bowl of leftover fried rice "That cake is actually my dad's and he's really protective of his cake so he'll kill me if any of my friends touch it." She explained while putting the fried rice in the microwave.

"Wow," Drew smirked "And here I thought that you were keeping it for yourself to pig out on later."

"Hey!" May glared "Stop being mean!" she pouted

"You know I'm kidding May-May." before the girl could rage at the annoying nickname, he changed the subject "So, what happened with Dawn?"

"Don't call me that!" The brunette growled

"She's still unconscious, but she'll be fine." Misty explained "We'll go check on her in about half an hour. Till then, we can do our homework."

"I don't have any homework." Gary stated defiantly

"We just had English second period which means you got work, especially because you have Mrs. Bertha as your teacher, so you _definitely_ have homework."

"Ugh...has anyone ever told you how much of a pain you are?" Gary groaned while standing up from the stool "You act like my_ mum_."

"Well, since your parents and your grandfather are practically never home, _someone_ has to."

"My parents are in Hoenn because of some business thing and my grandfather is in Unova studying it, because it's not a very well known region." He shrugged "I can look after myself and my bitch of a sister just fine. Homework is not an issue, I'm passing and that's all I care about."

Ash rolled his eyes and also stood up, ignoring the irritated expression on Gary's face. He knew the boy wouldn't go off at him. "You're not passing English, Gary; we didn't get much work, just five hundred words on what the moral of Hamlet is."

"Ham-what?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion at the raven-haired boy "What the hell is that?"

"It's the play we've been studying." Paul stated as if it was obvious and stood up "Have you been paying attention at _all_?"

"Nope," The male brunette shook his head "Shakespeare makes me fall asleep."

"You _do_ realise that if you fail English, you fail your entire HSC, right?" Drew looked at the boy in slight surprise before also standing up "You should seriously start paying attention." **(3)**

May looked at all four boys with a smile "Well, with that said, we should do our homework." She then turned to Gary "It's only July, you still have time to pull up your grade. HSC is in November so if you start paying attention now and actually _trying_, you can probably manage a high sixty or low seventy overall result for English – maybe."

"Fine," He groaned and started walking out of the kitchen and into the lobby where he'd set his bag down "Let's go do our _homework_." He cringed at the last word. Honestly, he had _never_ done any of the homework assigned for English, he just couldn't be bothered.

The others all nodded and followed him, taking out their books and pencil cases from their bags and then walking towards the living room. The sat on the floor around the coffee table or on the sofa to get started on their school work.

The room was silent for the next half hour – save for Gary occasionally asking questions about the play – as they all finished off their homework. Ash was the first to finish since he only had work from English; his Biology teacher had decided to be kind and allow them to take a break from work that day.

"Done," He stood up from the carpet and stretched "I'm so sleepy." He emphasised his stated with a loud yawn.

"You can go and take a nap in the other spare room if you want." May suggested, not even bothering to look up from her work "It's directly opposite Dawn's room, so it looks out to the backyard."

"Yeah," He nodded "I know; I've been here heaps of times." His voice, however, was unsure "I'm not so sure I should stay here though, I should probably go home."

"Why?" The female brunette finally looked up from her work "What's wrong with staying here?"

"I just don't really see the point." He shrugged "I live less than two minutes away from you, I might as well go home."

"Yeah, well, my parents are going to some benefit thing so they'll be home _really_ late and my loser of a brother is at his friend's house for a sleepover. I was planning on getting you guys to stay for a while." Drew smirked at this

"Aww, is little May-May afraid of staying home alone at night?"

"Actually," she ignored the insult "I _am_...but that's not the reason I want you to stay" She then turned back to Ash "Please stay."

"Why do you want us to stay so bad?" Paul raised an eyebrow

"When was the last time we had a sleepover together? Like, _all_ of us." She gestured to everyone in the room "My parents and brother are out, let's enjoy it. It'll be fun!"

"Alright," The raven-haired boy smiled "I'll just sleep upstairs. Wake me up in like an hour or two, yeah?" He yawned again before walking out of the living room and in the direction of the stairs.

"Why are you afraid of being left home alone?" Gary questioned the fellow brunette "You're sixteen."

"I know, but," She sighed "When I was thirteen, my brother got really sick and my parents took him to the hospital, while I stayed home. It was really late at night and raining as well. I went back to my room and turned off the light so I could sleep, but the thunder wouldn't let me. I was so afraid that some murderer or demon or something would open my door and try to kill me. I kept my light on the whole night, but I was still scared."

"Wow..." Misty looked at the girl in surprise "That must have been horrible."

"You have _no_ idea." The sapphire-eyed girl shook her head before looking back at her books "I'd better finish this off."

The room fell silent again as everyone got back to their work, hoping to finish it soon so they could finally relax.

* * *

Dawn's eyes opened slowly as she blinked a few times to clear her vision. The pain in her stomach had become dull and bearable, but somehow she knew it would eventually come back. In the blur she could she blue, white and brown and when her vision finally became clear, she saw a face she was _not_ expecting.

It was a pale skinned, teenage boy, just about a year older than her, who had unruly, silvery-white hair and blue eyes that were almost as bright as her own. He was clad in a simple bluish-purple hoddie and brown pants that reached just above his ankles. He was leaning against the wall right next to her bed with a dark brown cane that had glowing blue swirls on it, in his left hand.

"Jack?"

"Hey Chica, good to see you're finally awake." The boy, Jack, smiled at her, but as soon as she started to sit up, he immediately pushed her back down **(4)**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He kept his voice low incase someone came up

"What?" Her voice was weak as she tried to sit up again, but he continued to push her back down "Why?"

"I may be a guy...and a bit of a perv, but I have enough decency in me to not look at a girl in her undergarments – unless she wants me too, of course." He winked at the girl mischievously and she blushed, carefully lifting up the blanket a little so see that she _was_ infact only wearing her undergarments. She pulled the blanket back down quickly and looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"What happened to my uniform?!"

"Shh!" He put his index finger on her lips and hushed her while sitting down next to her on the bed "Do you _want_ your friends to come running upstairs?" when she shook her head, he removed his finger "They were drenched so your friends took them off and dried you with a towel, but your undergarments were still wet so they decided to wait for a while until they dried before changing your clothes."

"You were _watching_ them undress me." She narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled

"No, I was just hanging around under your bed, so I heard them talking." He shrugged before waggling his eyebrows at her "I bet you wish I did, though."

"Shut up." she rolled her eyes at him before gesturing to the wardrobe "Can you get me some clothes, please?"

"Sure," he stood up from the bed and walked over to where she was pointing "What do you want?"

"Anything."

He nodded and opened the drawers, picking out a pink tank top and white short-shorts. He threw them over to her and walked back to his original spot, but she twirled her index finger.

"Turn around." He obeyed and turned with his back towards her "No peeking!"

"Chica, if I wanted to 'peek', I would've done it while you were asleep." His back was still facing her as he spoke, but it was obvious he was smirking.

"Because _that_ doesn't sound creepy." She rolled her eyes before sitting up and quickly pulling the tank top over her head and then grabbed the shorts and put them on "You can look now."

"Let's have a look see." Jack instantly turned around, studying the outfit he had chosen for the girl "It's official – I have awesome taste." He smirked and sat back down on the bed

"What are you doing here?" Dawn completely changed the subject

"Earth _is_ my main domain, you know. I may travel to other realms and whatnot, but Earth is where I'm mostly at."

"I know that." She rolled her eyes "I meant, what are you doing _here_." She gestured to the room "Out of all the places in the world, why are you in Pallet Town?"

"Your sister called." The white-haired boy shrugged "She told me she was worried about you and you hadn't called in days so she wanted me to come and check up on you."

"It's only been two days." Dawn raised an eyebrow

"She also told me that she wasn't sure if you were being careful with your little secret."

"Seriously?" The bluenette sighed in irritation "Look, one of them may be getting suspicious, but I know what I'm doing."

"Speaking of which...what was with the psycho storm you created back there?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest "Here I was, coming to Pallet Town, expecting a nice sunny day, and what do I find? A crazy hail storm that's pouring down _only_ over the high school. I went to check out who my competition was – then I found out it was just you."

"Hey!" She narrowed her eyes at him "Don't be mean!"

His face softened and he brought a hand to her cheek "I thought I taught you how to control your powers – what happened?"

"You only taught me how to control the ice part," her expression saddened "but you never taught me how to control them when I was stressed." Her eyes then narrowed "She just made me so _angry_."

"I _did_ teach you how to control them under stress," The boy rolled his eyes "You were just really bad at it. Let me guess, this girl said your eyes were fake or your hair was fake or _you_ were fake-"

"She called my mother a prostitute." Dawn interrupted him before he could continue his assumptions "And she said that Leaf and I were probably the product of a drunk client." Her eyes started to glow again, but he flicked her forehead and they instantly stopped "Ouch!"

"What she said was completely uncalled for, and she deserves to be punished for it – but that doesn't mean you should start a rampaging storm with hail the size of tennis balls that could give someone a concussion with one hit."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" She practically yelled "My st-" she was cut off by the feeling of his lips on her own and her eyes widened. A cool rush flowed through her body and it seemed to calm her tense muscles down completely. He pulled away and shook his head

"If you don't stop shouting, your friends are gonna come running up here and not only will they meet me" He winked before turning his expression serious "But they'll also realise that Jack Frost is real and you know him and they'll put the pieces together and figure out something is weird about you."

"My stomach hurts." She whispered

"What?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion

"My stomach _really_ hurts." Her eyes squinted shut as the feeling of pain returned "I don't know why but it's been killing me since the morning and it's the main cause of what happened today. It calmed down a little when I woke up, but it's been getting worse and worse and now I have this burning sensation and I just want to ughh!" her voice rose with every word until she ended up screaming and clutching her stomach.

"Stop!" He whispered angrily and clamped his hand over her mouth. He could feel hot tears hit his hands and he looked at the door before turning back to her with a sympathetic look "I know what you're going through, it used to happen to me when I was inexperienced." He gestured to the window "It's a really hot day and ice is one of your powers – they don't mix well."

"Mm?" She looked at him in surprise, despite the pain she was still feeling. His hand was still covering her mouth and she knew that if he removed it, she would probably end up screaming again.

"Yeah," he nodded "Lynphea has neutral temperatures so you've never had this problem before, but down here, temperatures vary. I've gotten used to it so I don't feel pain anymore – plus my powers are much stronger than yours."

"Mm." She narrowed her eyes at the boy, even though he was just trying to explain what was going on; he still managed to show off about how great he was.

"Just relax," He gave her a warm smile "Lie down and I'll help you." She nodded and lay back down onto the bed, but looked him strangely when he also got onto the bed and straddled her legs. He started to pull up her shirt but she pulled it back down and glared at him.

"Mm!"

"Would you relax?" He rolled his eyes "I'm going to do anything 'bad'." He used one hand to make a quotation mark for the last word. She agreed, but continued to glare at him as he pulled up her shirt again. He stopped around the middle of her stomach and put his hand on top of it. When it started glowing a bright blue, he removed his other hand from Dawn's mouth and put that one on her stomach too. They were now both glowing bright blue and Dawn closed her eyes peacefully.

"Oh my god...that feels _so_ good." She sighed in relief "Please don't move."

"Do you have any idea how _suggestive_ that sounded?" Jack couldn't help but smirk and he felt like laughing when he saw the bluenette's eyes pop open and glare at him.

"If you weren't the reason why I'm finally feeling some peace, I would punch you."

"Pfft, your punches never hurt me." He snorted "Every time you tried to, _you_ were the one that got hurt." He then slowly removed his hands from her stomach and pulled her shirt back down before moving himself so that he was sitting on the side of the bed again "You should be fine now."

"I love you so much right now, Jack!" Dawn sat up again and jumped forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug "You have _no_ idea how much you've helped me – I seriously thought I was going to die today."

"Actually, I _do_ know how much I helped you." He smiled "It happened to me all the time when I was seven."

"But eventually you got over it blah, blah, blah...yeah, I know." The bluenette pulled away and rolled her eyes "Even when you were teaching me how to control my powers back on Lynphea, you never ignored a chance to talk about how 'awesome' you are."

"I was your mentor; of course I'd tell you how awesome I was." He shrugged "It was a source of inspiration for you to be as good as I am."

"Sure it was." She deadpanned before looking down at the ground "I hate being a hybrid. I'm different. I'm a freak."

"You're _not_ a freak." Jack put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look up at him "And don't let anyone convince you otherwise. You're special."

"You're only saying that bec-"

"No arguing." The white-haired boy glared "Just because I was your boyfriend once, does _not_ mean I would lie to you just to make you feel better." He then rolled his eyes "If that was the case, I would've been _much_ nicer when I was training you."

"Whatever." Dawn sighed irritably. The fact that she was a hybrid was a touchy subject for her and she didn't like going into detail about it with anyone except Danny. She wouldn't even talk to her _sister_ about it – she wouldn't understand.

"Look, I've gotta go. You're sister asked me to check up on you and you're fine." He cupped her cheek "You're friends are gonna be here soon and they can't see me, but I'll come back every now and then." He started to stand up but then stopped and turned back to look at her "Next time, it might be a headache, but if it happens again, just ice it over like I did and you'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, forcing a smile on her face "I'll see you later then, Jack."

"Bye, Chica."

"You seriously have to stop calling me that." The forced smile turned half-genuine

"Nah, I like it." He winked and kissed her cheek before standing up and taking his cane from its position against the wall. He gave her one final wave before looking outside her window, scanning the area, and then jumping out of it and flying away into the distance.

Once he had disappeared, she fell back onto her bed and started to release the tears she was holding in, finally fall from her eyes. She turned onto her stomach and started crying into her pillow. The bluenette couldn't hold it in anymore, one part of her trip to Earth was to try and forget her powers, but she had continued to use them anyway – and after today, she was completely fed up with them. She had practically _no_ control over her powers when she was angry and it was something that _really_ troubled her. Before she could continue to hate herself, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn?" The bluenette looked up to see Ash staring at her in worry "What's wrong?"

Both surprise and fear flooded onto her face "Ash?" she sniffed lightly and closed her eyes, letting out a shaky sob before looking back at him. "How much did you hear?"

* * *

Ash ran a hand through his hair as he headed up the stairs. He had no idea _why_ he was so exhausted, but he _really_ needed a nap. He rubbed his eyes and walked down the hallway in the direction of the spare room, however, once he reached it, he froze. He could hear two voices coming from Dawn's room – one was obviously hers, but the other was a male voice.

He took two silent steps across the hallway and hid against the wall, next to the door of the bluenette's room. He carefully peeked inside to see Dawn sitting on her bed with a sad expression, and a boy sitting infront of her with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

He looked to be only about a year older than them and had silvery-white hair. He was wearing a bluish-purple hoodie and brown pants and his eyes were almost as bright as Dawns. It reminded him of the strange flash he'd seen at school. He brought his attention back to the two and managed to catch some of their conversation.

"-_different. I'm a freak._" The bluenette's eyes were filled with sadness

"_You're **not** a freak._" The boy put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look up at him "_And don't let anyone convince you otherwise. You're special." _

_"You're only saying that bec-" _

_"No arguing."_ The white-haired boy glared "_Just because I was your boyfriend once, does **not** mean I would lie to you just to make you feel better."_ He then rolled his eyes _"If that was the case, I would've been much nicer when I was training you." _

Ash's eyes widened. Dawn had a boyfriend? Well, technically he was her 'ex-boyfriend', but still – Dawn had a boyfriend?! A strange feeling starting to bubble inside him, he had no idea what it was or _why_ it was happening, but he definitely felt something. He shook his head and turned back to the conversation.

_"Whatever." _Dawn sighed irritably

_"Look, I've gotta go. You're sister asked me to check up on you and you're fine." _He cupped her cheek _"You're friends are gonna be here soon and they can't see me, but I'll come back every now and then. _He started to stand up, but then stopped and turned to face her again _"Next time, it might be a headache, but if it happens again, just ice it over like I did and you'll be fine, okay?"_

_"Okay."_ She nodded, forcing a smile on her face _"I'll see you later then, Jack."_

So his name was Jack? He'd never heard of a 'Jack' living in Pallet Town before, and he'd been here his whole life. Maybe he was from a neighbouring town and decided to visit – or maybe he was from Sinnoh too and decided to come all this way to see her. After all, he used to be her boyfriend and he seemed to care about her a lot. Ash's eyes narrowed at the thought...and what did he mean by '_ice it over'_?

_"Bye, Chica."_ He saw Dawn's smile turn half-genuine

_"You seriously have to stop calling me that."_

_"Nah, I like it."_ He winked and kissed her cheek before standing up and taking a cane from its position against the wall. He gave her one final wave before looking outside her window, scanning the area, and then jumping out of it.

The raven-haired boy quickly moved from the door and leaned back against the wall again. He had a nickname for her and everything! Why was he feeling so angry about it? What he should've been thinking about was the fact that he had just jumped out a window on the second storey of May's house.

That boy was crazy! The window was _way_ too high to jump out of; it must have been the way he got in too – but how? Unless...he knew how to fly like Dawn! Before he could continue to speculate, he heard Dawn sobbing.

Ash looked into her room again and saw her lying on her stomach and crying into her pillow. He decided to wait about a minute before walking inside – if he went in instantly, she would realise that he'd heard her conversation. Once he was sure he'd spent enough time outside, he pushed the already halfway opened door and entered.

"Dawn?" He walked over to her bed and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up and see him staring back down at her in worry. Her eyes were blood shot and her fact stained with tears "What's wrong?"

"Ash?" She sniffed while looking at him in both surprise and fear "How much did you hear?"

"About what?" He pretended to be confused. Right now, telling her that he heard some of her conversation with Jack would not be a smart move. "I just came up to take a nap and I heard you crying. What's wrong?" he cupped her cheek "You know that you can always talk to me."

"I'm fine, just feeling really homesick. I haven't spoken to my mother and sister in days, so I miss them." She gave him a sheepish shrug "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay." He stroked his hand through her hair "Why don't you call them? I'm sure your family misses you too, and didn't Danny want to tell you something?"

"Yeah," the bluenette nodded, sitting up and wiping away some stray tears on her face "I forgot about that." She smiled at him and gave him a hug "Thank you, it really means a lot that you're trying to make me feel better." She pulled away and looked back at him.

"You're welcome..." He trailed off while looking into her eyes. Whenever he looked into those pools of sapphire, something just _happened_ to him, they intoxicated him.

Before he even realised what he was doing, he started to lean towards her. Dawn started doing the same thing and they both closed their eyes as their lips touched.

"Dawn, are you aw-oh my god!" Dawn instantly turned to see May staring at the two with wide eyes, causing Ash's lips to graze her cheek. The brunette's shock turned into a mischievous grin "What were you two getting up to in here? Hmm?"

"N-nothing!" Ash stuttered and stood up abruptly "I-I just heard Dawn crying so I came to see if she was okay. Turns out she's just feeling a little homesick."

"Yeah," Dawn nodded "I'm sorry for being such a drama queen, but I miss them." She looked at the brunette sheepishly

"Mhm..." May nodded but still seemed to be sceptic. She then shrugged, deciding to ignore it and focused her attention back on Dawn "I'm glad you're awake, I was gonna come and wake you up so I could give you some clothes, but you already got some so it's fine."

"Didn't you already do that?" Ash raised an eyebrow at the two

"Nope, she was up here in her bra and underwear." May answered casually "Her clothes were wet so we took them off, but then her undergarments were also wet and we obviously can't take them off" – Ash turned a deep red colour – "So we decided to just wait until they dried before coming back and giving her clothes to wear."

"Was it really necessary to tell him all that, May?" Dawn was also blushing

"It's okay; he's not a perv like Gary and Drew." The brunette smiled as if it were no big deal "By the way, everyone's staying for a sleepover so you should come down and let them all know you're finally awake."

"Yeah," Ash nodded "I'm pretty sure we'd all like to know what you were doing out in the rain."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Save it," May interrupted "Just come downstairs and explain to all of us at the same time. Let's go" she gestured for the bluenette to stand up

"Can I call my sister first?" She looked at the girl with pleading eyes "I haven't spoken to her in a while and I really want to."

"Alright," The brunette nodded and smiled "We'll see you downstairs, then." She grabbed Ash's hand and started to pull him towards the door.

"Aww..." He whined "I wanted to take a nap!"

"Take one later, right now we have things to do."

"Like what?" He deadpanned and she glared at him

"Fine!" she dropped his hand "Go take your stupid nap."

"Thank you!" The raven-haired boy almost shouted and ran out the door, straight into the spare room opposite Dawn's.

May chuckled lightly and shook her head before turning back to Dawn "Just come down once you're done, yeah?"

"Sure." The bluenette smiled and nodded, but as soon as May closed the door, the smile turned into a frown. She picked up her bag from the ground and pulled her phone out before sitting back on the bed.

Instead of using the pokétch, she decided to just call Leaf on her phone. If she used the pokétch, she'd have to talk to her mother as well, and the subject of this call was _not_ something she wanted her mother to know.

Dawn sighed while searching through her favourites list in her contacts until she found her sister's name. She pressed the 'face time' button and waited for the call to be answered. Four rings later, Leaf's excited face appeared on the screen.

_"Sister!"_ the brunette squealed in delight _"You have finally decided to call!" _Her excited expression then turned into a pout _"Why did you not call sooner?" _

"I was busy." There was irritation clear in her voice "Why did you call Jack and tell him to check up on me?" before Leaf could reply, Danny's voice was heard in the background.

_"You called Jack?!"_

_"Shh!" _Leaf hushed him before turning back to her bluenette twin _"I apologise, but I was very worried about you. He was the only person I knew who could come and see you, after all, he also resides on Earth."_

"You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself and our _secret_ just fine!"

_"Leaf, what is **wrong **with you!"_ Danny suddenly appeared onto the screen, glaring at Leaf before turning to Dawn in worry _"What happened?" _

"I see you're still talking like me." The bluenette smirked "Still can't find any language candy?"

_"Actually, I did find some, but I like talking like this – it's fun."_ He then shook his head _"That's not the important matter at hand, what happened with him?!"_

"Relax 'Captain Overprotective', he came to check on me and then helped get rid of my stomach ache."

_"What stomach ache? And how did he get rid of it?"_

"He iced over my stomach." She replied simply and he growled

_"Why did you **let** him?"_

"Because I felt like I was going to die!" Dawn's voice was starting to rise "I control _ice_ remember? And it's a really hot today; Jack explained to me that I was in so much pain because ice and heat don't mix. The weather in Lynphea is neutral so it's never happened before...over here, it's _not_."

"_So you let him touch your stomach?"_

"Would you calm down? _What_ is your problem?"

"**_He_**_ is my problem!" _Danny's voice was also starting rise. Leaf just looked back and forth between the two – unsure of whether to intervene or not. _"You shouldn't be around him."_

"_I_ didn't go to him, _he_ came to me!" right now she felt like punching her phone

_"I don't care who went where. You shouldn't be around him!"_

"Stop acting like you can tell me what to do and what not to!" Dawn shouted angrily "You're not the boss of me!"

_"I am when it comes to playboys like him!"_

"He is _not_ a playboy and we weren't doing anything!" She had her fist clenched

"_Like you'd know!"_ The raven-haired boy's eyes suddenly grew brighter and changed colour

"Don't you _dare_ go green-eyed on me, Danny!" She let out a frustrated sigh and then smiled sarcastically "You know what? I don't have to take this." She then looked at her sister calmly "Call me back tonight," she continued to talk to Leaf, but kept her attention on Danny "And make sure this asshole is gone!"

_"What is an asshole?" _

"_I am **not **__an asshole! I just care about you!"_

"Goodbye!" she hung up, not bothering to answer her confused twin's question or paying attention to Danny's response. She threw her phone to the end of her bed and then grabbed a pillow so she could scream into it.

Danny could be _so_ annoying sometimes. He was _way_ too overprotective of her...even more than her mother, and when he was alive – her father. If she ever fell over and regardless of whether she got hurt or not, he would come running to see if she was okay. The only time he was ever rough on her was when they sparred in the palace training room. He was her main partner – asides from Leaf – and they both helped each other train. Other than that, he was crazy.

"Stupid boy." She mumbled quietly and sighed, before standing up and walking towards the door "I'd better go downstairs before May comes up aga-" She stopped short when she opened the door and Ash, May, Misty, Gary and Drew fell forward onto the floor, with Paul rolling his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"Eheh..." Gary looked at the girl sheepishly "Hi?"

* * *

**Before I say anything else, there's something extremely important you all need to know!**

_******From March, my stories will be going on a temporary hiatus because uni is starting and i need to concentrate on it. I have to do some pretty tough subjects because they're pre-requisetes for my course and i need to concentrate on them. After exams, around the end of june i'll have mid-semester break and i'll start work on them again, and i think i'll have a two week break around April or May so I might update, but it's more of a study break than a holiday, so i'm not sure. I'm sorry, but that's how it is =/**_

**anyways, explaining stuff about this chapter now:**

**(1) ****– Where I live, we measure temperature in 'Degrees Celsius', so 35 degrees is extremely hot...infact these days I'm experiencing it x.x stupid summer.**

**(2) ****Unfortunately, this was how P.E worked at my school...we just got this medium sized room with silver benches to put our bags on and then change. Although _I _did, lots of the other girls didn't bother wearing singlet tops and shorts – it was sooo awkward in year 7, but then i got over it – eventually.**

**(3) ****I'm not sure about everyone else, but my final exams are called HSC, as in Higher School Certificate, so that is what they have in this story :)**

**(4) ****'Chica' is supposed to be pronounced 'cheeka', for anyone who didn't know :) and it just means 'girl', in like Spanish or Mexican or something. It's like Jack's nickname for Dawn XD**

**Yes for anyone who is wondering, I put Jack Frost in my story :3 he is absolutely adorable and cute and hot and i could not resist! 8D besides, it adds a little twist to it. Jack was Dawn's mentor when she was still learning to create the ice part of her powers, because he is the spirit of winter, and therefore specialises in ice :) Danny doesn't like Jack, I wonder why ;) and sorry, but you're gonna have to wait a little longer to find out what he wanted to tell Dawn in the last chapter – keep the suspense going ;) The thing about Dawn being a Hybrid and hating it, will be explored a lot more deeply in later chapters.**

**Oh and by the way, I might as well just put the disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Jack Frost and Danny...I'm still wondering whether to keep his last name as Fenton, like in the cartoon, or to change it so something else :o any suggestions? Ehh, regardless, I don't own him. I don't own anything in this story that is recognisable :)**

**Ash continues to suspect Dawn, while at the same time, he continues to realise he likes her. Drew still likes her, but it's starting to waver as he gets closer and closer to May...and they've all been caught eavesdropping on Dawn's conversation, what shall happen now? I know! :D you don't! Haha! **

**Okay, I'll stop now XD **

**By the way, I'm still working on my sequel - it's like a little under 5,500 words and i'm just past halfway, so hopefully it'll b up soon. Unfortunately i haven't even started working on the new chapter for Washed up Popstars, but as soon as the sequel is over, i will do it :) **

**Thanks for reading and pretty please, review :)**

**ShadowkittyxX**


	8. Dream Girl

**Okay, I totally owe you guys an apology! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but trust me, when I tell you the length you will understand - 31,115 words. Longest freaking chapter I have ever written for any story in my entire life! D: So yeah, after this update I'm going on a temporary hiatus so i guess leaving a long chapter is my way of saying sorry :) **

**Seriously guys, don't read this on your phone, your fingers are gonna hurt from all the sliding. Save it for your computers :) **

**And also, letting you know right now! Do NOT review or PM me asking to update Washed Up Popstars. I'm working on it and doing the best I can and i'll do my best to update before uni starts, which is like 4 days. **

**Oh and to those people that made stupid comments about me putting Jack Frost in my story: I didn't just put him because I thought he was cute - I needed Dawn's powers to go out of control and Jack Frost is a real myth. He's not fake. He's the spirit of winter and son of the frost king so seriously, there's no need to be rude. He appeared to help Dawn and make Ash jealous and if you don't like it then too bad, you can stop reading my story because I really don't give a shit. Besides, he's not a recurring character, i might bring him back in a later chapter but he doesn't have a major role so relax your pants and stop acting like jerks.**

**Anyways, here is your ultra long new chapter and I hope you enjoy it because I'm really excited about the way I ended it...you guys might hate me for it though XD**

**by the way, there's some douche bag trying to pose as me and sending anonymous reviews under my name which they spelt wrong, to Angelcutepie. As far as i know they haven't done it to anyone else, but if you get a really rude anonymous review under my name - it's not me! I never flame people, if i don't like a story i just stop reading or if there's grammatical errors then i tell them NICELY. So yeah, that's not me so please don't think I'm a bitch.**

**I've only proof read it once because it's so freaking long, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know :)**

**And BEGIN THE GIANT CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Is Dawn awake?" Misty questioned as May walked back into the living room

"Yeah," The female brunette nodded "She's awake, but she wanted to call her sister because she's feeling homesick so she'll be down in a few minutes."

"So, what are we gonna do the whole night?" Drew raised an eyebrow, changing the subject "Because I am _not_ playing board games."

"Who said anything about board games?" May snorted as she walked towards the TV sitting infront of them. She bent down and opened one of the drawers of the cabinet it was sitting and then pulled out two DVDs "I've got the whole first and second season of 'Pretty Little Liars'."

"Oh god, NO!" Gary stood up instantly "If you expect me to sit through the whole night watching a chick flick series, I'm leaving now."

"There's a whole bunch of hot girls." Misty smirked, knowing it would work

"What are we waiting for?" The male brunette sat back down and gestured to the T.V "Let's start it."

"We're gonna watch them later." May explained, putting the DVDs on top of the cabinet "Ash is asleep and Dawn is talking to her sist-"

_"Because I felt like I was going to die!"_

"Something tells me Dawn and her sister aren't getting along very well..." Drew mumbled while looking up at the ceiling where the shout had come from

"I wonder what they're arguing about." Misty thought out loud, but looked at Gary and Drew in surprise when she saw them leave the living room "Where are you two going?"

"To see why Dawn's so upset." Gary replied as if it was obvious, and then turned back towards the stairs again.

"That's so rude!" The red head narrowed her eyes "How can you just act like it's no big deal to eavesdrop on her conversation?!" May started following the two boys and her jaw dropped "May?!"

"Well..." The female brunette looked at the girl sheepishly "She might be really upset, I should go comfort her."

"Oh my god," She rolled her eyes and grabbed Paul's hand, forcing him to follow her as they also walked up the stairs "Fine."

"This is a bad idea." Paul stated as they reached the top of the stairs "I'm not gonna listen to her conversation."

As they started to walk down the hall, they saw Ash leaning against Dawn's door, carefully trying to hear what was happening. Gary and Drew sped up and kneeled down next to him.

"What's happening?" Drew whispered and the raven-haired boy shrugged

"Not sure, I just came here" He whispered back "But she's not fighting with her sister," when they raised an eyebrow, he continued "She's fighting with Danny."

"About what?" All three boys looked up to see May come up to them "Why would she fight with Danny?"

"They're arguing about some guy that he doesn't like her being with." Before May could reply, Dawn's voice became much louder as she continued to yell. Danny's voice was fainter since he was on the phone, but it was easy to tell he was also angry.

**_"_**_Would you calm down? **What** is your problem?"_

**_"_**_He** is my problem! You shouldn't be around him!"**_

_"**I** didn't go to him, **he** came to me!" _

**_"I don't care who went where. You shouldn't be around him!"_**

"Who are they arguing about?" May whispered "I wish they'd say his name."

"Whoever he is, Dawn seems really defensive about him." Misty replied.

All five of them had ignored the conversation for the time being as they pondered over whom the two were arguing over. Technically it was only four since Paul was simply leaning back against the wall, not really paying attention to what was going on.

"Shh!" Gary hushed them as he pushed his ear further against the door

_"He is **not** a playboy and we weren't doing anything!"_

**_"Like you would know!"_**

_"Don't you dare go green-eyed on me Danny!"_

Ash raised an eyebrow at this "Green-eyed? Is she saying his eyes changed colour?"

"No, you idiot." Paul rolled his eyes "'Green-eyed' is a term used for being jealous. Haven't you ever heard of the green-eyed monster called jealousy?"

"So Danny is jealous of this random guy?"

"Shut up!" Gary growled quietly "I want to hear what's happening!"

_"You know what? I don't have to take this."_ There was a short pause before she spoke again _"Call me tonight" _she paused again before speaking _"And make sure this asshole is gone!"_

**"What is an asshole?" **A second female voice was heard and all five figures – including Paul – held confused expressions.

**_"I'm _**_not** an asshole, I just care about you!"**_

_"Goodbye!"_

They assumed she had hung up at that word, and also when they heard a muffled noise. She was probably screaming into her pillow.

"I _knew_ he liked her!" Gary tried to keep his voice down "So much for 'she's my best friend not my girlfriend'_"_ He made a bad imitation of Danny's voice

"I think the other voice was her sister." Ash ignored Gary "She must have been there when they were arguing."

"Yeah," May nodded "After all, she said she wanted to talk to her sister."

"Aww" Misty smiled "She doesn't know what an 'asshole' is, that's so cute!"

Before anyone else could speak, the door opened, causing Gary, Ash, Drew, Misty and May fell forward onto the floor, right on top of each other. Paul rolled his eyes as if he expected this to happen and Dawn looked at them in surprise.

"Eheh..." Gary chuckled nervously as he looked up at her "Hi?"

"Is there something you needed?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion. She knew they had been eavesdropping and she was really worried about what they had heard, but she couldn't be rude to them – she was in their territory, after all.

"Uh..." Gary struggled to answer so Misty stepped in

"We heard you yelling so we wanted to see if everything was okay." She gave the bluenette a sympathetic look "Did you get in a fight with Danny?"

"Kind of...yeah," the bluenette sighed "I wanted to talk to my sister about something, but it turns out he was with her at the time and we got into an argument over something stupid so I never even got to talk to her."

"You can always call her back later." May suggested and the girl smiled and nodded

"Yeah, I asked her to call me back later tonight." She rolled her eyes then "When Danny will be gone."

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Gary questioned, but Misty nudged him

"Shut up, idiot!"

"It's okay," the bluenette giggled "But no, you don't have to try and beat him up."

"_Try_?" The male brunette raised an eyebrow "What do you mean _try_? I could beat him up easy."

"He's a sixth degree black belt."

"I can still take him."

May rolled her eyes before smiling at Dawn "Like I said before, we've all decided to have a sleepover here tonight so let's go downstairs and watch some movies."

"Are you sure we should?" Dawn looked at them all in confusion "It's a Monday."

"Ehh," Drew shrugged "We used to do this all the time when we were kids. Since these uniforms have gotten dirty, we'll just go and get our spares and get ready here tomorrow."

"Then we'll go to school together." May nodded with a smile "We all live so nearby that it doesn't matter if we have sleepovers on weekdays." She then gestured towards the boys "It's been _forever_ since all of us have had a sleepover _together_, so I figured why not now? My parents won't be home till morning and my brother is spending the night at his friend's house in Viridian City so he'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow," The bluenette smiled "Sounds like fun."

"Hey," Misty looked at Gary curiously "What about your sister? No one's home besides you two and you shouldn't leave her all alone."

"I'll tell her to go to her friend's house." He shrugged nonchalantly "She's sixteen now, she can handle it. It's not like I care anyway."

"That's not very nice." Dawn put her hands on her hips "You _should_ care about your sister and you should love her. What if by chance something _did_ happen to her? You'd be responsible for it."

"You're only saying that because the way you describe your own sister – you're best friends."

"And _you_ should be too. Whether she's younger than you or not you should treat her like a friend, not a sister you constantly fight with."

"Fine," The male brunette groaned "I'll say sorry for calling her a bitch on Saturday."

"And?"

"I'll be nicer to her. Happy?"

"Very!" She smiled and nodded before turning to face May "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could watch a few episodes of 'Pretty Little Liars'."

"Oh yeah...I've, um, heard of it." The bluenette stuttered "But I never got the chance to watch it, so I don't mind."

"But _we_ do!" Drew gestured to himself and the other boys "We don't enjoy watching girly, overdramatic, stupid dramas."

"Okay, fine." Misty rolled her eyes "We'll only watch the first two episodes, since they're all about forty-five minutes long. Then we'll do something you want you – deal?"

"Alright, fair enough." He and the other boys all nodded "But first, let me go home and change out of these" – he gestured to his dirty uniform – "and bring another uniform for tomorrow."

"Sure," May nodded "Till then, we'll set everything up."

All four boys picked up their school bags and exited the living room, heading for the door. Once they were gone, the brunette walked over to the TV and picked up the DVD case for the first season of 'Pretty Little Liars'. She kneeled down and pressed the 'on' button for the Blu-Ray before pressing the button to open the CD holder.

"I should probably go and get my stuff too." Misty gestured to the door "I'll be back soon!"

"Alright," May nodded, not bothering to look at her as she placed the disc on the holder "Don't worry about locking the door, just do it when everyone comes back."

"Okay!" The red head nodded and picked up her school bag before disappearing from the living room and heading towards the front door.

"I'm gonna go and change out of my uniform." The brunette said as she closed the disc holder and stood up to face Dawn "I'll be back in a few minutes, yeah?"

"Sure." Dawn smiled and nodded as the girl exited the living room. Till then, she decided to read the blurb on the back of the 'Pretty Little Liars' DVD cover.

_'Gotta secret, can you keep it? _

_Based on the novels by Sara Shepard._

_The lives of four average, teenage girls take a huge twist when their best friend is mysteriously murdered one night. A year later they start getting text messages from an anonymous caller known as 'A' who seems to know every little secret about each girl and threatens to expose them all._

_Watch as Aria (Lucy Hale), Spencer (Troian Bellisario), Hanna (Ashley Benson) and Emily (Shay Mitchell) band together in their battle against 'A' and finding the murderer of their best friend, Alison Di laurentis (Sasha Pieterse).'_

"Wow..." The bluenette drew out the word as she finished reading "Sounds pretty intense. I think I'm going to enjoy this." **(1)**

As she set the DVD cover down, May returned in a tank top dress that was white at the top and flowed out into a rose pink skirt. This was one of the outfits that Dawn had forced her to buy when they went shopping on the weekend that she had arrived. There were _a lot_ of clothes that May had been forced to buy which weren't what she'd normally wear.

"May, you look so nice!" The bluenette smiled "These kinds of clothes _really_ suit you. I don't understand why you always wear jeans."

"Well since you forced me to buy – or technically _you_ bought them for me – all these skirts and dresses and different tops, I might as well wear them. They _do_ look really pretty; I just didn't think I could pull them off."

"You pull them off perfectly." Dawn rolled her eyes playfully "You need to be more confident about yourself."

"Okay, off this topic." The brunette sat down on the sofa next to her "What were you and Daniel arguing about?"

"It's not really important." She shrugged

"It sounded pretty serious." May stated as she put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder "Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"It was just about my ex-boyfriend. He came looking for me in Sinnoh and Leaf told me about it when I called her. Apparently Danny was nearby because he suddenly appeared on my phone screen, lecturing me about how I should stay away from him." The bluenette sat down on the sofa and sighed

"One thing led to another and we got into a huge argument. I think I was a little too rude to him though, I should probably apologise."

"He told you to stay away from your ex?" The fellow sapphire-eyed girl raised an eyebrow "Is he like, jealous or something?"

"Of what?" She let out a laugh "There's nothing to be jealous of. Danny just thinks that he's a bad influence and a playboy, which by the way is not true."

"He probably likes you."

"Huh?" The bluenette snapped her head towards Misty "What do you mean?"

"The way you said he was acting when he found out from your sister that your ex was asking about you." She counted off one finger "Before you hung up on him, he said he cared about you." She counted off a second finger "And also, when I called him at school he instantly asked where you were and said he wanted to tell you something." She counted off a third finger. May then winked

"You never did tell me what he said."

"He didn't get a chance to," Dawn explained "Ash came before he could."

"He definitely likes you."

"I don't think so." She shook her head "He just thinks of me as his little sister, so he's a bit overprotective."

"So why'd you break up with your ex, anyway?" she changed the subject slightly

"I don't know, we just drifted apart I guess." The bluenette shrugged "He also moved away to a different region so we decided it would best. We're still friends though, and I guess that's what Danny doesn't like."

"But if you don't think he's jealous," The girl had a confused look "Why'd you tell him not to go 'green-eyed' on you?"

"It's...uh, a _term_ we use with each other when we get _really_ angry at one another" She attempted to keep her voice natural "On the rare occasion that Leaf and I have an argument, we tend to say it to each other too."

Before the two could pry any more, Misty and Paul returned with her school bags looking slightly more stuffed than when they left. They dropped them infront of the coffee table and Misty sat down on the sofa next to May while Paul sat on an armchair. The redhead was now dressed in a red tank top and black skinny jeans with a pair of black 'havaiana' thongs. Paul was wearing a white polo shirt – similar to Ash's – and black jeans with black converse.

Not even a minute later, Ash walked inside the living room with an equally stuffed school bag. He dumped it next to Misty's and Paul's bags and fell onto one of the armchairs with a content smile. Misty looked at the boy's bag before looking back at him.

"Did you pack clean underwear for tomorrow?"

"Yes!" He looked up from the armchair and turned a bright red "Why _wouldn't_ I?!"

"Because you're a boy. Most boys forget to change their underwear." She acted as if she was stating the obvious and he glared

"That is a stupid stereotype and you know it!"

"Maybe, but it _is_ true in some cases."

Dawn started giggling at the argument and turned to face him as the giggles turned into laughter.

"_Do_ you sometimes forget to change your underwear?"

"No!" His blush deepened "I may be a guy but I'm _not_ that unhygienic!" he then glared at Misty "Geez, Gary's right, you _do_ act like a mother."

Misty wasn't able to respond as the other boys walked into the living room with their school bags also looking much heavier. They threw them down next to the other three bags and took a seat – Gary sitting on the remaining armchair and Drew lying face up on a love seat. They were also out of their school uniforms and now wearing normal afternoon clothes.

Gary was wearing a half-sleeved white shirt with an open, quarter-sleeved green shirt on top so that the sleeves of the white shirt could be seen. He was also wearing a simple pair of denim jeans and white converse. Drew was wearing a purple v-neck and a pair of jeans and was also wearing black thongs like Misty, not bothered to wear anything else.

"Well, hello to you too." May commented dryly

"We didn't really feel that 'hellos' were necessary." Drew shrugged as he draped his legs over the arms of the loveseat "We only left for like ten minutes."

"Did you at least lock the front door?"

"Of course we did!" He said before looking at Ash "Ash, go lock the front door."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion "But you said-"

"Just go lock it."

"Whatever," The boy shrugged "Weirdo." He stood up and exited the living room, returning moments later after locking the front door.

"Well, it's only two." Paul gestured to a clock on the left wall "What do you want to do?"

"Let's start with Pretty Little Liars." May grinned "The earlier we start, the better because the episodes are pretty long."

"We watch _two_ episodes," Gary glared at the fellow brunette "And then it's our turn to decide what to do." He gestured to the other boys.

"Four."

"_Two._"

"Three."

"_Two!"_

"It's my house and if you keep arguing I'll make us watch it all night. We watch three episodes and then for the next three hours, you guys decide what to do." She looked at the boy with authority "Deal?"

"Deal." He nodded and made himself more comfortable in his spot on the sofa "Hurry up and start it so we can get this over with."

"Not yet," Misty shook her head "We're gonna need popcorn for this."

"Why?" Drew raised an eyebrow "It's a TV series, not a movie."

"Trust me, we're gonna need popcorn." The redhead replied as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Once she disappeared, May turned to face Dawn.

"You are going to _love_ this." She winked "Pretty Little Liars is the _best_ drama ever! Season three is so intense; I'm so excited for how it will end! Not to mention how _hot_ the boys are."

"If 'hot boys' are all you care about," Drew looked up, turning his fingers into quotation marks around 'hot boys' "You should just look at me. Why watch some stupid girly drama?"

"Shut up Drew, you can't compare to these guys. They're in a completely different league to you, a much _higher_ league. I think Wren is the most gorgeous guy _ever!_ And oh my god, Garret too!" The chartreuse-haired boy looked at the girl in insult but said nothing.

"I'm really interested in it, actually." Dawn smiled "I've wanted to watch it but I never got the chance to."

"What's it even about?" Both girls turned to Gary as he – and the other boys – looked at them in both confusion "All I know is that there's some random called 'A' who keeps terrorising four hot girls."

"That's pretty much what it's about." May replied in an obvious tone "It's about those four girls' quest to expose 'A' and bring some peace back into their lives. Basically, they're originally a group of five, but one friend – the leader – gets murdered and her body isn't found until a year later and at the girl's funeral, the other four start getting messages from someone called 'A'."

"Sounds overdramatic and stupid." Drew stated "I can't wait till five o' clock come around, we can finally do something fun."

"At least give it a chance!" The female brunette pouted "Of course it has drama in it, but what do you expect? It _is _a _drama_."

"That doesn't mean it isn't stupid."

Misty returned with a large bowl of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table. She took her seat next to Dawn and turned to May. "You can start it now."

"Yay!" The female brunette cheered as she grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, changing the channel to 'HDMI4' where the Blu-Ray was set. Four girls appeared on the screen, one blonde, one with lightly tanned-skin and raven-black hair, one light brunette and the other a darker brunette.

They were all wearing black dresses and were covered head-to-toe with splotches of mud as they sat on a mound of dirt. It looked as if they had just buried something with the sneaky expressions on their faces and the darker brunette, who was infront, had a finger on her lips as if telling them to keep quiet and not tell anyone about what they were currently seeing.

In the middle of the four were words '_Pretty Little Liars'_ written in cursive, with the words _'Play all'_, _'Episode List'_ and _'Settings'_ at the bottom.

"_Hello_ sexy ladies..." Gary was staring at the TV with an extremely perverted smirk, while Drew was practically drooling. Ash couldn't help but stare at them and even _Paul_ was paying more attention to the TV now.

"Just press 'play'." Misty glared at her boyfriend, but was talking to May

"Definitely." The female brunette growled and pressed 'Play' while narrowing her eyes at Drew. Dawn turned to Ash with a mix of irritation, sadness and envy at those girls as she watched him stare at the screen. Gary's reaction was expected so she wasn't surprised in the least – nor did she really care...but Ash? For some reason, she didn't like the way he was staring at those four girls.

They disappeared as soon as May pressed the 'play all' button and the first episode finally started. She turned back to the TV as the show instantly caught her attention. The second her interest had been caught, the boys' interest was gone. Only ten minutes in and Gary stared in disbelief, Ash looked like he was about to fall asleep, Drew looked bored and Paul wasn't even watching it anymore.

"The fuck is this shit?" The male brunette rolled his eyes "They can't find their friend – big deal."

"Shh!" All three girls glared as they hushed the boy

"I can't watch this anymore." He stood up but May instantly gestured for him to sit back down "What?"

"You have to stay here and watch or you can't do whatever you want from five!"

"Fuck my life..." The boy groaned and fell back into the armchair. He put his elbow onto one of the arms and rested his head in the palm of his hand – this was going to be a _long_ three hours.

* * *

"Oh my god, FINALLY!" Gary shouted in glee as he jumped off the armchair "FREEDOM!"

"You know we still have forty-five minutes left, right?"

The male brunette snapped his head towards Misty in shock "What?"

"The deal was that you guys get your turn at five – it's only quarter past four." She gave the boy a smug look as he fell back into his seat

"You know," May brought a finger to her chin as she thought of something "That actually gives us enough time for one more episode."

"NO!" Drew, Gary and Paul shouted at the same time with their eyes pleading

"No more of that overdramatic shit!" Drew was practically begging "Just do something else, _anything_ but _that_!"

Dawn turned to May "I think we should show them a little mercy." She smiled at the boys "They _did_ sit through three episodes after all, even though they hated it."

"I guess we sh-" Before May could finish what she was saying, a soft snoring sound was heard and everyone turned to see Ash asleep on the armchair. "Oh wow, he actually fell _asleep_ from watching Pretty Little Liars."

"Can you blame him?" Drew questioned in an obvious tone "That stupid drama was boring! So their friend died and some psycho is harassing them. I find it creepy instead of interesting – how could you enjoy that?"

"You're a guy," The female brunette rolled her eyes "Of course you would think that."

"Making us watch that was cruel and unusual punishment." Paul stated as he walked over to Ash and shook him "Wake up douche bag, it's over."

The raven-haired boy continued to sleep, completely unaffected by being shaken. Drew walked over to the boy and flicked his head but just like Paul, was unsuccessful in waking him up.

"Oi!" Gary practically yelled in Ash's ear "Wake up!"

"You guys are so stupid." May put her hands on her hips "You wanna wake him up?" She grabbed Dawn and pulled her towards the boy, ignoring her protests "Do this." She gave the bluenette a hard push and she let out a yelp as she fell onto Ash's lap.

"Whoa, what?!" Ash's eyes popped open and he jolted forwards slight in surprise, causing Dawn to fall off his lap. As a knee-jerk reaction, she grabbed the boy's shirt in an attempt to stop but ended up making both of them to fall off the armchair with Ash landing on top of her.

There was complete silence in the room as the two stared at each other in surprise while Misty and May smiled and Drew and Gary – especially Gary – glared in envy. Paul seemed slightly amused as he stood next to his girlfriend.

"Good morning..." He breathed as he stared down at the girl

"It's still afternoon..." A blush grew on her face as she felt his breathe against her lips

"Can I push his head down?" May whispered into Misty's ear "Please?"

"Gary will _cut_ his head off if you do," The red head whispered back "I don't think you should – not yet."

The female brunette pouted as the two on the floor finally realised that they _were_ on the floor. Ash instantly lifted himself up before holding out his hand for Dawn. She accepted and stood up before fixing her shorts.

"Okay," May spoke up to end the silence "We still have forty minutes of girl time left before we have three hours of boy time and then after that, we'll decide what to do."

"Right..." Drew said the word slowly as he processed the words 'girl time' and 'boy time' "Well, what are you planning to do for forty minutes?"

"And please," Gary spoke before the girls could "No _makeup."_

"What makes you think we'd play with makeup?" Misty raised an eyebrow "We're not Melody and her group, remember?"

"Girls usually put makeup on each other at sleepovers." He shrugged "But it is much appreciated that you guys don't."

"I think the last time we put makeup on each other was when we were like six or something. That was before I realised how stupid makeup is," the redhead shook her head as she remembered her craziness as a child "The only time I ever wear makeup now, is when go out somewhere formal."

"My mother doesn't believe in makeup." Dawn shrugged as everyone looked at her "She believes in natural beauty. It's a rare occasion that my sister and I wear makeup." The only time they actually _did_ was when they were in fairy form – that too was only eye shadow and lip gloss which came naturally without them even applying it themselves. Otherwise, make up was practically _never_ on their faces.

"Wait..." Ash looked at the bluenette in surprise "You're not wearing makeup right now?"

"No," she cocked her head to the side "Why?"

"I've never seen skin so flawless...it's like inhuman or some-ow!" Gary elbowed the boy in his side before he could continue. He glared at the raven-haired boy before smiling at Dawn

"Anyway," the male brunette clapped his hands together once "What are we gonna do? Girl time is running out so you'd better decide."

"Yeah," May nodded "Let's do something fun!"

"I'm not playing truth or dare." Misty put her hands on her hips but the female brunette shook her head

"Not that, let's play Hide and Seek, but with a twist." A cheeky grin made its way onto her lips

"I don't like the sound of this." Drew looked at the girl warily "What's the twist?"

"The first person of the opposite sex that the seeker finds-" She was cut off by Gary's snickering

"Haha, you said sex!"

"Immature much?" she rolled her eyes and Paul whacked the boy upside the head

"It means gender." May let out a sigh and continued

"As I was saying, the first person of the opposite _gender_ that the seeker finds," the mischievous grin returned to her face "Has to kiss them. It can be on the cheek or wherever, but they have to kiss them – the seeker gets to decide – and then, the hider also becomes a seeker."

"But how will we know that the other person is a seeker?" Dawn questioned with a slightly worried expression

"When the hider is found, the seeker has to yell out that the hider has also become a seeker." She answered simply "The boundaries are inside the house _only_."

"Wait...I'm confused." Misty looked at the female brunette, puzzled "What about the new seeker? Do they have to kiss the first person of the opposite gender they find, too?"

"Hmm..." She appeared to be in thought before nodding as an idea came to her mind "Yes, they do."

"But won't they already know where the other people are hiding?"

"Yeah and that's why we get told when someone has been found. So that we can move from our hiding spots."

"No one is allowed to kiss me except Paul." The red head looked specifically at Drew, Ash and Gary "You can kiss my hand...nowhere else."

"What makes you think we'd want to?" Gary snorted but before Misty could hit him, Ash stepped in

"Okay, let's just start the game. Who's gonna be the see-"

"I will!" Gary shot up his hand before the raven-haired boy could finish "I'll be the seeker."

"Really?" Misty raised an eyebrow "When we were younger you _hated_ being the seeker, why do you want to now?"

"People change." He shrugged

"You just want to find Dawn first so you can kiss her." May put her hands on her hips and Dawn blushed lightly

"Fine, do _you_ want to be the seeker? Do _you_ want to go looking around the whole house for us?"

"Okay, you can be the seeker." She said irritably before looking at someone else "There's no safe house but as I already said, you can move from your hiding place. The game ends when there's only one person left to find – obviously, they're the winner."

"Alright, I'm gonna count to twenty and you guys go hide."

"Twenty?" Drew raised an eyebrow "You're supposed to count to a hundred. Twenty is for ten year olds!"

"Fine, I'll count to fifty."

"Hundred."

"One, two, three – you'd better go hide – four, five..."

All six teenagers instantly ran out of the room in search of a good place to hide. Gary closed his eyes and continued to count out loud; making sure they could all hear him.

* * *

Dawn ran up the stairs and desperately looked for a good place to hide. She _really_ didn't want to kiss Gary and she was going to be the first person that he would look for.

"He would never expect me to hide in my own room." She whispered under her breath and walked towards it, but then stopped when she reached the door "Or maybe he knows that I would think of that and will come in here anyway."

"Dawn?" The bluenette turned to see May behind her "You'd better go hide, he's gonna be looking for you first." She whispered and the girl nodded

"I know, but I'm not sure where to go."

"Go hide in the TV cabinet." She pointed to the upstairs living room where a second television set was placed on top of a larger cabinet to the one downstairs "You're skinny so you can fit in there and the glass is dark so he won't be able to see you."

"Thank you so much, May!" She hugged the brunette girl tightly and ran quietly towards the TV, opening the cabinet and carefully slipping inside. There was just enough space for her to stretch her legs a somewhat comfortable length with her knees in an inverted 'V' shape.

May smiled at the girl's retreating figure "You're welcome"

"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two..."

"Shit!" The brunette jumped in fear and ran down the hall, but stopped when she realised something. Gary had probably heard everyone go upstairs so that would be the first place he looked. Hiding downstairs would be the best idea, but she had to make sure he didn't hear her come down.

Carefully she took slow steps down the stairs, and by the time she reached the bottom, he was already at thirty-three. She ran into the kitchen and opened the pantry door, slipping inside and closing it quietly, waiting the fellow brunette to finish counting and go upstairs.

Not even thirty seconds later, Gary walked straight passed the kitchen and towards the stairs yelling "Ready or not, here I come!"

"I knew this was a good place to hide. The pantry is one of the places he'll look at the end." She said happily, not bothering to whisper, however, she instantly regretted it when the door opened to a few seconds later to reveal Gary standing infront of her.

"Aww, why'd it have to be _you?!_" The male brunette threw his head back in frustration "I was so sure it was Dawn! Your voice sounded exactly like hers."

"Wow...thanks for the love." She deadpanned before looking at him in confusion "I heard you go passed the kitchen, why'd you come back?"

"I figured that someone would probably try hiding down here so I stopped and came back. Then I heard your voice and thought you were Dawn." His voice saddened at the second part and May sighed

"Whatever," She turned her head to the side so that he had access to her cheek "Just hurry up and kiss me so we can get on with it."

"I don't kiss cheeks." He crossed his arms over his chest "I have never kissed a girl's cheek before and I'm not about to start now."

"Eww!" She turned back to him with her jaw dropped and a disgusted look on her face

"If you were Misty, I would've let it slide because she's gross. But since you're not, hurry up and come out so we can get this over with."

"I never should have come up with this stupid twist." May grumbled as she stepped out of the pantry and stood infront of him "I am the biggest idiot alive."

"It's not that bad," He rolled his eyes "It's not like you're kissing Paul."

"While that may be true, you're not much better."

"Oh my god; just shut up and come here." He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her forward, pressing his lips against hers before quickly pulling away "There. Was that so bad?"

"Yes." She wiped her sleeve against her lips "I am never doing this again."

Gary ignored her and walked out of the kitchen, cupping his hands around his mouth so he could make his voice louder.

"MAY IS NOW A SEEKER!"

There was some shuffling heard and two nodded at each other. Everyone was moving from their hiding spots. "I'll keep looking around here," Gary suggested "You go upstairs and look around the places where you saw some of them last."

"Okay." May shrugged and exited the kitchen, heading up the stairs. Once she reached the top she looked around curiously before turning to the TV. She walked over and kneeled down, whispering into the cabinet

"Dawn? Are you still in there?"

"Yeah," The bluenette whispered back "Does this mean I'm a seeker?"

"Nah, I haven't technically seen you so you're still in the game."

"Thank you" The girl was careful not to sound too happy because it would've made her voice louder.

"Just stay in there because no one saw you go in there except me, okay? It's the safest place from the others that become seekers."

"Alright, thanks again May."

"No problems, I'm gonna go find the others now." With that, she stood up and walked towards the hallway. She would've gotten Dawn, but she had a plan to make sure Ash got her instead. She just needed to wait till he got caught.

"I'll check the bathroom first." She whispered to herself and took quiet steps down the hall. It was good she was still wearing her socks; you could hardly hear her feet touch the wooden flooring. As soon as she reached the bathroom, she rested her back against the wall next to the door. Carefully, she turned to look inside, but ended up hitting her head against something and falling onto the ground.

"Ouch!" The brunette rubbed her head before looking up to see Drew. She glared at the boy as stood up slowly "Can you be more careful? That hurt!"

"You're the seeker, idiot! _You_ need to watch where _you're_ going...not me!" He glared back before both of them realised something.

"I found you!" May jumped up and down excitedly while pointing at him "I found you!"

"Yay for you." He said dryly, but then smirked "I'm the first guy you found, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So you have to kiss me."

"Fine," she sighed "Give me your cheek."

"Of course." The boy smirked and turned his cheek. The second her lips touched his cheek, he moved his head so that she ended up kissing his lips. Before she could pull away, he wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to cup her cheek as he deepened the kiss.

May gasped and tried to push him away, but he refused to until he was ready. Infact, the more she struggled, the tighter he held her. It wasn't until she lifted her leg and kneed him below the belt that he let go.

The chartreuse-haired boy let out a yelp and fell onto the floor again, holding his sensitive area in pain. The brunette couldn't help but laugh as he curled up into a ball. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled

"DREW IS NOW A SEEKER...kind of." She then turned back to him and bit her lip, starting to feel a little guilty "Maybe you should lie down...you can stay in my room."

May kneeled down and helped him up before dragging him towards her nearby room and then dropping him onto her bed. "You can be a seeker when you feel better."

She exited her room and yelled out again "DREW IS OUT OF ACTION!"

"PAUL IS NOW A SEEKER!" Gary's voice came from downstairs before the pounding of footsteps was heard and both boys stared at May strangely "Why is Drew 'out of action'?"

"He kissed me, so I hit him where it hurts." She sweat-dropped sheepishly "I think I kneed him a bit too hard though. He can't walk."

"Ouch..." The male brunette looked at her in surprise "You did that because he _kissed_ you?"

"That's not very fair." Paul shook his head "He was the first guy you found and according to your rules, you had to kiss him anyway."

"And I kissed his cheek," she put her hands on her hips "But he moved so that I ended up kissing his lips and then he put his arm around my waist so I couldn't escape. He totally deserved it."

"You're a girl so you don't understand how much it hurts." Gary stated as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Whatever, can we just hurry up and finish the game? We still have to find Ash, Misty and Dawn."

"I'm looking for Dawn!" Gary announced before running back down the hall. Paul rolled his eyes at the boy's retreating figure

"I'll go find Misty."

"Okay, then I'll go find Ash." May smiled and walked in the same direction as Gary, but stopped when she reached Dawn's room. She hadn't looked in any of the rooms and Dawn's was probably a good place to start. Ash always seemed so curious about Dawn; he could be hiding in her room while trying to look through her stuff.

The brunette quietly opened the door and peered inside. It seemed to be empty, but she wanted to check thoroughly. She stepped inside the room and scanned it carefully, looking under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom and still finding no one there.

"Oh well, I guess there's no one here." She shrugged and opened the door "I'll go look somewhere else." Instead of exiting the room, she simply closed the door and waited. A few seconds later, a relieved sigh was heard and the curtains shook slightly. "Gotcha." She whispered under her breath and walked towards the window, pulling the curtains open to reveal Ash standing on the window sill.

"I guess you got me." He chuckled softly and jumped off it "Although, I'm kind of happy that I don't have to keep standing up on that window sill. You have no idea how uncomfortable that was."

"It must have been." May looked at him in sympathy as the exited the room "I'm surprised you managed to stay up there for so long. It's so narrow!"

"I took breaks." He shrugged "I went and hid under the bed or in the bathroom until I felt okay and then went back to the window sill."

Once they were out of the room, May cupped her hands around her mouth again to let everyone know.

"ASH IS NOW A SEEKER!"

"So, what happened with Drew?" The boy raised an eyebrow "Why is he out of action?"

"He kissed me and I kneed him." The brunette shrugged nonchalantly "He's resting in my room, he'll be fine."

"Sounds like something he'd do." Ash laughed before looking around "So, only Misty and Dawn are left, right?"

"Yup!" she nodded before gesturing to the TV "I'm pretty sure I saw someone in the cabinet. Not sure who, though."

"Why haven't you checked?"

"I was going to, but then I thought of Dawn's room and I think you should get to find someone too. So you can find the person in the cabinet...if they're still there."

"Okay." Ash shrugged and walked over to the TV, not noticing the mischievous grin on May's face. He kneeled down infront of the cabinet and opened the door, causing Dawn to fall out.

She let out a small shriek as she hit her back against the wooden flooring.

"Found you." Ash smiled at the bluenette as she looked up at him in surprise. He held out his hand for her and helped her back onto her feet.

"Ash, you have to kiss her!" May looked at the boy expectantly "She's the first girl you found so you have to kiss her."

"Right." A blush grew on his cheeks as he nodded. He brought the bluenette towards him and pressed his lips softly against hers. He could hear May 'aww' and Dawn gasp lightly as he cupped her cheek. He could have just kissed her cheek, but he needed to kiss her lips to test another theory he had. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked at her strangely. Ash had expected to feel lightheaded like Gary had, but he felt completely fine. It was if he was just kissing a normal girl...but Dawn wasn't normal – he was _positive_ of it.

"MISTY WINS!" May yelled, causing both Ash and Dawn to look away from each other. They forced the blush to go away and turned to May as Paul and Gary came upstairs to join them.

"Where _is_ Misty?" Gary raised an eyebrow "She must've found a pretty amazing hiding place."

"She's hiding in that pile of clothes." The bluenette pointed to the sofa infront of the TV that had a large pile of clothes – yet to be folded – on it. On cue, Misty jumped up out of the clothes, causing some of them to fall onto the floor.

"BOO!" She yelled out in excitement and threw her hands in the air with a victorious smile "I win!"

"I can't believe I didn't think of looking there." May slapped a hand to her head "I also can't believe I forgot to fold these clothes – mum's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry," Dawn smiled "I'll help you fold them tomorrow. You're mum is probably gonna be so tired that she won't even notice."

"That's true," The female brunette nodded "I doubt she will."

"Can we hurry this up?" Gary interrupted as he gestured to a clock on the wall above the TV "It's quarter past five and officially 'boy time'. I can't believe a simple game of hide-and-seek took us a whole hour!"

"I know, right?" Misty looked surprised "I found like three different hiding places throughout that time."

"It didn't feel like an hour." May shrugged

"That's because you were the first one found."

"True."

"Hello? It's _our_ turn to decide what we're going to do!" By now the male brunette was getting annoyed, causing the female brunette to roll her eyes at him

"Fine, whatever – what do you want to do?"

Gary and Paul looked at each other and nodded before looking back at the girls. An evil smile grew on their faces as Gary spoke again.

"We're playing video games for now, then we'll think of something else later."

"Sounds like fun!" Both Misty and May were excited and Dawn smiled, pretending to know exactly what it was like to play video games.

"What." It wasn't even a question as Gary stared at her in surprise. Both he and Paul gave her strange looks. They knew Misty liked things like these, but now May too?

"I said it sounds like fun." She said the words slowly "I have only have six controllers for the Wii so we're gonna have to take turns on who waits.

"Since when do _you_ like video games?" Paul questioned and the female brunette shrugged

"I don't know. One day I was bored and my brother was playing video games so I asked if I could join him. The rest is history."

"Okay then, let's go play." Gary brushed it off and walked towards the stairs "Ash, Paul and I will set it up, you guys go get Drew."

Misty looked at the two girls strangely "What happened to Drew?"

"May kneed him because he kissed her." Dawn answered simply as the three walked towards the brunette's room. She then looked at the girl in question "Do you think he'll be okay now?"

"He should. I didn't hit him _that_ hard."

They entered May's room to see Drew practically out cold on her bed, in the exact same position she'd left him.

"Uh...I don't think he's okay." The bluenette stared at the boy "Are you _sure_ you didn't hit him that hard?"

"He's fine." The brunette smiled and walked over to the boy "Drew," Her voice was as sweet as sugar "wake up or I'll cut your hair." There was no response, causing May to look at him strangely "That's not right, usually he'd be jumping up by now and covered his hair telling me to stay away from his 'precious hair'."

"He looks pretty konked out." Misty said slowly as she walked closer to the boy "Wow, I had no idea that area was sensitive enough to make a guy pass out." **(2)**

"He was awake when I brought him here." May stated before walking towards her bedside table and opening the top drawer. She pulled out a small pair of scissors before walking back to him "This will _definitely_ work."

"No way..." Misty's jaw dropped "He'll _kill_ you – _literally_!"

"Don't worry," he brunette brushed it off "He'll wake up before I do."

"May..." Dawn held an expression of fear "This is a bad idea."

She ignored the bluenette and sat on the bed next to Drew, bringing the scissors close to him. She separated the two blades and put them in between a small piece in the tuft of his hair "Drew...Wake up or I'll snip this piece of your hair."

There was still no response and she started to bring the blades together "I'm not kidding..."

"May!" Misty almost shrieked "Don't! He'll _murder_ you and then bring you back to clean up the mess."

"Don't worry, I'm not really gonna cut it." She rolled her eyes "I'm not that stupid."

"Just put the scissors down and wake him up some other way." Dawn suggested. She didn't even _know_ the boy very well and _still_ knew not to mess with his hair.

"Relax, guys," The brunette remained calm "He'll wake up in no ti-" before she could even finish what she was saying, Drew moved his hand slightly, knocking it into May's hand and causing her to snip off the piece of his hair.

Misty and Dawn covered their mouths with their hands and let out a muffled scream with wide eyes. May had the same expression on her face as she bit her tongue.

"Oh my god..." She whispered "He's gonna kill me."

"Ya think?" Misty glared "He's gonna kill all of us now!" Dawn took the scissors off May and sat down on the opposite side of Drew

"I can fix it, it'll just be a bit shorter."

"Hurry!" May's face had turned pale "He might wake up soo-"

"Mnn..." Drew stirred slightly and Dawn hid the scissors under the blanket as May ran into the bathroom, throwing the hair in a bin and running back out just as the boy's emerald eyes opened.

As soon as he saw the three girls he jumped up with wide eyes as he tried to catch his breath. When his breathing finally slowed down, he turned to May and glared "What the hell was that for?"

"What was what for?" The girl looked at him innocently "We just came to try and wake you up because you passed out."

"Because you kneed me! He stood up slowly, relieved that he wasn't feeling pain anymore "You have _extremely_ bony knees and that hurt like hell. I wasn't expecting to pass out either."

"Well you're awake now," She also stood up and smiled innocently "Let's go down; we're gonna play video games and Gary, Paul and Ash have probably finished setting up."

"Okay," he nodded "I'm always up for video games."

The four exited the room with Drew infront, May, Misty and Dawn trailed behind in fear. There was only a slight change in Drew's hair, but it was still visible. It could be fixed, but only if it was cut on the other side to make it even again. The only problem was that Drew wasn't going to let anyone near his hair with a pair of scissors.

Once they reached the living room, they saw Ash, Paul and Gary sitting on the sofa with three of the wireless controllers in their hands. Drew sat next to Paul and May sat next to Ash with Gary in the middle. Misty and Dawn pushed two of the armchairs closer to the sofa and took a seat on them as Gary handed each of them a controller before giving one each to May and Drew.

"What happened to your hair?" The male brunette raised an eyebrow, looking at the front tuft of the boy's chartreuse locks as he handed him a controller.

"What do you mean?" Drew narrowed his eyes in confusion as Gary pointed to the tuft of hair that fell over his forehead

"It's all uneven. Go look in the bathroom." The chartreuse-haired boy just shrugged and stood up, walking in the direction of the downstairs bathroom and disappearing inside.

Only minutes later, an ear-splitting yell was heard that caused everyone to jump in their seats. He ran back into the living room and glared daggers at May.

"_You..." _He snarled and started to stomp towards her, but May scrambled over the back of the couch to get away from him "_YOU DID THIS!"_

"You wouldn't wake up." She reasoned "I thought pretending to threaten you with cutting your hair would shock you into waking up...but you didn't."

"_SO YOU CUT MY HAIR?!"_

She let out a nervous laugh "I wasn't planning on actually cutting it, but you moved your hand and hit me and I accidentally snipped a piece off." She stepped backwards, keeping her eyes on him as he started to gain on her. "It was an accident, _I swear!"_

"Get back here!"

May let out a shriek and jumped on top of Gary, taking his spot on the couch, lifting her feet to scrunch into a ball and holding him infront of her as a human shield. "Save me, Gary!"

"What the hell? Don't get me involved!"

"You kissed me, you have to get involved!"

"How does that mean I have to get invol-" Before the male brunette could even finish, Drew leaped over the coffee table and jumped on top of Gary, causing him to fall back onto May. Paul and Ash stood up and quickly, trying to get Drew off the two brunettes

"_Get off me, asshole!"_ Gary shouted as he tried to push the boy off of him

_"Give me May and I will!"_

_"You guys are suffocating me!"_ May shrieked and Gary was pushed further on top of her and with Drew's additional weight, she was getting squished.

Ash and Paul finally managed to pull him off of Gary and Paul held onto him while Ash helped his brunette best friend up. Once the weight was gone, Misty grabbed May and helped her up, shock covering her face.

"You stupid bitch!" Drew yelled as he tried to break free "How dare you cut my hair! I'll cut yours till you go bald!"

"ENOUGH!" Dawn screamed angrily and there was instant silence in the room. She walked over to Drew and gesture for Paul to let him go. He was hesitant, but nodded and released the boy, but before he could go back to May, the bluenette put a hand on his should and looked at him in the eyes – making sure her back was facing everyone else.

Her sapphire eyes flashed an icy blue and Drew's did the same before his composure relaxed and he fell onto the sofa behind him.

"Calm down..." Dawn instructed and the boy nodded slowly "She didn't mean to do it, so relax." she then turned to May "Go get me some scissors and a mirror."

The female brunette nodded once – with a confused expression – and ran back upstairs, returning quickly with the same pair of scissors she had originally cut Drew's hair with and a small mirror. She handed the scissors to the bluenette and then went back to where she was originally standing. Everyone had the same surprised expression on their face. Dawn brought the scissors towards Drew, but he pushed her away

"No..." His voice was calm, as she had instructed, but his eyes were upset "Don't touch it."

"I'm just going to even it out, okay?"

"Okay..." He was hesitant but slowly let go of her hand, allowing her access to his chartreuse locks. Dawn brought the scissors to the normal part of the tuft and carefully snipped it till it looked exactly the same as the other side.

"See, it's perfect again – just a little shorter." She smiled and let him stand up, taking the mirror from May and handing it to him.

The boy studied his new look and checked if he could still flip his hair. When he discovered that he could, he smiled back "Thanks, it looks even sexier now." He smirked as the others shook their heads knowingly before glaring at May "You're not forgiven for this!"

"I'm sorry, I seriously didn't mean to." the female brunette pouted but Drew continued to glare.

Dawn rolled her eyes and looked at Drew again. Her eyes flashed at him and his eyes flashed the same icy blue before he turned to May.

"Actually, it was an accident and my hair's been fixed. I forgive you."

"Really?" May looked at the boy in shock as he nodded

"Just don't do it again."

"I promise I won't." She nodded her head vigorously and walked towards him carefully, hoping this wasn't an act and that he wouldn't pounce on her at any moment. Instead, he just picked up one of the wireless controllers and handed another one to May before looking at the others.

"Come on, let's play."

Everyone asides from Ash shrugged and took their seats before picking up a wireless controller, except Dawn who decided to watch for the first round. The raven-haired boy slowly returned to his spot on the sofa but kept his eyes on Dawn. She did something – she _definitely_ did something.

There was no way that simply telling Drew to calm down would _make_ him relax. She put her hand on his shoulder and he saw Drew's eyes flash an icy blue – yeah, she _definitely_ did something.

"Hey Dawn?" The raven-haired boy caught her attention "How'd you make Drew suddenly become so calm?"

"Yeah," Misty nodded "That was so cool."

"The shoulder and neck are where the nerves are." Dawn answered simply "By pressing a certain nerve there, you can make the body relax. I learnt that in Sinnoh."

That was half true. She had learnt in class that one could do many things to a person by simply pressing certain nerves in the neck and shoulder. She had also, however, used a bit of mind control on him. She wasn't very good at it though, so she could only do small things and luckily, convincing Drew to forgive May was small. It was too bad she couldn't control Ash's mind to stop being suspicious of her. His will to prove himself right was too strong.

"Wow..." Gary looked at the girl with his mouth in an 'o' shape "Damn girl, can you teach _me_ that?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." She shook her head "It's actually very dangerous because if you accidentally hit the wrong nerve, you can end up paralysing the person or something else."

"What!" Drew's jaw dropped "You risked _paralysing_ me!"

"Don't worry; I knew what I was doing. You didn't get paralysed, did you?" she then turned to Gary with a curious expression "So, you kissed May?"

"She was the first girl I found in hide-and-seek, I had to." He shrugged nonchalantly "And I don't kiss cheeks...or hands."

"Wait..." Misty looked at both brunettes in surprise "You kissed her _lips_?!"

"It was a tiny peck – big deal."

May sighed irritably "Can we play the game already?"

"Yeah." Drew glared at the TV screen "Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Fine with me." Ash continued to stare at Dawn "It's five-forty which means we were supposed to start forty minutes ago."

"Thank-you 'Catherine Obvious.' If it's five-_forty_ then _clearly_ we would have already lost _forty_ minutes." The bluenette stared back at him. She was really getting sick of him and his prying, but at the same time she wanted to stay close to him. What was _wrong_ with her?

"What?" Misty raised an eyebrow and everyone looked at the girl

"I think you mean _Captain_ Obvious." Paul corrected as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oh great, now there was something else she had gotten wrong about this place. Instead of hesitating, she simply pouted and crossed her arms over her chest "Well...Catherine can be the captain." **(3)**

"No..." Gary shook his head slowly "The captain has no name. It's just a term for someone who says obvious things."

"I know that. I just think 'Catherine Obvious' makes more sense than _captain_."

"_How?_"

"Because Catherine is a person's name, this captain has no name."

"But that would mean that only people named Catherine say obvious things."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would."

"Would not."

"Where the hell did you hear '_Catherine_ Obvious'? _Everyone_ knows it's '_Captain_ Obvious'."

"Okay!" Misty put her hands infront of the two in a 'stop' gesture "Enough arguing, Catherine or Captain is not important. Let's just get over it and play some video games."

"Fine by me." Dawn nodded before looking at Gary "Catherine Obvious."

"_Captain!"_

"Shut up!" The redhead glared. May, Ash and Drew looked like they were going to burst out laughing and even Paul seemed amused. The bluenette leaned further into the armchair and gestured to the TV.

"Well? Start your game, I'm not playing in this round, remember?"

The others all nodded and May turned on the TV, changing the channel to 'HDMI2' where the Wii was set. She opened the cabinet drawer and pulled out a few games before reading them out.

"I've got 'Mario Party', 'Mario Super Smash Brothers Brawl' and 'Wii sports'. There's some random thing called 'Call of Duty', some Batman game on Xbox here too. The rest are probably hidden in my brother's room.

"Let's play 'Call of Duty'!" Drew instantly suggested

"Eww, no." Misty stared at him in disgust "That game is so stupid!"

"It looks really gory." May stated as she looked at the cover

"Hey, it's boy time." Gary stated "We get to pick what we're gonna do." He then looked at the other boys "I say Batman." Ash nodded

"I wanna play Batman too." The three boys then looked at Paul, silently telling him to pick

"I'm good with either." He shrugged as Misty pouted

"Those games are too violent for us." She gestured to herself, May and Dawn "Let's play the Mario games. Everyone loves Mario."

"I'm sick of Mario." Drew rolled his eyes "I prefer _proper_ video games."

"Mario _is_ a proper video game!" May glared at him "At least play the Super Smash Brothers one. It's got a bit of violence and it's fun too."

"I'm not playing anything but Call of Duty...or _maybe_ Batman."

"I agree." Gary nodded "You forced us to watch that stupid drama, now we get to force you to play whatever games we want."

"Gary?" Dawn stood up and walked over to him "We don't like violence." She sat on his lap and cupped his cheek "It's not something sweet girls like us should see, it's unhealthy." She gestured to Misty, May and herself. "The Mario games will be much more entertaining and everyone loves Mario."

"No way..." His voice was becoming hesitant "I...I don't want to play Mario."

"Please?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted "For me?"

"Don't give in!" Drew shouted at the male brunette, realising what the bluenette was trying to do "Don't give in to her seduction!"

"Pretty please?" Dawn completely ignored Drew's words and continued to try and seduce Gary into saying yes. She knew Gary wasn't paying attention to him anymore either.

"But..."

"I'll kiss your cheek."

"Lips."

"Cheek and you can play Batman for the last half hour."

"Both cheeks and you have a deal."

"Done," She held out her hand "but we have to shake on it."

"Sure." The boy nodded and took her hand, shaking it before turning his right cheek towards her "I'm waiting..."

Dawn pressed her lips against his cheek and pulled away after a few seconds, waiting for him to turn his head. When she kissed his left cheek, she could feel him twisting his head back towards her and she instantly pulled away.

"Nice try." She glared and stood up "But I know what you're like – I'm not gonna fall for something like that so easily. She walked back to Misty and May and Hi-fived them before looking at the other boys.

"We have four people for Mario." Misty stated before looking at her boyfriend "Paul, play Mario or no kisses for two months."

"Fine, I'll play Mario." He answered instantly and the others snickered

"_Whipped._" Gary muttered under his breath, earning a glare from the plum-haired boy. Dawn then looked over at Ash and smiled.

"Do you mind playing Mario?"

"Ash, say yes!" Drew's voice was frantic "Don't give in to her cute charm, say yes!" **(4)**

"I guess not..." He shrugged, completely ignoring the other boy "I don't really care, I enjoy all of them."

"Yay!" She hugged him tightly, causing the boy to blush.

"Why?!" Drew slapped a hand to his forehead "Why are you guys so gullible!"

"Shut up weed brain." Misty glared at the chartreuse-haired boy "The vote is six to one – we win."

"Fine," The boy glared back "But we play the 'Smash Brothers' one."

May nodded and opened the game case, pulling out the disc before placing it inside the Wii console. Within an instant, the game loaded and the Mario characters appeared on the screen, making an introduction to the game. By the time she sat back down in her spot, the introduction had finished and she picked up the controller to start the game. **(5)**

"Okay, I have the white controller so I pick first and I want to be princess peach!" She moved across the different characters' faces till she reached a blonde girl with pink lip gloss. She selected her before turning to Drew "You have the black controller so you're next."

"I'm the Meta Knight." He was still slightly annoyed as he moved the glowing square across the screen till he reached a short, strange looking creature that had a purple cape and a silver helmet shielding its face, only allowing glowing, yellow eyes to be seen. He was also holding a spiky, golden sword. "I'm gonna kick all of your asses with him – Revenge!"

"You're weird." The female brunette raised an eyebrow before turning to Paul "Green controller is next."

"I'm Mario." He stated simply and moved the square on the screen till he reached a short man with a thick moustache and a red cap on his head which had a red 'M' inside a white circle.

"Misty, pink controller next."

"Alright," The girl smiled "Since I have pink, I'm gonna go for Kirby, the little pink puffball."

"What." It wasn't a question as Drew raised an eyebrow "Since when do you like pink?"

"Kirby is awesome and if you played this game once in a while, you'd see why."

"Whatever, who's next?" He turned to May

"Gary, purple controller is next."

"I'm Wario 'cause he's kickass!" The male brunette smirked and picked a character that looked like a fatter version of Mario with an evil grin and had a yellow hat with a 'W' in the white circle. He then turned to Ash "You're last Ashy Boy, pick your character."

"Don't call me that and I'm going to be Luigi." The raven-haired boy glared before using the blue controller to move the square across the screen till it reached a man who looked exactly like Mario, but was skinnier and wore green instead of red. He had the same hat as Mario, but it was also in green and the white circle had a green 'L' imprinted on it.

"Wow," Dawn looked at all the chosen characters, impressed "You guys picked pretty tough characters – except princess peach and Kirby."

"Just wait, Dawn." Misty winked "Mine and May's characters are just as good as the others'."

"You keep telling yourself that." Gary snickered at Misty and looked at Dawn "You play in the next round and get the remote of the person who loses first."

"Okay," She smiled "Start now, I wanna see how good you guys are!"

May nodded and used her controller to press the 'next' button and then looked at the others "I'm gonna use the battlefield area, okay?"

They nodded in agreement and the female brunette selected the area before pressing begin. The screen changed to the battlefield area she had just picked – a floating stage that had a large platform in the middle and smaller ones floating above it – and everyone's characters appeared in different places.

A countdown appeared on the screen and as soon as it reached zero, everyone's characters were able to move. Dawn looked at the screen as they all fought each other, each containing a different power or ability. Luigi threw fireballs, Wario could change into a differently coloured version of Mario and when he did he became much faster and stronger with his attacks. The Meta Knight used his sword to attack – which was expected – and Mario also shot fireballs, but could also use a move called 'super jump punch'. Kirby was a funny one and Dawn instantly understood why Misty chose him – he could eat the other characters and hit them with a giant hammer. Princess Peach could float and use an attack called 'f-air crown slap' and a lot of others.

She studied every single character and their fighting styles carefully and the way the others were using the controllers so that when it was her turn, she would know what to do. It didn't take her long to realise and by the time she was done, Misty had eaten the Meta Knight, depleting the rest of his health percentage.

"You _ate_ me!" Drew's jaw dropped "You freaking _ate _me!"

"Told you Kirby's awesome," The redhead smirked, not taking her eyes off the screen "So much for your revenge."

"Shut up." He threw his remote to Dawn – who caught it easily – and crossed his arms over his chest before falling back deeper into the sofa. The whole time, he continued to glare at the screen watching the others fight each other. The next out was Mario, who was destroyed by Wario with his special ability to give instant KO's once fully charged with power. However, with Gary's continual gloating, he didn't notice Luigi come up behind him and throw five fireballs in a row at him and depleting the character's health.

"What the hell!" The male brunette cried out in shock and glared at Ash "Screw you, jerk!"

"It's a _game._" The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes, continuing to look at the screen "You get to play again, Drew doesn't – remember?"

"Whatever."

After Gary, May was killed by Misty as Kirby ate princess peach while she was fighting Luigi. This left Ash and Misty battling for the win. Ash made sure to stay a good distance away as she shot fireballs at Kirby, knowing he didn't have enough health left to be eaten by Kirby.

"GO ASH!" Gary and Drew cheered, ignoring that they had lost

"No way, Misty's gonna win!" May told the boys as she continued cheering on her redheaded best friend. Paul just sat quietly in corner, not really caring who won.

Dawn couldn't stop staring at the screen and the battle between two characters. She had no idea a simple video game could become so _intense_. Just like Ash had said, it was a _game_...and yet, winning it seemed so important.

It took ten minutes of battling, but in the end Ash won as he managed to catch a glowing orb that circled the screen and gave him a super power up so that he could use his special ability and kill Kirby.

"HA!" Ash jumped up and threw both hands in the air and cheered "I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

"You've only won one game, Ash." Misty raised an eyebrow "That doesn't make you _unstoppable_."

"Oh yeah?" He looked at her with a victorious smirk "I'll win the next round too and _prove_ that I'm unstoppable!"

"Sure you will..." May rolled her eyes and pressed the 'back' button to get out of the page that had Luigi jumping in glory with the words "WINNER" written in large capitals across the screen. It went back to the original page where they picked their characters and the female brunette looked at everyone "Is everyone happy with their original characters or does someone want to change?"

"Nah, I'm good." Gary shrugged and the others all nodded, before turning to Dawn "Who do you wanna be?"

"I don't really mind." The bluenette shrugged and looked through the different characters before clicking on a brunette girl that was wearing a gold tiara with a blue stone in the middle "I'll be Princess Zelda."

"Zelda?" Drew raised an eyebrow "All she does is give minor damage – you'll be the first person to lose!"

"Stop being mean, Drew. Let Dawn pick whoever she wants." May glared at the boy "Let's start again. I'm still using the battlefield though, I can't be bothered looking through the list for a different one. Besides, Dawn has only seen that one and we should make it easy for her."

"Power isn't everything, Drew." Dawn stated as the characters appeared on the battlefield "And it's not about winning, anyway. It's about having fun."

"Yeah and you have more fun when you win." He replied before turning his attention to the TV as the game started "Let's see how the newbie goes."

"I'm assuming that was some different version of good luck, so thanks." The bluenette stated and dodged an attack from Wario "Gary, it's not nice to attack people when they're not looking."

She turned her character around and pressed a combination on the controller that threw a ball of fire – similar to Luigi's – at him. Wario fell off the floating platform and landing on the larger one, losing a significant amount of health. Zelda jumped down off the platform and landed infront of Wario, throwing attacks while dodging every one that Gary sent. Only two minutes later, Wario lost all his health percentage and died.

"What the?!" Gary's jaw dropped as he turned to the bluenette "Are you sure you've never played this game before?"

"Positive." She replied simply, keeping her eyes on the screen as Misty's character – Kirby – approached her. The pink puffball pulled out a hammer and charged at Zelda, continually attempting to hit but Dawn was too fast as she dodged each attack till she landed on another floating platform. It was then, that Princess Peach came up behind her.

"Oh, wow, you're gonna gang up on me?" She couldn't help but laugh "That's not very fair." Zelda created a force field around her and deflected Kirby's hammer before jumping off the floating platform as a glowing orb starting circling the screen. All the characters started running towards it for a power boost but Dawn managed to get it first, allowing Zelda's powers to become much stronger.

Dawn made her character create a glowing arrow and shot it in the direction of the other characters, instantly wiping out Kirby and Princess Peach. Mario and Luigi managed to escape.

"This _can't_ be your first time." May looked at the girl in shock "How can you be so good?! Ten minutes in and you've already beaten Gary, Misty _and_ me."

"I'm serious, I've never played this game before. I've seen it, but I've never played it." She continued to battle Mario and Luigi and they fought her at the same time "Ganging up on a girl is so mean!" She pouted before making Zelda spin and create energy around her. Mario – who was closer than Luigi – was knocked away and lost the rest of his health.

"And it all comes down to this..." Ash acted as a show host as both characters stared at each other, neither making a move.

"Take your best shot _Luigi_." Dawn smirked "You won the battle in round one, now we'll see who wins the war."

"I am!" He shouted and charged and ordered his character to charge towards Zelda, unleashing continuous fireballs. Zelda was hit by some and her health was depleting quickly so Dawn created the force field around her and threw Luigi back when he touched it. She then shot a fireball of her own, taking the rest of Luigi's health and killing him.

"Oh..." Gary pointed at Ash and mocked "You fail!"

"Shut up idiot, you were first one to die." The raven-haired boy glared before looking at Dawn "For a newbie, you're _amazing_. It's...it's like you downloaded the whole game into your mind by just watching it once."

"That's a weird way of putting it, but thanks." She smiled nervously. He was getting way too smart for her liking.

"Ash," Gary gave the boy a sarcastic smile "Why don't you shut up and accept that you lost instead of accusing Dawn of stupid things that aren't humanly possible."

"I wasn't accusing her of anything." He shrugged innocently "I know it's not _humanly_ possible, it was just a figure of speech."

"Can you guys stop arguing so we can play the next round?" May sighed irritably "Gary, give your controller to Drew so we can start."

"Yep." The fellow brunette handed his purple controller to Drew and watched the screen as he changed Wario to the Meta Knight. "Be careful with Dawn and her Zelda."

Dawn looked through the characters carefully "Hmm...Who should I be this time?"

"Let me rephrase. Watch out for Dawn and whichever character she picks."

"Relax," The chartreuse-haired boy rolled his eyes "Just because you got owned, doesn't mean I'll be instantly owned too."

"You got owned by Misty and Dawn is like a hundred levels above her."

"Hey!" The redhead pouted "That's not very nice."

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're very nice, aren't you?"

"I'm gonna be the ice climbers because they're cute!" The bluenette completely ignored the conversation between Drew, Misty and Gary as she picked her character

"Better watch out, guys." Gary warned as Dawn selected her character.

Once Dawn had picked, May clicked on the 'next' button, this time deciding to use a different area to make it a little harder. This one looked similar to a haunted house with an eerie background and music to match. There were two levels and half the characters appeared on the bottom while the others were on the top. The countdown began and as soon as the game started, everyone was running away from Dawn, attacking each other first.

"Oh come on," The bluenette pouted "Stop running away from me!"

This continued for the next two and a half hours with Dawn winning almost every single round and the ones she lost, everyone knew she did it on purpose. The bluenette looked up at the clock and then at Gary.

"It's seven-thirty and you guys have half an hour left. I promised that you could play Batman so go ahead."

"Yes!" Drew jumped up off the sofa "Finally, some action!"

"You enjoyed Mario and you know it." May smirked at the boy before standing up and walking towards the TV. She bent down and took out the Mario disc before turning off the Wii and then turning on the Xbox360 "I only have four controllers so you guys can knock yourselves out."

She took the Batman game and placed the disc inside the Xbox before picking up the four wireless controllers and handing each other them one. "You can turn it on because I have no idea how to work that thing."

"Not to worry," Gary smiled "We're professionals."

"I'd love to watch you be 'professional' but I'm gonna go upstairs." Dawn chuckled lightly and stood up, but Drew stopped her

"Where are you going? You put us through torture, now it's our turn."

"How is a drama torture? And how is Batman torture?" She raised an eyebrow "I'm just going to see if my sister called me yet. If she has then I need to call her back, if not then I'll bring my phone and come back, okay?"

"Fine," He rolled his eyes "Go make your call."

Dawn didn't bother responding and walked out of the living room to go to the stairs. They saw the lights switch on and actually realised how late it was.

"You know," Misty also stood up "I think we should get something to eat. It's almost eight and I eat dinner at seven."

"Same," May nodded and also stood up "You guys can keep playing; we'll go make some food."

"That's not fair!" Drew glared

"Do you want to stay hungry till eight-thirty? You're gonna finish your game at eight then we're gonna have to spend time making food. We might as well just do it now."

"But-"

"Shut up and let them go." Ash interrupted "I'm hungry and not gonna wait an extra half hour." He put a hand on his stomach and slouched deeper into his chair as his stomach started to grumble. It was amazing how he had been so caught up in playing Mario that he didn't even notice how hungry he was.

"You know," Gary put his controller on the coffee table "Suddenly I don't feel like playing anymore. I'd rather go eat – All the intensity of trying to beat Dawn made me forget about food. But now that that's over, my stomach is _killing _me."

"I second that." Ash nodded and also stood up, putting his controller on the table

"Same," Paul stood up and dropped his controller onto the sofa behind him before walking over to Misty "I'm feeling hungry as well."

"Well I'm not missing out on dinner." Drew shrugged and stood up, also dropping the controller onto the sofa before following everyone else into the kitchen.

May walked over to the pantry and searched through it till she found a box full of noodle packets. She pulled out seven of them and placed them on the counter.

"Noodles?" The emerald-eyed boy raised an eyebrow "You're making noodles?"

"You're welcome to eat air if you want." The female brunette deadpanned, not bothering to look at him as she continued to move around the kitchen. She opened a drawer to pull out a giant saucepan and place it on the stove before filling it halfway with water and setting it to boil.

"Isn't it gonna take ages for that water to boil?" Gary questioned as he sat on one of the chairs "Is there anything in your fridge I can eat while we wait?"

"I have fruit and veggies if you wanna eat that." She opened the fridge and opened one of the drawers before picking up two carrots, some snow peas and a few spinach leaves "Otherwise there's eggs, milk, butter and leftovers that might be dangerous to eat."

"You don't have anything in your pantry? Like a chocolate bar or biscuits or anything?"

"Yeah, but they're my brother's." She turned to face him "You can eat them if you want, but you're gonna have to either replace them before he finds out or face his wrath."

"I'm willing to take that risk. You're brother's puny so I'm pretty sure I can handle his 'wrath'." The male brunette almost dived into the pantry as he searched through it before he found a Cadbury bar. He unwrapped it and broke off a large piece, popping it in his mouth and smiling in contentment.

"Why would you eat that over _fruit_?" Misty screwed up her nose in disgust as she opened the fridge and pulled out an apple "Chocolate is so bad for you!"

"Actually," Ash shook his head before forcing Gary to give him a piece "Milk chocolate is supposed to be good for your memory."

"Not as good as fruit and veggies." She rolled her eyes and pulled a knife out of the drawer to cut up the fruit "You guys are so unhealthy that it's not funny."

"And you're so_ irritating_ that it's not funny." Drew countered as he also took a piece of the chocolate, much to Gary's displeasure – he didn't feel like sharing.

"Fruit is so much healthier for you and it tastes just as good." The redhead stated and took a bite of one of the four slices, handing another one to May "You're just stupid for not bothering to try." **(6)**

"We play sports and go to the gym to burn off the junk food we eat so it really doesn't matter." He shrugged nonchalantly and took a bite of the chocolate bar instead of breaking it off. This way, the others wouldn't want it.

"You're still being stupid."

"Yeah, well don't expect me to eat fruit and nut chocolate because that's gross – like you."

"Hey!"

"Stop arguing!" Paul glared "You're all giving me a headache."

"Someone's _always_ giving you a headache." Misty snorted before handing him one of the remaining apple slices "The water's boiled and soon the noodles will be cooked so stop acting like a cranky pants." she gestured to May who was opening the packets and putting the noodles in the bubbling water.

"Cranky pants?" Drew raised an eyebrow before smirking at the plum-haired boy "Haha, Paul's a cranky pants."

"Do you want a black eye?" Paul questioned the chartreuse-haired boy "Because I will give you one if you don't shut up."

"Okay, okay," Drew put his hands up in surrender "Jeez, you're so aggro." He rolled his eyes before turning to May "What's with Dawn? She seemed pretty anxious when she went upstairs."

"I think she's still upset about Daniel." May answered as she looked up from the boiling noodles "He's her best friend and from what we heard, she got into a pretty big fight with him."

"Do you know what it was about?" Ash questioned as he stole the chocolate bar and broke the top piece off, getting rid of Gary's germs before taking a bite of his own and smirking at the male brunette.

"Yeah but I'm not so sure she'd want me to tell you." The girl's sapphire eyes were full of worry "I'm pretty sure he likes her and she just seemed so upset about what happened – almost heartbroken."

"Didn't look like it to me." Gary refrained from glaring, but it was easy to tell he was annoyed

"Yeah," Ash nodded "She seemed fine when we were watching that weirdo drama and playing video games."

"It's called a façade, idiots." Misty rolled her eyes "Obviously she's not going to show all of us how upset she is about it."

"Well she's an amazing actress." Ash's tone of voice indicated there was a second meaning to his words, but no one noticed except Gary.

"Would you stop it already?" He growled under his breath

"No." He whispered back, resulting in a hard shove in his ribs from the male brunette

"Well the noodles are cooked." May decided to change the subject as she opened the seasoning packets and poured the contents from all seven of them into the saucepan "I just need to add the flavouring and it's done."

"Finally!" Drew cheered "I've never felt this hungry in my life."

"Dinner is served." The female brunette smiled as she finished mixing all of the seasoning, stirring it around a few times before she was sure it was seasoned the whole way through. She took out seven bowls and carefully spooned the noodles into each of them until they were almost full to the brim.

"Thank you!" Misty smiled as she grabbed the fork and instantly began eating.

"You're welcome." May nodded before handing each of the boys a noodle bowl. Once she reached Drew, she looked at him apologetically "Sorry this isn't one of the gourmet three course meals you get at your house. Not everyone's as rich as you and Gary."

"Hey, I may be rich but that doesn't mean I get three course meals every night." Gary defended, even though May wasn't looking at him "Most of the time it's just me and Daisy so the maids don't bother making 'gourmet' food."

Drew flipped his hair and nodded "It's nice to have something simple once in a while. I'm sick of the stupid food I eat everyday at my own house." He then used his fork to pick out the spinach leaves "But I refuse to eat this."

"Same here." Gary stared in disgust at the green, leafy vegetable "I _hate_ spinach."

"Ehh..." Ash looked at the vegetable in his bowl "No thanks."

"You'd be surprised at how nice spinach leaves taste when they're cooked and mixed with flavouring." May stated "I'm not letting you take them out of your bowls. Eat it."

"You can be such a killjoy sometimes, May." Drew sighed and took a bite of his noodles, making sure that the spinach didn't enter his mouth."

"Whatever..." she rolled her eyes before looking towards the kitchen exit "I'm gonna go check on Dawn, I don't wanna eat without her."

"Me too." Misty nodded as May started to walk in the direction of the stairs. Just as she reached the exit, Dawn appeared infront of them. Her eyes were a little red and her smile seemed forced but everything else about her looked normal.

* * *

Dawn walked up the stairs irritably. This day had turned out horrible! First she almost died of pain, then she got into a fight with Danny over something so _stupid_ and now Ash was annoying the hell out of her after he had kissed her in hide-and-seek. The only problem was that she enjoyed kissing him and loved being around him, despite everything he was doing.

"I feel so attracted to him, like...we're supposed to be together," She mumbled to herself as she reached her room and opened the door, falling onto her bed as soon as she was close enough. "But I can't."

The bluenette sighed and reached over to the bedside table to take her phone. She had no missed calls from Leaf, but she had four from Danny.

"Screw him." She glared at the name on her screen and unlocked her phone "I'm not calling him back." She then searched through her favourites till she found her sister's number and pressing the 'face time' button "But I _am _going to call Leaf."

After five rings the phone was finally answered, but instead of Leaf she saw Danny's face looking back at her.

"I'll call back later." The bluenette said simply and moved her finger to the red 'end call' button

"_Wait! Don't hang up, please!"_ Danny's voice was frantic as he tried to stop the girl

"Where's Leaf?"

_"She's talking to your mother...well, technically **arguing.**__They've been at it for a while so I'm pretty sure they'll be done soon."_ He then sighed _"Please don't hang up."_

"What do you want?" She rolled her eyes and looked at him, bored

_"I just wanted to say sorry for telling you off before."_ His sky blue eyes were full of regret _"I shouldn't have jumped to stupid conclusions and gone off at you." _

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." The bluenette glared "That _really_ hurt, Danny. It was like you were implying I'm some kind of slut that would screw my ex-boyfriend when I see him again after two years."

_"I know,"_ He sighed _"I didn't realise that until Leaf kicked me and told me I was an idiot."_

"I'm a hybrid, remember?" Dawn's expression saddened "I'm the unlucky freak that's stuck controlling two powers instead of one and the ice part doesn't work well with heat. It was really hot today and it gave me a crazy stomach ache. I couldn't even _laugh_ without feeling pain!" she sighed

"The only reason Jack was here was because Leaf told him to check up on me and he's the spirit of winter and is a master in controlling ice. He helped me get rid of my stomach ache and told me how to do it myself if it happens again. That's it."

_"You're not a freak."_ Danny ignored the explanation about Jack and his expression suddenly became serious _"Stop saying that because you and I both know it's not true."_

"It _is_ true!" She sniffed, feeling tears brim in her eyes "Every other fairy has one power to concentrate on and is able to hone in on it so easily. I'm stuck with _two_ that are so hard to control and I mess up all the time."

"_Do you want me to come to Earth and make you shut your mouth or will you do it yourself?"_ He narrowed his sky blue eyes and they glowed before turning green _"You're not a freak, you're special and you need to accept it instead of pushing it away." _

Before Dawn could say anything, Leaf appeared on the screen as she pinched Danny's cheek, effectively turning his eyes back to their sky blue shade. She looked at the boy in confusion before noticing Dawn

"_Sister!_" She smiled at her twin "_I apologise for not calling you back but I had to speak with mother very urgently."_

"About what?"

_"I shall inform you of that later." _The brunette smiled before changing the subject _"When you last called you said you wished to tell me something important. What is it that I must know?"_

"You just need to know not to worry about me." She shook her head before her expression turned into slight worry "But can you bring mother? Something weird happened over the weekend and I need to talk to her."

_"Wait..." _Danny spoke as Leaf nodded and went to get her mother "_What happened?"_

"Nothing you should be worried about." She smiled at the boy and he gave her a hopeful look

_"You smiled...does that mean I'm forgiven?" _

"We'll talk about that later," The bluenette responded, unsure of whether to forgive him or not "Right now I need to figure out what's going on with me."

_"Fine, I need to get going anyway." _he gave her a quick goodbye and disappeared from the screen as Leaf reappeared, this time with their mother.

"_Dawn!"_ The elder bluenette smiled at her daughter _"We have not spoken in days, why have you not contacted us?"_

"I'm sorry but I've just been caught up in everything that I didn't get a chance." She looked at the woman apologetically "But I really need to talk to you. Something weird happened on Saturday."

"_What happened? Is it anything I should worry about?" _

"Honestly, I don't know." She shrugged before an idea hit her "I'll be back in a second." She picked up a glass off her bedside table and walked into the bathroom, filling it with water and then coming back. "I'm not sure if it'll happen again, but I'm gonna try."

_"What are you speaking of?"_ Johanna looked at her bluenette daughter in confusion _"What happened on Saturday?"_

The bluenette stared at the glass and curled her right hand into a fist before opening it again. When she had sneezed in the bathroom, she had done the same thing. This time, however, nothing happened.

"It's not working." Dawn looked at the glass sadly "It happened on the weekend when I sneezed and curled my hand, but it's not happening this time."

"_Dawn, I do not understand what you are speaking of."_

"Wait, I'll try again." She barely payed her mother any attention as she concentrated on the glass, trying to force it to do what she wanted. Slowly, the water inside the glass became more dense, but not enough to freeze. The bluenette grinned and shoved the glass infront of the phone screen "_This_ happened on Saturday!"

"_I cannot see anything but a glass, Dawn."_

"Hang on, I'll show you." She tipped the glass over and slowly a jelly-like substance oozed out of it and onto her hand and looked back at her mother "I accidentally did this to a pool on Saturday. It's never happened before so I wanted to ask if know what's going on."

"_Your powers seem to be either evolving or deteriorating – I am unsure of which one." _The woman stared at her daughter in worry _"Perhaps you should return home. The environment is much safer for you."_

"I don't think they're deteriorating." She raised an eyebrow at her mother "This is something I've never been able to do before," She twisted her hand and watched as the strange substance moved around in the same way "I think they're evolving."

_"That gives even more reason for you to return home."_ The older bluenette remained persistent "_If your powers are evolving, then it is ideal you return home and learn how to control them."_

"I'm fine, mother." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes "I'm not using my powers too much anyway," That was a lie...she'd been using her powers _a lot_ "There's nothing to worry about."

_"I would much prefer if you returned."_

"Now you're just making excuses." Dawn pouted "I want to stay here, why do you keep trying to make me come home?"

_"Mother,_" Leaf spoke before her mother could _"Let her stay where she is. She is clearly enjoying herself and this is a good experience for her."_

"Yeah," The younger bluenette nodded happily "I'm really enjoying myself and this has been a great experience for me so far."

_"Alright, I shall stop asking you to return."_ Johanna sighed _"But you must be careful with this new power. Do you recall what happened when you learnt how to shoot ice beams?"_

"Please don't remind me." Sadness grew on Dawn's features "I don't like to think about it."

_"It is alright,"_ Leaf looked at her sister sympathetically _"The academy and students thawed out."_

"It was an accident, I swear!" The bluenette defended, even though she knew her mother and sister understood "I wasn't even intending to use them, Iris tripped me and I shot my hands out to try and balance myself." **(7)**

_"We are aware of this, Dawn, so do not feel horrible about it."_ The woman smiled at her daughter _"Your sister and I must go now; there is much work to be done. We shall speak to you tomorrow, yes?"_

"Of course," The younger bluenette nodded "My friends and I are having a sleepover anyway so I need to go down too." She gave a quick wave goodbye and turned off her phone before sighing and standing up.

"I should get going before they come upstairs and decide to eavesdrop again." She was about to turn towards the door when something caught her eye. The jelly substance was turning back into water and melting into the bed sheets.

"No!" She shot out her hand curled it into a fist – effectively turning it back into its denser form – and lifted her right hand in the air while picking up the glass with her left hand. Slowly she eased the substance towards her until it made its way back into the glass.

The sheets were a little damp, but they would dry by the time she came back up to go to bed. The bluenette heaved a sigh of relief before placing the glass back on the bedside table and exiting the room.

"I always mess up everything." Dawn mumbled softly to herself as she walked down the hallway and the stairs "When it comes to using my powers, something almost always goes wrong. I would've been better off just being born a human."

She stopped talking when she saw the kitchen come into view. Instantly, she smiled and walked inside, grateful that she hadn't actually cried – although her eyes stung a bit so she knew they were a little red.

"Hey!" Her voice was overly cheery "What'd I miss?"

"Are you okay?" May looked at her warily

"I'm fine; my sister had called so I called her back. It was nice to talk to her again and I got to speak to my mother too...and Danny." Her smile fell slightly when she mentioned Danny, but it came back almost instantly "Did you guys play Batman?"

"Nah, we decided to eat dinner." Ash answered "It's almost eight and we were so caught up in the game that we didn't realise how hungry we were."

"Yeah," May nodded and gestured to the counter "I made noodles and yours are right there."

"Thanks so much, May." She hugged the girl and took her bowl before sitting on the only available stool at the counter next to Ash.

"So," Gary looked at Dawn as he ate "What were you talking to your mum and sister about? And I'm still happy to punch Daniel for you."

"Stop being such a jerk, Gary!" May glared at the fellow brunette "Daniel loves her, that's the only reason they were arguing before."

"Okay..._how_ does that make sense?"

"He doesn't love me." The bluenette glared playfully "Well...he _does_ but only like a sister."

"Not from my point of view." Misty stated "He definitely loves you more than a sister."

"Do we _have_ to keep talking about that guy?" Ash rolled his eyes "Whether he loves her or not...why should _we_ care? It's her personal life, we shouldn't butt in."

"Aww!" May cooed "You're jealous of him, aren't you?"

"Wait, what?!" The raven-haired boy's eyes widened "N-no I'm not!"

"Admit it," Misty smirked "You're _jelly_ because Daniel has more of a chance of dating Dawn than you."

"That is _not_ true!" The boy blushed a deep red as he glared at the girl "I was just trying to be considerate of Dawn's privacy!"

"Sure you were..." Drew gave him a sly grin before turning to the bluenette "So, moving on from the subject of Daniel, what _were_ you talking to your mum and sister about?"

"Just the normal stuff," Dawn shrugged "They were kinda upset that I hadn't called them over the weekend so I was explaining why and Danny was just apologising to me."

"Did you forgive him?" Gary asked almost instantly, hoping for a negative answer

"I haven't decided yet." Her tone was unsure "He's apologised and seems genuinely sorry but it's not the first time he's done this. I just...I don't know."

"Forgive him!" May practically ordered the girl "He's in love with you; he was just worried for you."

"He's not _in_ love with me, May." The bluenette rolled her eyes and finished off the last of her noodles.

"You keep denying it but that doesn't make it true."

"I thought we were going to stop talking about him." Ash practically stabbed his carrot before putting it in his mouth.

_"Jelly..."_ Misty smirked at the boy

"I'm not jelly!" He almost shouted, causing everyone to stare at him in surprise "I'm not jealous." He repeated in a normal tone before finishing off the remaining noodles bringing the bowl to his mouth so he could drink the soup.

Dawn was blushing a very faint pink at the thought that Ash was jealous of Misty and May's _claims_ that Danny was in love with her. Honestly, she thought the infatuation had no effect on him because he was a special case, but maybe it was finally starting to break through his denseness.

"Whatever you say..." May sang before taking his bowl and Dawn's followed by her own and placing them in the sink. By now everyone else had also finished so they put their bowls in the sink and May filled them all with water, deciding to wash them properly later.

"So, now what?" Gary questioned as he looked at Paul's watch "It's almost nine, we've still got a long time till we need to sleep."

"I don't know about you guys, but I have to wake up at six-thirty." Dawn stated "I want to be in bed latest by midnight."

"Why _six-thirty_?" The male brunette raised an eyebrow "Don't you leave for school at quarter past eight?"

"Yeah, but I have to do yoga for half an hour, then I have to shower and get ready and eat breakfast. I need to be up at six-thirty to do all that."

_"Yoga?_" Drew stared at the girl in disbelief "Why would you do yoga?"

"Because it relaxes the body and mind and it's also a really good form of exercise. I didn't get to do it this morning because of crazy my stomach ache so I _have_ to do it tomorrow."

"Your loss." The boy shrugged before he decided to change the subject "Since you're new, you have to go through the initiation test."

"The what?"

"Oh yeah!" May nodded excitedly "I forgot about that."

"Basically," Misty explained "Everyone sits in a circle and you'll be in the middle. Everyone gets to ask you one question and you have to answer honestly. If you lie then you get punished by spending five minutes per lie in a really small closet with either Gary, Drew or Ash. You don't get to choose which one."

"Eww..." She screwed up her nose in disgust "What do you mean by 'per lie'?"

"If you lie once, you spend five minutes, twice then ten minutes, thrice then fifteen minutes and so on."

"Oh..." She looked specifically at Gary and Drew in fear

They all walked back into the living room and the boys moved the coffee table out of the way so that everyone could make a comfortable circle around Dawn.

"We'll mostly ask 'yes'or 'no' questions and if possible, you have to elaborate on your answer." Ash explained "And Misty is an expert in finding out if a person is lying, so be careful."

"We might ask questions that don't have a 'yes' or 'no' answer, so be prepared for anything." Drew continued and the bluenette nodded

"As long as you don't ask me about my greatest fear again, I'll be fine."

"Of course," The redhead smiled "We won't ask you that because we know it's way too personal and that's not fair on you. If we _do_ ask any other really personal questions, then just let us know and we'll ask you something else, yeah?"

"Okay, I'm ready for your initiation thingy."

"I'm first!" Gary shot his hand up and smirked "Are you a virgin?"

Dawn's jaw dropped and she crawled over to the boy before giving him a tight slap across the cheek. His head turned to the left from the force of her slap and he instantly grabbed his burning cheek, giving her a fearful look.

"I guess that's a yes."

The bluenette simply _'hmph_'d and crawled back to her spot in the middle of the circle, before turning to May – who was sitting next to him. "Your turn."

"Okay, since I know you won't slap _me_ I'm going to ask you this," A sly grin grew on her lips "Have you kissed Daniel on the lips?"

"What?" Her eyes widened and she looked around the room nervously. She _had_ kissed him before, but it was only to relearn the Lynphean tongue.

"Oh my god, you _have_!" The female brunette practically squealed and Misty put a hand on her shoulder, gesturing for her to calm down.

"She hasn't actually answered the question yet." She then looked up at the bluenette "So, have you?"

"Yeah...but it was a dare!" She bit her lip nervously, hoping they wouldn't see through her lie "My sister dared me to spend ten minutes in a closet kissing him. But we just sat there whispering a conversation and then kissed in the last minute so that when she opened the door she would think we had been doing it pretty much the whole time."

"You sure it was only a minute?" Gary glared as he imagined it happening in his head. He was _not_ happy.

"Yes! We were fourteen and I had a boyfriend anywa-I mean, we were fourteen." She gave a nervous chuckle and bit her tongue. She had said too much.

"Is this the ex Daniel was getting mad at you for?" May questioned before slapping a hand over her mouth "We're both total blabber mouths, aren't we?" She looked at her bluenette best friend apologetically and the girl moaned sadly before slapping the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Yes May, we are."

"Wait...what is this?" Drew raised an eyebrow

"It's not your turn for a question yet, Drew." May glared before turning to Misty "It's Misty's turn."

"Alright," The redhead smiled "Dawn, who is your ex?"

"You know how you told me to tell you if you asked me personal questions?" She smiled sheepishly "Well, this is one of them."

"Fine, different question." She acted unfazed "Is your hair naturally that colour, or do you dye it? You kind of look to me like a girl with black hair."

"No, this is my natural hair colour." The bluenette laughed lightly "I know it's weird but it's just the way I was born. My mother has blue hair like me, but my father was a brunette which is why my sister is a brunette."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome." The redhead looked at the girl, intrigued slightly before turning to Drew "_Now_ it's your turn."

"Okay, so what is this about your boyfriend? I'm not trying to be nosy like asking _all_ about him. I just want to know a little bit and why Daniel hates him so much."

"Well, we dated for about a year then he moved away so we decided it would be best to break up. Danny hates him because he's always had some stupid rivalry with him and he thinks he's a playboy and isn't worthy of me."

May looked at the girl in disbelief "And you say he isn't in love with you? Are really _that_ blind?!"

"Next question please." She tried her best not to sound annoyed as she turned to face Paul

"What was with your sudden decision to come here for two months?"

"Well, I was offered the chance to come here a while ago but I said no because I didn't feel like leaving home. Then, I thought that it would a really good experience to come here because I came for like a day when I was younger and I wanted to try and remember it and meet new people and try the different kind of lifestyle."

"Well," May looked at Dawn with a wide grin "I'm _really_ glad you came and even more glad that my parents decided to let you stay here. It's like having a sister and I _love_ it – so much better than a younger brother."

"Aww, thanks May. You have no idea how grateful I am that I'm staying here. I'm loving Kanto and I still have a month and a half left to learn more."

"One question left." Gary changed the subject back to its original before turning to Ash "Ask your question and make it a _proper_ one." He gave the boy a look that told him not to question something about his crazy obsession.

"Of course I'm gonna ask a _proper_ question." The raven-haired boy looked at Gary strangely before turning to Dawn "When I met you for the first time, you said I looked familiar. What is it about me that looks familiar?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." The bluenette gave him a good look "I think it's your eyes. Your eyes remind me of someone I met when I was really young, but I was so little that I don't remember him much at all."

She looked down at her necklace before looking back up at him and Gary. There was something about these boys that intrigued her. Gary's name and Ash's eyes seemed _really_ familiar, but she just wasn't sure. That boy she met could be any of the boys her age in Pallet Town. Infact, he may not even live in Pallet Town anymore. For all she knew, he'd moved away to a different town or region or something. She wasn't going to give up hope though. Before she left, she was _definitely_ going to find out whom that boy was, it was a promise she'd made to herself.

"So, Misty..." Gary's voice brought her out of her thoughts as he looked at the redhead "Has she lied at all?"

"Nope," The girl shook her head "I was thinking with May's question she might, considering her expression, but she didn't. I'm proud."

"Damn..." The male brunette sighed in defeat "I really wanted to stay in the closet with her."

"The more you act like a pervert, the more you make me dislike you, Gary." Dawn stated before standing up and looking up at the clock "Amazingly, that took up half an hour. It's almost nine-thirty."

"Well, Dawn, you have officially been initiated into our group." Drew congratulated "Now, all you have to do is give me an initiation kiss."

"Of course, Drew," The bluenette smiled "I'm more than happy to give you a kiss. Close your eyes and pucker up." She smirked when the boy closed his eyes and took a pillow from the sofa before hitting him across the face with it.

"Ow!" The chartreuse-haired boy cried as he fell backwards onto the floor. He looked up and saw everyone snickering at him.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that!" May laughed "That's like the oldest trick in the book."

"Hey, a guy can dream." He glared and stood up before changing the subject "We have two and a half hours to waste."

"Can we play hide-and-seek again?" Misty questioned "It'll be way more fun in the dark!"

"No way." Gary shook his head "You just wanna play because you know you'll win again."

"Fine." She grumbled before turning to May "What do you wanna do?"

"We're going to play another game." The female brunette winked and pointed towards the stairs before turning off the light "Everyone to the upstairs living room, now!"

"What game?" Ash questioned as they all made their way up the stairs "It's not some girly thing, is it?"

"Relax, Ash," May rolled her eyes as she reached the top of the stairs and walked around the sofa until she was in the middle. She pointed at the boys before gesturing to the whole upstairs area

"Okay," Paul questioned as everyone reached the middle "What game are we playing?"

"We're gonna play 'ghost busters'."

"What?" Drew raised an eyebrow "What kind of lame game is that?"

"It's not lame!" May stamped her foot angrily "It's really fun!"

"How do you play?" Dawn questioned and the female brunette's voice instantly turned back to normal

"Well, one person is a ghost and the others are ghost busters. The ghost has to hide somewhere in the dark while the others try to find him or her. The ghost can also kill the ghost busters."

"Sounds simple enough." Gary shrugged

"But," May continued "The catch is that no one knows who the ghost is, except the ghost."

"So then how do we know who to search for and kill?" Misty asked in confusion

"Because I have these special glow-in-the-dark cards that everyone is going to stick to their head. If you get the black card, you're the ghost. But you won't look at your card until everyone is in a hiding place and far away from everyone else. If someone sees the black card, they have to try and shoot the ghost."

"Can we tell others who the ghost is?"

"Nope." The female brunette smirked "That's what makes it so much fun, you have to be on your guard throughout the whole game."

"This sounds like fun!" Dawn smiled "Let's start!"

"Okay," May nodded "I'll go get my cards and my brother's 'nerf' guns." She walked down the hall and disappeared inside her room, coming out momentarily and then going inside her brother's room. Minutes later she returned carrying seven dart guns, a deck of cards and some sticky tape in her arms; she could barely see where she was going.

She dropped everything onto the sofa and sighed in relief "Well that was challenging." She then looked up at the others "Okay, take a gun and I'll shuffle the cards."

They all obeyed and took a dart gun as May took out seven cards from the packet, making sure there were six red and one black. She shuffled them a few times before handing them face down to everyone and then taking the last one for herself and then handing them each a strip of tape.

"No one look at your card yet. Put them in your pockets, if you have one." She then looked at all the boys "Go turn off the lights and then you can go and find your hiding places. Misty, Dawn and I will find ours when you're gone."

They nodded and walked around the upstairs area, turning off any light that was switched on. When the entire house was covered in darkness, the boys and girls all started searching for a suitable hiding place.

"CHECK YOUR CARDS!" May shouted from her spot "DOES EVERYONE KNOW WHAT THEY ARE?"

"YEAH!" Came the simultaneous shout from everyone

"OKAY, START!"

The female brunette stared at her card and then cut the tape in half so she could stick the card to her forehead. She was a ghost buster so she needed to keep an eye out for whoever the ghost was before she got shot.

She tiptoed around the living room, looking in all corners for any sign of the ghost or another ghost buster. She was the first to lose in hide-and-seek and she was _not_ going to be first to lose in this game too. She saw a flash behind her and whipped around to see a black card staring back at her.

"Boo." The ghost smirked and the brunette shrieked

"I'm not dying first!" She yelled as the ghost shot a dart at her. She managed to dodge and shot a dart of her own, but the ghost easily dodged. She ran down the stairs and into the bathroom next to the living room. As far as she knew the ghost hadn't followed her, but she held her gun up just incase. After about five minutes of staying on guard, she let out a silent sigh and quietly sat down on the tiled floor.

She had been so terrified of losing that she hadn't even payed attention to the voice of the ghost. Nor had she gotten a chance to get a good look at its face. Now she still had to worry about all six of the others possibly being the ghost.

But she was safe – for now.

* * *

Dawn cringed when she heard May's high pitched shriek and _"I'm not dying first!"._ Well, at least she knew now that May was an ally. So that left Gary, Paul, Ash, Drew and Misty as possible enemies. It was pitch black under her bed and she had her gun infront of her face incase the ghost decided to come here.

Hiding in her room was a pretty stupid idea and she knew it, but she had no idea where else to go. She wasn't going to use her powers to make herself invisible because that would've been cheating and she wanted to play like a human.

She was brought out of her thoughts by footsteps reverberating around her bed. Either the ghost was here, or one of her allies – she was praying for the latter.

_"Here Dawny Dawny..._" She heard a raspy voice call slyly around the room and she instantly knew it was the ghost. Whether it was Misty or one of the boys, she had no idea. They were masking their voice and doing a hell of a good job at it. _"I know you're in here..."_

Just as she had given up hope, she heard louder footsteps run past her room and she almost sighed in relief but stopped herself in time as the ghost left the room and followed the footsteps.

She needed to get out of this room – right now.

* * *

The ghost smirked as it lifted its gun and shot it straight at the person that had run past Dawn's room. It hit its mark and the ghost buster fell forward till they landed on their stomach. It took slow steps towards the victim and kneeled down next to them

"You're out." Their voice was vindictive as they smirked at the victim on the floor

"Fuck you." The ghost buster growled as they stood up and pulled the suction cup dart off their back "You don't have to act like a real murderer, you know."

"Go sit on the couch where you belong." The ghost turned its voice back to normal and glared while pointing at the sofa "Stop being a sore loser and tell everyone you're dead."

"Don't tell me what to do." They grumbled before stomping towards the sofa – pulling the card off their head and lying down on it to make thenselves more comfortable before shouting "I, DREW HAYDEN, AM NOW DEAD!" and then muttering under his breath "Because someone's a fucking douche bag and is taking this game way too seriously."

The ghost rolled its eyes and looked back at Dawn's room. It hadn't even heard a breath when it was in there so maybe it _was_ empty. It decided to come back later because May was downstairs and that meant she was easy pickings.

It took silent steps down the stairs and carefully looked around. Its eyes had adjusted to the darkness so it was much easier to see and while it was hunting May, she was also hunting him. All of a sudden a dart flew right past its head and the ghost jumped in surprise before seeing May smirk at it.

"Boo." She imitated its words from before "You're going down ghostie!" She shot again but the ghost easily dodged

"You're a lousy shot, May."

"I should've known the ghost was you." The brunette ignored the insult and shot again "Since you were so high and mighty about winning before, I should've known you'd be the one to be all serious about winning this game too."

"Don't be jealous that you can't win, May-May." It smirked at the angry look on the girl's face

"Don't call me May-May!" She shouted angrily and being caught off guard, she was shot right in the stomach. She fell to the floor with a yelp and clutched the dart on her stomach before sighing in defeat "You win this round."

"Pshh, I win _every_ round." The ghost smirked before pointing up the stairs "You have to go sit on the couch with Drew and let everyone know you're dead."

"Yeah, I know." The female brunette rolled her eyes and pulled the dart off her stomach and stood up before handing it to the ghost "Good luck getting everyone else – they're a lot tougher than I am and have experience with 'nerf' guns."

"I don't need luck. I am the ultimate assassin!" It made sure to keep its voice low before heading back up the stairs

"Wow...someone's taking this game a little _too_ seriously." She mumbled as she walked up the stairs, pulling off the card from her head in the process. Once she reached the top she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted "I, MAY MAPLE, AM NOW DEAD!"

"Would you keep it down?" The female brunette snapped her head towards the sofa to see Drew glaring up at her "I was trying to sleep!"

"Sorry," The girl smiled sheepishly and sat next to him "But I'm supposed to let everyone else in the game know."

"Yeah, I know but you didn't have to be so loud." He laid back down on the sofa "This game is taking longer than I expected. It's ten and the ghost has only caught us so I wonder how long it'll take to catch the other four."

"I don't think it'll be too hard to catch them – although Dawn may be a challenge. She's pretty elusive."

"Maybe," The boy shrugged "I'm just gonna sleep while I wait for the game to be finished."

"No!" May whined and shook the boy "Don't leave me here all bored!"

_"I Paul Shinji am now dead."_

Paul's voice came from the distance, obviously not bothered to shout as she walked down the hallway till he reached his two dead allies. He pulled the card off his head and sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"The ghost got you too?"

"Yup."

"Did you at least punch it?" Drew questioned hopefully

"What makes you think I'd punch the ghost?" the plum-haired boy raised an eyebrow "It did its job and found me."

"You know, you're _really_ weird sometimes, Paul." The emerald-eyed boy raised an eyebrow

The boy simply shrugged and leaned further into the sofa. Drew closed his eyes and went back to sleep and May sighed and lifted her feet up onto the sofa and made herself comfortable. There were still three people to catch and they were all elusive – this was gonna take a while.

* * *

The ghost walked silently around the house searching for its victims a.k.a hunters. It had been fifteen minutes since it had sent Paul to the 'sofa of sore losers' – as it had named it – and there were only three people left to catch. Except for Dawn, it wasn't expecting them to be very hard to shoot down – if only it could find them.

It stopped infront of May's door and stared at it. The last time it had walked past, the door had been closed – now it was open. Someone was _definitely_ in there.

As silent as a mouse, it slowly eased the door open until there was enough space for it to enter and then tiptoed until it reached the bed. The scent of perfume was in the air which meant that either Dawn was in here, or it was just the natural scent of May's room.

"It's silent." The ghost whispered in its masked voice "_Too_ silent."

"Take this!" It whipped around to see darts flying at it and instantly ducked and shot its own darts towards the target that had jumped out of the closet.

"It's gonna take more than sneak attacks to take me down." The ghost smirked as the ghost buster stared in surprise

"I can't believe _you're_ the ghost! How the hell did you get Drew, May and especially _Paul_ out without getting hit yourself?"

"I'm just awesome like that." It smirked before shooting and hitting the target right in the middle of the forehead "And now you're out too."

* * *

Dawn finally managed to escape her room and ran down the hallway till she reached the stairs, going down as quickly and quietly as she could before running into the living room. May had just been caught down here so chances that the ghost would come back anytime soon were slim. Just to be safe, however, she walked backwards and kept an eye on the stairs incase the ghost _did_ decide to come.

"Ouch!" The bluenette yelped, trying to be as silent as possible, as she hit something. When she turned to see what it was, she gasped and held her gun infront of her for protection against Gary as he stood infront of her with his gun positioned to shoot. Both relaxed, however, when they saw the same glowing, red card on each other's foreheads.

"Well, we're safe for now." Dawn sighed in relief

"Let's just stick together, " Gary suggested "We can protect each other from the ghost and hopefully kill it. I hate losing."

"Good idea," She nodded and they both slowly walked back towards the stairs "If the ghost is upstairs we should go and face it now instead of waiting for it to come to us."

"_I, MISTY WATERFLOWER, AM NOW DEAD!"_

"Oh my god, it's Ash." Gary and Dawn said simultaneously as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

_Ash_ was the ghost. It was _him_ that managed to kill everyone without being killed himself. Honestly, the bluenette had originally expected the ghost to be Misty or Paul since Drew and May were killed so easily. Then Paul was killed so she was positive that it was Misty because Paul would never go down without a fight from anyone _but_ Misty.

"Come on," Gary gestured for them to keep climbing the stairs "Let's go kill him before he kills u-" Before he could even finish, a dart landed straight in the middle of his head. He looked up the stairwell to see Ash smirking at him victoriously.

"What the hell!" The male brunette shouted and pulled the dart off his head "That's cheating! You caught me off guard!"

"That's the point of the game," Ash snorted "You need to be on guard at all times. It's not my fault you weren't paying attention."

"You mean like this?" Dawn aimed her gun and shot Ash in the forehead, exactly where his card was stuck "You should've been paying attention." She smirked as he pulled the dart off his head, followed by the glowing, black card that indicated his difference from the others.

"Yeah," He chuckled lightly "I should've."

"So much for being the 'ultimate assassin'" Drew rolled his eyes "You took the game way too seriously."

"You're just mad because you lost first." Ash smirked before turning on the nearby lights, causing everyone to cringe as the adjusted to the brightness.

Once they were all used to it, Dawn and Gary walked up the stairs and along with Ash and handed their cards and guns to May. The female brunette took the guns back to her brother's room and then put the cards back in her own room before walking back to the living room and looking at the others.

"So, what time is it?"

"It's almost eleven." Paul answered as he looked at his watch "What now?"

"I'm usually in bed by now," She shrugged "anyone have any ideas?"

"First off we're deciding who sleeps where." Misty stated "May and Dawn obviously get their rooms and since I'm a girl, I should get the other spare."

"What?" Gary looked at the girl in disbelief "No way! You don't even _act_ like a girl; you shouldn't get that room because of your stupid anatomy."

"Agreed," Drew nodded "That's not fair if you get it because you're a girl. We deserve it just as much as anyone else."

"Why don't you let May decide then?" The redhead glared "It's her house."

"That's fine by me." Gary nodded and turned to face the fellow brunette "So, who gets the other spare room."

"Um..." She looked at the five in confusion "I don't know, you guys decide." She shrugged "I really don't care."

"Excluding Dawn, I was the last person to get caught in that game so I deserve it as my prize." Gary stated

"You don't _honestly_ expect me to sleep on the sofa, do you?" Misty put her hands on her hips

"Well unless Dawn offers to share her room with me, I'm not budging."

"Eww," The bluenette screwed her nose up "No."

"Hello." Ash waved his hand in the air "I was the ghost and I owned _everyone_ except Dawn so I think I deserve that bed more than anyone else."

"You had the easy job as the ghost so that doesn't count." Drew glared "I need to sleep comfortably or I will be a jerk in the morning so I need the bed."

"You're always a jerk." The raven-haired boy snorted before turning to May "Just please decide because all we're gonna do is keep arguing."

"I don't know," The female brunette groaned "just play scissors, paper, rock until you get a winner. Misty and Gary start, then whoever wins go up against the others till you get a winner."

They nodded in agreement and Misty and Gary played the first round, deciding that next would be Drew, then Ash and then Paul.

"Ha!" Gary cheered "Scissors cuts paper! I win!"

"Lucky break." The girl rolled her eyes but glared when he beat Drew, then Ash and then Paul as well.

"That room is mine!"

"Don't worry, Misty." May smiled at the girl "You can stay in my room – it's bigger than the spare anyway." she then turned to the three remaining boys "You guys are gonna have to sleep on the sofa."

"Your sofa has a curvy 'L' shape so there's only enough room for two." Ash stated "Where's the other person gonna sleep?"

"How about you share Dawn's room?" The female brunette smirked "I'm sure she won't mind...would you?" She looked at the bluenette who was blushing a crimson red

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why not? I'll give you some extra pillows and you can make a wall between you both if you want."

"I-I I don't know..." She bit her bottom lip nervously and looked up at Ash "What do you think?"

"I don't really mind." He shrugged nonchalantly "I'm not gonna rape you if that's what you're worried about."

"I guess we can share."

"Wait, let's trade." Gary looked at Ash hopefully "You can have the bed and I'll share with Dawn."

"No." Ash shook his head "You went through so much trouble for that bed; I couldn't possibly take it from you."

"No, no, I insist that we switch."

"And I insist that we don't."

"Stop arguing and just switch!"

"Shut the hell up!" May shouted angrily "Ash gets to share with Dawn and that's final."

By this point, the bridge of Dawn's nose was almost as red as a tomato. Two boys fighting over who would sleep with her tonight – even though it was in the literal sense of the word instead of the meaning people usually took out of it – was beyond embarrassing.

"Fine." Gary took a deep breath to relax himself before questioning "So, now that we've decided sleeping arrangements, what next?"

"I'm usually in bed by now because of school so I'm not really sure." The female brunette shrugged "Anyone have an idea?"

"Let's play truth or dare." Drew suggested

"No!" everyone said simultaneously

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow

"Because it's a dangerous game and I refuse to do another lap dance." May growled at the boy, her eyes were deadly and he shrunk back in fear.

Last time they had played the game, Drew had dared May to give him a lap dance, just not to the extent of a normal one. Even then, the girl was beyond pissed off and she didn't talk to him for a month.

"Okay, fine, does anyone have a better idea?"

"Let's play a game of secrets." Ash spoke up, making sure that he didn't look at Dawn "We can spin a bottle and if it lands on you, you have to reveal a secret. Any secret at all."

"Sounds interesting," Misty nodded "Let's play!"

"Alright, I'll go get a water bottle from my room." The female brunette walked around the sofa and down the hallway to her room, disappearing inside as she searched for a water bottle.

The others all sat on the floor in a circle as she returned with a plastic water bottle in hand. She placed it in the middle of the circle and sat down in between Ash and Misty.

"Okay, I wanna start!" She spun the bottle and it moved in a clockwise direction before slowly coming to a stop infront of Gary "So, Gary, tell us a secret."

"I only have one secret." He moaned "And I don't wanna say it."

"You have to." The girl looked at him expectantly "We won't tell anyone and I promise that no one will laugh. If any of the boys do, they will have to sit in my backyard in their underwear for the next hour. If Misty, Dawn or I laugh, we'll just have to sit outside. This goes for _everyone's_ secrets."

"Fine," He sighed "I'm still a virgin."

"Seriously?" Ash was the only one to speak as everyone stared at the male brunette in utter shock "But...you said that you did the whole cheerleading squad last year."

"I lied." He deadpanned "You can't tell anyone."

"That's not exactly something that we would go around and tell everyone." Dawn shook her head "Besides, I think it's good that you're still a virgin."

"Thanks," He was still slightly embarrassed as he spun the bottle, watching it spin around till it stopped on Paul "Okay, tell us a secret."

"I've cried before." He said simply, ignoring everyone's shocked expressions before spinning the bottle and watching it land on Misty. "Your turn."

"Well...you know Gary's secret? My secret is the opposite." She blushed a deep red as everyone, except Paul's, jaws dropped. They looked back and forth between Paul and Misty, causing the plum-haired boy to blush lightly as well.

"Oh my god, _when?!_" May practically squealed as she shook the girl continuously "Tell me!"

"Three months ago...I'll tell you the rest later."

"Holy shit!" Drew stared at Paul in surprise "I didn't think you had those kinda of emotions in you!"

"If that's a compliment then thanks, otherwise, shut the fuck up." The plum-haired boy said, not even bothering to look at the other boy.

"Wow...okay then." He raised an eyebrow before turning back to Misty "Spin the bottle."

"Yeah," she nodded and allowed the bottle to spin until it landed on Drew "Secret time."

"I still have a teddy bear that was given to me when I was a baby. Sometimes when I can't sleep at night I take it out of my closet and use it to help me fall asleep."

"Aww!" All three girls said at the same time

"Okay...not exactly the reaction I was expecting." The chartreuse-haired boy stared at the girls in surprise before looking at the boys whose expressions were completely neutral "What? You don't find this funny at all?"

"No," Dawn shook her head and smiled "I think it's adorable!"

"I went through that stage too." Gary shrugged nonchalantly "I'm over it now, but until two years ago I had this big stuffed dog that I couldn't sleep without. I keep him in the compartment under my bed 'cause it's a gas lift bed." **(8)**

"Same," Ash nodded "I had – infact I still have – a plush teddy bear that I got when I was really small. I keep him hidden deep in my closet but sometimes I take it out just for old time's sake."

"I swear these are the _cutest_ things I have ever heard!" May cooed "Boys that have plush toys and still use them – it's so cute!"

"I don't." Paul stated and the other's sweat-dropped

"And you just killed it." Misty rolled her eyes before gesturing for Drew to spin the bottle. He obeyed and spun it till it landed on Gary again.

"I've already told my secret." He spun the bottle and this time it stopped on May

"Hmm..." She thought to herself "I still believe in fairies." She gave the others a sheepish look "I know it sounds kinda childish, but I do."

"Really?" Dawn looked at the female brunette in surprise "Is that why you have that big fairy sticker on the wall in your room?"

"Yeah," She nodded "I've had it since I was ten and I don't wanna take it off."

"I think that's really sweet, May."Misty smiled at the girl "It's your belief and none of us are going to make fun of it because for all we know, it could be real."

'_You have no idea.'_ Dawn thought to herself. She snapped out of it however, when the bottle landed on her

"So, Dawn," Ash began "Tell us a secret."

"Well..." She bit her lip before sighing "I guess I might as well just tell you my fear because it's a secret as well. No one else knows but my family and Danny."

"No, you don't have to." May shook her head "Just tell us something else."

"It's fine," The bluenette smiled "I might as well, you guys are my best friends." She looked up at all of them before exhaling slowly

"When I was seven, I went to a park with my sister and Danny but I got separated from them. A strange man came up to me and asked me if I was okay so I told him I'd lost my friends. He said he knew where they were and that he'd take me to them. He held onto my hand really tightly and led me to this creepy isolated area and tried to rape me. Danny and my sister managed to find me and saved me before the guy could do anything but I was terrified."

"And your fear is that it might happen again, but this time they'll get away with it." Ash guessed and the bluenette nodded

"I'm older now and I have much more common sense so I would never trust a random person on the street, but I can't help but worry that someone might kidnap me."

Being the princesses made her and Leaf at the top of the list of targets for kidnappers and it was petrifying to think that something could happen. They were much stronger as fairies now and could take care of themselves perfectly fine, but even then, palace guards were always around them. They were just always in disguise so that kidnappers wouldn't be as careful and thus be much easier to catch and imprison.

"Wow," Misty gave the girl a sympathetic look "I can see why you didn't want to tell us. It must be horrible to even _think_ about it."

"Yeah, it is but if I keep thinking then I'll never be able to move on with my life." She gave a weak smile "I've learned to just pretend it never happened and no one ever brings it up, so it's okay."

"Well don't worry," May winked at the girl "We'll never bring it up." She then turned to Ash "You're the only one left, so tell us a secret."

"This is shocking and also disgusting," He began "But I've kissed Melody before."

"WHAT?!" Everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of their sockets. Even though Dawn was new, she still knew how disgusting and crazy it was for any of the boys to kiss Melody, especially _Ash_.

"How _could_ you?!" Gary managed to say through his shock "She's such a slut!"

"Well, technically she forced herself on me." The raven-haired boy justified "We were twelve and it was the first time she asked me out. I told her no but since she instantly assumed it would be a yes so she jumped on me and kissed me before realising I said no."

"Did you like it?" Dawn questioned as she looked at the boy in curiosity

"Not at all...She's a really sloppy kisser and got her saliva all over my lips." he shuddered at the memory "It was the worst kiss of my life."

"Eww..." May screwed up her nose "I feel so sorry for you."

"She keeps asking me out and I keep saying no but seriously can't take a hint." The boy rolled his eyes before looking at Paul "What's the time?"

"It's eleven-thirty." He answered while looking at his watch "We have half an hour left."

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Dawn stated as she stood up "I need to shower, brush my teeth and change into my pyjamas so that'll take up the half an hour. You guys can keep doing whatever you want."

"No, I think that's a good idea." May nodded and also stood up "I'm gonna get ready for bed too and I also need to get out the extra blankets and pillows for you guys." She gestured to Drew and Paul.

"All of us might as well get ready for bed." Ash suggested as he stood up "I'm gonna go get my bag from downstairs and get ready...after Dawn, of course." He blushed a faint pink, remembering that he was staying with her for the night.

Everyone else stood up and the boys and Misty went downstairs to get their bags while May and Dawn went into their rooms.

Dawn walked into her bathroom and picked up her toothbrush, wetting it slightly and squeezing on toothpaste before wetting it under tap again and then placing it in her mouth. As she scrubbed the toothbrush over her teeth, she thought about the day's events.

Her powers had caused a lot of trouble today – yet again. They had been fixed and she knew how to fix it herself if it happened again, but it was still annoying. Ice was a rare power and none of the other fairies in her school had it. Not even her teachers were very familiar with it, which made control_ a lot_ harder. Her power was supposed to be just water, but she was born a hybrid and her second power was conveniently ice.

Danny really took it overboard today when he got angry at her and honestly, she wasn't sure whether to completely forgive him, or let him suffer a little more. She knew he was genuinely sorry, but she wanted a little revenge of her own. Another problem with him was what Misty and May had said.

They kept trying to drill into her brain that Danny was in love with her. While it was hard to believe, what if it was true? And what would her reaction be? If she said she didn't return his feelings, her friendship with him would pretty much be ruined.

She spat the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed her mouth and brush slightly before putting it back in her mouth and brushing again.

But what if she _did_ return his feelings? What if she was in love with him too? She'd never given it much thought. Danny was always her best friend, her rock, the one she could go to for _anything_ – even more than her own sister. She loved him, but did she love him _that_ way?

Well, one thing was for sure – she was going to find out.

"Dawn?" The bluenette was brought out of her thoughts by a voice behind her. She spat into the sink and washed out her mouth again before looking into the mirror to see Ash behind her. She cleaned off her toothbrush and placed it back in the cup before turning to face him.

"Hey," She smiled "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay with this." He gestured to the bed behind him "I mean, I'm not going to touch you, I promise. But you might still feel uncomfortable so I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"It's fine, Ash." The bluenette smiled "I don't mind at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She nodded "I'm sure. I just need to take a quick shower and then the bathroom's all yours, 'kay?"

"Sure," The raven-haired boy nodded "I'll just wait till then."

The door closed and the boy fell back onto Dawn's bed with a relieved sigh. He was really grateful that Dawn had allowed him to share the bed with him because the floor was much too uncomfortable for him. The last time he slept on wooden floorboards, he had a sore back and neck for almost a whole month.

May was supposed to bring some extra pillows to make a barrier between the two but so far she hadn't brought anything. He didn't care if there was a barrier between the two or not because he wasn't going to touch her like that at all. However, chances were that he might accidentally hug her in his sleep and end up cuddling with her which was most likely going to end up in a slap across the face and a giant rage.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when May entered the room with an apologetic, and yet _sneaky_ expression on her face.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" The brunette apologised "But I gave the only extra pillows I had to Drew and Paul so there's none left for you and Dawn. I'm _really_ sorry!"

"You're kidding right?" He looked at her in disbelief. She was definitely lying "What about your parent's room?"

"They'll be coming home in a few hours, remember? They're gonna need their pillows."

"Well then, what about your brother?"

"Trust me...you _don't_ want his pillows – or _anything_ from his bed."

"You're gonna have to explain that to Dawn."

"Explain what to me?" The bluenette in question was standing outside the bathroom in her pale blue nightgown "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any spare pillows left." May explained with a sheepish expression "I gave the only spare ones to Paul and Drew so there's none for you guys to use. I'm really sorry!"

"Oh..." Dawn bit her bottom lip and looked at Ash. She couldn't let him sleep on the floor and she knew she could trust him, so maybe it would be okay. "I guess we'll just have to sleep without them then."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Ash was hesitant

"Like you said to me, I can trust you." She gave the boy a small smile before gesturing behind her "The bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks." He smiled back and stood up, taking his bag with him as he went inside the bathroom and closed the door.

"So..." May smirked at the girl "You don't mind sharing your bed with Ash?"

"Well there's nowhere else he can sleep comfortably." The girl shrugged "He's not like Gary and Drew at all, so I know he won't do anything to me. I trust him."

"Aww!" The brunette almost squealed "That's so cute!"

"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow "I'm just being considerate of him because he'll have a sore back and neck if he sleeps on the floor."

"Not _that_. I think it's cute that you trust him!"

"I'm sure you'd trust him too," The bluenette stated "He's nothing like Gary and Drew, infact he's almost the complete opposite."

"Yeah, that's true." She nodded before standing up "Well, Misty's probably done showering now so I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Goodnight!"

"'Night!" Dawn waved before standing up as well, turning off the light before walking around the bed to the right side and pulling back the blanket so she could lie down. She covered herself with the blanket and rested her head on the pillow, waiting for Ash to return or to fall asleep – whichever came first.

A few minutes later, Ash exited the bathroom and joined her on the opposite side of the bed. He stayed on the edge, being careful not to touch her, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"If you stay on the edge like that, you'll fall off." She stated and turned to face him "You can come closer, I don't bite and I know you don't either."

"Uh...Okay." He hesitantly turned around to face her and shuffled closer "Goodnight." He whispered, allowing his minty fresh breath to waft up her nose. She blushed lightly

"Goodnight."

* * *

Gary sighed as he lay in bed with his arms behind his head on the pillow. It was three in the morning and he hadn't slept at all. May's parents had just come home about half an hour ago and sounded like zombies as they dragged themselves passed his room and down to their own.

"I'm gonna take a walk." He whispered to himself and stood up, stretching slightly and exiting the room. He made sure to stay quiet as he opened the door to Dawn's room, narrowing his eyes when he saw Ash holding the girl in his arms with her head on his shoulder. He closed the door and continued down the hallway, walking down the stairs and slipping on his shoes before grabbing a key. He opened the door and exited the Maple residence and locked the door, placing the key in his pocket before inhaling the crisp, night air and letting it out slowly through his nose.

The brunette walked down the cul-de-sac and out of it till he reached the road which separated all of his friends' streets. He walked along the pathway, passing the street that held Paul and Misty's homes, taking a left and continued walking for about fifteen minutes till he reached a road which had a forest directly opposite it.

He was about to turn around and head back but stopped when he saw a strange pink glow inside the forest. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he crossed the road and entered the forest, following the glow. It seemed to be moving and it took him a few minutes to actually catch up to it. When he did, however, his eyes widened in shock.

Infront of the tree he was hiding behind was a petite, brunette girl with chocolate brown eyes wearing a glittering, strapless, green and pink dress. The dress had a green corset with tiny, pale pink roses making a small inverted triangle in the middle of the top of the dress that went down till just under her chest. There were two rows of dark pink beads separated the top from the bottom of the dress, which was made of a series of pale pink petals in two layers.

Dark pink and green ribbons were wrapped around her legs from the palm of her foot up until her knees and a bracelet made of pale pink roses was on her left wrist. Her dark brunette hair went down till her lower back and had a green flower on the right side of her hair. The thing that shocked him the most about this girl was not only that the pink glow was surrounding her, but there was a pair of pink butterfly wings jutting out of her back.

He moved lightly to get a better look but ended up stepping on a twig, grabbing the girl's attention. She instantly whipped her head towards him and floated back in fear, looking to the left and right she tried to find a way to escape.

"Wait!" Gary shot out a hand to stop her "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The girl cocked her head to the side and slowly floated down a few centimetres so that her feet touched the ground. The male brunette carefully took a few steps towards her, putting both hands up infront of his chest as a means of surrender.

"I won't hurt you." He repeated "What's your name?"

The girl didn't respond; she instead studied his features carefully as the boy continued to walk closer till her was right infront of her.

"Where are you from?" He asked a second question, but once again, she didn't respond "Do you understand English?"

The girl stepped forward and put her hands on his temples before closing her eyes. Gary's eyes widened as he started to glow a light blue and the girl's pink glow also turned blue for a few seconds before she let go and smiled.

"Bye."

"What?" He looked up at her in surprise as he tried to regain his balance.

The girl brought her left hand up to her mouth so it looked like she was blowing a kiss to him. She took a short breath in and when she exhaled, sparkles came out of her mouth, across the palm of her hand and straight onto Gary's face.

Before the male brunette even realised what was happened, his vision started to blur and the ground seemed to be coming closer to his face until everything went black.

* * *

Gary jolted upright in his bed, gasping violently as he tried to catch his breath. He was sweating heavily and after checking his surroundings, realised he was back in May's spare room.

"What_ was_ that?" He mumbled to himself while checking the digital clock on the bedside table "Seven forty-two, I'd better get ready for school."

The brunette got out of bed and opened his school bag to pull out his toothbrush and uniform for the day ahead. Since there was no ensuite in this room he exited it to use the bathroom down the hall, only to find it closed.

"Hurry up!" He knocked on the door loudly

_"Shut up!"_ Misty's irritated voice came from inside and the boy rolled his eyes

"I should've known _you_ were the one hogging the bathroom! Why can't you use May's?"

_"Because she's using it, dumbass!"_

"Well other people need to get ready too so hurry up!"

"_Use Dawn's bathroom! She and Ash are already dressed and ready for school." _

"Fine!" He glared even though he knew the redhead couldn't see "But you should still be considerate of others!"

He walked back down the hallway and knocked on Dawn's door, giving a hopeful look to the bluenette when she opened the door "Do you mind if I use your bathroom? Misty's taking an hour in the other one."

"Of course you can." The bluenette smiled and opened the door further so that he could come in. As the male brunette entered, he saw Ash casually lying on the bed looking through his school diary. The raven-haired boy raised his head from the book and looked at the other boy in curiosity

"Are you okay, Gary?" he put the diary down and stood up "You seem kind of flustered."

"I'm fine," He nodded "Just had a retarded dream."

But was it really a dream? It didn't feel like one at all. He could still feel the girl's hands on his temples as she made him glow that strange blue. It couldn't have been a dream – could it?

"Hello?" The boy was snapped out of his thoughts by Dawn waving her hand in his face

"Huh?" He looked at her in surprise "What?"

"I was asking what was so retarded about your dream."

"Oh...um, don't worry about it." He shrugged and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Yeah, it was just a dream; he didn't need to dwell on it.

* * *

Ash woke up to the sound of someone choking but when he turned to check on Dawn, he realised that she wasn't in the bed anymore. Slowly he sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he checked the time.

_Six forty-two AM_

He groaned and was about to go back to sleep when he heard the choking sound again. Instantly, he whipped his head forward and saw Dawn sitting cross legged on a yoga mat wearing a pale green tank top and black tights.

"Dawn?" His voice was still husky from sleep "Are you okay?"

She didn't reply as she inhaled a deep breath through her mouth and then exhaled quickly through her nose. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at her in confusion as she repeated the process.

"Dawn?"

"I'm fine." She finished her breathing and turned to face him "Remember I told you that I do yoga every morning?"

"Right," He nodded "I forgot. I'm just gonna go back to sleep, then."

"Why don't you join me?" The bluenette smiled and gestured for him to come closer "I'll turn my yoga mat around so there'll be space for both of us."

"I don't really think yoga's my thing." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly

"Just try it." She remained persistent "Trust me, it'll make you feel really refreshed and you'll be much more active at school."

"Alright," He shrugged and stood up, walking up to her and sitting on the space Dawn had made for him on her yoga mat "So what do I do?"

"For this next one, we're gonna have to stand up." she explained and stood up

"Yeah," he nodded and stayed standing "Then what?"

"Bring your right leg up and bend it so that your foot is leaning on your left leg. Basically, just make a 'four' shape." She made the position to show him "And then put both hands above your head and put your palms together."

Ash wobbled as he tried to balance himself on one foot. He stumbled sideways and fell onto the ground making a loud '_oof!_' sound.

Dawn giggled as turned her neck to face him, not stumbling in the slightest at the movement "Don't worry, it'll come to you. Try again."

He stood up slowly and nodded before trying the position, only to stumble and fall for a second time. He moaned painfully and looked up at the girl

"I don't think I'm cut out for yoga."

"Alright, let's try something easier." She slowly brought her hands and leg down till she was standing straight "This is one position even _you_ can't screw up." she explained and lowered herself to the floor, lying on her stomach with both hands flat on either side.

Slowly she curled her back, stretching her stomach while raising her head and neck and upwards. She turned her neck to the boy and gestured for him to copy her.

"This one doesn't look too hard." He noted before copying her position "Wow, this is actually kinda fun."

"I know, right?" The girl smiled and nodded "It's really good for the body as well and makes you pretty flexible too."

"So you do this every day for half an hour?"

"Yeah, it was a little annoying at first because I had to wake up early but now I try not to miss out on it if possible."

"No wonder you're so good at P.E."

They both moved out of the position and Dawn looked at the clock – _six fifty-seven._

"We have time for one more exercise." She sat on her knees and waited for him to copy her "Okay, this one is a little harder but I'm sure you can do it."

The bluenette slid one of her legs back and raised the leg – leaving her knees and thighs on the ground – curling her body backwards till the back of her head was touching her toes.

"What the hell..." Ash's eyes were wide in shock that she could do something like that and fear that he was being asked to do the same. "I don't think that's safe for me to do. I'll probably break my spine."

"Alright," She slowly moved out of the position and smiled at him "I can understand that." She nodded and stood up "It's your first time so it _would_ be hard – your body is really stiff."

She stood up and held out a hand to help the boy up as well "You should probably get ready for school first because I'll take longer than you. I've already brushed my teeth so you should probably go brush yours."

Ash clasped a hand over his mouth and blushed. He had been talking to her with bad breath – _smart_. He nodded and took his clothes out of his school bag before walking inside the bathroom and closing the door.

Dawn giggled lightly and opened her closet to take out her uniform. She had bought three sets and it was a good thing because the one she wore yesterday had gotten muddy and was definitely unwearable.

After placing the uniform on her dressing table, she looked at her unmade bed and blushed. When she had woken up in the morning, Ash was holding her in his arms and she was snuggled up against his chest. He hadn't done it on purpose, that much she knew because his hands and legs weren't anywhere inappropriate, he was just holding her as if protecting her from something – plus, she was snuggled up against him and that wasn't something he could've done on his own.

She'd slept _really_ well last night as well. Usually it took her a while to fall asleep because of the completely different ambience here but with Ash, she fell asleep almost instantly.

The bluenette shook her head to bring herself out of her thoughts as she took her school bag off the dressing table and checked her diary for the subjects she had for the day.

English, Maths, History, P.E and a double period of Dance.

Well, at least the day started and ended on a good note – English and Dance were her favourite subjects at this school, even though the latter had Melody and her group in it. May was in that class with her so it didn't matter and since it was a double period; they'd be spending one of them working on their dances.

She grabbed her P.E uniform and put her sports shoes in a plastic bag before placing them in her school bag – everything else was already in there from yesterday except her maths book. She didn't have to take anything for Dance because it was rare that they took notes, and whenever they did she just used the back of one of her other books.

The fact that her P.E uniform and shoes actually fit in her bag comfortably was really convenient because having to carry a separate bag for them would be annoying. Her bag wasn't very big though, so the shoes made it a lot heavier.

"It sucks that they don't have lockers or something." She muttered while zipping up her bag and putting back on the dressing table. She then fixed up her bed, making it neat and smooth and perfect again.

Just as she finished, Ash exited the bathroom in his uniform while fixing his lucky cap on his head. He smiled at the girl "Bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks!" The bluenette nodded and took her clothes off the dresser before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Once Ash heard the 'click' of the lock, he studied the room in slight surprise. In fifteen minutes the girl had already made it look brand new.

"Wow, she really knows how to clean up a room...then again, this one was really clean anyway. She really knows how to clean up _my_ room though." He remembered how he had come upstairs just ten minutes after her and saw that his room was almost spotless.

"You know," He mumbled "Now is the perfect time to see if there's something weird about her." At this realisation, he scurried over to her bedside table and opened the drawers, trying to find something that wasn't normal around here.

All he found was a bit of jewellery and a box of tissues.

"Come on, there has to be something here!" He stood up and walked over her dresser, opening all the drawers and searching through the clothes, blushing when he found her undergarments drawer. There was _still_ nothing here! He opened her closet and searched through her suitcases that were on the floor. They were pretty much empty since she'd already emptied the contents into her room, but something finally caught his eye.

A small silver chain with a blue crystal he'd never seen before in his life.

It was shaped like a 3D raindrop and glittered even though it wasn't in any bright light. He was about to study it more when he heard the shower turn off. The boy quickly grabbed the necklace and zipped up the suitcase, slamming the closet door shut and running back to the bed. He shoved the necklace into his school bag and grabbed his diary before lying on the bed.

He was sharing English, P.E and History with Dawn today, he had a test in Maths and he was about to start a new topic in Art last period so he would have to wait till he got home to get a better look at the crystal – or whatever it was.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door finally opened and Dawn walked out fully dressed and ready for school. She had decided to change her style from the clips to a pink headband, giving her a much cuter and more school girl-like appeal.

"Are you checking your subjects for the day?" The bluenette questioned as she walked towards him

"Yeah," he nodded "We have three classes together today and in P.E we're having a fitness test so be prepared."

"Aren't I always?" She winked but before the boy could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Dawn walked over and opened it to see Gary standing infront of her with a hopeful look.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom? Misty's taking an hour in the other one."

"Of course you can." The bluenette smiled and opened the door further so that he could come in. Ash looked up at the boy in curiosity as he noticed the slightly nervous look on his face.

"Are you okay, Gary?" he put the diary down and stood up "You seem kind of flustered."

"I'm fine," the brunette nodded "Just had a retarded dream."

"Really?" The girl looked at him in confusion "What was so retarded about your dream to have you so anxious?"

Gary didn't respond, he instead was too caught up in his own thoughts so she waved her hand in his face "Hello?"

"Huh?" He looked at her in surprise "What?"

"I was asking what was so retarded about your dream."

"Oh...um, don't worry about it." He shook his head and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Does he normally act like this when he has a bad dream?" Dawn looked at Ash in confusion as she jerked a thumb in the direction of the bathroom.

"Not that I know of." He shrugged "I've never seen him act like that from a 'retarded dream' as he calls them."

"Maybe this one was little more retarded than normal." The bluenette suggested before noticing the time on the digital clock "It's almost eight; we need to go eat breakfast!"

"What? Why?" Ash raised an eyebrow "School doesn't start till eight-forty."

"But we have to leave at quarter past because it takes us about fifteen minutes to get there and we have to sign in as well."

"I live across the road, Dawn." He stated matter-of-factly "I can give you a ride. I have to go home to pick up my maths book, get my shoes and drop off my uniform from yesterday anyway."

"Really?" A smile grew on her face when he nodded "Thank you!" She practically jumped on the boy, engulfing him in a tight hug "You're the best, Ash!"

"You're welcome." He chuckled lightly, unable to stop the blush rising on his cheeks as she pulled away.

"We still need to eat breakfast though."

"Yeah, let's go." He nodded and stood up and held out his hand for her to take

"Do you think we should wait for Gary?"

"Nah, he'll come on his own."

"Alright," the girl shrugged and accepted his hand "Let's go."

The both exited the room and walked down the hallway to see May already halfway down the stairs. The brunette looked up from her position and smirked at the two before winking and then walking down the rest of the way until she disappeared from their sight.

When they saw her wink, they instantly separated their hands and walked down the stairs before making their way into the kitchen where May, Drew and Paul were eating breakfast. Well, Drew and Paul were eating while May was taking out a box of 'Coco Pops' from the pantry.

"Good morning!" Dawn waved cheerily at the three as she walked over to May, taking the box of cereal of from and the brunette pulled out a box of 'Crunchy Nut' and put it on the table next to the other brand. She took some milk out of the fridge and Dawn grabbed two bowls and spoons, placing them next to the cereal boxes.

"Is cereal all you plan on eating?" Drew raised an eyebrow "Why not something decent?" he gestured to the scrambled eggs on his and Paul's plates.

"I don't like eggs." Dawn stated "And I'm going to eat some fruit with it. Plus those eggs have bits of bacon in them." she gestured to a pan on the stove which contained a large amount of scrambled eggs. Chopped up bits of onion, bacon and melted cheese were visible in it.

"I'm gonna eat some eggs, but I want to eat cereal first." She handed a plate to Ash and gestured to the pan "Paul made enough eggs for everyone so this is your breakfast."

"Thanks," he smiled at the girl before looking up at Paul "And thanks to you too."

"You're welcome." The plum-haired boy said simply before taking another bite of his eggs.

Misty entered the kitchen, momentarily followed by Gary who was glaring at the redhead's back. He was still holding a grudge from the bathroom incident.

"Good morning everyone!" The girl smiled as she walked over to the other girls "What's for breakfast?"

"Paul made everyone scrambled eggs and Dawn and I are eating cereal. But I'm eating eggs too and Dawn is just eating fruit."

"Why don't you eat bread?" Misty looked at the bluenette in confusion

"Do you have any idea how many carbs are in bread? It can be really fattening."

"Oh my god..." Drew rolled his eyes "You and your stupid _fattening_ foods. It's okay to eat it once in a while."

"I had a croissant yesterday and bread the day before. I'm _not_ eating it today." She stated while taking a bite of the 'Crunchy Nut' she had poured for herself

"I will never understand this about you."

"There are a lot of things about me you won't understand."

"Like what?"

"You don't need to worry about all that." She winked and took another bite of cereal

"What?" The boy raised an eyebrow but May intervened

"Don't even bother, Drew." The female brunette giggled "She _lives_ with me and I barely understand her."

"It's not really necessary to know what you don't know." The bluenette shrugged "What you know is enough."

"Those two sentences completely confused me." Ash said as he gave the girl a puzzled look

"Just don't worry, it's not important." She smiled and finished off the rest of her cereal, rinsing in the sink and then placing it in the dishwasher.

"Honestly, Dawn," May rolled her eyes at the girl "Why do you always wash your dishes as soon as you finish? My mum washes them all at night."

"Exactly. I want to be as less of a hassle to your family as I can be."

"You're _not_ a hassle." She looked at the girl in surprise "Infact my brother and I are a hassle to them, not _you_."

"Still, it's my way of showing my appreciation."

"See," The female brunette turned to Drew "This is yet another thing I don't understand about her."

"But you don't need to worry about it." Dawn repeated with a smile as she opened the fridge and took out an apple "Rinsing my dishes isn't a bad thing, so why question?"

"She has a point, you know." Misty finally spoke up as she finished eating her eggs "If that's the way she is, then let her be. It's a good thing."

"True." May nodded as she also finished her cereal and placed the bowl in the sink, filling it with water and then leaving it there as she grabbed a plate for the eggs. "But that doesn't mean I have to be the same."

"Of course not, I'd hate it if we were the same." Dawn stated while taking a knife out of a drawer so she could cut her apple "Two of the same thing is rarely a good thing. Especially friends because it just makes everything so _boring._"

"I know, right?" Misty finally joined the conversation as she finished her eggs and put the plate in the sink "That's why my friendship with May has lasted so long. We're so different and it keeps life interesting."

"I'm pretty sure it's the same for you guys too, right?" The bluenette gestured to all of the boys "I mean Ash is a total sweetie, Gary's a total perv, Drew is extremely vain and Paul is all dark and mysterious. You're like all complete opposites."

"You think he's a 'total sweetie'?" Gary raised an eyebrow as he gestured to Ash "Do you have any idea how _stupid_ this guy is?"

"Hey!" The raven-haired boy glared

"Being stupid has nothing to do with being a total sweetie." Dawn put her hands on her hips

"I'm right here, you know!" Ash couldn't help but blush as the bluenette repeated how she thought he was a sweetie, however, the fact she was agreeing that he was stupid really annoyed him.

"Sorry," The bluenette apologised "I didn't mean it like that."

He nodded in forgiveness and placed his empty plate in the sink, soon followed by everyone else. Dawn finished off the last of her apple and checked the time – _Eight-twelve_.

"We need to leave!"

"Relax, I told you I'd give you a ride, remember?" Ash put a hand on the girl's shoulder "We'll be there in less than five minutes by car."

"What about peak hour traffic? And school zones apply right now."

"Don't worry," Gary smirked and picked up his school bag "We got this."

"Okay," the girl shrugged "I'll trust you on this one."

Everyone picked up their bags and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door. Gary noticed that the key was still in its place which meant that what happened last night _was_ a dream. A very strange dream.

May opened the door, letting everyone out before locking it and placing the keys in her bag. They all walked out of the cul-de-sac till they reached the road that divided everyone's streets "So, where to first?"

"We're gonna go back home first to drop off our stuff and need to get our Maths books and our cars." Gary gestured to himself and the other boys "I'm assuming Misty will go with Paul so you and Dawn will be coming with us."

"I'll take May." Drew offered as he held out his hand for the female brunette

"Do I have to?" She whined

"I didn't bite you yesterday, why would I bite you today?" he crossed his arms over his chest and used his head to gesture down the street where Gary and Ash lived "Come on."

"Okay," She sighed "It's a two minute drive and I'll walk home – no problem." She mumbled to herself and followed the boy down the street. Misty and Paul also left in the direction of their street, leaving Gary, Ash and Dawn.

"I guess I'll take Dawn with me, then." Gary stated but Ash shook his head

"I already told her I'd give her a ride."

"So?" The brunette raised an eyebrow "You spent the whole night with her. I should get to spend some time with her too."

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be _my_ choice as to who I go to school with and if you don't stop arguing, I'll just walk."

Both boys looked at the bluenette before looking back at each other. Ash was the first to speak

"I owe you a ride anyway; we can all go in my car."

"Fine." The brunette rolled his eyes and started walking across the road and down his street "Hurry up before we get late!"

Ash and Dawn both nodded and followed the boy and as they entered the street, they could just see May and Drew disappear inside the pathway next to Gary's house. Dawn stayed with Ash once they reached his house as Gary walked down further towards his own.

Ash unlocked his car and let the bluenette wait inside for him to return. She decided to sit in the back seat and let Gary take the passenger since he was probably going to tell her to switch him if she sat there.

Only a few minutes later Ash returned, momentarily followed by Gary with their bags looking much lighter. They took their seats and Ash turned on the ignition before reversing and driving out of the street.

As Dawn had said, there was peak hour traffic, however, instead of waiting, Gary opened the window and poked his head out before shouting

_"Oi! I have a sick girl in here, get out of the way!" _

The bluenette's jaw dropped as slowly all the cars – that had adults going to work – moved out of the way, allowing the trio to pass through. Gary kept yelling out for people to move and almost all of them obeyed out of sympathy.

"Oh...my god. I can't believe you did that! Those poor people."

"Hey, we got out of the traffic, didn't we?" Ash said simply as he sped up the car, driving the short distance left till they reached the student car park "As promised, you're here before eight-thirty and you can sign in and not be late for class."

"Although it was wrong," She stated while exiting the car "You guys are _awesome_." She couldn't help but laugh slightly as she watched Drew and May's car pull into the car park, slowly followed by Misty and Paul. May looked just as shocked as Dawn had been, but Misty looked as if she was used to it – which she probably was since Paul was her boyfriend.

May's face looked like a tomato as she stepped out of the car, looking as if she wanted to slap Drew across the face.

"What lie did he make up for you?" Dawn questioned as she put her bag on her shoulder and walked up to the girl

"He told them I was in labor and needed to get to a hospital." The female brunette growled through gritted teeth

The bluenette started laughing as they walked towards the sign-in window "Gary and Ash just told people I was really sick."

"Lucky. He even told me to start crying and pretend I was having contractions. If he wasn't driving, I would've strangled him." She put her index finger on the scanner, allowing it to accept her print and sign her in.

"You're _that_ mad?" Dawn raised an eyebrow as she also signed in

"_Yes..._Infact," She turned around and glared daggers at the boy "DREW HAYDEN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She practically charged at the boy, chasing him while screaming and completely ignoring the stares she was getting from the other students.

"That poor guy..." Gary stated while shaking his head "He's gone." He pressed his finger on the scanner and signed in before moving to the side so that Ash and Paul could do the same.

"Just wait," Ash chuckled "He'll come running back here and think of some excuse. True to the boy's words, Drew came running back and grabbed Dawn, using her as her shield.

"Hey!" The bluenette shouted "Don't use me for protection!"

"She won't hurt you so if I stay here she won't hurt me."

"DREW!" The female brunette screamed as she reached him "Get away from her!" She lowered her voice but was still livid.

"I didn't mean it! I just wanted to get us to school on time!" He moved away from Dawn slightly "Plus you cut my hair last night so we're even."

May growled when she realised that he was right "If you ever do it again I will seriously kill you."

"And if you ever cut my hair again, I will shave all _your_ hair off in the middle of the night." He instantly went back to his original self, flipping his slightly shorter hair.

"Fine, we're even for now." She straightened up and took a deep breath, relaxing herself as the bell rang for the beginning of first period. "Well, Misty and I have English so we have to go." She grabbed the redhead's arm and dragged her away.

"We have English too." Dawn stated while looking at all the boys "And all of us are in the same class so let's go."

"I can't be bothered." Gary snorted "Bertha's annoying."

"And this is why you're failing." The bluenette put her hands on her hips before pointing in the direction of their classroom "Let's go!"

"Fine." He groaned before walking in the direction of their class, followed by the others.

"How you manage to get him to go to class," Ash began as he stared at the girl in surprise "I will _never_ understand. Do you have any idea how much convincing it takes me to get him to go?"

"Yes, well I'm special." She sang as they reached their class.

For once, they were all early instead of either on time or late so they quickly took their seats while waiting for Bertha to arrive. Soon all the other students had arrived and taken their seats but Bertha still hadn't come.

"The _one_ time I'm early to class, she decides to be late." Gary rolled his eyes "And she complains about _me_ never being on time."

"Shut up, Gary." Dawn glared at the boy "Stop being disrespectful, it's rude."

"Whatever."

Five minuted later, Bertha finally arrived and turned to face the class apologetically.

"I'm sorry for being so late but we have another new student and I was talking to deputy principal since she has her first class here. She gestured to the door as a brunette girl with chocolate brown eyes entered the room, causing Dawn and Gary to widen their eyes in shock.

"Oh my god..." Dawn whispered to herself

"Everyone," Bertha smiled "I'd like you all to meet our second exchange student, Leaf."

"You?!" Gary cried out in shock, causing everyone to turn to him

"You're the girl that was in my dream last night!"

* * *

**(1) **This isn't the proper blurb thing on the back of the DVD cover, I just made it up :p The DVD is in my sister's room and trying to find it is near impossible because it looks like a cyclone hit it, plus she'd kill me for going into her room :)

**(2) **'Konked out' is not a typo. I don't know why, but we tend to say it instead of 'knocked out' when referring to people XD Also, it may seem strange that Drew passed out, but it happened to my friend once. He really pissed me off so I kneed him really hard and he passed out. I actually thought I'd killed him because he wouldn't wake up…but eventually he did so I was relieved XD

**(3) **This is a little segment taken from the show 'Victorious'. Well, not the entire thing. Just the 'Catherine Obvious' term. I swear it was one of the funniest things ever XD

**(4) **See what I did there? ;) Cute charm is a pokémon move and it's like Dawn is using it on the boys to play Mario XD

**(5) **I've only ever played this once at my friend's house so I don't remember everything perfectly. If I got something wrong, then just ignore and pretend it's right :)

**(6) **Yeah, May is a little OOC with her food habits. I've decided to make her healthier instead of gorging like she does in the anime :)

**(7) **I have nothing against Iris, I find her a little annoying with her "you're such a little kid" comments, but I don't hate her. I just needed a negative character in Dawn's world and the other possible negatives were taken.

For anyone who doesn't know, a gas-lift bed is a bed that has a compartment underneath it. So the mattress is placed on this metal grate like thing and you can lift up the grate with the magnet and then put stuff inside the space below. I have one and it is awesome :)

* * *

_**And low behold, leaf has arrived! Yeah, She had to come :) I couldn't let poor Gary be all alone, and now he's in for a wild ride ;) Yeah, you're probably really mad at me right now for leaving you at a giant cliff hanger, but she needed to come and this chapter was already like psychotically long XD**_

_**So...Ash found something aye? ;) I wonder what it could it do...not really, but i'm sure you guys are wondering XD Pearlshipping, Contestshipping and Novelshipping in this chapter and like a minute of Oldrivalshipping...kind of XD **_

_**Not sure when the next chapter will be up so sit tight till then. I really hope this one sufficed for the long wait you're going to have to endure and telling you now, do NOT review or PM me asking when I'm going to update. I'll do it when I'm good and ready. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please review! :D **_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	9. Attention At Last

_**Well...I wasn't planning on updating today because I was going to make the chapter longer, but thanks to some insensitive assholes, I am. **_

_**To those annoying people who kept nagging me for an update on this story, I hope your happy. If this chapter is crap...it's your fault :) but thank you to the reviewers who are actually patient with my updates. I've said this once and I'll say it again "my life does not revolve around the world of fanfiction and my stories." I have uni, friends, family and so many other things to deal with. Most of you are probably still in school so you obviously don't understand but university is twice as hard as high school, depending on the degree, maybe even more. I'm taking egyptian archaeology as my subject - do you even have the slightest idea of how hard it is? I have to remember which king is from which dynasty and know how to classify pottery and clothing and who can forget the pyramids? That's not even half the stuff I need to memorise. Bottom line...it's fucking hard -.- so leave me alone! I don't live to serve you, okay? **_

_**This doesn't apply to all my reviewers...no surprise that it's mostly guest reviewers that do this (not all, but most) and that just annoys me even more. Get a fucking account so I can reply to you personally, or better yet, get an account and write your own story - then you'll see how hard it can be to juggle everything and how you don't need irritating guest reviewers breathing down your neck to update! **_

_**Yeah, I'm not very happy right now -.- especially because during my hiatus some idiot proclaimed me to have died in a car accident...which I clearly did not. Jeez, when will you give it up? you can't ruin my friendship with angelcutepie so stop trying!**_

_**anyways, thanks to the people who actually care about me and realise that I have more important things to worry about :) this chapter is dedicated to all of you! I hope it's worthy :)**_

* * *

"Really, Gary?" Bertha raised an eyebrow "You're really going to use _that_ as your pick up line? I would've expected so much more from you."

"I'm _serious_!" The brunette continued to point at the girl "She was in my dream last night! I was in this forest and she was there but she was wearing this green and pink dress and had ribbons up her legs and _fairy_ _wings_!"

"Excuse me?" Leaf looked at him in confusion "That's quite an _imaginative_ dream but I'm pretty sure it wasn't me because I've never seen you before in my life." She could see Dawn looking at her in shock from the corner of her eye and also slight annoyance that Gary had caught the girl in her fairy form.

"Maybe..." He seemed unsure but Bertha rolled her eyes while the rest of the class snickered

"Well, as I was saying, Leaf is an exchange student _also_ from Sinnoh." She then gestured to the empty seat next to Gary "Unfortunately, the only available seat in this room is next to Gary so you'll have to sit next to him."

"That's alright." She smiled at the woman and walked over Gary, sitting next to him before taking out a book. She then turned to the fellow brunette as Bertha began class "Do you mind if I borrow a pen?"

"Sure." He nodded and took a pen out of his pencil case but when her skin brushed against his as she took it, he felt his whole body freeze. It was the same feeling he'd gotten last night when that girl – who he was positive was Leaf – touched him.

"Um...I think you're supposed to let go of the pen after you offer it to someone." Leaf giggled when he instantly let go "Thanks."

"You're welcome..." He turned back to his own work but continued to stare at the girl from the corner of his eye as she wrote down the notes from the board and listened to Bertha speak. Another thing he noticed was that Dawn was also staring at her from the corner of her eyes; she seemed both surprised and confused.

"So..." He whispered to her "Do you know Dawn?"

"Yeah," She nodded with a small smirk "I know Dawn – really well actually."

"Are you two friends?"

"You could say that."

"I'm not trying to sound rude, but why'd you decide to come Kanto as well?"

"I got bored." She shrugged "I was feeling lonely so the principal gave me permission to come on the exchange as well."

"Wow, you're principal sounds awesome." He looked at her in surprise "Mine's pretty nice, but I doubt he would let me leave on an exchange just by asking."

"Gary," The boy snapped his head up at the teacher, worried he'd gotten caught but relaxed slightly when he saw her reading a note that a student courier had given her – He hadn't even noticed the seventh grader come in. "Drew, Dawn, Ash and Paul. The principal would like to see all of you right now."

And his sense of comfort disappeared again as the five looked at each other warily before nodding and standing up. Dawn seemed to be the most afraid as they left the classroom and headed down to the principal's office.

"This is about yesterday, I just know it!" The bluenette looked like she was about to cry "I can't have the principal hating me; it'll look so bad when I go home!"

"Don't worry, Dawn." Ash put a hand on her shoulder as they continued to walk "The principal won't hate you. He's actually pretty nice, besides, we can't be certain that it's about yesterday."

"What else could it be about?" Drew snorted as he flipped his hair, earning a glare from the raven-haired boy "I'm just saying...Why would all five of us be called down to the principal's office at the same time?"

"Make that seven." Paul stated as he pointed to Misty and May who were also coming in the direction of the principal's office. "Yeah, this is _definitely_ about yesterday."

"I'm going to get sent home, then I'll get in trouble and my mother will never let me come back and-"

"Dawn, seriously, calm down." Gary cupped her cheek "We'll tell him the truth that you were really sick and we had to take you home. He'll understand. Okay?"

"Okay..." She nodded hesitantly as Misty and May reached them

"We're so screwed!" May stated with a look of fear spread onto her features

"Don't worry, May-May, we've already figured out what we're gonna say." Drew explained "Just keep your mouth shut."

"Fine, but don't call me May-May!" He ignored her as he opened the door to the front office and all seven of them entered, walking down a long corridor until they reached a door that said _'Principal's Office'_

Paul knocked on the door and a male voice called to tell them to come inside. Slowly, all seven entered the room, looking at the principal warily. He had tanned skin, about two shades darker than Ash, and narrowly slit eyes. His hair was dark brown and spiked straight upwards, giving him a younger look, despite being in his late thirties. He wore a pale blue shirt with a darker blue tie and black pants. The name plaque on his desk said _'Principal Brock Harrison'_.

"Take a seat." He instructed and they all nodded, May, Misty and Dawn sitting on the three chairs in front of his desk and the four boys sitting on a black sofa that was leaning against the right wall.

"Well..." He began "Mr Lance came and had a word with me yesterday. Apparently you six" – he gestured to everyone but Dawn – "Decided to leave the classroom in the middle of the thunderstorm to look for you" – he then gestured to the bluenette before directing his attention back to everyone – "And then you all decided to leave school and not come back."

"I can explain," Gary began, but Brock cut him off and looked at Dawn

"I'd like _you_ to explain what happened, Dawn." His voice was calm and he didn't sound angry in the least. He just wanted an explanation.

"Well, yesterday I was on my way to the bathroom when the...storm...started and I actually got hit by a piece of hail and fainted. The next thing I knew, I was back in my bed at May's house. All of them saved me from getting anymore hurt than I already was."

"Alright, May, now you explain."

May cursed as she looked at Drew nervously, he looked like he wanted to slap himself. She was _horrible_ at coming up with decent stories.

"Well...Umm..." She began "When the storm started, Drew, Misty, Paul, Gary, Ash and I were together so we all managed to get to a classroom – Mr Lance's. But then we realised that Dawn wasn't with us and we got really worried, so we asked him if we could go look for her but he wouldn't let even one of us go.

"I know that we shouldn't have, but we all fooled him and left to look for Dawn. When we found her, she was face down in the mud with hail falling on her. Ash saved her but she was out cold and we knew that taking her to the nurse wouldn't be enough so we decided to take her home."

"I see..." He nodded and then looked at Ash "Is there anything else?"

"We were kind of afraid of coming back." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "The hailstorm was so random and we were afraid that if we went back it would happen again, so we decided to stay home and get our parents to call and explain. But we forgot to tell them to call."

"Every other student stayed at school and they were afraid too, so I don't think that's a valid excuse for not coming back. I can understand if Dawn wanted to stay home, but the rest of you should've returned."

"Sir, can I say something?" Dawn intervened, knowing that he was about to give out a punishment "I _really_ appreciate what they did for me. May said I was face down in the mud, which meant I could've suffocated so they saved my life. I'll definitely be telling my principal back in Twinleaf Town about how amazing they were and I don't think that my principal will be very happy if they all got suspended for helping me."

She said 'my principal' because she wasn't sure if they were male or female...hopefully they wouldn't catch on.

"Oh...well, I guess you're right." He nodded "But I still have to punish all of you. I won't suspend you, though." He looked at Misty and Paul "Since both of you took Extension English last year and were at the top of the grade, you'll be filling in this afternoon for Miss. Lenora's year eleven Extension English class."

"Seriously?" Misty groaned "I hate the grade below us – they're so _annoying_!" When she saw the man's expression, she nodded "Fine..."

He then looked at Dawn and Ash "The MPC is covered is mud from students' shoes yesterday with the storm so you two will be cleaning it this afternoon."

"Eww..." Dawn screwed up her nose but sighed and nodded "I guess that's fair."

"May," Brock looked specifically at the female brunette "You'll be helping the ladies in the front office fix up the paperwork after school."

"By myself?" May looked at him in disbelief before eyeing Drew and Gary "Actually, that's fine."

"And Gary and Drew," He turned to the remaining boys "You two will be helping Mrs. Bertha mark the first part of the exams that the year eleven students recently had. They're only multiple choice so you'll be fine with it."

"_Every single year eleven students' papers?_" Gary's jaw dropped "But there's like more than three hundred people in that grade!"

"Which is why she could use your help." He gave his attention back to all seven students "I've already said it, but this will all happen straight after school today so cancel any plans you may have had. You won't be going home for a while, so get back to your classes before you miss any more."

"Yes, sir." They all nodded in unison and stood up and exited the office, hanging their heads in defeat. They didn't have anything to do in the afternoon, but they certainly hadn't planned on spending it working at the school.

"Thanks for saving us from suspension, Dawn." Ash smiled at her gratefully but she frowned

"Yeah, but we're still being punished and it's all my fault."

"Actually, it's more _our_ fault than yours." Misty stated as they exited the front office "It was our choice to go home and not come back."

"Speaking of going back," May cut in "We should go back to class before a teacher finds us and gives us detention. My afternoon's already been screwed up; I'm not wasting my lunch as well."

They all nodded and Misty and May broke up from the others, heading in the opposite direction to return to their English class just as the bell rang for the end of first period and the start of second. The remaining five quickened their pace to get to their classes and within a minute, managed to get back to their English class to get their bags.

"Where's Leaf?" Dawn questioned as she looked around the almost empty English classroom "I need to talk to her!"

"Melody, Ursula and Giselle are in the same Math class as her so they offered to take her there." Bertha answered

"Seriously?" The bluenette slapped a hand to her forehead

"Hey," Gary spoke up "That means she's in mine and Ash's Math class." He smiled at the girl "Don't worry; we'll make sure she doesn't get sucked into their world."

"Even if she does, she'll come back out the second I tell her to."

"How do you know?" Ash raised an eyebrow

"Because-"

"Dawn, stop chatting and hurry up and get to class!" The bluenette turned to see Lucian standing in front of her "You'd better be there before I get there."

"Yes, sir." She nodded swiftly and scurried off in the direction of her class

"Well, we'd better get to class too." The raven-haired boy stated and the two continued their journey to their own class, designated right next to Dawn's. As they entered the classroom, they both did their best not to roll their eyes as their teacher began yet another story about his son.

It was then that Ash noticed Leaf sitting next to Melody and Giselle and Ursula sitting in front of the two. This was not good. The last thing anyone needed – or more specifically, _wanted_ – was a new addition to Melody's group. Leaf seemed slightly uncomfortable around the three and god knew what they were saying to her. Whenever he caught bits and pieces of their conservation, it always had to do with shopping, nails, hair or more commonly who they thought was good in bed.

"I have a feeling we should go and save her." Gary whispered to him as he also noticed Leaf's expression "We have a spare seat in front of us, you move there and Leaf can come and sit next to me."

"She's all the way on the other side of the room. We're gonna have to walk over to get her and not only will Byron get pissed off, but he'll start up another lecture about how we should pay attention unlike him who never payed attention to his son. Plus, she's with _Melody_ and _Giselle_...the two irritating bitches who will drool and take the wrong impression of the fact we're going near them."

"Good point. And Ursula's there too which means she'll start asking about Paul – as usual." The brunette sighed "Let's talk to her after class and get her to sit with us next lesson."

"Sounds good." He nodded before writing down the notes on the board and then opening up his Maths book to do the assigned work for the lesson.

Forty-five minutes of Ash trying to stop Gary from copying his answers later, the bell finally rang. The two boys snapped their books shut and shoved them into their bags before practically running out of the classroom. They got out before Leaf so when she came, they could talk to her and try to get her away from Melody and her group.

"Hey!" Dawn smiled at the two as she and everyone else from their group exited their classroom "How was class?"

"It sucked. Ash wouldn't let me copy his answers." Gary groaned "One of the most boring forty-five minutes of my life."

"You really _should_ try doing the work yourself." Ash stated "You're gonna be screwed over for the exams at the end of the year if you don't."

"Yeah, yeah...I will."

"Leaf hasn't left yet, has she?" The bluenette questioned, slight worry gracing her features "I _really_ need to talk to her."

"No, not yet." The raven-haired boy replied with a shake of his head "She'll probably be out soo- ah, there she is now." He gestured to the female brunette that was walking out of his Maths classroom with Melody, Giselle and Ursula around her. Brianna joined them shortly as she exited Dawn's classroom.

"Leaf!" Dawn called as she ran over to the girl "I _really_ need to talk to you." She gestured behind her "Come on, let's go to the bathroom."

"Eww, get lost – Leaf is _our_ friend, not _yours_." Melody stated as she stood in front of the darker brunette.

"She's not going to be friends with people like _you_." The bluenette growled before looking over at her sister "Come on, let's go."

Leaf nodded and started moving, but Giselle and Ursula grabbed her.

"You can't decide who she's going to be friend's with." Giselle glared at Dawn before looking back at Leaf "Don't hang out with this slut."

"_Slut?_" the fellow dark brunette raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips "What do you mean by 'slut?'"

"She's a total whore, like, no joke – stay away from her."

"Yeah," Melody nodded "Ever since she came here, all she's done is flirt with every single boy she lays eyes on. The worst part is that she's not even pretty, yet she tries to flirt with all of them."

"She's a complete disgrace to this world." Ursula stated

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's not even a virgin." Brianna finished

Dawn rolled her eyes – unfazed by the insults – and crossed her arms over her chest, but Leaf was fuming. She faced all three girls and glared daggers.

"How dare you say that about my sister!"

"Sister?!" Melody, Giselle and Ursula all spoke at the same time with their jaws dropped and eyes wide in shock

"Wait..." Gary intervened as he looked at Dawn "_She's _your twin sister?"

"Yeah," The bluenette nodded "I told you we were fraternal and to imagine me with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that was longer than my own."

Melody, Giselle, Brianna and Ursula glared and turned on their heels before marching in the direction of their usual spot where they sat. Clearly, they were irritated that they had lost a potential new member to their group and they were also being ignored.

"Wow," May finally spoke as she walked over to Leaf "You're even prettier in person than you are in the photos I saw." She smiled at the brunette and pulled her away from Melody "I can definitely tell that you and Dawn are twins – you're both inhumanly pretty!"

"Not really..." She tried not to sound nervous at the word 'inhuman' "You're so pretty yourself."

"No way," The fellow brunette snorted "I'm not _half_ as pretty as you two are."

"Don't even _bother_, Leaf." Dawn rolled her eyes with a smile "Despite how many times I've told her how pretty she is, she never accepts it." She then took her sister's hand "Anyway, I need to talk to you so let's go."

"Whoa!" Leaf yelped as she was dragged away by the bluenette

"I wonder what they're gonna talk about." May questioned out loud

"I think Dawn's gonna ask her why she's here." Ash answered "Because this morning when she came in English, Dawn looked like her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. So she was _definitely_ not expecting her sister to come here."

"I wonder why she did..." The female brunette thought out loud before shrugging and turning to Misty "Let's go sit while we wait for them."

"Yeah," The redhead nodded "Let's go."

"What, you're not interested in what Dawn has to say to Leaf?" Drew raised an eyebrow

"No." May stared at him in disbelief "Why are _you?_"

"Because it could be interesting." He replied in an obvious tone

"If I know Dawn, then she's not even _in_ the bathroom. She and Leaf have gone somewhere else because after yesterday she's not going to take the risk of us eavesdropping again. So really, don't bother trying to find her."

"You boys _really_ need to get over your eavesdropping habit." Misty stated before she and May left them behind to go to their picnic table.

"It's not a habit!" The chartreuse-haired boy said defiantly as he and the other boys followed behind them and sat down next to them when they reached their spot.

"What is _wrong_ with you guys?" May looked at them all in disbelief "Before Dawn came, you guys always sat at your own random spot. Why are you so _obsessed_ with her?"

"We are _not_ obsessed!" Gary stated "She's new here and so is Leaf, we want to make sure they have a good time."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure they'd have a _better_ time if they didn't have you breathing down their necks twenty-four-seven." The female brunette rolled her eyes and pulled out a pear from her bag before taking a small bite.

"That's just _your_ stupid thought." He remained persistent "I'm just saying, if they have someone to show them around and help them get used to the place then they'll enjoy it more."

"Whatever," She snorted "you do what you want."

"Hey, guys," All six figures looked up to see Dawn – who had spoken – and Leaf standing in front of them with their arms linked

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Dawn almost yelled at her sister as they hid behind a large group of trees and away from the eyes and ears of any students or teachers "Why didn't you just call me?"

"I was feeling lonely." The brunette shrugged innocently

"What about Danny?"

"He went back to Andros to learn more about it for his assignment." she rolled her eyes "I should've taken that planetary studies class with you two, it's so boring at home. No one to talk to, nothing to do."

"So you decided to come here instead?"

"Yup!" The brunette nodded with a grin "You were saying how much you missed me and wished I could be here with you so I convinced mother to let me come too." She then rolled her eyes "It took a lot of convincing though."

"I'm guessing that was what you were arguing about yesterday?"

"Mhm, we were arguing for quite a few hours but eventually she gave in." She winked "I used the 'older sister wanting to take care of her younger sister' card – it worked like a charm."

"You're only three and a half hours older than me, remember?"

"I'm still older."

"Alright, fine, whatever." The bluenette sighed "Lets get back to the others. I need to introduce you to them all."

"Sure! Sounds like fun." Leaf linked her arms with her sister and the two began the short journey back to the others. Once they came into view, Dawn smiled and caught their attention.

"Hey guys," They all looked up to face her "You don't mind if Leaf sits with us, right?"

"Of course not!" Misty looked at the bluenette in surprise "Your sister is _always_ welcome to be with us."

"Thank you," Leaf smiled gratefully "I really appreciate it."

"No problems, we'd never want to put you through the torture of spending recess and lunch with Melody."

"Yeah…they're kind of weird." She shrugged sheepishly "All through Math, they kept switching conversations between which guy was the best in bed and how much they hated some girl called Brianna."

"Typical." May rolled her eyes "Of course they'd bitch about a member of their own group – it's so _them_."

"According to them, the guy that they think would be best in bed is someone called Ash Ketchum."

"That would be _him_." Dawn pointed to the raven-haired boy who had turned a bright red

"As if!" Gary protested "How the hell could they think _he_ would be better in bed than _me?!" _

_"_You're Gary _Oak_, right?" He nodded at her question "They were contemplating between you and Ash but eventually agreed that Ash's innocence made him hotter or something." She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her sister "I _really_ don't like them."

"Innocence doesn't make you better in bed." He grumbled and Misty smirked at him

"How would you know? How do you even know if you're any good in bed?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"I thought we all agreed not to talk about that." He growled angrily "See…this is why I don't like you."

"Really? Because I have a _thousand_ reasons why I don't like _you_."

"Alright, alright, enough!" May intervened before the two could argue anymore "Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah," Ash nodded before turning to face Paul "Like the fact that Paul's seventeenth is in a week."

"Don't remind me." The plum-haired boy rolled his eyes "I hate that I'm oldest here."

"Why?" Gary looked at him in confusion "Being the oldest gives you more authority. That's what I love about being older than my sister," he smirked at Leaf "don't you think so too, Leaf?"

"I wouldn't know," she shrugged "I've never pulled authority over my sister before." She turned to Dawn and he bluenette smiled and nodded.

"We're not your average sisters that fight like cats." She giggled "Infact a lot of people have told us that it's scary how well we get along."

"So you guys have _never_ had a fight? Not a single one?" Drew raised an eyebrow as both girls shook their heads.

"Sometimes we have small arguments…but it's only ever on one topic." Dawn rolled her eyes – this topic obviously being the boy and his memory. It was the one thing they conflicted over. Leaf wanted her to forget the boy but Dawn refused.

"What topic is that?"

"Don't worry about it." Dawn replied and Leaf nodded

"It's not really important."

"More like it's not something human-related." Ash muttered under his breath, only to be elbowed roughly by Gary.

"Quit it." He whispered back angrily before smiling at the two girls "You don't have to tell us, it's fine." Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang, signalling the end of recess and beginning of period three.

"So, Leaf, what do you have now?" May questioned

"Umm…" She pulled out her timetable from her bag and handed it to the fellow brunette girl

"Hey, You have P.E with us now!" Her eyes lit up in excitement "Awesome, we're all in the same class." She gestured to the others

"That's a relief," The fellow brunette smiled "I'd hate to be alone."

"Do you have a P.E uniform?" Misty questioned "Because we have a fitness test today."

"It's the polo shirt with shorts, right?" She unzipped her bag and gestured to the uniform in her bag "A fitness test sounds like fun, I wouldn't want to miss it."

"_Fun?_" May raised an eyebrow "Fitness tests are the _worst_!"

"Oh come on," Dawn rolled her eyes playfully "It can't be _that_ bad. I'm sure Leaf and I have been through much worse back home."

"I highly doubt that, but whatever." She shrugged and stood up, followed by everyone else "Let's hurry up and get changed. We have to go out on the field today so we have a bit of a distance to walk too."

"Alright," she nodded, linking her arms with Leaf's "Let's go."

"I have _never_ seen siblings that close before." Drew stated as the two walked away "Not even other twins."

"I guess they're just an exception." Gary stated as they all followed behind, noticing that the two girls were locked into some kind of serious question, and with the reddening of Dawn's cheeks, it seemed to be quite interesting "What do you think they're talking about?"

"If Dawn's blushing," May observed "it _has_ to be about a guy."

"Which guy?" Ash questioned almost instantly

"How should I know? If Leaf's talking, then it's probably someone from back home because she doesn't know any of you." A light bulb seemed to go off in her head "Oh my god, I bet they're talking about Daniel!"

"Ugh, _again_ with that loser!" Gary rolled his eyes "I hate him so much!"

"You hate _every_ guy who threatens your chances with a girl." Misty snorted "Tell me something I don't know."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I don't like you?" The male brunette growled

"Plenty…but I love hearing it because the feeling is totally mutual."

Gary wasn't able to respond because they had reached the change rooms. He instead, grumbled and walked inside, followed by the other boys. Misty and May continued to walking till the reached the girls' change rooms, managing to catch a tiny bit of Dawn and Leaf's conversation before they were noticed.

"-There is no way he- Oh, hi guys!" Dawn smiled, turning to the redhead and lighter brunette "What took you so long?" she gestured to the fact that she was ready and Leaf was just finishing tying her shoes.

"Nothing, we were just walking slowly because we were talking to the guys."

"Oh, okay." The bluenette nodded and finished packing up her bag before waiting for the other two to finish getting ready.

Five minutes later, the four girls were making their way up towards the field where most of the class was probably already waiting. Leaf and Dawn stayed slightly behind Misty and May, whispering a conversation to each other.

"Leaf, please tell me you're joking." Dawn's sapphire eyes were full of surprise and her cheeks were tinting a light pink.

"I wish I was…actually," The darker brunette smirked while shaking her head "I don't. You two would be so cute together! And you and I both know that mother will definitely approve of him."

"But I don't like him like that…" she whined "I just consider him as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. Did he really say the word 'love'?"

"Yup." Leaf nodded "His exact words: 'I am missing Dawn a lot. I wish she would return sooner so I could confess my love for her."

"This is going to make things so awkward when we get back home. If he confesses and I tell him that I don't feel the same, our relationship will never be the same again."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand." She put a reassuring hand on her younger sister's shoulder and smiled "But in all honesty, you two _would_ look pretty cute together."

"You say that about every guy I come in contact with." Dawn crossed her arms over her chest. They had no reached the field where most of the class was already waiting. Crasher Wake was busily writing down notes onto his clipboard while waiting for the stragglers to arrive.

"I do _not_." Leaf also crossed her arms over her chest. The two were standing a little ways away from the rest of the class so that no one could hear them. "I only ever said that about Jack, and it was true." She stated "But mother didn't approve of him…she'll totally approve of-"

"Leaf will you stop it!" The bluenette glared "I _don't_ like him like that! And he's _nothing_ like Jack." She relaxed her body "Jack is adventurous, crazy, immature and pretty much just lives life on the edge. He so chill about everything and-"

"You're swooning…" Leaf sang as she smirked at her sister

"I am _not_!" Dawn's face turned bright red before she let out an irritated huff "Whatever, he's _nothing _like Jack and I don't like him like that."

"Well, if I were you, I'd figure out a way to let him down easy. You know what he's like when he gets upset."

"I know," she sighed "I just-"

"New girl!" Both girls turned to see Crasher Wake interrupting the bluenette and waving Leaf over "Come here so I can get your name, then we can start."

"Yes, sir." She nodded and walked over. Crasher glared and began his speech of not calling him 'sir' before taking down her name and allowing her to go back to Dawn. "He's weird." She stated

"I know; he's weirder than Brycen."

"Who's Brycen?" Leaf and Dawn looked up to see May and the others walking towards them

"Brycen was our old personal trainer." The fellow sapphire-eyed girl explained "He was _way_ weirder than Crasher."

"Wow, okay, then he had to be pretty weird." Gary raised both his eyebrows "So, why isn't he your trainer anymore? Did you fire him?"

"No, he just decided that we didn't need a trainer anymore." Leaf shrugged "He was our trainer for about two years, then he told us that we were in perfect shape and didn't need his help anymore."

"Really now?" a smirk grew on his lips "Care to prove it today?"

"Is that a challenge?" The female brunette smirked

"Why yes, yes it is." He then turned to Dawn "It's a challenge to both of you."

"Trust me, sweetie, you _don't_ want to challenge us." The bluenette winked "You're just gonna hurt yourselves."

"Somehow I find that very hard to believe." Ash raised an eyebrow at the girl before gesturing to himself and the other three boys "We're at the top of the class for P.E."

"Well, looks like we're just gonna have to push you down a little." Leaf continued to smirk

"Good luck with that."

"We-"

"Alright everyone, line up!" Crasher called out before the female brunette could finish what she was saying. Everyone lined up in front of their teacher as he explained what they were going to do. "As you all know, today is your fitness test and as always, it will be girls versus boys."

A series of groans emitted from the most of the girls. The boys _always_ won because they were so competitive…and they had Gary, Ash, Drew and Paul.

"Don't whine; you get marked on your individual performance, not on which team wins." He rolled his eyes, giving the same speech he always gave to the girls "Each girl will partner with a boy and vice versa, this person will be your rival for the duration of the lesson."

"Leaf," Gary called "I'm partnering with you."

"Prepare to get your ass whooped, Gary Oak." She snorted "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that." He smirked before eyeing her "Speaking of asses; yours looks amazing in those shorts."

"You pervert!" Her jaw dropped and the bridge of her nose turned bright red at his words "You _stupid_ pervert!"

"Get used to it, Leaf." Dawn stated as she walked over to her sister "Gary is one of the biggest perverts you will ever meet."

"He didn't seem like it in English." She mumbled irritably before glaring at him "But whatever, just know that your stupid tricks _won't_ work on me."

"I don't play tricks, sweetie," He put a finger to her chin and lifted it towards him so that she could feel his hot breath on her lips "I get what I want and keep it."

"Stop flirting with me and go tell Crasher that we're partners."

"Your wish is my command." He bowed and walked over to where Crasher was writing down the names of groups.

"Don't worry, Leaf," Dawn giggled "He's total pervert, but he's harmless."

"I'm starting to regret using him to gain the speech of this world."

"You used Gary?" she raised an eyebrow "So did I."

"The poor guy," the brunette laughed "He's a victim to both of us." Dawn joined in on the laughter but stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ash staring at her, trying to mask his confusion.

"Hey, Ash," she smiled, praying he hadn't heard what the two girls had previously been talking about "do you need something?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be partners?" He questioned with a smile "I don't really want to partner with anyone else." A tiny blush grew on his cheeks as he said those words, causing her to smile.

"I'd love to be your partner," she winked "plus, this way I can show you how wrong you are when you think that you're better than us."

"Since when do _you_ talk like this?"

"Since you boys claimed you were better than us."

"How about we make this interesting?" a sly smirk grew on the boy's face

"How so?" Dawn raised an eyebrow

"The loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a whole month."

"That's like _half_ the time I'm here!"

"What's wrong? Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"No way," she put her hands on her hips "But a month still is too much – one week."

"Two."

"Done." She couldn't help but smirk "Prepare to be my slave, Ash." The boy had no idea what she was capable of and how much training she'd been through back home. He was so screwed.

"Never gonna happen."

"Melody and Lucas!" Crasher called out "You're up first!"

The two walked up the track, each taking a position in one of the peach-coloured, synthetic tarmac strips between two white lines.

"Can I _not_ do this?" Melody whined "I'm going to get sweaty and disgusting and Lucas is a loser – I can't race against a loser."

The rest of the class started laugh at her insult, except Dawn who rolled her eyes and Leaf who raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what Lucas' personality was like, but calling him a loser in front of the entire class was just cruel. Misty, May and the boys also refused to laugh at Melody's words – she was _way_ too full of herself.

"Don't insult other students and if you don't do this, I'll fail you." Crasher stated with a stern look but she simply waved him off.

"I'm fine with that." She started to walk away but he glared

"Stay there and do the fitness test, _now._"

"What and ever." She rolled her eyes and went back to her original position

"Three, two, one…go!" He set off the popgun in the air and Lucas ran down the field while Melody just walked, clearly not bothered to put any effort in. Crasher groaned irritably but didn't say anything – talking to her was pretty much useless.

"What a diva." Misty rolled her eyes. They watched as Lucas jumped over the hurdles – knocking quite a few of them over in the process – and attempted to get over the vaults before running to a series of tyres and jumping between them and then right around the rest of the field until he got back to the start. He bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath as he waited for Crasher to speak.

"Eleven minutes and twenty-three seconds." He stated, looking at the stopwatch "Good, that's an improvement from thirteen minutes and fifty-one seconds at the beginning of the year. Let's see if you can improve this one at the end of the year."

Melody turned around as soon as she reached the hurdles and walked back, texting as she did so. Crasher sighed and shook his head before calling out the next group to start. It continued this way with the boys' team mostly winning. Drew beaten May, but Misty had beaten Paul – just barely – and now it was Dawn and Ash's turn.

"Alright, Dawn, Ash, get ready!" Crasher told the two as they took their positions on the field

"As soon as this is over," Ash began with a smirk "I need you to massage my neck."

"In your dreams, Ketchum." She waved him off as the popgun sounded and the two sped off. Ash stared at the girl, dumbfounded as she took an early lead. She didn't even look like she was _trying_. He sped up till he caught up to her and they jumped over the hurdles, trying to stay in front of the other.

Ash ended up in the lead as they finished the hurdles, but once they got to the vaults, Dawn completely shocked him as she put her hands on her vault, flipped herself upwards – so that she was upside down – and jumped forward on her way back down, landing perfectly on her feet without so much as a stumble.

"What the hell?" He looked at her in shock as he continued to run "What are you? A gymnast or something?"

"How about 'or something'." She winked and jumped between each tire "You're going down, Ash." She smirked as she got out of the last tyre and ran down the remained of the field.

"No way in hell am I going to let you beat me!" He shouted to her and picked up his pace till they were neck in neck. "I don't care _how_ athletic you are, you are _not_ going to win this!"

"Wow, I had no idea you had so much determination." The bluenette looked at him in surprise "But I'm still not gonna be your slave for two weeks."

They were now nearing the end of their race and they could see everyone staring at them in complete shock – more specifically at _Dawn_. Well, except Leaf, that is. They were just a few metres away and both of them sped up, neither wanting to lose the bet. As they finally reached the finish, Dawn took a leap forward, beating Ash by only a few milliseconds.

"Dawn wins!" Crasher called out, shock filling his voice. Ash _always_ won against his partner and Dawn was so _petite_, how she managed to beat him was beyond the coach's comprehension. He looked down at his stopwatch "Since milliseconds obviously don't count, both of you got a time of five minutes and seven seconds. Shortest time we've ever had – you two should be proud."

Dawn smiled in gratitude while Ash tried to catch his breath. He held a hand to his chest to calm his breathing and stared at the bluenette in confusion "How…can you…not…be…tired…" He questioned between heaving gasps.

"I told you that I was already really fit." She shrugged nonchalantly before smirking "And now _you,_ are my slave for two weeks."

"Damn…" He sighed as he finally managed to catch his breath "I really wanted a massage, my neck is _killing_ me."

"I'll still give you one." She gave him a warm smile as he looked at her in confusion

"Why? _I'm_ _your_ slave, not the other way 'round."

"If your neck is really sore, then as a friend, I want to help you feel better." She winked "Besides, I have magic in my hands – five minutes of a massage from me, and your neck will feel brand new."

"Seriously?"

"Of course," she smiled and nodded before gesturing to the bleachers "Come on."

"You're the _best_, Dawn." He looked at her gratefully as they both sat down at the bleachers with Dawn behind him so she could massage his neck. As Crasher continued to call out the names of the rest of the group, Ash resisted the urge to moan in pleasure at the feeling he was getting from Dawn's massage. She seriously _did_ have magic in her hands. However, his pleasure was cut short when Crasher called out the final team.

"Gary and Leaf, you're up!"

"Ooh!" Dawn clapped her hands together once "This should be fun to watch."

"Just because you beat me, doesn't mean your sister can beat Gary." Ash stated in a snobbish tone "He's one of the top runners in our school."

"Well apparently, so are _you_." She replied in the same tone "Just watch," she smirked "Gary will be eating Leaf's dust."

"Sure she will." He snorted but the bluenette just rolled her eyes, not bothering to argue anymore so she could concentrate on the upcoming race. "Go Leaf! You know you can beat him!" she cheered and her twin smiled

"Thanks, Dawn!" She took her position on the field next to Gary who was continually smirking at her "What?" she raised an eyebrow

"Don't listen to your sister. You _can't_ beat me."

"And here I thought you were a _nice_ guy." The female brunette crossed her arms over her chest "I guess you finally showed your true colours, huh."

"Baby girl," he winked "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Believe me when I say that I'm _nobody's_ baby girl."

"Not yet, maybe."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she raised an eyebrow but before he could reply, the popgun sounded and the male brunette sped off down the track. "Hey!" she shouted "I wasn't finished talking to you!"

"Leaf!" She turned to see Dawn yelling at her "Hurry up!"

"Oh…right." She rolled her eyes – sounding bored – and started to run down the track. Gary was already finished with the hurdles and was running towards the vault. Just as he was about to get over the first vault, Leaf appeared next to him and lifted herself over her vault in the exact same way Dawn had.

"What!" Gary stared at her dumbfounded, but not forgetting to continue the race "How the hell did you catch up so fast?!"

"I'm just awesome like that." She winked and stuck her tongue out as she got over the final vault and ran up to the tyres "_Never_ underestimate me, Oak."

"I won't anymore…but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you beat me!" He smirked and sped up till he caught up to her "I _never_ lose and I'm not about to start now."

"Well you're about to eat your words!" Leaf exclaimed as she got out of the last tyre and started the final leg of the fitness test.

Just like Dawn and Ash, she and Gary were neck in neck the whole way down and the male brunette was starting to worry. As they neared the finished, he gave her a barely noticeable shove, causing her to fall onto the ground – hard.

"You cheater!" She screamed and slapped the palm of her hand onto the ground. Her hand started to glow a barely noticeable light green and a tiny vine grew from the ground, wrapped itself around Gary's ankle, tripping him and then disappearing as if it were never there.

"Oof!" Gary fell to the ground with a loud _'thud'_ "What the hell?" He mumbled and looked around to see what had tripped him, but found nothing.

"You dirty, stinky cheater!" Leaf yelled as she stood up and walked towards the boy "Just because you're afraid you're going to get beat, _doesn't_ mean you can shove me and make me fall!"

"It was an accident." He shrugged nonchalantly and stood up, brushing himself off before looking back at her "I didn't _intend_ for you to fall over."

"Sure you didn't." She continued to glare and crossed her arms over her shoulders "Say sorry!"

"For what?" The male brunette raised an eyebrow "I already told you that I didn't intend for you to fall. Why should I apologise?"

"You insensitive jerk!" The ground started to shake slightly and Gary swore that he saw Leaf's eyes glow bright green. He couldn't be positive however, because he fell back down again from the force of the quake – along with all the other students and Crasher who were standing.

"Leaf!" Dawn cried out as she got up from the stands and ran over to her sister "Calm down!" the quaking didn't affect her, allowing her to remain standing as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder. It started to glow a very pale, unnoticeable blue and the female brunette felt a cold rush surge through her, relaxing her tense muscles.

The ground stopped shaking and the students sighed in relief as they got back up onto their feet. The bluenette looked at her sister and glared, silently scolding her for losing control in front of so many people.

"What the hell _was_ that?!" Gary's voice came from the ground and he started to stand up again "We've never had earthquakes in Kanto before."

"Really?" Dawn raised both eyebrows in surprise "First there was a crazy storm and now an earthquake? Wow, Leaf," She turned back to her sister and laughed "Maybe we should just go back home before a tsunami hits us or something."

"How can you joke about something like this?" He looked at the two laughing girls in disbelief

"Because that was _hardly_ an earthquake." Leaf stated "If it was, then it's likely that some buildings would've collapsed and people would've been screaming."

"That was probably just a small tremor or something." Dawn continued

"Tremor?" The male brunette looked at her in confusion

"You know, when two tectonic plates rub against each other?" she elaborated in a 'duh' tone.

"But, there aren't any fault lines under Kanto…" He trailed off as Ash approached them

"Do you guys know what just happened?"

"Dawn says it was just a tremor or something." Gary replied, but his voice was unsure as he eyed both girls suspiciously "I still think it was a mini earthquake."

"I don't." Leaf snorted "Anyway, class is almost over, we should get going." She and Dawn walked away and over to Misty and May, leaving Ash and Gary standing where they were.

"That wasn't a natural earthquake or tremor or whatever it was." Ash stated, and to his surprise, Gary nodded.

"I didn't trip on my own…something grabbed my leg and tripped me. And I swear I saw her eyes glowing before that earthquake happened."

"See!" the black-haired boy exclaimed, but then lowered his voice when he saw people turn to face him "I told you there was something weird about them."

"Alright," He nodded "You've got my attention."

* * *

_**Well...looks like Gary's finally given in to Ash's accusations ;) Do you think it was little early? I think it might have been :/ eh, oh well...I don't want the story to drag on because I've got some awesome stuff (or at least in my opinion it is) planned for later on and I'd like to get up to it a.s.a.p :) So...who do you think **_**_this mystery guy is that Leaf says is in love with Dawn? ;) _**

_**This chapter was gonna be longer but thanks to all the nagging from guest reviewers, I decided to just update now and make them shut up. I've set my guest reviews to moderate so you guys have no idea how many 'reviews' i've had to decline because all they ever do is nag about updating -.- letting you know right now, I will NOT update student of the year before the 22nd of June and as for these two stories, don't expect another update until at least mid-july. **_

_**anyways, I need to get back to studying so au revoir for now, I shall see you all again around July-ish, maybe late June if you're lucky :)**_**_  
_**

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


End file.
